OH so COMPLICATED!
by RoseBelikovelove
Summary: Dimitri is a royal Mori who is a spirt user. Rose is a Dhampir. When academy is attacked by strigoi, Rose dies and Dimitri brings her back to life with an unbreakable bond. What things await them? How would they handle the problem that arise them?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please read. The story is different then the original Vampire Academy but has same characters and same outline but in a different way. Please excuse any grammar mistakes and etc. I would like you guys to tell me what you think about it so I can post more chapters on Thank you!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**CHAPTER 1**

RPOV

Why, why, why me? Why does my life have to be oh so complicated? I am stuck in an academy, which I so hate. I have my three brothers who are so overprotective of me.

Yeah my brothers, my older brother who is Mason Hathaway, who is older then me bay 2 years and is a really popular and the best novice at the school. Then there is Eddie Hathaway who is my twin and we defiantly look different then each other not twins at all. I look more like our father Abe Muzur Ozera while Eddie look more like our mother Jennie Hathaway who abandoned us and left us at this academy while we were really young. Then there is my other brother who is my half brother, we both have same fathers but different mothers his name is Christian Ozera and he is a mori his mother died while giving him birth so he lives with us at the academy and we go home in summer, and he is definitely the way overprotective of me from my others brothers. Yeah going to an academy where your brothers go defiantly is hell.

Then there is this totally hot Russian god named Dimitri Ivashkov who is the popular and is a royal Mori and I am totally in love with him, which he does not know about. He has these beautiful brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair slightly lighter then mine and has tan skin, which is unusual for a mori. He is not any royal mori he is the great grandson of the queen and is next in line for throne. He is Mason's best friend. Dimitri is not like any other mori; he likes to work out and has combat classes. He has this totally hot body that any girl would die for. He has 7 molinja marks on his neck. Now being the great- grandson of the queen has its benefits. He can have whatever he wants and whenever he wants. He has a reputation of being a man whore because he changes girls like changing clothes. And to something to be added in to mine oh so complicated life I am bounded with him.

You see 2 months ago the academy was attacked by strigoi, apparently they were working with humans to break the wards. I am also known as the best novice at the academy so when the attack happened I was there fighting with the other guardians along with my brother Christian who is fire user and helped fighting with the attack. We were both teaming up and were near the male Mori dorms since using so much magic it drained Christian out and he fainted, there were five stigois and I was alone. I took three done while staking the fourth one the fifth strigoi bite me I was in so much pain and was taken by the endorphium that couldn't finish staking the one in front of me, This was it for me I was going to die. The one in font of me was staked by Mason and then the darkness took in it was last for everything I would not be able see my brothers or the love life again. OH I WAS SO WRONG!

I woke up in infirmary with the worst headache and was told I was ok to leave. It felt so wired it was like my whole life was changed. I was felling these weird emotions, which were not mine at all.

I was on my way to my dorm room when suddenly everything changed and I was in the lounge and was kissing Avery Lezar. I am What? I thought and the darkness took in again.

I woke up and was met with worried looking brown eyes and they belonged to my Dimitri he was standing on my left side with oh the pain in the ass, my crazy lover Adrian Ivashkov. Dimitri and Adrian are related to each other, their cousins. Adrian is the other man whore at academy and is a junior like me and he gets on my last nerves. He is always drinking or smoking, sometimes I wonder how he is even alive. He is a dream stalker and stalks me every night in my dreams and put me in these ridicules clothes, if you can even call them clothes. You see he is a spirit user, not a lot of mori specialize in spirit its really rare. So with his magic he dream walk also see auras. Which is not cool!

My brothers were all standing on my left side of the bed. I was so confused what the hell was going on I was having these weird emotions again. When I was asked from mason what happened I told them all what happed before darkness took me. What I was told it was not pleasant. You see when strigoi attacked me I died and was brought back to live by Dmitri I found out that he is a spirit user who can heal. So when I died he brought me back to live without even knowing it. I can go in to his head and feel his emotions and also his feelings. When his emotions are strong I get pulled in to his head and it's hard to get back in my own head.

He is the reason that I am currently awake when I should be beautifully asleep right now but no the man whore had to be with a girl and when he is a with a girl its not pleasant all his thoughts and what was happening and I was felling everything. Ugh! I so hate him right now.

Right now lying in my bed trying to sleep but sleep is not coming. How can it come when you experienced being in hell or even worse? I am waiting and waiting nope can't go to sleep. Finally it came around 3:00am putting me into a deep darkness.

**AN: I hope you guys liked it. So let me know what you think so please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Thank you everyone for the reviews :)****. I just want to let you guys know that this is Rose and Dimitri story. The will be together but not anytime soon. This chapter has info about the characters that would last till end. I don't remember there looks so I just made most of them up.**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 2**

Beep, Beep, Beep

"Shut the fuck up" I shouted

Beep, Beep, Beep

"I said shut the fuck up" irritate I threw my pillow somewhere on the floor

Beep, Beep, Beep

Ugh! This dam clock. I picked it up threw somewhere in the room. Boom! Oh no I broke it again. I growled and got up from the bed it is 6:00am. All I just want to do is go back to bed again but can't do that. Why? Well you know I have skipped a lot of classes and I am on probation now. If I miss a class I would totally get expelled, if that happened my father would take me to Turkey and take away a little bit freedom I have. You know must mori men don't care about their dhampir kid especially the royal mori's but our dad Abe is the best dad. He loves all four of us equally, especially me being the only girl in the family, he spoiled me and gave everything I wanted, but when it comes to the school he was hard. He wanted Mason & Eddie and me to be someone what we wanted to be. Of course following in to our so-called mother steps we wanted to become the best guardians and have reputation just like Jennie Hathaway, We wanted to become like her and still have a family after, not just abandoning them. I mean how can a mother do something like that? I hate her so much all she is about is her duty. We were nothing to her but we didn't mind because we have dad who love us so much.

I quickly toke shower and got dressed. I didn't want look sexy today because I was not in the mood.

Who would be after having only three hours of sleep? So I dressed in black skinny jeans and red tight tank top, which showed my curves in right places. I then put my long dark brown hair in a messy bun; I applied a little make up knowing I don't need too much. Looked in the mirror and I looked sexy. I wasn't going for the sexy look but what can I do everything I put on is always sexy!

I put my red flats on, and look at my clock it's 6:55. What an epic Rose Hathaway on time! I leave my room to go to cafeteria for breakfast.

I grab my food and head to table where I usually sit. I see a blond doll waving at me. Let me tell you about this blond she is my best friend since kindergarten. She is Mia Renaldi, she's a mori but not Royal, and specialize in water. She has big blue eyes high cheekbones and long blond curly hair, which makes her look like a doll. She's also dating my brother Eddie and they both are so in love, I wouldn't be surprised if they get married one day and have kids.

I make my over to the table where the whole gang sits. Now by that I mean Mason, Eddie, Christian, Adrian the asshole, the man whore and my Russian god Dimitri, Mia, Lissa, Natalie, Victoria, Sydney, Jesse and of course my self. We are really popular the academy. Because first of all the future king is there and the best novice and the well-known royals are all together in this gang.

A lot of students have respect for us because we have killed a lot of strigoi. Not even guardians out in the world have as many molinja marks as we have. Mason he have 9 molinja marks and 2 battle scars. Eddie has 4 molinja marks and 1 battle scar. Sydney has 2 molinja marks. I have 6 molinja marks and 1 battle scar. Also Christian has 1 molinja scar and Dimitri have 7 molinja marks.

Lissa and Natalie Dragomir there both cousins and they are royal mori. Lissa is also another spirit user who can feel your emotions, can use high compulsion and also sees your auras. She has jade green eyes and long optimum blond hair she is really beautiful. Lissa is dating Christian and there called rabbits because there alleys kissing and in there own world.

Natalie has the same eye color as Lissa jade green and long jet-black hair. She is an earth user and currently dating my brother Mason and their also so lovey dovey.

Victoria Sezleaky she is also a royal mori. She has brown eyes and long brown hair. She is totally in love with Adrian the vodka. I don't know what she sees in him? Adrian does not even look at the poor girl and sometimes all I want to do is beat the shit out of this bastard! Victoria specializes in air.

Sydney is a dhampir like me. She will be a good guardian one day. She has cat-gray eyes and long red hair. She is somehow an Ivashkov as you can see it in her face. But we don't know who her father is because she doesn't like to talk about him.

And there is Jesse Zekloks. He is the funniest out all of us, but in situations where you need to be serious he is the serious one out of most of us. He has dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. He holds fire as his magic, which comes really handy when fighting strigoi. He has a big crush on Sydney but Sydney being her self does not want to give in since Jessie is such a playboy!

"Hey, guys was sup?" asking as I sit in between my Dmitri, see I was mad at him for what happened last night but as I saw him the anger went away. I know how forbidden this is since he is going to be the future king and me being a lowly dhampir. If we have relationship it would not be aloud and queen bitch would make sure that I get to guard some royal ass mori would just want me in his bed. And then there has to bee the asshole always Adrian he is on the other side of me. I always get stuck in between these two guys and they both gets on my last nerves.

"Well hello my little dhampir" said the asshole with a smirk on his face. I am use to it all by now that I don't give a shit to it.

"Rose Hathaway on time where did the sun rise from today?" said Jesse giving me a lazy grin.

"Shut it Zekloks" I said with a play full tone.

Breakfast was as usual the same talking about random things and making plans for after school. We will be having a movie night in to Ivashkov wing, yes the bastards had their own wing it was huge and beautiful. It was near the mori dorm. It has 3 bedrooms with bathrooms, a Kitchen, a living and theater room that is huge. We spend most of the time at their wing for fun. So tonight should be fun. At least Dimitri wouldn't be with a girl tonight.

As the bell ring for classes to start, I am walking slow not really interested in going to this class. I am 5 minutes late but who cares I love being fashionably late. As I enter Stan Alto class my favorite teacher! So not. He greets me with his usual greeting just to piss me off.

"So nice of you Miss Hathaway to show up in class today" said Stanna Montana! Ugh I hate him so much. He is such a wimp. He has been a guardian for 29 years and hasn't even had a molinja mark while I have 6 of them and a battle scar. Not being in my sarcastic mode I just sit in my usual seat, which is between Sydney and Eddie. Through the whole class time I let my self-slip in Dimitri's head knowing he would be in class, but boy was I wrong the emotions were really strong and all over the place. He was kissing the bitch Avery Lazar.

All I wanted to do was rip that bitch head of for kissing my Dimitri. I know he is not mine but can't help myself. I know he does not have strong feelings for any of these girls, there just time pass, I can just tell you without going into his head that he does not give a shit about them. But there things I can't tell. There are these strongest feelings that he have and all the time. They're not at all like the feelings that he has are with these girls. The feelings that he gets with girls are pure lust.

I don't know what these strong feelings are? I think because the bond is new so it will take its time for me to figure. Honestly I am curious on to these feelings what are they?

I took the darkness away from him now by that I mean he uses so much magic that shadows surround him, which means more sleepless nights for me because he would be with some whore. I take the darkness away so he can keep his sanity.

By taking the darkness away from him its trouble for me. I get so angry that I just want to make everyone suffer, but the poor dummies in the gym have to suffer.

Finally the day is over and I can't wait for our movie night.

**AN: I hope you guys liked it :) so let me know, and also let me know who would like a Dimitri POV? So please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews. Here is chapter 3. I would like you guys to comment and give more ideas about what I should do. I am getting a lot hits but not a lot of Reviews so please comment. This chapter is shorter then the others but next chapter would be longer and all in Dimitri POV. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 3 **

I am waiting for time to go fast but no it has to go slow. I am dying to see Dimitri. I was never like this before dying to see him, but since I have been bonded with him my feelings just got stronger for him. I know he doesn't feel like that for me, but someday I hope he can return my feelings.

I have been surfing on Internet for last half an hour and I am bored. None of the girls are online. Only the girls know about my love for Dimitri. See since Mia being my best friend I had to tell her, but 2 years when Lissa specialized she felt my emotions and saw my aura so on girls night out she blurted out in front of the other girls so I had to admit my love for Dimitri to them. I am happy that they all know about this because I hate hiding stuff from my girls. They have never said anything to anyone and would never say anything to anyone. We all know each other since we were kids and I trust them.

Also Adrian knows about my feelings for Dimitri. I hate that stupid drunk mori. He can see auras to so he figured it out because whenever I am around Dimitri my aura lights red. Which means love I have asked him and Lissa about his aura and emotions they say they cant see anything and Lissa couldn't fell his emotions because he being a strong spirit user he has the ability to block stuff. Knowing about my feelings Adrian still try's to win me over. Why couldn't things in my life normal? No it has to be complicated!

The movie night was in 5 more min so I left my room to go to the Ivashkov Wing.

When I arrived everyone was already seated and guess what the only seat was left for me was in between Dimitri and Adrian. Doesn't that always happen? It does so I say my hello to everyone and take my seat between the basterds. I am so not in the mode for watching a movie right now. I am only here to see Dimitri.

The guys wanted to watch Cop Out and girls wanted to watch When in Rome we ended up watching Bitch Slap. In the middle of movie I fell into a peaceful sleep. When I woke I up I was rather in comfortable place. But something beneath was hard like rock. Where the hell am I? Oh I remember the movie night and falling sleep in the middle of it.

I look up and saw the most beautiful face in front of me Dimitri. I was in the arms of Dimitri on the couch. He looked like an angel sent from haven only for me. He was sleeping peas fully like a baby. I wonder what happed and how I was in his arms?

I tried to get up without waking him up but his hold just go tighter around my waist. I didn't want to wake him so I looked around and we were all alone in the theater room. So the next thing I do is try slip into Dimitri's head. I was in his head and he was having a dream into this beautiful beach. He was looking at this girl whose back was to him and he had a big smile on his face. He started to walk towards the girl. The girl had long dark brown hair, which went up to her waist. She was wearing a long red dress. He was right behind her and said I LOVE YOU. The girl was about to turn when I was seeing my self-staring at someone in front of me. What?

Oh shit! Dimitri woke up and was staring at me. I slipped back in to my head and was looking into Dimitri's eyes. His hold was still tight around me and it got tighter. I stared at his lips ad back to his eyes all I wanted was for him to kiss me. He leaned in and I did to but he got up from the couch. And tears wanted fall but I held them back. He didn't wanted me why would he? I was just lowly dhampir.

"I didn't know when I went to sleep. " said Dimitri

I just kept looking at him not saying anything.

"It's way pass curfew you can stay in the guest room." Dimitri said having his back to me.

I felt so low. So not wanted, it hurt so much. When we almost kissed his feelings were really strong for a moment it felt he wanted me to just like I did, but no all I probably would be a toy to him just like his other whores. But he is so wrong I am not like them and I will not be for him to just want me. The next thing I do is get up from the couch and run outside of the wing. I was running so hard and tears started to fell. I couldn't hold them back.

I made to my room with out getting caught, which at I am pretty good at. I go to bed and cry till there no more tears left and go to sleep dreaming about Dimitri.

**AN: So What do you guys think about it? Please comment. **

**Please Review so I can right more chapters :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank all for you comments :) here is chapter 4 for you guys all Dimitri POV. And there are a lot of surprises in this chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please comment.**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 4 **

**DPOV**

2 months ago...The day of the attack

I am seating in my room on the big couch I have. Thinking about this totally hot girl I have never noticed before. For the last 2 weeks I have been thinking all about her. She is driving me crazy. All I think is about her. These felling are so strong and I am pulled toward her. It's not like I only want her in bed. I wanted all her to be everything. I know she have this crush on me I can see in her aura.

Suddenly I am brought out of her thoughts to the announcement that all students are to remain in there rooms because strigoi on ground. What the fuck? Isn't their spouse to be wards up to protect us? This place is such a hellhole I so want to get out of here.

I can hear a lot of screaming. I am not sure whom they belong to strigoi or guardians. So what I do instead of seating in this room I grab my stake and head out. I am a royal but I don't give shit the strigoi are here to kill us and its not fair for the dhampir to die protecting us. They die protecting us all we do so hide somewhere safe so we can be safe. I so fucking hate this life on top I am the next in for throne so when I get out of this shithole I go another one and rule our world. I will be changing so much from our world all these rules I so hate.

I make way out near the entrance of the mori dorm I see 3 strigoi and I see Christian lying on the floor I hope he is ok. What the hell was he even going out here? In between the strigoi I see a small figure fighting to these dead creatures. I see her stake one of them and in a second she has her stake in the other strigoi chest. I see Mason my best friend running in an instant the on the bit her neck. No, no, no, no, not her. Not my Roza. Not her.

This fucker was going to pay for this I am going to make him suffer. I concentrate hard and now see the magic working. I see the strigoi leave rose and mason stake the one that rose was staking. The strigoi that bit her fell on his knee holding his chest. I make my way over in just 30 seconds and make his pain worse.

I look into his eyes and there was fear. Being a spirit user had their special gifts. What I did to the strigoi is so painful they can't breath and they're so much burning inside of your body that calls death. All I had to do was concentrate on him with my eyes make this happen its like compulsion but more stronger.

I heard mason crying. What? Why was he crying? No, no, no she can't be dead. So I make easy for this bastard and just stake him.

I kneel down beside her body. She looks so pale. I can't bring my self to check her pulse. I don't hear her heart beat, but yet can't bring my self believe she is gone. The girl that has been haunting me the last 2 weeks is gone. Love of life can't go. What? Love?

Oh my god! I love her. Love her more then anything. I need her more then air.

I don't know how but my hand was on her heart and I felt my magic go thru. I don't know why I did that. She was gone. My magic would not work. She was gone by the magic it drained me to much all I wanted to do was die right now there was no reason for my life, she was Everything and everything was gone. Before I let darkness take me I hear the heartbeat and Mason gasp.

What was that did the magic worked? Was it her heart beat?

I woke up in infirmary and was let go right away.

I walked out and the gang was there. Mason came up gave me big hug followed by Eddie and Christian all three of them are rose brothers.

"Thanks man, what you have done for us we can't never repay you for that." said Mason with tears in his eyes.

What? What have done I just lost love of my life. I have done nothing. All I did was stand there and let the fucker feed of my Roza. Oh Roza what am I going to do without you in this world? This is worse then anything.

"Why...why are you thanking me?" I asked confused.

"Oh Dimitri you brought her back. You healed Rose and she is alive." said mason with a big smile on his face

I what? It worked I thought no it didn't. I felt my self-smiling but I got so angry how could he?

"You got to be kidding? Wright it did not work, she was dead, and she was gone." I said looking angry with him. How could he just make fun of my Roza's death?

"Yeah she died but you healed her with your magic, she's just next door if you want to check."

Said. Mason

Without replying to him. I just ran to the room and sure the she lying on the bed looking like my angel. I could hear her heartbeats. The most beautiful sound in the whole world.

The doctor said that she would be awake soon and told all of us to leave since it was crowded. I didn't wanted to leave but I had to. I so hate shit whole when I getting out of here and I am taking my Roza somewhere it's me and her no one else.

All the sudden I am in this darkness. What the he'll? It's so creepy. And I think I am dead. What the fuck is going on? I am never going to see my brothers. Who? I don't have brothers, somebody got explain this. Oh my Russian god I couldn't even tell him how much I love him. Love him? I am not gay! Why am I thinking about this god? Wait Russian god? That's me! All the girls call me this. Brothers?

Oh my god! I was in my Roza's head. What the hell? I was brought back to own head by someone shaking me.

I looked at who it is oh it Avery lazar. My...oh nothing just a toy.

I knew the darkness building in me. All I want is get it all out. So I grab this chick in front of me and drag her to the lounge, which is the nearest place. I start kissing her with hunger and lust.

All the sudden I feel these emotions and weirdness, which is not coming from me. Then I feel her in my head oh shit! Roza can come in my head to. Roza can't see this. Next I no is she was into the darkness. I hope she didn't saw anything.

When she woke up Mason asked her what happened? She told us what happened. No! This is so not happening. So she can come into my head and feel everything while I can do the same thing. What happened?

Then Lissa said something that shocked everyone

"After the incident I was in the library researching on spirit an I read about this spirit user name St. Vlad who could heal. He brought his guardian Anna back to life. And Anna was bonded to him with an unbreakable bond. It called shadow-kissed. So since Dimitri you have brought her back to life she is bonded with you."

I was shocked. No, This cannot be good. Of course I am so happy she is alive but her in my? Head now that's freaky.

Me being me, I hide all the feelings and emotions for her. See I am a really strong spirit user I can block my emotions and also my aura from Adrian and Lissa because being spirit users gave me so much privacy. I love being a spirit user and even more now since I have brought Roza back to life.

It's been 2 months since the attack and Roza and I have bonded. Of course everyone thinks it's a one-way bond. Nope it's a two way. I searched on this Vlad guy but he only had one-way bond. It was good thing dough because I can tell what's on her mind. And I can't believe she is totally in love with me just like I am with her. She's been in love with me since she was 10! Wow! I can't believe that.

She is a good girl. Being in her head I found out she is verging. Can you believe it that the goddess has never been touch by any one. She has never been kissed. She was saving all for me. Why? I had a reputation of a man whore. She'll just get hurt.

I couldn't hurt her could I? No! By being bonded to her I know she is not like other girls. Even if I start a relation with her it would not go anywhere. Me being a royal Mori and on to the future king, her being dhampir it was forbidden. It was never allowed and it would never be. I know why it wouldn't work first she is a dhampir, and second my grandma hates her so much. She would make sure she guard some royal ass whole wants make her his blood whore. I would never allow that.

I don't want her for just her body or just to get away from darkness. I wanted her to be my love, my wife, and mother of my kids. She was everything for me. So I decided to keep my feelings to my self. She deserves someone better, someone who wouldn't hut her. Because I would, and with that I wouldn't be able live with my self.

She is crazily in love with me. But doesn't know that I am so wrong for her. She is an innocent girl. She could not be with a man whore.

I have learned how to block her to come into my head but I never blocked her, only the feelings and love. She can't know about this.

So I let my self-slip into her mind for some peace. This is the closest I have got to her. She was taking shower but was not in any good mode today and I know why? Because of...I don't even remember her name was with me last night and when I am with a girl I let her slip in to my head Now why would I do that? Well because she'll start hating me and the she can find someone who would love her unconditionally and he would not have to choose between duty and love.

It hurts me so much when I am with a girl because I only want her no one else, but just for her to stop loving me I have to be with these girls.

I slip back in to head and head to cafeteria. I grab my food and go sit at the usual table. Mason and Natalie are already seated there.

"Hey man was sup?" asked mason

"Good same old, how about you guys?" I asked I wasn't really in the mode today but I have to be my normal self-otherwise Mason would question.

Mason is a best friend and he is only the all about me except the love of my life and the tow way bond. See there is another thing to be added that I can be with Roza, she is Mason's sister and he would never allow this relationship knowing that I am such an ass. Mason is the only one knows about spirit abilities, no one else. If people found out about my abilities strigoi's would be after me because of my powers.

"Nothing I was just telling Natalie that Eddie, Christian, Rose and I are going to Turkey for Christmas to be with our dad" said Mason excited

I really like Abe, there father. He is a royal Mori but loves all his kids equally. Not a lot of mori care about the dhampir kids

Everyone came sat and started talking about random stuff. I was not interested in any of there conversation mostly about their love life. I wish I could have a love life with Roza. Roza where is she? I am dyeing to see her. As I just thought about her, she walked into the cafeteria and sat between my drunken cousin Adrian and me.

"Hey guys, was sup? Asked Rose and through the bond I found out that her anger for me was gone and was replaces by love. Oh god when would she just hate me. All I want to do is grab her kiss her hard with passion.

"Well hello my little dhampir." said Adrian with a smirk on his face all I want to do is take that off and beet the shit of this asshole. How dare he call my Roza his? I do want her to with someone else but not him. He's even worse them I am. He is all about alcohol and cigarettes. And I so hate whenever he dream walks with her. He put in these clothes that only I should see her in. I know through the bond that rose hates him so much. And that makes me so happy

I was all lost in my thoughts about my Roza. They made plans for today to be a movie night. I am looking forward to it because Roza would be there.

I don't feel like going to class so I started to go to my wing. Avery came up a kissed me I was so not in the mode but again it helps me take Roza off my mind and my emotions were allover the place and I felt her in my head I quickly blocked my emotions and felling that I have for her. She so wanted to kill Avery. I felt her take away the darkness from me I hate it when she does that.

I walk to my room and stayed there not going to any of my classes. No says anything because I am Ivashkov I get my way around everything. All I did was thought about Roza.

I couldn't wait for the movie night I just want to see her badly.

Everyone arrived and Roza has yet to come there is only space left for her to sit is in between Adrian and me. Doesn't that happen always? She came greet everyone and sit. The guys wanted to watch Cop Out and the girls wanted to watch When in Rome. I did not want to watch anything I was here for Roza and she was for me. They ended up putting Bitch Slap on trough the movie I felt Roza's head on my shoulder I looked down she was fast asleep. She looked like an angel while staring at her I fell asleep I was having my same dream that I have been having for the 2 months. I felt her in my head this was not goo because I was dreaming about her. I woke up before she turned in the dream. I was holding her tight and hold her even more tightly.

I looked her in the eyes and she was staring back at me. All I wanted to do was capture her lips with mine and that what she wanted. I leaned in and she also leaned in and suddenly I remember we could not be together and got up from the couch quickly.

Through the bond I was getting feelings that hurt me so much. She felt hurt, betrayed, and low. No she was everything to me.

"I didn't know when I went to sleep. " I said

"It's way pass curfew you can stay in the guest room." I said again having a back to her.

No, no, no my Roza I want you more than anything. Reply in to her thoughts in my head. You not a toy, you're everything to me. She doesn't say anything-just get up and run outside. I just can move from my place. I hate myself so much. She was hurting I was the cause. All I can do to her is hurt her.

I go to my room and cry my self to sleep.

**AN: So what do you guys think about it? Please Review and give me more ideas. I would like you all to comment :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you guys all for you review :). All I want to say is that I have mentioned in first chapter that I am really new to this and please excuse any of grammar mistake and etc. I know I am not really good at it but I am trying hard seeing that English is my second language. So let me know if you guys still want me to continue or stop it right here. **

**Also for the last chapter at end where Dmitri cry's I forgot to mention that when both of them have strong emotions and are hurt there bond gets stronger and they would do the exact same thing as to the other is doing. So Rose was crying and Dimitri cried because of that. **

**So here is Chapter 5. I have chapter 6 just need to type out so let me know if you guys want me to continue? **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does

**Chapter 5**

It has been a week since the movie night. This whole week has been really busy because tomorrow we are getting assigned to our Moroi for the field experience. I am junior but seeing that I already have 6 molinja marks and a battle scar I am in senior classes along with Eddie, and Sydney, also Lissa, Mia, Christian are in senior classes because they are smart and are really good at there magic.

It's Sunday and I just got back from church. I am not a religious person but I always attend the Sunday service at the church to get peace. I changed into a boy shorts and tank top and plopped on the bed and turned on my laptop. I checked my e-mails and surfed for a while. I was really tired this past week has been too much, for the field experience we had a lot of assignments to do.

I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. I was having a wonderful dream, when all of sudden it changed. I was brought to this beautiful garden. Oh no! I don't want this right now.

"Adrian where are you? Get out now" I demanded.

Adrian came out from behind the tree with a big smile on his face and said, "Oh my little dhampir, I missed you."

"Really Adrian, can I just go back to sleep?"

"Little dhampir how many times do I have to tell you that you are asleep?"

"What do you want Adrian?" I asked annoyed.

"I wanted to talk you," said Adrian

"About?"

"About your aura, it's really dark and I am worried about you. I have never seen so many shadows around you, also Lissa have noticed and your emotions are all over the place Lissa said"

I so hate all these spirit users!

"Well Adrian aren't they always?"

"Yes, but there darker then before, you have to let go of the darkness or it would kill you."

I know I have been keeping the darkness to my self and pulling allot from Dimitri lately.

All I wanted do was distract my self from Dimitri. I wanted to let this darkness go. I looked up on Adrian. He wasn't bad looking at all just annoyed me. I think I should give him a chance. Maybe he would be my first boyfriend.

I didn't know what came over me but I had the urge to kiss him. I went up to Adrian and I captured his lips with mine. He was shocked but soon kissed me back with passion. It felt good seeing this was my first kiss, but all I wanted was to feel Dimitri's lips.

All the sudden the dream faded and I woke up from overwhelming emotions, which I knew were from Dimitri. I tried to check the bond if he was ok but I couldn't get through. What? Why? It was like if I was blocked to go into his head. Panic shot through me, all I wanted do was run to his wing make sure he's ok.

I quickly got dressed and head out but the guardian on watch stopped me.

"Miss Hathaway where do you think your going? It's past curfew."

Oh shit! I forgot about that.

"Please let me go it's an emergency, you know Lord Ivashkov and I are bonded and I tried to get in his head, but they're something blocking me. I want to make sure he is ok." I said to the guardian. I think his name is Michelle Ashford.

"I see, well let's go to the Ivashkov wing."

We made it to the wing in 5 minutes and knocked on the door. The door opened reveling a drunk Dimitri. What? Dimitri drinking? I thought he hated drinking.

"What do you want?" asked Dimitri really annoyed.

"Sorry to bother you Lord Ivashkov, but Miss. Hathaway was not able sense the bond and wanted to make sure you were ok?" said guardian Ashford politely.

"I am perfectly fine now leave me alone." yelled Dimitri and closed the door on our faces. I was shocked really shocked. This was not Dimitri. He was the kindest Royal Moroi I have ever met. What happened? And why was the bond block? Was it alcohol?

Guardian Ashford brought me back to my room. I thanked him and went in my room. I changed back into my boy shorts and tank top and lay on the bed confused on what happened? Why was Dimitri like that? What was wrong I try to slip into his head again but still can't go in.

Thinking about Dimitri I fell asleep.

I woke up and got ready to start my day I was excited about the field experience. I hope I get someone good. I left my room to go to cafeteria. I grabbed my food and went to sit on our regular table I sat across from Dimitri next to Mason.

"So sis, are you excited about the field experience?" asked Mason overly excited"

"Yeah I am. How about you?" I asked him

"I am really looking forward to it, I hope I get Dimitri, seeing I would be his guardian after graduation." Mason said with a big smile on his face.

The queen wanted Mason to be Dimitri's guardian because for one he is Dimitri's best friend and would do anything to protect him and second he is best novice in the world. Of course the king would need the best but seeing as Dimitri can protect him self I don't get why he needed guardians?

"I hope I get someone good probably Adrian." I said with a smile everyone on the table got quite and started at me with shock expression.

"What? I would like to get someone from our gang." They know that I hate Adrian more then anything but whatever happened last night in the dream, I think I can give him a chance seeing Dimitri is not at all interested. Adrian had the biggest smile on his face the one you can say is from on ear to another.

I looked up on Dimitri and he was giving me a death glare. Hurt was shown on his face. What was he hurt for? I mean his not interested in me and I am not going to sit around for him without having fun in my life.

He slammed his fist on the table, he looked angry, and I thought he was just about to kill someone. He got up from the table and left without saying anything.

I wanted to know what was wrong so I decided to slip in to his head. I haven't felt his emotions or anything since yesterday. I wasn't able to get in to his head. What was going on? He was sober. What was blocking me to go in to his head?

**AN: How was it? What do you thing was wrong with Dimitri? Please comment. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and adding the story to your favourite. I really appreciated. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

I arrived at the gym and sat between Eddie and Sydney. Mason was seating next to Sydney and everyone was talking about the filed experience; everyone wanted to be with his or her friends. I was lost in my thoughts about Adrian. I liked him but it was nothing compare to the way I felt for Dimitri. I have been worried about Dimitri since last night. I have still not been able to sense, there was nothing in the bond, and no emotions, no feelings and I couldn't take darkness away from him.

I was brought back from my thoughts by Alberta getting the novices attention. She started the speech on what we are supposed to do and etc. I zoned out in my own thoughts again.

I was brought back to attention when Alberta said,

"Eddie Hathaway would guard Vasilisa Dragomir." Eddie went up on the stage to get his information package and the fake stake.

"Mason Hathaway would guard Victoria Sezlekey" Wait what? Wasn't he supposed to guard Dimitri? Shocked Mason went up on the stage to get his Moroi information package and the fake stake.

I am up next. I am so nervous on to whom I would be getting. I hope someone from the gang.

"Rosemarie Hathaway would guard Dimitri Ivashkov." NO, no, no this is not happening. I would rather guard Avery Lezar then him. These 6 weeks would be hell. With him 24/6 definitely I was not looking forward to.

I got up from my seat and made my way over to Alberta. She handed me my information package and my fake stake. I went back to my seat and the guys gave me a smile. I was really shocked as to what happened. I never wanted to have him as my Moroi for the field experience. It means more heartache and I am not looking forward to it.

Sydney got assigned to Jesse, which she was not happy about. The guy was in love with her head over heals but she just wanted to focus on her being a guardian. I was happy for Jesse; maybe if they spend more time together Sydney would give him a chance.

I asked Alberta as to why I was guarding Dimitri why not Mason? She said that the queen found out about our bond and thinks that I would protect him better then Mason. Mason would still be his guardian but if I pass the field experience I would be his guardian along with Mason and 2 other guardians.

I was not happy about it. I have to pass my field experience in order to become a guardian but if I pass I would become Dimitri's guardian, which I am not looking forward to at all. He is just another spoiled Royal Moroi who just thinks he can get everything.

I was looking for Dimitri when I bumped into someone; I looked up there standing Adrian with a big smile.

"Hello Little Dhampir, I missed you. What happen last night you woke up before we could've talk?" said Adrian a little disappointed.

"Yeah my dad called me." I lied to him not wanting to tell him that it was because of his asshole cousin.

I looked in to his eyes and back to his lips. I really wanted to kiss him in real life. Would it be the same thing as it was in the dream? I leaned in and he leaned in our lips were about to touch when I heard Dimitri in to my head.

_Where are you? You are supposed to be guarding me. _

Did he have to ruin the moment?

"Sorry Adrian, I have to go to my charge I will see you later bye" I quickly gave him a peck on the lips and ran to find Dimitri. Through the boned I found out he was at the feeders. The bond was working again but what the hell was going on? I made my way to the feeders, when I arrived he was getting out.

"Hey sorry I just got caught up with something" I said to him.

He gave me a glare and nodded. Ok fine be a jackass like I give a shit I thought. What am I talking about I do care more then anything. Ugh! I hate that he has this kind of affect on me even dough I kissed Adrian in the dream last night I just wanted it to be him but I am sure it can never happen. Even if it did I would just be his toy only for sex and nothing more.

Dimitri turned around and gave a death glare. I saw anger, hurt, love, and lust on his face but it was quickly replace by emotionless mask. He kept his glare on me for at least 2 minutes. I tried to see what was happening through the bond but it was blocked again. What the hell? Is it him who is blocking because I am sure he is not drunk right now?

"Dimitri why am I not able to sense the bond? I wasn't able to last night and this morning until you called for me and now I can't sense it again, what's going on?"

"Umm...I am not sure, but why do you care anyways, you should be happy that you don't have to go in to the man whore head or have to take any darkness away." Dimitri said with a harsh tone.

I just kept looking at him. He just looked like a god, when he was angry he looked breathtaking.

"Are you going to keep standing here and stare at me or you're going to come, I am getting late for class" snapped Dimitri.

"Uh sorry lets go." I said confused.

What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like that? Was it the darkness that I was not able to take away? This was so not Dimitri he was always polite.

The day was over and I had all my stuff that I needed moved to the Ivashkov wing. I brought all my stuff to his room. I changed in to a long t-shirt that went up to my knee. Dimitri has not talked to me since the afternoon. He was on his laptop god knows what he was doing. Probably checking out girls online. I laughed at my thought and received a glare from Dimitri. He has been doing that a lot today. I was still not able to sense the bond. I gave up probably it was weakening. Maybe it can break but I would not like that.

I was making my bed on the floor when Dimitri said

"You can sleep on the bed, I will sleep on the couch."

I looked at the couch and it was really small it would not fit him there seeing he is 6'7 tall.

"No you sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the floor."

"No I want you to sleep on the bed I will take the couch."

"No you sleep on the bed."

"No you sleep on the bed and it's an order." an order really, now I can't deny that. I looked on his bed it was a king size bed and looked really comfy.

"Well we can both share the bed it's really big and I think we wouldn't have problem." I said looking down on the floor. Sure the idea of being in the same bed with him was great but would I be able to keep my hands away form him? I think I can.

"Ok fine if that's not a problem with you" Dimitri said looking at me in the eye

"That's not a problem," I said.

Dimitri went to his bathroom to change. This guy was going to be death of me. I could never understand him even with the bond. He was mean and harsh earlier and couple minutes ago he was the kindest person. I would never get him.

Dimitri came out in his flannel black pyjamas and nothing on top. Dimitri had really good muscles and it was hard for me not to drool.

He switched the light of and lay beside me. I wasn't able to sleep and looked at Dimitri he had his eyes open and was looking at the ceiling.

All I wanted to do was run my fingers through his beautiful brown hair. Have my fingers run on his hard chest. Dimitri smiled and he had the most beautiful smile. I wonder why was he smiling. The bond was not working and it drove me crazy. He was still smiling looking at ceiling. I am pretty sure he noticed me looking at him.

I fell asleep looking at Dimitri. His god like face and his beautiful smile were amazing. I dreamed about him and our happily ever after.

**AN: So how was it? I hope you guys liked it. Please comment.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews :) Here is a Dimitri POV. I hope you guys like it. I would update Chapter 8 soon :) enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 7**

Dpov

It has been a weak since my encounter with Roza. I saw her today at the church. She looked tired and sad. Sad because of me and tired because of school work. Filed experience would be starting tomorrow for the novices. That means they have to guard us Moroi for 6 weeks 24/6. I know I would be getting Mason and I am really excited.

I was seating on my bed thinking about Roza. I wonder what it would be like to run my long finger through her soft long dark hair that smells like vanilla and almonds, to hold her small figure in my big arms, to kiss her pink full lips, and have her under me?

I didn't know when I fell asleep? I was having my dream that I always have about I telling Roza that I love her more then anything but all the sudden the dream changed. Oh I slipped in to Roza's head and my ass of a cousin was stalking her dream, as Roza like to put it.

What do you want Adrian?" Roza asked annoyed.

"I wanted to talk you," said Adrian

"About?"

"About your aura, it's really dark and I am worried about you. I have never seen so many shadows around you, also Lissa have noticed and your emotions are all over the place Lissa said," I have noticed that lately that there are more shadows around her.

_I so hate all these spirit users!_ Roza thought

"Well Adrian aren't they always?" Rose stated.

"Yes, but there darker then before, you have to let go of the darkness or it would kill you."

_I know I have been keeping the darkness to my self and pulling allot from Dimitri lately._ Why does she have to be like this? Taking the darkness from me, and building it up in her? I so hate myself right now

_All I wanted do was distract my self from Dimitri. I wanted to let this darkness go. I looked up on Adrian. He wasn't bad looking at all just annoyed me. I think I should give him a chance. Maybe he would be my first boyfriend. Roza thought_

_NO! This is so not happening. Don't kiss him Roza _

Roza kissed him; No, this is not happening I woke up with my emotions all over the place. I could have not stayed in there and watch her kiss that ass.

I walked into the living room where there is a mini bar and grabbed the Russian vodka and chuck the whole bottle down. I never drank but the emotions were too much. I quick blocked the bond knowing that Roza would try to get in and it would be hard for me block certain things. I grabbed another bottle and drank the whole thing.

I know Roza is awake and is worried that is not able to get in my head. I hate it when I do stuff that end up hurting her.

I was on my third bottle when there was a know on the door I got up and stumbled a little bit and opened the door there was my angel standing. She is not my favorite right now. There was a guardian with her. I don't know his name.

"What do you want?" I asked really annoyed. How dare they interrupt when I wanted some alone time?

"Sorry to bother you Lord Ivashkov, but Miss. Hathaway was not able sense the bond and wanted to make sure you were ok?" said the guardian politely.

Yes I know perfectly why she is not able to sense the bond because I am blocking it. Anger was coming out and I so wanted to go in to Adrian's room and set his ass on fire. Yes fire with spirit I also hold all the other elements.

"I am perfectly fine now leave me alone." I yelled and closed the door on their faces. Through the bond I felt hurt, and shock.

I know I acted like an ass but the anger was so much that it would have cause a tornado to come and they would know about my magic which I am not willing reveille.

I went to lay on my bed and all I thought about was my Roza. Yes I want her to be with someone that would love her more then anything and never hurt her. But would I be able to see her with another guy? No I don't think so even her thinking about another guy would kill me.

When she kissed Adrian my heart broke. How dare he touch her? With all the thought running in my head I made my decision that I would become the king and I would make sure Roza and I get to be together forever. Being a king there would be no one to put rules me and I will change the rules and have Moroi and Dhampir relationship allowed.

Thinking about everything I fell asleep and dreamed about Roza and I, having a family together she was holding my baby girl on her left side and smiling at me and our son who I was playing with and one yet to come, a perfect happy family.

I woke up and got ready for the day. Through the bond I was having excited feelings. I was happy that she is happy. I went to the cafeteria and grabbed my food most Moroi don't like to eat a lot but seeing that I work out a lot and have combat classes I eat like Dhampir.

A little while Roza came and sat next to Mason across from me.

"So sis, are you excited about the field experience?" Mason asked Roza overly excited

"Yeah I am. How about you?" Roza asked him

"I am really looking forward to it, I hope I get Dimitri, seeing I would be his guardian after graduation." Mason said with a big smile on his face.

Yes Mason was going to my guardian after graduation. He knew all about my secrets except the love for his sister and he is my best friend. All I had to do was ask my grandma who spoils me rotten. She wanted the best for me and there was no on better then Mason.

"I hope I get someone good probably Adrian." Roza said with a smile. NO! She does not want that. I WOULD NOT ALLOW IT. She cannot be thinking about him. He is not good for her. I cannot see her with him and not with someone else either. Anger was coming off of me and jealousy took over. Yes I was jealous because she is mine, no one else's.

"What? I would like to get someone from our gang." Rose snapped.

Thorough the bond I found out she wanted to give the drunken ass a chance I am not going to allow it. He had the biggest smile on his face I just wanted wipe that off of him and make him suffer.

I was hurt beyond hurt how can she think about him? Can't she on my face how much I love her. Of course she can't I always have my mask that all the guardians have. I am a pathetic loser!

I gave her a glare and slammed my fist on the table and left without saying anything. I was still blocking the bond because I did not wanted her to take the darkness away from me, and also my emotions, which are really hard for me to control right now.

I make my way over to the guardian Petrov office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" came a heavy voice.

I went inside the office It was really nice seeing that she is guardian. It looked royal.

"Lord Ivashkov how can I help you?" asked guardian Petrov

"Well I wanted to know that who would Rose Hathaway guard for the field experience?" I asked her with my royal tone

"Let me check that for you"

She looked up on her computer and after two minutes said

"Rose would guard Lord Adrian Ivashkov."

What the? I would not allow this that means they would get even closer. So I take advantage of being Royal.

"Now I want you to change that and I want her to guard me." I said using a little bit of compulsion.

"But the queen has chosen the charges for all the novices and they would also guard them after graduation" said Guardian Petrov

No! This cannot happen. Roza can't be Adrian's guardian forever.

"Ok let me call my grandma up quickly." I said

I take my phone out call my grandma. After 3 rings she picked up

"Dimitri it's so nice you called how are you my dear? Said my grandma really happy. I am her favorite seeing I am her only grandchild.

"I am good grams, how about you?" I asked to be polite

"I great, aren't you spouse to be in you class?" asked grams

"Grams I want you to do something for me" I said

"What do you want dear?" grams asked

"Well I was wondering if you can talk to head Guardian Petrov to change my guardian for field experience."

"Oh I see, but I had Mason as your guardian, don't you want him to be your guardian?"

"I do want him to be my guardian but you see Rose Hathaway is bonded to me and I think she would be a great guardian for me." I told her.

There was a pause on the line.

"Ok well I will make sure that is changed but if she fails her field experience she would not be your guardian," said grams

"Thank you so much grams. Love you." I said and hung up.

I left Guardian Petrov's office really happy. I missed my first class and did not feel like going to the second class. The novices were getting their assignments. I am sure Roza would love having me her charge. Oh was I wrong I herd her thoughts and she was not happy about it she would rather guard Avery Lezar. I was so hurt by this. But who cares she would be my guardian. She is mine! no one else's.

I was at the feeders when I felt her emotions she was thinking about Adrian and they were about to kiss. I was not going to allow this. So I unblock the bond and asked her to where she is? She is supposed to guard me.

She was not happy about me interrupting her but who cares. She still gave him a peck that just made blood boil with anger.

I was coming out of the feeders when she came up to me and said,

"Hey sorry I just got caught up with something" I was still angry so gave her a glare and nodded.

I heard her thoughts she thought _Ok fine be a jackass like I give a shit. What am I talking about I do care more then anything. Ugh! I hate that he has this kind of affect on me even dough I kissed Adrian in the dream last night I just wanted it to be him but I am sure it can never happen. Even if it did I would just be his toy only for sex and nothing more._

Why the hell she keeps thinking that she is just a sex toy. No she is not, all I wanted to be open everything to her through the bond. But I turned around and gave her a death glare. I stared at her for two minutes. She was trying to get in my head but I blocked her.

"Dimitri why am I not able to sense the bond? I wasn't able to last night and this morning until you called for me and now I can't sense it again, what's going on?" Roza asked me.

"Umm...I am not sure, but why do you care anyways, you should be happy that you don't have to go in to the man whore head or have to take any darkness away." I said with a harsh tone, my anger was still there and I regretted using that tone on her.

She just kept looking and thinking about how good I looked.

"Are you going to keep standing here and stare at me or you're going to come, I am getting late for class" I snapped.

"Uh sorry lets go." Roza said confused.

The day went on and I did not talk to Roza at all. She moved all her stuff to my room. She went to change and I sat on by bet and opened my laptop. I put the password in and open my picture folder to look at my Roza's pictures. Roza came out of the bathroom I didn't look at her I just kept looking through all our pictures together.

She thought to her self that I was checking girls out. I was, but I was checking her out. She laughed at her own thought and I gave a glare. I have been doing that a lot today.

She was making her bed on floor and I was not going to let her sleep on the floor while I sleep on my king size comfy bed.

"You can sleep on the bed, I will sleep on the couch." I said to her

She looked at the couch and back to me

"No you sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the floor."

"No I want you to sleep on the bed I will take the couch."

"No you sleep on the bed."

"No you sleep on the bed and it's an order." I order her

"Well we can both share the bed it's really big and I think we wouldn't have problem." She said looking down on the floor.

Her thoughts just made me happy that she likes the idea being on the same bed as me.

"Ok fine if that's not a problem with you" I said looking her in the eye

"That's not a problem," she said.

I went to my bathroom to change. Her thoughts were making me grin like a moron. What is wrong I am acting like a teenage girl.

I came out in my favourite black flannel pyjamas. Roza was staring at me and it was hard for her not to drool.

I switched the light off and lay beside her. Sleep was not coming so I was staring at the ceiling. Thinking about everything how would I tell Roza about my feelings?

I was hearing her thoughts she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. She wanted to run her fingers through my hair and run her fingers on my chest. That brought a smile on my face. She thought I had a beautiful smile. I still had the bond block because I did not wanted her to take the darkness away or see all my emotions.

I knew she was looking at me but did not wanted to look at her so I kept smiling staring at ceiling. She fell asleep looking at me.

Sleep was not coming and I heard that I would die for. Roza talked in her sleep and said, "I LOVE YOU Dimitri!" I would die a happy guy right now. I moved her closer to me and wrapped my arms tight around her and fell sleep with the biggest smile on my face.

**AN: So what do you guys think? Please comment. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you everyone for all the reviews :) I really appreciated. Love you all. I would like to thank **_**deliciouse**_** and **_**wolfgirl36**_** who gave the idea for this chapter. So here you go another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 8**

I woke up and had my head on Dimitri's hard warm chest. He had his warm big arms tight around my waist. I didn't know when that happened.

I got out of the bed quickly waking Dimitri up.

"Sorry I move a lot when I am asleep." I said looking down at the floor a little embarrassed.

"Do you always do that when you're in someone's bed?" Dimitri asked with his right eyebrow lifted. Blood washed through my cheeks. I was blushing, this is not like me, and Rose Hathaway never blushes.

Dimitri started laughing and I thought that this couldn't get any more embarrassing.

"It's ok no harm done, let's get ready for the day" Dimitri said with a smile on his face.

This was just great Dimitri Ivashkov was laughing the guy who hardly smiled. I grabbed my clothes and went to take a shower. The bond was still blocked and I am really confused on to what is going on? It took me ten minutes to take shower I quickly put my clothes on and went back into the room Dimitri was waiting outside the door and it almost gave me an heart attack he chuckled and went to washroom to get ready I was ready so I went to the leaving room, Adrian was seating on the couch watching T.V. I went and sat beside him.

"Good mooring Adrian." I said

"Morning to you to Little Dhampir," there was a pause and he spoke again.

"We didn't get the chance to talk Little Dhampir, so what are we exactly?" asked Adrian looking at me in the eye.

Can I really do this? Can I have a relationship with Adrian? I mean he is hot but nothing compare to Dimitri. He is exactly like Dimitri a man whore. But I am not looking to spend my life with him so I think I'll give him a chance.

"Adrian I really like you but I don't have serious feelings for you, but I think we can give it a try."

As the words came out of my mouth, his lips attacked me I was a bit in shock but kissed him back. His lips were soft and warm. There was so much passion.

All the sudden everything was moving and we broke apart. There was an earthquake and the ground beneath us opened and the couch broke in half. Adrian was on the other side of the room and I was on the other. There was big crack on the floor between us. It was so deep down. Everything in the room was shattered on the floor. Glass was everywhere. I am surprised that place is still standing. What the hell did just happened? Both of our eyes were wide in shock and horror. Couldn't bring our selves to move from where we were seated.

I looked up and behind Adrian was standing my god Dimitri. Anger was fuming out of his ear. What was wrong with him? We all almost died and here he was angry at something.

All the sudden flames burst in the cracked floor and went 6feet high. Making me impossible to look at both of the guys in the room. What the hell is this? There is no one here with fire or earth magic.

The flames calmed down and Adrian was in a big shock. He got up from the couch and ran outside.

I wasn't able to move my self. I was confused and it scares the shit out of me. What just happened? First the earthquake, and second the flames bursting out of the cracked floor. How the hell did that happen? Did someone played a prank on us? If some did they better hide somewhere because I will definitely kill them. There is no Moroi near here with the magic fire or earth, so how did that happen?

I was brought out of my thoughts from Dimitri yelling at me.

"Are you fucking going to sit there the whole day or come with me, I have class to attend"

Words wouldn't come out from my mouth; I was still in a shock. All I did was got up and followed him out.

We were late for breakfast so we went to the feeders and went to the class. I took my place on the wall with the other novices.

We went to his classes and at lunch we were all talking about random stuff. Jesse was just so happy to have Sydney as his guardian for the field experience. Adrian was nowhere is sight I am pretty sure he was scared for his life. I wonder where the hell is he?

The day was over, I didn't get any attacks and I wasn't disappointed because I was still in a shock from the morning.

I have been trying to get in to Dimitri's head because he had been acting so weird since last 2 days. The bond was not working and I was so frustrated.

All I want to do is beat the shit out of Dimitri. Why? because he has been an ass. I thought he was ok in the morning when we got up but the whole day he has been an ass.

The wing was all cleaned up and it looked like that the earthquake never happened.

I changed into my boy shorts and a tight tank top and was seating on the bed reading Wuthering Heights normally I don't like reading but I was bored and Mia once suggested that it was a good book. I was on chapter 4 when Dimitri came out of the bathroom.

He just took a shower and water was dripping from his hair down on his body. He looked at me and gave a glare and anger was still coming off of him. Why was he angry? Was he angry on me? What have I done?

Why should I even care? He is just another spoiled Moroi. He can just take his precious Royal ass to hell. He got up from his couch turned the laptop off and gave me another glare and turned the lights off and lay on the bed having his back to me.

I lay down on my side and thought about everything happened today. Whenever Adrian and I was about to kiss or was kissing something just got in. Maybe we were not meant to be. Wait it has always been Dimitri that interrupted us. In the dream I woke up from his heavy emotions, then yesterday Dimitri called me to come to him, and then today Dimitri was the only one in the room with us.

Nothing happened to academy and no one even felt the earthquake. So was it Dimitri who caused that earthquake and the flames? How is that even possible? All Moroi only specialize in one element and Dimitri has specialized in Spirit. If he were able to use the magic I would have known it thorough the bond.

With all the thinking I was even more confused and had a lot of questions. Who would be able to give me these answers? I fell asleep thinking about everything.

**AN: So how was it? Please comment**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you all of for the great reviews :) and loving my story. Love you all. I want to thank everyone for giving me great ideas. I would be putting some of them in the story. I would like to thank dimkas-babe1 for the idea for this chapter. This chapter is shorter then my other chapters but I would update the next chapter later to day. So review and give me more ideas :) **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does

**Chapter 9**

It has been a weak for the field experience and I have got 2 attacks since then and I passed them. They were really easy it took me like one minutes to make the kills.

I am still not able to sense the bond it would work for a little while and it blocked again and I have given up on it. I haven't seen Adrian since Tuesday the day we kissed, again because of Dimitri; he always has to come up with something. Adrian didn't visit me in the dreams either I wonder why he hasn't showed up in my dreams?

Dimitri is still being an ass as always. I wonder what's wrong with him? He has been such a bitch lately. This past week has been more then hell. He doesn't talk and is always angry with me for some reason I don't even know about.

It's Saturday and I am bored as hell, because Mr. future king decided to stay in his room and surf online. I have been so bored this whole week all he does is go to classes and come back to his room and all day sit his ass on the couch and god knows what he does on his computer.

I have so many questions and I want the answers from Dimitri. Everyday I make my mind to ask him questions but when it comes to ask him anything, words can't come out.

I hate it that he has this kind of effect on me. I am not like this. I don't give shit to anything, no one has ever made me self-conscious, but Dimitri is the one who makes me feel like this.

When ever I am near him my heart starts beating really fast. My hands get really sweaty. It feels like spider crawling on my skin. I have never felt this before but now living with him it makes impossible for me to be myself. I feel like a pathetic, stupid girl who is crazy after a guy who doesn't even care.

I looked up at Dimitri who was staring at me like a lunatic. It sent shiver down spine. The way he was staring at me felt like he was seeing through me. I held my gaze on his eyes, which were gazing back in my eyes. It felt like there were so many words being said.

It felt like he knew everything, every little secrete of mine yet I didn't know any of his. His eyes were beautiful and I could get lost in those beautiful orbs and not care about anything in this world. I wanted to forget that I was a Dhampir and he a royal Moroi, just humans who wanted to be with each other and not care about anything else.

It was so awkward yet felt so right. It felt like eternity that we have been staring at each other. It felt like we were passing so many emotions to each other. I felt like I was giving everything away to him and losing my sanity.

Snap out of it Rose! The fucker does not give a shit. He got really angry and I thought he was going to squish me with his hands and it will be the last time I would see his gorgeous face. I felt my anger raise. I was going to ask the fucker what was his problem? I am so tired of his anger and bullshit that he always put.

"What the fuck is your problem asshole?" I asked as blood started boiling in me and I was ready to kill this bastard.

"This is not a way you talk to your charge," he said in calm tone

What the hell? How can he be calm right now? He does not fucking own me. I got up from the bed and went in the middle of the room.

"I am not your fucking slave, you can't just fucking order me to do whatever, I am a person, here I am willing to give my live protecting you, all you do is give me shit." I was yelling at him.

He got up from the couch and came to stand in front of me. The anger was getting out of control and I just wanted punch him in the face. His face got hard and it pissed me of even more.

"You know you are an ass and I don't give a shit, all you are good for is to screw up with girls and sit on your ass and rule the fucking place like you own it, and I rather die saving a dog then saving your good for nothing ass." I yelled at him.

Next thing I new he smashed his lips on mine. I was in a shock. I didn't know what the he'll just happened? I didn't known but I was kissing him back. His lips were soft and warm. They fitted perfectly with my lips. There was so many things being passed anger, passion, lust, hurt, and love

Electricity shot through my body. My knees went weak. And my head felt light. Butterflies were flying in my stomach. It was nothing what I felt with Adrian. I felt I belonged here in his arms tightly around my waist.

We broke apart, panting heavily trying to find our breaths. Our foreheads were touching and we were both looking in our eyes he had the biggest smile on his face ever and I blushed.

All the sudden the bond opened. All the feelings and emotions were flowing through my head every secret, all the questions I had were reviled. Last thing I found out before the darkness took me was that he loves me as much as I love him.

**AN: Finally he stopped being a jerk :D I wanted them to suffer a little more but just couldn't do it. So how was it? Please comment and give me more ideas for coming up chapters. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you everyone for all the great reviews and loving my story :) love you all. And thank you for the great ideas. I would like to thank to **_SaoThwee_** for the idea for this chapter. **

**Ok so for Lissa she is with Christian but she is not Rose best friend like the original books; I just changed it to Mia. Lissa is still a spirit user and her family is still alive. I would start having all the characters in the story after Rose and Dimitri figure out everything.**

**Lemons I am not sure if I would put them because I am not good at them but I would try and would also mark it. But not right now because they are just starting their relationship. **

**So here is another chapter for all you great readers. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 10 **

I was hearing someone saying "Roza please get up." with concern and worry in there voice. I recognized that voice very well. I could recognize that even in a crowd of million people. It belonged to the guy who I am deeply in love with.

"I know Roza you can hear me, please wake up" his voice was really sad. Why was he sad? I mean he hated me so much. Then it clicked everything that happened before the darkness took me.

He pissed me of and I was yelling at him and he kissed me. WOW! Was that a kiss it was just pure pleasure and then the bond opened and everything was revealed. All the answers I was dying to get were all out.

How dare he hide stuff from me? We had double bond he kept that away from me. He knows all about my secrets even the ones that were so embracing. He had these feelings for me before we bonded and never told me about his when he knew all about my feelings. He tortured me every night by being with some whore. How dare he decide what was good for me? I could make my own decisions!

I just found out about all his powers. With spirit he holds all the other elements and he is pretty good at all of them. He can go invisible and have been stalking me when I am asleep and stay in my room till he wants to. He can take away life by concentrating with his eyes and make the person beg for death. He can also dream walk and can feel everyone emotions, can see auras, he can transform himself into anything and he can make the time go back or bring people back in time to show memories.

So many powers for a Moroi, which have never been heard about. I guess it all comes with spirit. I have been guessing everything right that he was blocking me, and all the time I was with Adrian he interrupted, his anger out of jealousy.

I can't believe he hid his feeling from me. I have always thought that he did not wanted me or even he did it was for just to play with me but no he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. How can think he wasn't good for me? It was my decision not his.

All the heartache he caused me. All the pain that I had go through and when I was giving my self to someone else he wanted me. I am never going to forgive this bastard. What does he think of him self? And on top he made me his guardian for the field experience an also after graduation. How the fuck could he just be so overprotective of me, I did not wanted another person added on the list to protect me.

Anger was boiling in me again and now I just wanted to kill him. He took away my privacy every little secret of mine that I would never wanted to share with him and yet he blocked all of his. Help me god when I wake up I don't end up killing him.

"I am so sorry baby, I thought it was all good for you open your eyes, I love you more then anything." he said with sorrow filled voice

Oh yeah he can hear me I forget about that. I fucking need to learn how to block this asshole. He loves me yeah right. If he did he wouldn't have caused me all that pain.

"Please Roza forgive me. You don't know how much it hurt me to stay away from you, it killed me everyday knowing I couldn't be with you. I did not wanted to risk your future being a guardian. It killed me when you kissed Adrian. I just couldn't take it. I just realized I couldn't bare to see you with someone else I am so sorry please wake up." he pleaded

Like he'll I was going to forgive this dickhead. He cannot just make decisions and hide stuff from me that concerns me; I am not willing to forgive him. Did he forget I was dating Adrian?

"No my Roza don't say that I can't live without your forgiveness and without you. Adrian doesn't love you he did it piss me of." he said as if he was almost going to cry.

Roza! He is calling me Roza and I love that nickname. No I can't love it, I hate him.

"No Roza, don't say that it's killing me please forgive me. I would do anything for you to forgive me even if it means my life I would give it you happily." begging me for my forgiveness.

I tried to check the bond and it was open. He was not hiding anything. I sensed that everything he was saying was true. Even Adrian, not in love with me just obsession and to piss Dimitri off because in the family everyone just loves Dimitri and no cares about him, even all the girls are crazy after Dimitri and Adrian wanted to be the next king but everyone thought he was not good for the throne.

That asshole I am going to him. All the fucking Ivashkov's are totally bastards. No wonder he have stopped stalking be because he was sacred for his life. What a wimp! Just want to go running to his mommy.

Can I forgive Dimitri? I love him more than anything even saying I hate him does not come out of my heart. My heart is screaming at me to be with him. I can't believe his fantasies about us being together having kids and growing old together as if that can ever happen. I am being a Dhapmir and him a royal Moroi on top the next ruler.

"Believe me baby it will and I will make it happen. Once I am king I would change everything even if I was not going to be the next ruler I still would have found a way for us to be together." he replied to my thoughts.

Ugh! this is so not fun. I think I can forgive him but I have conditions that he would have to agree in order to get my forgiveness.

"Baby anything for you anything." said Dimitri

Him calling me baby was so sexy I just love it. I love everything about him even when he is being an ass. I love him with every fiber in my body. I just do!

"Could you please wake up and tell me all that from your mouth." pleaded Dimitri.

How could I say no to him? I open my eyes and close them back again Ugh! I hate this bright light. I heard Dimitri chucked. I will handle him and beat the shit out of him when I get up.

"Sure you would" he replied to my thought. I so fucking hate him. "Yeah you do, now get up and let me see your beautiful eyes," he said with his royal tone. I open my eyes slowly and meat with his beautiful eyes.

I get up and slap him hard on the face. Which brings a huge smile on my face and shock on his. I have wanted to that for so long now and this was the perfect moment to do it.

He looks at me and all I do is grab his face in my small hands and kiss him hard on the lips. He kisses me back as hard as I was kissing him, passion, hunger, lust, anger, hurt and pain was going through. His tough swept over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. Our tongs were fighting to win and we couldn't get enough if it.

My stomach was doing flu flops in weird ways. Electricity shout through my body again and my whole body was on fire.

He brought his big hands at back on resting one on my lower back and one going may hair pulling me even closer to him.

We were lost in own world and it was he and I, no one else. It was our moment and no one can rune it. It was just he and nothing mattered right now that entire matter was that we were together. And there is no one to stop us.

**AN: So what do you guys think? Please comment so I can start next chapter. Also tell me if any one wants Adrian POV. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews. You guys are the best. I really appreciate it :) Not al lot of people wanted Adrian POV so I wont put his POV. So here is another chapter for all you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it! **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 11 **

We were laying on Dimitri's bed after our heavy make out session; we were lost into each other's embrace. It was perfect; I belonged here in his arms. We both loved each other more then anything and I am glad he is my charge for the field experience. I am so excited for the upcoming weeks.

Mia and all the girls are going to be so excited I can't wait to tell them.

"No you can't" said Dimitri bringing me out of my thoughts. Why can't I tell them about us being together?

"Because baby, things would get out to everyone and my grandma would never allow this and I can't put your future at risk." stated Dimitri

"But Dimitri the girls would never say anything to anyone" I told him

"I know but you know how things get around I just want to be careful," said Dimitri

I sat there without saying anything and I was disappointed on that I can't tell the girls.

"And baby I don't want to die soon, when your brothers would find out about this, they will beat the shit out of me and then Christian would lit my ass on fire" he looked a little scared

And after couple second we both burst out laughing, knowing what brothers would do to him. It was perfect right know. I love this Dimitri. He is laughing and he does not care that I am his guardian.

"And you also have to consider that you have a father who has more influence then my grandma, I would be 20 feet under the ground" he chuckled.

I pitied for him he had to deal with my father, brothers and his family.

"So how long we are going to hide about our relationship?" I asked

"Well let see after graduation you will with me as my guardian and then after a month I would get the throne. So after that we can let everyone know that we are together. No one would be able to do anything or harm you," he said getting serious

Oh can I even love him more then I already do? He is just perfect.

He leaned in to kiss but I stopped him by putting my figure on his lips. He was a little shocked.

"I want to do that more then anything but remember I have conditions in order for me to forgive you."

He nodded.

"Ok so my first condition is that you will teach be how to block you from getting in my head," his eyes got wide and he said,

"No baby I like it like this and we are together there is no need to put blocks."

"No I need my privacy so you'll teach me how to block." I said with authority

He signed and said "Ok"

"Second I don't want any secrets between us, and if you do help me god I would make your life hell,"

He smiled and said "No more secrets, I would never hide anything from you."

"Good and if I ever see you with a girl I would kill you with my own hands," I said with anger in my voice.

He smiled "No baby when I got you I don't need anyone" he said looking me in the eye.

"And also no stalking me in my room with letting me know," I said.

He nodded and said, "But can I dream walk with you whenever I want?"

I smiled and said, "Yes whenever you want, I would love that."

We ended up making out again and fell asleep. I had my head on his chest and he had his arms wrap tight around me. And he dream walked with me and we ended up out again in our dream.

I woke up and got out of Dimitri's tight hold and went to take shower. When I came out Dimitri was still asleep and he looked like an angel, my angel. He looked so cute I didn't want to wake him up, so I just went to living room. I bumped in to Adrian again and I did not wanted to see him this morning.

He smiled "Little Dhampir do you have a thing to always bump in me?" he asked me with a smirk on his face. I just wanted to wipe that off of his face.

"Well I have been wanting to talk to you Little Dhampir. I haven't got the chance to talk to you since Tuesday." said Adrian

"What do you want to talk about Adrian?" I asked surprisingly in a clam tone

"Well, look Rose I really like you but I don't really love you, I have just figured out that I have strong feelings for someone else so I breaking up with you, I just want to be friends" he said

How dare he? Breaking up with me, how dare this bastard? He will break up with me if we were going out. My anger rose and this asshole that have been stalking me for 2 years he has guts to come up to me and say this.

I bring my hand up and smacked him hard on his face he looks up to me shocked then I bring my other hand up and smack him on the other side of his face.

"Well listen Mr. Alcohol I don't give a shit about you and your so called love. You can't break up with me because I break up with you." I said and through the bond I found out that Dimitri was laughing his ass, on my actions.

_Good one baby, good one_ Dimitri said in my head. I looked up to a very shocked Adrian and I see my fingerprints showing on his left side of face it brought the biggest smile on my face and I thought that this was going to leave a dirty bruise on for a weak

I turned around and went back to Dimitri's room. My day just couldn't get better then this.

Dimitri and I went to church together since it was Sunday and hung around his room till noon. We went to cafeteria and met with the gang.

The girls were all talking about something and I ended up sitting with Mia.

"Hey girls what you all talking about?" I asked

"We are all going to shopping," squealed Lissa.

"How do you guys got the permission?" I asked

"Well I talked to Kirova and she is letting us all go," said Lissa.

_I am pretty sure she used compulsion its all coming out of her emotions_. Dimitri said through the bond. This is just the best thing we can communicate like this without anyone knowing I thought

_I know baby!_ Came from Dimitri

"Lissa did you used compulsion on Kirova because she would never allow all of us to go shopping" I asked her

"Well... it didn't do any harm to anyone and we get to go to shopping." Lissa said using her puppy face, which no one can say no to.

"It will be so much fun Rose." Said Mia and they all started making plans for the shopping trip. I am not into shopping but I am looking forward to it because I do need new lingerie.

_Great! would I am able to you see in them?_ Asked Dimitri through the bond I looked up to him and a big grin on his face. I forgot that he could hear me. Ugh! I hate this. I want my privacy!

_Well you would have to teach me how to block you from my head_. I replied back to him in my head.

"So when do we leave?" I asked

"We would leave at 6:00am so we can be there when the mall opens, so be on time Rose" Replied Lissa

Great this would be fun. I am going to spend a lot of money today because I can afford it seeing that I have a father who is a Royal Moroi and I have over 10 million dollars in my bank account. Thing are getting better in life. I am just so happy.

**AN: So what do you guys think about it? I would like to say sorry to Adrian's fans, Rose was a little harsh but don't worry he will get his happy ending to. Please Comment :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you everyone for the great reviews and the great ideas, you guys all awesome :). I would like to apologies for not updating for the last 3 days. I was really busy. I know you guys want lemons just give me time. I would say 2 or 4 more chapters after I would try for lemons. Just to let you know that the font in italics is Rose and Dimitri talking to each other through the bond. So here is another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 12 **

I was getting ready in Dimitri's bathroom, he kept telling me to get out fast but I needed my time to get ready.

I put on a black skinny jeans and a white tank top from Victoria secret, which hugged all my curves perfectly and a black lather jacket. I applied make up making my eyes smoky and applied a nude lip-gloss. I let my hair open leaving them natural wave.

I looked in the mirror and I looked sexy. I walked out the bathroom and before I knew it Dimitri had his lips smashed on to mine. I kissed him back. His lips were soft and warm. It made my head go light and knees felt like jelly. He swiped his tong on my lower lip for permission and I granted to him by opening my mouth. His tong found mine, circling my tong with his giving me pleasure and I moan in his mouth.

His hands were roaming my body-sending shivers to my spine. We broke apart in order to breath but it did not stop him. He kissed on my jaw moving down. My head fell back from pleasure and I moan. He comes back to my lips and kisses me again with passion and love. We keep on going and I realize that we will be late.

"Dimitri we have stop, we would be late" I said to him while he is kissing my neck.

"I know baby," said Dimitri and starts kiss me again. Does he even listen to me? But I don't care; right now being in his arms and him kissing me it's just what I want more then to go shopping.

We are still making out and Dimitri just won't stop I realize that we are fifteen minutes late.

"Dimitri if you don't stop right now, the gang would come here and our secret would come out." I yell at him. He signed and let go of the tight hold he had on me. I checked my self in mirror and my lips are swollen and hair all over the place. I brush my hair and apply my lip-gloss again.

We both head out to the front gates and everyone is there and giving us dirty looks

"Where the hell have you guys been?" asked very pissed Lissa. I would say the girl would die if she couldn't go shopping. Dimitri chuckled and before I could Say anything he said,

"You guys all know that how long Rose takes to get ready so why even bother ask?"

What the hell? I was like ready an hour ago and if he would have let me go we would have been on time and instead of blaming himself he blamed it on me how could he. I am not talking to him and his dream of seeing me lingerie would stay a dream.

_Oh baby I am so sorry it's just if I said I took long they would never believe me and we all know that your always late_ Dimitri said through the bond

_Shut up Dimitri and don't talk to me and don't you think you have been apologizing a lot lately?_ I said trough the bond

_But baby I love you and I am sorry._

_And I hate you and I don't care. _

We all sit in the car and instead of sitting with Dimitri I sit between Adrian and Jesse. I am so mad at Dimitri,

_Please love I am sorry._ he so annoying in my head

I look over to Adrian and see he has a bruise on his left side of the face and I laugh out loud remembering what happened in the morning I also hear Dimitri laughing with me. Adrian gave us a dirty look and everyone else was just looking at us as if we have losted.

"What is wrong with you guys?" asked Mason looking behind from his seat.

"Oh Dimitri thought this funny thing that happened and it made me laugh." I said smiling. Mason shook his head and went back to talking to Natalie

It was a two-hour long drive and I was bored till death and my secret boyfriend who kept on saying sorry in head was just annoying.

We all got out and before we could head out Alberta said,

"Ok novices you are on field experience and it still continues today it's part of your experience and since all of you are really good, there would be no extra guardians with you guys."

We all nodded this would be fun not. _This would be awesome babe_ Dimitri said through the bond, why do you think it would not be fun be because of Dimitri.

We all go to the mall and we are wondering on where to go of course I have to go where Dimitri wants to go.

All the girls decide to go together doing stuff, of course Masson, Eddie and Jesse went with them because Jesse couldn't say no to Sydney. Christian and Adrian wanted to go to the game store and Dimitri of course wanted do something else and ruined my fun so here I am at electronic store. Dimitri is looking at some kind of DVD player for himself and I am bored as hell.

"Come on baby don't be like that, I said I am sorry," Dimitri said looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah if you were sorry you would not have ruined my fun." I said bitterly to him.

"Well because we will have fun together come on look at the bright side we don't have to hid our relationship now and we can fun love." he said giving me a smile.

Why does he have to give me the smile, which just melted me down? He chuckled and kissed me on the lips. It didn't last longer then I wanted because we are in a store and we shout keep it PG.

Through the bond Dimitri said _later baby_ I smiled and he got the portable DVD and then went to the phone both. We were looking on the phones. I really wanted to get the iPhone 3gs, before I knew it Dimitri had the associate got the phone out and he asked

"Baby which one do you want the black or the white?"

"I like the black one" I said

"Ok so we will take two black iPhones."

We make our way to the cash.

"Are these together?" Asked the cashier

"No" I said

"Yes" Dimitri said, the cashier looked confused

"No I can buy my own phone I have money," I stated.

"Baby I know you have money but I would not allow you to spend it while I am here to buy it for you."

"But Dimitri-" I was interrupted by Dimitri.

"I said no Roza I am paying for it," he said in his royal tone.

Oh I just love it when he calls me Roza I love the nickname. Next we went to hot topic because I wanted to go there and Dimitri just dragged me there. Everything that I got from there Dimitri picked it out and pays for everything. He just picked out stuff that would look sexy on me. I can't complain because he has a good choice. We had 10 bags from hot topic.

Next we went to body shop and again Dimitri picked out everything for me. I wasn't surprised when he picked my usual, because he knows all my secrets. He would kiss me here and there and I just loved being here shopping with him.

We went to the jewelry store and there was this bracelet that I just loved it. It was gold and with charms like key, a lock, a heart and it had a charm that said love. It was fourteen karat gold and coasted around fifteen thousand dollars. Dimitri came from behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey baby do you love the bracelet?" asked Dimitri laying a kiss on my crown.

All I did was nod and kept staring at the bracelet thinking of buying it or not. I do have money and I never spend it. I should buy it. The sales lady came over and asked,

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes can you please pack this bracelet with the other things?" asked Dimitri

The sales lady grabbed the bracelet and left. I turned around to looked at Dimitri

"No Dimitri you can't just buy me everything I can afford it." I said looking at him feeling guilty that he already has spent around ten thousand dollars on me today. Dimitri gave me a peck on the lips and said.

"Yes I can buy you anything I want and I can spend as much as I want because it's my money and don't feel guilty about it because there is nothing to feel guilty about."

What can I do?

_Nothing_ Dimitri replied to my thoughts.

Dimitri bought three other things, which were all packed and through the bond I didn't know what he bought because he was blocking me. How can he, when we promised that we would not hide anything from each other? When we got out of the store I stopped him.

"What the hell? You promised you would not hide anything" I whisper yell at him.

"Oh Roza what am I going to go with you? Well it's a gift and if you know what it is it would not be a gift" he said

Oh! But, gift for whom? I thought. Dimitri gave little laugh

"Baby a gift for Avery who else?" He asked.

What the? He bought a gift for Avery bitch how can he?

I found Dimitri's lips on mine how could he just kiss me? _Love it's for you_ Dimitri said through the bond and relive washed through me and I kissed him back with passion and love.

"So where to next?" I asked breaking from the kiss.

"Well I do remember you wanted to get some lingerie's" Dimitri asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Oh no!

"Oh yes" Dimitri replied and we made our way to Victoria secret.

Dimitri being himself starts to pick out stuff for me I don't mind it after all this is to please him.

Dimitri was standing right behind me and says in my ear "Really?" and kisses me on my neck. This is just not cool he can always here my thoughts.

"So when are you going to tech me how to block my thoughts?" I asked him in whisper so no on can hear us.

"Later love"

We are looking throughout stuff I already have ten pairs. I have most of them in red and black with lace on them. Dimitri just keeps on going. I thought that he would buy me the mall today. He came back with this hot bra and a thong it was pink and covered with black net, which has Rose patterns on it.

"Babes this would just look hot on you." and I couldn't agree more. We bought couple more stuff or rather I say Dimitri bought it all.

It was lunchtime and we were spouse to meet everyone at the food court. But before heading to the food court Dimitri grabbed me and kissed me hard on the lips and I kissed him back as hard as if we were leaving each other and would not be able see each other. This was all crazy we just could not bare to be separated, I thought today was not going to be fun but this was just great holding hands and kissing and not care what would anyone say because this is what normal couples do.

We broke the kiss and head to the food court everyone was already there and were eating. We are definitely late we made our way to the table and Alberta said, "Where have you both been? And why were your phones off?"

Phone off? I remember I never turned it of.

"Our phones battery died that's why they were of," said Dimitri with grin on his face. Oh I get it now lover boy turned my phone off while I was trying this dress he picked it out for me I found out through the bond. What am I going to with him? I thought.

_Oh I know love me!_ he replied to my thoughts in my head and I smiled.

"What rose did you bought the whole mall?" asked Christian eyeing all the bags

"Yeah brother that was the plan" I replied

We took seats and we went get our food we both ended up getting Mac Donald's. Dimitri wanted to get what I was getting. We all ate and went to more stores, sadly Mia argued with Dimitri that it was spouse to be the girls time together and be nice to let me be with them. So we both ended up being with the girls but it didn't stop Dimitri, he gave me his credit card to pay for the stuff and through the bond he told me what he liked for me.

By time we were all done the mall was closing. Most of our stuff was already in SUVs. It was getting dark out and Alberta said to hurry up. We made our way to the parking lot. It was quit due to the mall was closed and there were not many cars parked.

"Well hello" we all looked up whom the voice belonged to and we all froze.

**AN: SO what do guys think about it? Please comment because I would be looking forward to it :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you everyone for all the great review. :) Love you all. I know a lot you guy's thought that Dimitri was snobby but that's who he is in my story a Royal Moroi. But I hope you guys don't mind he just loves Rose in his way. So here is another chapter for you guys I hope you guys like the others :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 13 **

When I looked up at the person whom the voice belonged to I was beyond shocked. I just couldn't come to believe who was standing in front of us ten feet away. All I could do was choke out "Mom?" She let out a pierced laugh and said,

"My dear daughter and sons I thought you all forgot me."

"Mom what happened to you?" asked Eddie with a sad tone and tears coming down to his face. He was the youngest and always wished that she was with us and loved us as a mother, like we loved her. I know I have said I hate her but those words never came from my heart. Seeing her right now broke my heart.

"Oh Eddie baby you all are very well aware what happened to me and I am here to get my lovely kids to join Me." she said with a smile on her.

Join her? How can she expect to take all of us down with only the help of seven other strigois with her? Christian, Jesse, or Dimitri could take them down easily without a fight.

The parking lot was deserted there was no one here; it was us, and my mom with her seven strigois. My mom didn't look like her self before; her skin was paler then a Moroi. Her brown eyes were rimmed with red, and she had fangs. The person standing in front of us was not our mom she was a strigoi.

I was terrified that I have lost my mom forever and today one of us would kill her and free her from this soul less life. I always had wished that one day she would come back and we would have a mother daughter time. Well she came back but as a mortal enemy and would want to make my brothers and me a creature without a soul, who would not think for once taking an innocent life.

"Now I give you a choice either Mason, Rose and Eddie come with me without causing a problem and I would leave these little royals alone or I could drain them all and take you with me without your wish. It's your choice." mom NO! The strigoi said.

"The hell you would, do you think that you and these little pets of yours would be able to take all, ALL OF US DOWN." I snapped and she laughed with an awful noise.

"Oh my baby girl tamper has always been your thing, your such a mom's girl."

"Mom's girl? Last time I checked my mom left me and my brothers after my birth and my mom is dead, SHE IS DEAD." I yelled and tears started forming in my eyes.

"Oh baby girl I know you don't like this life but once your changed you'll just love it like me" she said.

All I did was drop the bags that I was holding and got my stake out the others already had there stakes out and were ready for a fight. Her pets came first but were easily killed because Christian or Jesse lit them on fire all Mason, Eddie, Alberta, the other tree guardians that were with us and I, have to only stake them. They were all dead in seconds.

Mom laughed again with that awful noise. I don't know why she is laughing? We just killed her pets and now one of us would kill her. All she did was yell, "Now."

And In a blink of the eye we were surrounded by at least sixty strigois. Everywhere we looked was strigois. How the hell she was working with this many strigois?

"Now I gave you a choice and you chose it wrong, now things would go according to Me." she laughed.

We all got in to defending mode. Christian made a circle around the Moroi with fire. Mason was already staking strigoi because Jesse was using fire to lit them up. Alberta and the other guardians were fighting strigois and Dimitri was also fighting with help of Christian. Sydney was close to the fire circle to take any strigoi that came near. I started staking them, they were fast but I was faster. It a little hard, because most of them were Dhampir before turning, so I had to put a fight.

I had around seven taken and while I was on the eight strigoi and three other strigoi were on me to take me down. I heard a girl scream and it belonged to Sydney. I couldn't let my self-distracted or I would get killed. I just hoped no one got hurt. I took six other down and I was surrounded by ten strigois hovering over me.

I was tired really tired. I had got some pretty bad bruises and a broken rib and my hip hurt badly. I was hoping that one of the guys would light them, so I could just stake them without a fight.

All of the sudden all the strigois surrounded me and the ones left in the parking lot were all on fire all I heard were screams that belonged to the strigois. In seconds the strigois were all ashes I looked around and there were no strigoi left. I looked around for everyone.

I saw Lissa kneeling down to Christian and trying to wake him up I believe he used so much magic. I saw Sydney was kissing Jesse. Oh my god what did I missed? Jesse looked tired I believe he is week due to a lot use of magic. Adrian and Victoria were kissing to. I smiled to myself and thought that Victoria was the one he had feelings for. Mia was holding Eddie who had tears in his and Mason was holding Natalie close to him. I was looking for Dimitri; he was standing there smiling at me. I saw blood and through the bond everything was num.

He collapsed on the floor and I froze in my spot. I couldn't bring to move from my spot. My world was spinning. I couldn't breath and tears were falling down to my cheek. My legs felt week and all the memories of Dimitri came running through my head.

I screamed and screamed. Dimitri, my Dimitri was on the floor in a pool of blood. His face was covered in bruises and blood was running like water from his chest.

I ran toward him everyone was already there kneeling down to him. I came and held his head in my lap his eyes were closing and drifting into a deep dark darkness. From this darkness he would not come out of. Adrian had his shirt pressed hard on his chest trying to stop the blood.

Lissa and Adrian both tried to heal him. The wound closed a little bit because they were not good at healing and it drained them. The blood stopped flowing but he lost a lot of blood.

"We need to get out fast and bring him to the infirmary." said Alberta

"It will take two hours, he have already lost a lot of blood and by using his magic it drained a lot out of him." Mason yelled with tears in eyes and fear of losing his best friend.

All I could think of is how to save him. I just can't lose him, not when I just got him. He has been so sweet to me and all I did was to be rude to him. It was my entire fault I was his guardian and was spouse to protect him and I failed as a guardian and as a lover.

I didn't know what I was thinking but moved my hair to my right side and exposed my neck.

"Dimitri open your eyes." I said with tears in my eyes. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled weekly and he had tears in his eyes. I grabbed his face and lowered my neck to him and said,

"Drink." I heard gasps around me.

He shook his head and said in a low voice,

"No Roza, I won't."

"No you have to. There is no time, do it now. I want you to drink from me." I said with pleading eyes. He shook his head again.

"Dimitri you saved her once now let her save you" Mason said

"Drink from her." said Lissa he shook his head again.

"Brother just do it, do it for her." Adrian said and at this time I knew he about our feelings.

He shook his head and I shoved my neck more into his mouth. He kissed me on the neck before biting in me. It was pain at first but soon replace by the high of endorphin. His tong swept over where he bit and it felt great, giving him blood and knowing him drinking from me, I think our bond just got stronger. To my dislike he pulled away. The color came back a little and I felt light headed. I was tired really tired.

Someone gave me water to drink. I was to busy looking at Dimitri sitting in front of me with his eyes open, which looked concerned. I smiled weekly at him and the bond felt ok again and through the bond he said, _I am sorry Roza. _

"It's all ok, you're ok." I smiled at him.

We all got in the cars and I sat with Dimitri and had my head on his shoulder. I thought about today and it was a perfect day but turned deadly. I almost lost Dimitri. What would have I done if he were gone forever? It hurt to even think of losing him. Everyone was quit and was all tired and scared that we might have lost someone today. Mom fled away and I was sure she would come back for us but right now all I wanted was to just be with Dimitri in his arms.

**AN: So how was it? Please comment. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you everyone for all the review and adding my story as you favorite. I really appreciate it. You guys are all the best :). SO here is another chapter and its in Dimitri POV. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 14**

**DPOV **

I was on the nine clouds. I have told Roza how much I love her and have reveled all the answers she was looking for. She was mad but forgave me. I agree on all the conditions but the block for the bond I don't like it.

I know she wants her privacy but I like how there is nothing that can be hidden. If she wants that I will teach her how to block me. Everything was just perfect. When I kissed her I felt the spark. I know it's her she is made for me. She belongs with me, my soul mate.

Today shopping was fun. I know she hated when I bought her everything, but hey when I am with her I am not letting her spend any of her money. It's just plainly rude of me.

The mall was closing and it was getting dark out. We all made our way to the parking lot. It was deserted no one was around everyone was already gone. The girls were busy talking about everything that they bought today and the guys were all tired and just wanted to go back and sleep. We were all brought out to attention by someone saying, "Well hello."

We all looked up on whom it was and we all froze in our spots. There was standing Janine Hathaway from ten feet away. Roza chocked out "Mom?"

Janine laughed with an awful noise and said,

"My dear daughter and sons I thought you all forgot me."

"Mom what happened to you? Asked Eddie with a sad tone and tears coming out of his eyes. The poor boy always wanted his mom to be there and all she did was abandon them. Mason was at least two when she left but Roza and Eddie were only a week old and Abe's best friend Mariah took care of them. Abe and Marian got married and had Christian. Mariah died after giving birth to Christian because due to a brain hemorrhage.

The poor kids had a mother for on a while and lost her and the one that was alive is turned strigoi. Through the bond I felt Roza was in a shock and it broke her heart knowing her mom is a mortal enemy now.

"Oh Eddie baby you all are very well aware what happened to me and I am here to get my lovely kids to join me." Janine said with a smile on her.

What does she think of her self? Does she not know whom she is dealing with? With Novice and Moroi in training. We have more molinja marks then she ever had. She is here with seven strigoi who I can just light them up with fire.

Roza's emotions were all over the place and she was terrified that her mom is gone and never coming back. All of them had a little hope one day she would come back and be there mother and put them first then her duty. All I wanted to do right now was hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be ok.

"Now I give you a choice either Mason, Rose and Eddie come with me without causing a problem and I would leave these little royals alone or I could drain them all and take you with me without your wish. It's your choice." Janine said again bringing me out of my thoughts.

"The hell you would, do you think that you and these little pets of yours would be able to take all, ALL OF US DOWN." Roza snapped and Janine laughed again.

"Oh my baby girl tamper has always been your thing, your such a mom's girl." Janine said. Abe always told us that Rose got her tamper from Janine and Abe, both of them had issues with there temper, so my Roza got temper issues thanks to her parents.

"Mom's girl? Last time I checked my mom left me and my brothers after my birth and my mom is dead, SHE IS DEAD." Roza yelled and tears were starting to form in her eyes. My Roza I just wish I could take her pain away from her it just kills me to see her like this.

"Oh baby girl I know you don't like this life but once your changed you'll just love it like me." The hell she would touch my Roza over my dead body. We all got out our stakes and Roza dropped her bags and took her stake out also.

The strigois she brought came for an attack but Christian and Jesse light their head on fire and Mason, Eddie, Alberta, the three guardians who came with us and Roza staked them in seconds.

Janine laughed again and all she did was yell, "Now." And we were surrounded by around sixty strigois. Everywhere was strigoi. We were all ready to kill these monsters and free their soul.

"Now I gave you a choice and you chose it wrong, now things would go according to me." Janine laughed.

Christian formed a circle around the girls and Adrian and Sydney was standing near the fire circle to protect the circle. Mason was staking the near strigoi with the help of Jesse. He would light their head on fire and Mason would stake them easily.

I started to stake strigoi without using my magic because Christian helped me. He lights them up and I would stake them. Roza also started fighting. I took around seven strigoi. I was fighting two strigoi and heard a scream it was Sydney I looked around and saw Jesse on the floor. Sydney went up to him to drag him near the circle. I am sure he is okay just drained out due to use of a lot of magic and the boy was already tired from the shopping.

Christian stopped helping me and I saw him on the floor unconscious. He used a lot of magic to and was tired. I started using my magic and I took five more down. I was tired and using my magic it was draining me. I currently had 3 strigoi around me I only got the chance to light two on fire and the other got a knife out and stabbed me in the chest. It hurt like a bitch but we still had around twenty-strigoi left.

Roza was surrounded around ten strigoi and she was really tired I found out through the bond my head was spinning and all I wanted to do was let the darkness take me. But through the bond I found out that Roza wanted one of the guys to light them up so she can easily stake them. She was already pain and was really tierd.

Christian and Jesse were out on the floor. I knew if I didn't do anything Roza would be taken away from me forever and I cant bare to live in a world where she is not. Anger boiled in me toward these monsters and I used all the energy I had and light all of the strigoi in the parking lot with fire.

The blood was running out of my body. My eyes found my Roza and smiled that she was ok. My Roza was safe and there is nothing in the world I want more then to have her safe in this world. If I survive and become the king she would have her two guardians who would protect her from every evil thing in this world.

Every memory came running through my head about Roza. Her cute little face when she was a little girl. There is this face of her which was the just cute she had ice cream all over her face and tears in eyes. Roza was always cute as a little girl but turned out to be a gorgeous, beautiful, and fearless girl today. The bond was num I didn't know what she was thinking.

She was looking everywhere in the parking lot and smiled. I didn't know what she was smiling at because I was to busy looking at her. Taking her face and putting in my memory because I know it would probably be my last time to see her. The pain is just too much and the darkness just wants to take me in.

I collapsed on the floor because my legs just wouldn't corporate with me. I heard a scream and it came from my Roza. No don't Roza, don't cry for me. Don't shed your precious tears for me. All I have ever done to you is caused pain nothing more. I didn't know when but someone lifted my head and placed it in their lap. I looked up and saw it was my Roza crying and shaking her head. I smiled at her and started to close my eyes.

I was busy in my thoughts about Roza I didn't hear who was talking and what they were talking about or what happening. I felt tears coming out of my eyes, because this was it. I would be gone forever leave my Roza. My dreams would never come true, having a family with Roza, beautiful kids that I always wished to have with her, I would never have them. I was brought out by Roza voice,

"Dimitri open your eyes." Her voice was weak and I know she had tears in her eyes. I opened my eyes and smiled at her. She grabbed my face and lowered her neck to my mouth and said, "Drink." I heard gasps around me and I was shocked on se was saying. She was saying to me to drink from her, which I would never allow. I shook my head said in a low voice,

"No Roza, I won't."

"No you have to. There is no time, do it now. I want you to drink from me." She said with pleading eyes. I shook my head again due to unable to speak.

"Dimitri you saved her once now let her save you." Said Mason. Have he lost his mind? Does he even know what he is saying?

"Drink from her." said Lissa. I shook my head again.

It was Adrian who spoke next, "Brother just do it, do it for her." I know both Lissa and Adrian are aware of my emotions and feeling because the block is no longer on.

Roza shoved her neck in my mouth. Right now I could think about her sweet blood flowing through her and my throat was burning to taste that blood. I knew if I took blood from her I would probably survive and be with her, but what about her reputation? I wanted to be with her so I kissed her on the neck before bighting in.

It was the sweetest liquid I have ever tasted. The liquid flow through my throat to my body and I felt the energy come back a little and knew I could survive. I swept my tong on the wound and kissed before pulling away. It felt like our bond just got stronger. She looked tired and Natalie gave her a water bottle to drink. I looked at her with concerned eyes to make sure she was ok. The bond was working again and through the bond I told her _I am sorry Roza. _

"It's all ok, you're ok." She smiled at me.

We all got in the cars and Roza sat with me, her head on my shoulder. We were both tired and I almost lost her today. I lost everyone today my family, my friends and my Roza. After all this I am going to be a better person and cherish every moment of my life. Janine fled away and I know she would come back for Roza and her brothers and I would never allow this. All of them would have the best protection ever because they are my family.

We all have known each other since we were kids and my dad and Abe are best friends so on every holiday we were all together. My mom loves all of them as her own children and I know my dad and mom would approve of Roza and my relationship.

This day was perfect and it just changed my point of life today knowing that probably today would have been the last day of my life but Roza gave me my life back. And I am going to live life and fulfill all my dreams. I was tired and drifted to sleep dreaming about Roza.

**AN: So how was it? Ok so for coming up chapters there would be a Christmas break should I have a Masquerade ball or the gang together in Turkey? So please comment and let me know what you guys want? Please Review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you everyone for Review. Love you all :). I would like to apologize for not updating soon I was out of town. I didn't receive a lot of response from you guys whether I should have trip to Turkey or Masquerade ball for Christmas so please tell me what you guys want so I can update the next chapter. So here is another chapter for you guys. I hope you guys all enjoy :) **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 15**

I fell asleep in the car. I was having a nightmare when all the sudden my surroundings changed and I was brought to this beautiful island. I looked behind and Dimitri was standing behind me and gave me a smile. I was so happy to see him here. Tears started to come out from my eyes because I was so happy to see him. I just lost him today.

"Oh Roza it's all ok I am here." Dimitri said cupping my face in his big hands; with his thumb he wiped my tears off and brought his lips to mine. It was a sweet kiss, with passion and love. It was not rough as our other kisses. It was gentle and soft. And this is all I wanted right now.

We broke apart and looked at each other in the eye. I was so lucky to have him. He was just a god. He doesn't deserve to be with me because he is really nice and kind. He has been so nice to me and all I have done is to be mean with him.

"No Roza don't ever think that," said Dimitri and pulled me to his chest and wrapped his hands around me tight. I wanted nothing more in the world then to be here forever with him in his arms. Everything felt so real when I know this is not reality this is a dream where I can live this.

The dream started to fade and Dimitri shaking me waked me up. "Roza" he shook me again lightly. "Roza get up we are here." I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Dimitri who was smiling at me and I smiled back at him.

We were all taken to the infirmary. Dr. Olenski checked us up and fixed the minor injuries we all had. Dimitri's wound was already closed but not fully healed so Dr. Olenski put gauze onto it and told all of us to rest. All of us went to the feeders along with Dimitri and me. Both Adrian and Lissa were giving us biggest grins ever. I wonder what's wrong with them?

_Oh Roaz I think they know about us because when we were in the parking lot my block was not on so they saw my aura and also my emotions. _Dimitri said through the bond.

_What's going to happen? _I asked Dimitri. _I don't know baby, I think they only know about my feelings for you not us being together._

All the Moroi went in their booths to feed and all of us Dhampir were standing in the waiting area. I looked at Sydney and smiled I remembered what happened in the parking lot.

"So Syd, what up with you and Jesse?" I asked Sydney while wiggling my eyebrows and my brothers also looked up and smiled.

"Um...nothing Rose why you ask?" asked Sydney while blushing.

"Oh come on all of us saw what happened in the parking lot." I said

"Rose leave my girl alone," said Jesse coming out of his booth. I just laughed and said,

"Love is in the air"

"And how about you rose isn't love in the air for you?" asked Lissa while smirking. My eyes just got widen and I blushed.

"N-no w-what makes you say that?" I shuddered.

"Oh I don't know maybe someone's aura and emotions are allover the place" said Lissa still smiling at me.

"Oh come on Lissa if Rose was seeing someone she would have told us." Said Mason, guilt washed over me due to not telling the gang about Dimitri and me.

"But Mason don't you think-" Lissa was cut of by Dimitri

"Hey guys what going on?" _Thank you!_ I said through the bond. _No problem Roza._

"Oh we were talking about Sydney and Jesse being in love finally," said Eddie. Sydney blushed and Jesse just grinned.

"Guys leave the lovely couple alone," said Victoria.

"And what about you Victoria han? With Adrian really couldn't find someone better? I asked Victoria and then everyone burst out laughing and Victoria just blushed and looked down.

"Hey Rose shut up before I tell everyone about you to everyone, Little Roza." Dimitri and me stopped laughing and looked at Adrian who was smirking. Everyone else stopped laughing and looked at us.

"What are you talking about Adrian?" I asked looking confused while I knew perfectly what he was talking about. _I am going to kill this bastard if he says anything._ Dimitri said through the bond and I was thinking the something.

"Oh you know what I am talking about remember last week in the wing what happened. I know very well who caused that and why." Said Adrian all smiling.

"What are you guys talking about? What happened in Ivashkov wing Rose?" Asked Christian looking concerned.

"Nothing you need to worry about brother" I said. We were all required to go to the headmistress office. So we all made or way to her office.

Kirova told us that we get to have two days off because of the activities that happened today. We were told that the queen would be coming here and also my dad Abe. Also all of us are given extra protection because all of us being Royal, Moroi or Dhampir except Mia and Sydney but they still get the same protection because the queen just loves all of us except me.

We all made our way to our rooms. And at the wing Adrian stopped Dimitri and me.

"How long have you guys been together for?" Adrian asked

"What are you talking about brother?" asked Dimitri

"Don't play with me brother, you and I both know what I am talking about." Said Adrian getting serious.

"It's none of your business." I said

"Well Rose actually it is because all of us have never hidden anything from anyone, why now?" asked Adrian

"Look Adrian whatever your thinking is not true." I said.

"Don't lie Rose, I know whatever happened in this very room last Tuesday was caused by Dimitri. I had my suspicion but it proved today at the parking lot that he is more then a spirit user." Said Adrian.

"Look brother, I have more powers then spirit and I do love Rose more then anything in this world, but this can not come out yet, because grams would never approve of this and would make Rose's life hell." Said Dimitri very calmed. Adrian smiled and asked,

"For how long brother?"

"Well I have loved her before the attack at he school." Replied Dimitri

"You better not hurt her, I know I have been an ass to her but I do love her, and you better take care of her other wise I do know two more fire users who would be really happy to put your ass on fire and don't forget about her brothers." Said Adrian

"I have no intensions on hurting my Roza." Said Dimitri while looking down at me smiling.

"So when are you going to tell everyone about this?" asked Adrian

"Well after I get the throne because there would be no one to stop me and hurt Roza and you better not tell this to anyone." Said Dimitri giving a glare to Adrian

"Don't you think the gang should at least know about you guys?" Adrian asked

"We will tell them soon not now because I don't want this to get out before I want to." Said Dimitri and Adrian nodded and started to go to his room

"And one more thing brother if you ever hurt Victoria you would be somewhere in Siberia with some missing body parts because she is like a sister to me." threaten Dimitri. The look on Adrian face was priceless. He looked like he would piss in his pants and I burst out laughing and got a very dirty look from Adrian and he left.

"So Roza excited on spending the next two day with me in my bed" asked Dimitri while wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I slapped him on the arm and went to his room him following behind me. I went to take a shower and thought about everything that happened today. And all that mattered was that Dimitri was with me and loved me unconditionally. I went to the room and Dimitri was already fast asleep I smiled to my self and went to snuggle with him.

**AN: How was it? Adrian found out about there relationship. What do you guys think should the gang find out soon or no? Please Comment. **

**Review, Review, Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) and for the great ideas it helps me write the story. Ok so yes Adrian is taking everything really good because he almost lost his brother and he is in love with Victoria. He is jealous of Dimitri but he cares about him to and also Rose is in love with Dimitri so he sports them because they are good friends and he knows Dimitri have true feelings for Rose not playing with her. I know you guys want to have there relationship a step ahead it is coming I promise :). So here is another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 16 **

I was sleeping with such bliss. There was nothing just pure darkness and I was glad for that. I was woken up by kisses placed all over on my face. I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri kissing me allover my face and neck. I smiled and grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning baby," I said

"Morning Roza." Dimitri said smiling.

We had the day off and the queen and dad was coming today. We both got up and got ready for the day. We went to the living room and saw Adrian drinking. God this boy just can't live without his drinks. _I agree _Dimitri replied.

"Hey brother and little Roza" said Adrian

"Hello to you to sunshine" I said with sarcasm.

"Brother no one calls her Roza except me, so better keep your royal ass mouth for Victoria only." said Dimitri in a royal tone.

"Uh…brother I can call her whatever I want to," said Adrian giving a smirk.

"And I think you forgot what I said last night, if I threaten you for Victoria what do you think my threat would be to you for Roza?" asked Dimitri. Adrian face just went pale.

"And yeah I would not be threatening you I would just do It." said Dimitri. Adrian had nothing to say. We all know how powerful Dimitri is. I didn't know what to do. I was happy that he was here for me to protect I know I can handle Adrian but seeing Dimitri do it, it felt nice.

"Ok guys I am starving let's go for breakfast" I said

We all made our way to the cafeteria. Adrian and Dimitri just talked about court and what to do with the arrival of queen. We grabbed our food and went to our table. Everyone one was at the table already and Lissa was smirking again.

_Oh Dimitri I hope Lissa doesn't say anything_ I said through the bond. _I know I hope to_ replied Dimitri.

"So what's up guys we have two days off so what do we do?" asked Mason.

"Well grams coming and baba is coming to so today we have to be around them maybe later tonight we can hang out or something" said Dimitri. Everyone calls our dad baba and sometimes we call him baba to its dad in Turkish.

"Well I am not looking forward to it," said Eddie

"Who can look forward to grams and dad coming together after an attack?" said Christian. Everyone calls the Queen grams except me because she doesn't like me for some reason I don't know, but she prefers the gang to call her grams.

"Guys just chill, they just care about us that's why they are coming," said Natalie. She and Eddie are the calm one in the gang and always calm us down to.

"But we are going to have to face their rant and you know how baba gets," said Mia. Mia has always been scared of our dad, I know dad can get scary sometimes but he just loves all of so much by us I mean the whole gang.

"It's ok guys it not the first time this is happening, there going to come and yell at us, show how protective try are, and how much they love us and then they would spoil us, not a big deal." said Jesse. Honestly this boy does not fear anything. Even the first time he saw a strigoi he was excited to put his ass on fire.

"Yeah I agree with Jesse," said Sydney

"Aw Sydney it's ok you don't have to agree with him just because he is your boyfriend now, he would not light your ass on fire because he loves you more then anything" I said. Everyone just laughed and Sydney just blushed.

"And what about you Rose, don't you always agree with Dimitri?" asked Lissa. Everyone just looked at us and I looked at Lissa with wide eyes.

Oh shit no this is just not happening the girl needs some sense. Always have to rune things.

"Well she always agrees with me because I am always right," said Dimitri and through the bond I found that he was scared.

"Yeah she always agrees with me to," said Adrian. _God Dimitri he is helping us I think he is just really scared of you._ I said through the bond.

"Hey it's not my fault when he is always right" I said.

"Hey guys we should have a girls night in Ivaskov wing since Rose is guarding Dimitri we can like all go there tonight have some girl time" said Mia overly excited.

"And who gave you permission to have a girl sleep over at our wing" asked Dimitri with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on when do we need permission to stay over at the wig? It's like our other home," said Mia.

"And what am I and Dimitri going to do having all hot girls next door, what do you think we are not going to crash girls night?" asked Adrian

"Your such a slut Adrian. Well you guys can have guy sleep over," suggested Mia. This is funny a guy sleep over. Never heard of before. I imagine what they would do? Oh probably check out girls online. Since all of them are such man whores. _Hey Roza that's not what us guys always do and we are really good guys loyal to our girls._ Said Dimitri through the bond. _Yeah right _I replied. _Oh I am so hurt from your lack of trust in me_ he said. _Whatever._

"Ok so I think what we will be doing, sleep over's tonight after meeting with grams and baba" said Dimitri.

We all hung out at the wing and just talked about stuff. Lissa was still giving me the looks that said, "I know about you and Dimitri". I don't know what I am going to about her. I think I would get Dimitri to use compulsion on her to forget. Its not that I don't want her to know its just the girl can never keep her mouth shut. I would want to tell Mia first because if I won't I would risk my friendship with her.

Right now we were all standing at the airstrip for the plane to land so we can pick the queen and dad. I am just nervous what dad would say about me giving blood to Dimitri. The queen and dad were given all the details of the attack. I was brought out of my thoughts when the plane landed I saw dad came out first and then the queen and then there guardians. Dad ran over to us and yelled

"Kids" we all went up to him and hugged him he had tears in his eyes. I saw Dimitri hugging the queen and then Adrian. All the gang said hello and we all went to the guest housing that was for queen.

I was standing with Mia and Victoria in the living room while the queen, dad, Dimitri, Adrian and Mason was sitting on the couch and all the other standing near the couches just like me.

The queen got up from her couch and came up to me. I was really nervous on what would happen because I am not her favorite for some reason she just hates me. I was shocked when she pulled me in a hug and kissed me on the cheek. My eyes were wide and I was in a big shock. This bitch-_Roza_ Dimitri said _Sorry_ I replied. So what was I thinking that the queen have never been nice to me and have always said that how selfless I was and here she was hugging and giving me a kiss.

"Thank you so much Rose if it wasn't for you Dimitri would not be here." Queen said

"It's not a problem your majesty." I said

"No not your majesty you would call me grams from now on just like the others calls me." Queen said giving me a smile. If you ask me I was shocked that she hugged me but I was more shocked now that she is allowing me to call grams just like everyone calls her in the gang. A smiled appeared on my face. _Oh Roza maybe she will be ok with us._ Said Dimitri through the bond.

"All you guys have to learn how to stay away from strigois all of you here are just strigois magnets whenever you guys go out or whatever you do, there is always a strigoi attack." Dad said with an angry tone. All we did was nodded and rolled our eyes because this is like the same speech we always get.

"And I think you should all move with me to Turkey where you guys can stay safe." Dad said

"No way" we all said together

"No baba, this our last year for all of us and we all love St. Vladimir academy we are not leaving." Said Dimitri

"But dear there is not a lot of protection for you guys here" Said queen-Grams.

"We have been all here since we were five grams and I do think we have a lot of protection here." Said Mason.

"But-" Dad was interrupted by Adrian.

"Baba it's only what 5 more months at the academy and then we can go to the court or to Turkey wherever it is safe but just let us complete our senior year."

"Yes dad we love it here." I said giving puppy dog. I used it because I know my father can never say no to that face. I hate the academy and the gang also hates it here but I am not wiling to go to another academy for only 5 months.

"Ok but the Christmas break would be in Turkey for all of you because there would be a masquerade ball held there and all of the families of yours are coming there for the break" said grams.

"That's awesome well have so much fun." Said Jesse with a huge grin. I know spending the break with the gang would be fun and Dimitri would be there to. _Yeah baby I would be_ said Dimitri through the bond and I just smiled.

We all talked for a little bit and dad and grams left because they had some business to attend at the court. We all left to go to our rooms and instead of going to the wing I went with Lissa to her room.

"So how long you guys have been together?" asked Lissa while I sat on her bed.

"Look Lissa there is nothing between us," I said without looking at her in the eye.

"Don't lie to me Rose, I know you love him and from what happened in the parking lot I saw his aura and it was all red when you came to him." She said.

"Lissa it doesn't mean that we are together if his aura was red when I was around him, it could be for anyone." I said.

"No Rose don't lie you guys are together and I just know it." Lissa said.

"Look Lissa if there was anything you girls would have been the first one to know." I said. She just looked at me and nodded. We just talked for a bit and then I left.

The guys were already at the wing when I arrived. They were all here for the sleep over I guess they would all be in Adrian's room and the girls would be in Dimitri's room since all my stuff is already there. I just talked with the guys for a while and left to go into the room since its was getting late.

I changed in to my pajamas and was on the laptop when all the girls came in with there stuff. They all changed into there pajamas and we all sat on the floor.

"So Rose we haven't been able to talk lately." Said Mia. I nodded and said,

"Yeah we haven't had girls time for two weeks."

"So how are you taking things being Dimitri's guardian for the field experience?" asked Victoria.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh Rose we all know that you are in love with Dimitri and being with him twenty four six it must be hard." Said Sydney.

"Guys I know I love him but that does not mean that would bother me because he is my charge and I would not bring my personal feeling in my job." I said. _Ugh Dimitri I hate this they just have to ask me about you, can't we just tell them._ I said through the bond. _No not right now Roza soon we would ok_. He replied

"And girls you all know that I have a bond with him and that does not bother so why would it bother me when I am just living with him?" I asked. They all shrugged.

We all talked about their relationship. Victoria was just so happy that Adrian finally gave her a chance and has told her how much he loves her and they also have made love while he dream walked with her.

Sydney was happy and said that she just realized how much she loved Jesse when he collapsed in the parking lot and she thought that she almost lost him. Just like I realized that night that how much deep I love Dimitri and what would I do without him.

We all painted our nails and just talked about girl stuff and how excited they were all about the Christmas break to be together with their guys and all the gang together. I was excited to because I would spend the break with Dimitri. I just can't wait for the Christmas break.

**AN: How was it? So there going to have the ball in Turkey I didn't get a lot of review on having a ball or time in Turkey so I am having both of them. So Rose is in the good book of the queen now that she have saved Dimitri. Should I make the queen evil or good? And next chapter is the chapter that you guys have been waiting for :). So please Review and Comment so I can put up the next chapter up. Please Comment :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you everyone for the great review you guys are just the best :) So here is another chapter and the chapter that you all have been waiting for :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 17**

It has been a week since the incident in parking lot and things had been great. Lissa finally accepted that Dimitri and I are not together. Dimitri have thought me how to block the bond and now I can hide all the thoughts from him. I don't block the bond fully. I just block him when I want to or just certain thoughts. I have been blocking him for two days and it's driving him crazy.

We have been getting in to a lot of heavy make out sessions but haven't gone to far. It's his birthday today and I want it to do something special for him. Well the gang is decorating the lounge so we can have like a surprise party for him. But I have something else in my mind. I want to make it really special for him.

Everyone was at the lounge getting the room ready and Mia and I were in the kitchen. We were going to bake the cake because that is Dimitri's favorite. We are making chocolate truffle cake. And Mia is baking chocolate chip cookies both of us just love baking and I love baking more now because Dimitri loves my baking.

All I have been thinking about today how the evening would go. I have it all planed out but I am really nervous. What would he think about it? Would he even like his surprise? Mia brought me back from my thoughts.

"Hey rose excited about today?"

"Yeah were going to have fun today" but I was so nervous all I wanted to do was talk to her but I can't tell her about me an Dimitri things would have been better if at least Mia knew about my secret.

"I know, but I just can't wait for next week when we go for our break, it would be so much fun at the Ozera mansion." said Mia excitedly

"I know I am glad we are not going to court, we can do whatever we want at home." I said. I always hated court to much drama. But I know after graduation I have to live there because the queen-grams have decided that I would be Dimitri's guardian after gradation. Can someone say that I was happy no I was overly happy knowing that I would be with Dimitri forever.

"I can't wait because I can just sleep in Eddie's room and have fun," said Mia. Honestly if you ask me about them I would say they are rabbits. My shy of brother is so in love with her and I am so happy for them. They have found each other. They are just perfect for each other where Eddie is so shy Mia is a outgoing girl totally opposite from each other but it balance out with them.

"Mia I do not want to hear about yours and my brothers sex life," I said glaring at her she just laughed and said,

"Rose I know you don't want hear about it because you're jealous that you don't have a sex life"

"And how do you know I don't?" I realized after words came out of my mouth. Mia just stated at me and spoke,

"Rose are you telling me that your seeing someone?" asked Mia

"I-I uh n-no" I looked down not able to look in to her eyes.

"Rose don't hide from me who is he?" Mia snapped.

"Mia there is no one," I said still looking down.

"Oh yeah because I don't believe it"

"Mia there is no one if there was you would have been the first one to know" I said.

"Seems like that have changed" my headshot up to look at her she was giving me a glare,

"Mia-"

"Save it Rose" with hurt in her eyes and then walked away. She was about to leave when I said,

"Its Dimitri" she looked back at me with wide eyes and screamed

"Oh my god Rose!"

"Calm down Mia I don't want anyone else to know" I said she calmed down and was giving me a big smirk.

"Since when?" she asked coming back to the counter.

"Well it's been tow weeks I found out he had feelings for me to and was hiding them because he didn't wanted to hurt me," I said. Mia was jumping up and down

"So why haven't told us?" Mia asked

"Well I have really wanted to but Dimitri thought it would be better we tell after he gets the throne, I am a Dhampir and he is a royal Moroi and on top next in the line for throne, it so forbidden." I said

"Oh god I had my suspicion since the mall incident about you guys are together." Mia said with a big smile and I was so relived that my best friend does know about my secret.

"I am glad that you know it know I have been dying to tell you about this but Dimitri wouldn't allow me." I said

"Rose but he didn't had to know about that I know, you could have just told me."

"I couldn't you see there is something else I have to tell you, we have a double bond so he can hear all my thoughts and feel everything just like I do." I said Mia mouth fell open from the shock.

"Rose how can you hide so many stuff from me?" Mia asked and she looked hurt.

"No-"

"I have never hided anything from you and since when did we start to have secrets between us?"

"Look if I knew about the double I would have told you, I found out two weeks ago. He was being a jerk and we got into a fight and next thing I knew that he was kissing me, and the bond was all open there nothing hidden and I found out that we have double bond. He had been hiding that from me to also all his feelings. He is really strong with his magic." I said

"Oh ok, wait doesn't he know about this because of the bond." she asked I shook my head and said,

"No, he have thought me how to block him because it was one of my conditions to forgive him." Mia just looked at me shocked and asked,

"So your telling me that Dimitri Ivashkov from whom everyone is scared of even grams accepting your conditions."

"Yes." I said Mia screamed and said

"I can't wait to tell this to everyone"

"No Mia you cant" I said

"Why not?" she asked

"Because Dimitri does not want to right now and also because you know how the queen or I say grams hate me I am just starting to get on her good books but you know she would never allow her grandson to merry and Dhampir and let alone me." I said.

"I agree but at least the gang should know about it." Said Mia

"I know and Dimitri said soon but I know why he doesn't want the gang to know because of my brothers." I said and after a minute both of us burst out laughing.

We talked and finished baking. Mia was just excited and I talked to her about my plans for tonight and it made me less nervous by talking to her. She was jumping up and down about it and I just hope the girl does not say anything to anyone.

We both went to the lounge with the cake and the cookies and placed them on the table. Everything was looking great. We were just waiting for Dimitri to come. We told him we were going to have fun in lounge and haven't told him Happy Birthday yet and through the bond I found out that he was a little hurt that everyone forgot his birthday, little did he know.

We turned the lights off and waited for Dimitri to come after five minutes the doors opened and Eddie turned the lights on we said "Surprise" but it was not Dimitri it was Adrian. We all gave him dirty looks and he just shrugged and came to sand with Victoria. Eddie turned the light off again and after two minutes the door opened again and we said "Surprise" and sure it was Dimitri. He was shock first but it turned in to a big smile.

We all said happy birthday and gave him his gift. I didn't give him his gift because that is waiting in the room. He cut the cake and I left to go to prepare for his gift. I got into the wing and started getting things prepared. I lit candles all over in the room.

Changed the sheets on the bed turned all the lights off because the light from the candles was just perfect. Through the bond I found out that Dimitri was wondering were I was and wanted to look for me but Mia stopped him telling the party was not over. I am just glad that my best friend knows everything and is helping me with this.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. It took me longer then my usual shower because I cleaned my self-good. I got out and wrapped my self in the towel. I dried my hair and straighten them. I applied a little make up leaving it natural. Then I put on the black bra and thong set that we got at the mall. It looked sexy on me. I was done and through the bond I found out that Dimitri just got in the room and was shocked looking at the room.

**(M rated Scene Don't read if not 18+ and skip it down)**

I opened the door and went in the room Dimitri was just looking everywhere and then his eyes landed on me. His eyes just got dark from lust and love. He looked at me up and down. I smiled at him and was really nervous and through the bond I found out he was enjoying the view.

"See something you like Comrade?" I asked with one my eyes brow raised.

He just came to me and wrapped hi arms around me and seductively said in my ear, "yes very much." a smiled appear on my face and he started kissing me on the neck and came to my mouth and kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. He swept his tong on my bottom lip for permission. His tong found mine, and they did there own dance and I moan from the pleasure. It tinkled my lips and body was burning from his touch.

We broke apart from the kiss but he kissed my jaw line and moving down to my neck. I tried to unbutton his shirt but got tired and just ripped it off of him. He just chuckled and said "Roza I loved that shirt." I looked down and said "Sorry." He started to kiss me again and my hands were roaming his hard toned chest.

He lifted me up bridal style not breaking the kiss and laid me on the bed. He was hovering over me and started to kiss me again. His hands went to my back and he unclasped my bra and threw it over somewhere in the room. He looked at me for a while and said, "your beautiful and I just blushed. I wanted to cover my self and so just brought my hands over to cover and he removed my hands and said, "Don't be embarrassed about it."

He brought his hand on my breasts and messaged them and I was so lost from the pleasure and just moaned. My nipples just got hard and he brought my left breast in his mouth and sucked on to it and licked and my moans just got louder and he gave the same attention to my right breast.

I started to unbuttoned his pants and all the sudden he stopped and looked at me in the eye and said "Roza is this what you want? I don't want to rush you" I looked at him and I knew I don't want noting more then this. Not able to say anything so I just nodded. He got up and took his pants off and was just left in silk black boxers.

He got back on the bed and starts to kiss me all over on the body. He came back to face me and kissed me on the lips hard and rough. My hands went to his back bringing him closer to me. We broke from the kiss and we were both panting. He started to kiss me on the neck and went down he kissed me on my breast moving down biting and licking.

He hooked his fingers in my thong and took it off and it went somewhere flying in the room. He took his boxer off and from the nightstand he got a condom out and put it on. He came back and laid on top of me he kissed me and I felt the tip of his head at my entrance I just got nervous.

"It will just hurt a little and I promise to be gentle." Dimitri said in my ear and I just nodded. He pushed him self in me slowly and he broke my barrier and it hurt a lot and tears started to come out of my eyes. Dimitri said soothing words in my ear saying that it would be over soon. He pushed him self all the way in me. And let me adjust to his size and sure the pain faded and replace by pleasure.

He started to move in and out and I started to moan from the pleasure. It just felt great having him in me.

"Oh d-mi-tri f-fas-ter, h-harder." I said and he started to move faster and harder. My legs just shedder and my nails dig in his back making scratches. I made noises that I didn't recognize. My stomach made a knot and I knew I was near my climax.

"Oh Roza"

Dimitri bit me in the neck enough not to make the blood come out and I saw stars allover and reached my climax and also Dimitri reached his. Dimitri got off of me and took the condom off and thru it and came back on the bed and brought me closer to him.

**(End of M rated Scene) **

It was perfect there was no need to say anything. The silence was not awkward. I looked up at Dimitri and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back at him and said,

"Happy Birthday." He smiled and said,

"I was the best birthday ever." He kissed me on my forehead and said,

"Good night sleep well my Roza"

"Good night and love you" I said

"I love you to Roza"

I fell asleep in seconds and found that Dimitri was waiting for me I smiled at him and all we did was made love in the dream.

**AN: So how was it good or bad? It was my first time writing a lemon and I was not really sure about it but you wanted to have it so you guys got it. And yeah Mia is in the secret to now because rose just wanted her to know. And I think soon the gang would find out. **

**So Review and tell me how was it. Please Comment :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you everyone for the great Reviews. It always puts a big smile on my face :). I know someone said that why it's not Lissa to find out about them and is Rose best friend like the books. For first I read the Spirit Bound and from then Lissa is not one of my favorite and second I wanted to do something different then the original books and the other stories on FanFic. Ok I have talked to much :) here is another chapter for all you guys and I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 18**

I woke up from the alarm clock. Last night was the most wonderful night. I slept really well and the dream-walk with Dimitri was just awesome. We couldn't keep our selves-apart. I looked up to Dimitri and sure he was wide-awake and was looking down smiling at me. I smiled back at him and he kissed my forehead. I wish we could just stay in the bed all day. It felt really good to be with him.

"Me to Roza" Dimitri said still smiling and was looking me in the eyes. I can just sit all day and stare at him and I would not get tired. There was no need to talk because they're so many words being passed by looking in our eyes. He brought his lips to mine and gave me small soft kiss it was sweet. I got up from the bed to take shower before going in to the bathroom Dimitri said, "Do you need help to scrub you back." I blushed and said, "Do you have to ask?" and I went to bathroom.

I turned the water and got in the shower and sure Dimitri joined me. We ended up making love again in the shower. We both got out after an hour and got ready for the day. I was really happy and a smile was plaster on my face. My life just couldn't get any better I had everything that I needed. We both went to the cafeteria and it went by as usual. Adrian, Christian, and Jesse being them selves making jokes about everything they could find. Mason and Dimitri both just talked about their stupid stuff, yes stupid they both always just talk about the court and what they would do at court after graduation.

Eddie was just quite as always only talking when he was talked to. Lissa, Natalie, and Victoria were all doing their gossip, which there are just there best at, but they only gossip about Hollywood and all the actors they think are hot. Not like Avery Lezar of Abby Conta who loves to gossip about everything at this academy. Sydney, Mia and I were just talking about random things. I had a big smile on my face and Mia was giving me a huge grin and a look that said "I want to know all the details later."

We went to Dimitri's first class and it was just boring all they did was practice there magic. Dimitri was practicing his magic with Lissa and Adrian they were both in this class also Christian, Victoria, Natalie and Jesse also attend this class. Basically the whole gang was here. Sydney was standing on my left and Eddie was standing on my right side and Mason was standing with Eddie. Obviously we were bore to our death.

I don't even get why we were doing the field experience because we were hardly attacked by the fake strigois. I think they thought that since we already are really good and also the parking lot incident they have stopped the attacks but I am not complaining I get to stay with Dimitri.

Friday is the last day before the break and we are all leaving for Turkey on Saturday and when we come back we carry on with the field experience for the next three weeks. I could just not ask for more because all this time I would be with Dimitri. I was staring at him and smiling knowing that this god was all mine. He loved me more than anything just like I loved him.

Christian and Jesse were just fooling around with there magic, they were making couples kissing, horses running around, hearts and making fire works. They were the goofy ones including Adrian in the gang, Both Jesse and Christian were really good at there magic I would say they are best ones at the academy with fire of course including my Dimitri.

The bell rand and we all went to the next class sure Dimitri had the combat class which were all stopped for the field experience so we both we to his room and just made out. And then went to the rest of the classes and at lunch we all just hung around. All the classed were over Dimitri and I was sting on his bed I was sitting in his lap and we just couldn't keep our hands off of each other.

I haven't told him yet that Mia knows about us. I was hiding it from him. I was a little scared on what would he say and I know we have made a promise that there would be no secrets so what I did was unblocked by conversation with Mia.

I was waiting for him to say something he just angry and from the bond I found that he was really angry. I just waited for him to say something but he was just sitting there not moving and staring straight ahead on the wall.

"Roza how could you when I told you this has to stay a secret for now." He yelled at me and got up from the bed.

"Yeah but Mia is my best friend I have never hidden anything from her before and its hard and she would not say anything" I said

"Ok so what if she just spill it out like Lissa did about your feeling for me?" he asked a little calm but his voice was still high.

"She would never do that and also Adrian knows about it and you said we will tell the gang soon so what's the problem?" I asked

"Roza I-I" Dimitri just got frustrated sat back on the bed putted his head in his hands and I checked the bond and I started laughing. I was laughing so hard that tears started to come out of my eyes Dimitri was giving me a glare and said,

"Roza it's not funny" I got hold of self and said,

"Oh Dimitri I cant believe this you out of all the people is scared of my brothers. The great Dimitri Ivashkov is scared shitless of some Dhampir boys and a Moroi who is probably really scared to lit your ass on fire and you are scared of them."

"I know Eddie would not really do much and probably Mason would go mad and would want to kill me while we are training and don't even start with Christian he just loves you so much that he would put my ass on fire in seconds. " Dimitri said.

"Dimitri I know they are overprotective but they love me and they love you to and they would not want to hurt both of us." I said

"But-" I interrupted him by putting my finger on his lips and said,

"No buts Dimitri I know they would just probably beat the shit out of you but they would not kill you and at the end they would be happy for both of us."

"Not making me feels any better."

"Aw is Dimitri who can face an army of strigois, is not able to face my brothers." I asked

"Shut up" he said and kissed me hard on the lips. His kisses always made my body on fire and butterflies in my stomach. My lips always tinkle when he kiss me. He brought his one arm on my back and one in my hair puling me closer to him. I warped my hands around his neck and he deepened the kiss. Our tongs met and the did there own dance. I was just lost in this moment. There was lust and passion and much more in that kiss. We were so lost in our own world we didn't know when the door flew open and we heard a scream. We both pulled apart and looked who was at the door.

**AN: How was it good or bad? Please Comment. I would be waiting so Please Review so I can post the next chapter up! **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you everyone for the great reviews :). We have reached over 200 reviews and I am so happy right now. When I started the story I though no one would like it because of my grammar problems but you guys have been a great support. And I am sorry I wanted to be a little evil for the last chapter and not posting yesterday I was just lazy but here I have a longer chapter for you guys it's double then my usual chapter because guys are just the best. Warning this chapter does have a little swearing in it but not to much. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does

**Chapter 19 **

Dimitri and I both looked up at the door to see who was at the door. Both of us didn't know what to do, we have been caught by an angry hotheaded brother. Why couldn't it be Eddie? But no it has to be Christian and his girl Lissa. Who was jumping up down and had her hands over her mouth.

Christian was fuming with anger and his fists were clenched. I thought he was going to burn the place down. Dimitri and I both got up from the bed and Christian came in, Lissa behind him. I was standing with Dimitri and through the bond I could feel he was little scared but I was even scared then him because seeing my brother right now any strigoi would be scared of him.

Christian came up to us and was glaring Dimitri I was so lost and scared that I didn't know that Christian punched Dimitri and broke his nose. Blood started to poor out from his nose and he was holding his nose in his hands. I was so angry by know. What the hell? How can he just punch Dimitri?

"What the fuck Christian?" I yelled

"Why don't you tell me what the hell was going in here?" he yelled back

"I love Dimitri and he loves me so stay the fuck out of my business"

"Oh yeah so since when are you becoming a whore?" he yelled. I was so hurt by his words. How can he say something like that?

"Never mind don't answer that I think I know when that happened. When you decided to be his blood whore in the parking lot." Christian yelled again

"What the hell Christian" Lissa said

"What the hell you're asking me Lissa? This asshole has been screwing up my sister and now she is becoming one of his whores." Christian yelled at Lissa. I was so hurt by his words that tears started to come out. He was my brother and he was spouse to trust me, not call me a whore. Dimitri healed his nose and he was really angry now.

He went up to Christian and grabbed him by his collar and yelled.

"Listen you fuck-head no one calls my Roza whore you get that, NO ONE." They were both glaring at each other the tension was too much in the room.

"If you ever insult my Roza you don't know what the consequences would be. I would not give a damn to that you're her brother and I don't care that you are a Royal Moroi." Dimitri yelled

"Don't tell me what to do you have caused enough damage already and Rose is not your Roza she is my sister and she would not guarding you." Christian yelled back

"Ozera don't make me angry I would not control my temper. Yes she is your sister but now she is my Roza and would be mine forever. Get that in you hothead and APOLOGIZE NOW TO ROZA."

"I would not do something that your telling me I am not your fucking slave and I have not done anything wrong so I would not apologize."

"You would apologize if you want to keep your ass in this world you would apologize now or I would be glad to snap you neck" I was so not in the mood I didn't know what to do both of them yelling, Lissa and I were both standing near our guys. I could not even calm them down. Eddie came in and asked,

"What is going on and why are guys yelling" he tried to calm the guys down and tried to move them.

"I am not leaving you until to you say sorry to Roza." Dimitri yelled. Oh great the yelling starts again.

"I would not be going to say sorry because each and every word I said is true any girl that is with an ass like you deserves those words."

"What the hell is going on Christian what are you talking about?" asked Eddie.

"You would not believe it. This ass he has been screwing up with our sister." Eddie was so calm and when Christian said those words his face turned deadly that he just wanted to kill Dimitri. Eddie fist met with Dimitri's eye and Dimitri lost his hold on Christian and had his hand covering his eye.

"How the hell did you think that you were going to get away with this, and Rose how can you fall for his fake charm just to get you in bed you know his reputation." Eddie yelled.

"It's not like what you think." I said

"Its not what I think Rose really, I should have known that you were becoming one of his whores when you allowed him to take blood from you" yelled Eddie

I thought he was going to be mad but him saying those words were worse when Christian said because I thought he always knew me, because we were twins but no he has to call me a whore I wonder what Mason would say seeing he has a temper issue.

"What is going on in here and Eddie what in the world are you your calling Rose a whore? Asked Mason already getting angry with Eddie for calling me that and rest of the gang was with him. Mia came rushing to my side knowing that my brothers have found out about Dimitri and me.

"Well brother you know this ass of your best friend and our fucking future king has been screwing with our sister." Replied Christian.

"That's not true they are both in love." Said Adrian. I can't believe that he is standing for us.

"Oh yeah and why would you say that he is because he is your fucking brother and both are same thing." Christian snapped.

"Enough" yelled Mason.

"What is this Dimitri how can you make Rose one of your girls, she is my little sister." Asked Mason and to my surprise really calm. When I thought that he was going to be the on ripping Dimitri's head.

"I really love her and she is not like the other girls. I love her and she is my everything." Said Dimitri

"Oh yeah because I don't believe that." Christian said

"Shut up you ass, each and every word he is saying is true," I snapped because I was really getting angry and all because of him.

"And how would you know that, I really think that he is using compulsion on you because your not that stupid for fall for this ass."

"And Christian how would you know that he is using compulsion?" I asked he stayed quite

"Yeah there is nothing you can say, so you can just shove your head somewhere and you know where." I said

Everyone one was looking at me and Mason was just staring at Dimitri and me.

"I know he is saying everything is true because of our bond I would have known that he is lying if he was. He loves me and I love him. There is no need of discussion here." I said

"How long have you been together?" Asked Mason

"It's been two weeks." Said Dimitri

"Ok" said Mason

"Ok? You're just saying ok she is our sister and she is your little sister how can you just say ok." Christian yelled again. I seriously want to just beat the crap out of him and ask Dimitri to send him somewhere in Siberia.

"Yes because they love each other." Said Mason

"Love bullshit he does not love her he is just going to make her a blood whore oh wait he already has made her one." Said Christian. I think he has a death wish because through the bond I found Dimirti just wanted to rip his tong out.

"You listen to me Ozera I don't make false threats and sure I was not making a false threat earlier for killing you for saying these words for Roza. FOR THE LAST TIME I AM TELLING YOU THAT SHE IS NOT A WHORE AND WOULD NEVER BE ONE. YOU PUT THAT IN YOUR FUKED UP HEAD." Dimitri yelled.

"AND YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR THE LAST TIME THAT I WOULD NOT ALLOW YOU TO RUNIE MY SISTERS LIFE." Christian yelled back.

"I know I am not good for her but I love her with every fiber in my body. I know you love her to all of do. Why do you think I wanted to hide this in the first place because you would never allow me to be with her, but its to much for me stay away from her." Dimitri said in a calm tone.

"You do. You love her, well why don't you prove it to us that you really love her." challenged Christian.

"I would do anything for my Roza." Dimitri said

"He loves her an would not hurt her I know Dimitri enough so I can tell rather he is playing with rose or not." Said Mason, which really surprised me. I wonder why he is so calm.

"We know that he is your best friend Mason but Rose is our sister I know I am not related to her but I see her as my sister just like you and I don't like the fact that they are together." Said Jesse. Jesse has always been a jerk and always flirted even with me but I know he always looked at me like a sister.

"I know Jesse and I do appreciate that you care enough for Rose to make sure she does not end up with a jerk and I would have been against this if I didn't saw Dimitri the day the strigoi attacked and Rose died. He was so broken. I have never seen Dimitri like that before and the way he always looks at her and all his threats to Christian proves that he really loves her." Said Mason.

"I can see Dimitri's aura and it's full on red when he is with Rose. He have been trying to hide his feelings by blocking us but at the parking lot I had never seen a aura that pure." Adrian said.

"Adrian is right Christian he does really love her. His emotions and aura were screaming Rose." Said Lissa

"But still I don't believe him." Said Christian

"Me to" said both Eddie and Jesse together.

"Look guys they love each other and it's their lives let them live if Rose is making a wrong decision she would face the consequences, but I know she is not making a wrong decision." Said Natalie.

"But-" Christian was interrupted by Sydney

"Look Rose have been in love with Dimitri for a long time and we all know Rose she is not stupid to fall for Dimitri's fake charms."

"Yeah Sydney has a point and since they have a bond Dimitri is not also stupid enough knowing that she can know everything that is going on in his head and fool her." Said Natalie.

"Yeah and you can just tell from the way he looks at her that he is in love with her madly he have never looked at a girl like that before." Said Mia

"But Mia-" Mia interrupted Eddie

"Look Eddie I know you love Rose a lot do you really think that she would want a reputation of a whore."

"No" replied Eddie

"And how do you think she felt when both of you called her a blood whore." Asked Lissa. They just looked at me and I had tears in my eyes. I thought they love me and would always support me. I thought Mason would be the one getting mad. Christian and Eddie would have been the one to support be but it happened the opposite.

"We love her and we don't want to see her with a guy who has a reputation of a man-whore, who just sleeps with any girl he wants to." said Eddie looking down

"I am really sorry Rose I just, I just don't want you to get hurt." Said Christian.

"Look both of you I know you love Rose and I love her to but that does not mean that you would call her a whore because she is not one." Snapped Mason.

"I know all of you love me but I know what is right and wrong for me." I said and my voice cracked a little.

"Guys I know I have been a little jealous of Dimitri because he got everything but I know my brother enough to tell when he is serious and when he is playing around and I know he is not playing with Rose he really does love her and if he was playing with her I would be the first one to rip his head off." Adrian said

"Says the guys who is another man whore." Said Jesse and we burst out laughing.

"Look Rose I know what I said I should have not, but when I saw both of you on the bed I just lost my temper, I am really, really sorry sister" said Christian.

"Rose I am sorry to. I should have not said anything like that. Its just Dimitri has this reputation and I don't want my sister to get hurt." Eddie said both of them said. _Oh Roza they do mean every word they say they just love you so much._ Dimitri said through the bond.

I just went up to Christian and hugged him first and then Eddie.

"Guys I know you love me and trust me I know Dimitri really loves me you can ask Adrian what happened with him." I said to the guys.

"What the hell Rose I am supporting you and here you're telling them about my embarrassing moments." Said Adrian.

"But that was so fun Adrian I saw your face through Roza's eyes and you looked like you were going to run to aunt Danielle." Said Dimitri and I just laughed and received and a dirty look from Adrian

"Guys I am telling you Dimitri is so in love with little Roza he would never have caused a earthquake for a girl over his brother." Said Adrian and everyone looked confused.

"Hey Dimitri what do you mean you saw through Rose's eyes?" Asked Lissa. I would say the girl is stupid but she is like the smartest one when she wants to be before we could say anything Mia said,

"Because they have a double bond."

"They what?" everyone asked together.

"Well when I saved Roza, I don't know how what happened but we have double bond. I have researched and there has been no one that ever had a double bond," said Dimitri

"And why have we not known about this?" Asked Christian

"Because I did not wanted anyone to know," Dimitri stated

"And Rose why haven't you told anyone about this?" asked Mason

"Well I would have if I knew about it. Dimitri has been blocking me since we bonded and I found out two weeks ago that we have a double bond." I said

"Ok man so you have been hiding from her that you can like here all her thoughts that is just creepy." Said Jesse

"I just did not wanted her to know because I am no good for her, it would have been better I kept that away from her and my feelings. She would have been with someone better but then I just could not keep it in me anymore." Dimitri said

"Or could not see her with someone else?" asked Adrian

"Yeah well I could not, it was hard and then she started hating me and then said some really bad words that I could not take and then I just told her everything." Said Dimitri.

"Ok so what do you plan on doing with her because I know grams would never allow this even knowing she saved you at the parking lot." Asked Eddie

"Well she cant know about this, you guys all know this because we wanted to tell you guys but I didn't know how and then Christian and Lissa caught us." Said Dimitri

"So you want to hide this from everyone and then just leave her?" Mason asked and it looked like he was going to get angry.

"No you have it wrong. Look grams really don't like Roza and she is a Dhampir and I am a Royal Moroi and its really forbidden but when I get the throne that's the first thing that would get changed that Dhampir and Moroi can have a relation and they can merry." Said Dimitri

"So you intend on marrying Rose?" asked Christian

"Of course, as I said she is my everything and if for her I have to leave my family and the Moroi world I would." Everyone was just looking at Dimitri including me he was wiling to leave everything for me. How can he?

"I can because I love you and I don't want to be with anyone." He replied to my thoughts. Oh I just love him so much

"Look guys I know all of you love Rose a lot and I don't want to harm anyone of you because you are my brothers and Rose loves all of you a lot but I am telling you any one I mean ANYONE who comes between us there wont be some nice consequences." Dimitri said in his royal tone.

"Oh man I am totally with you cause I know Dimitri Ivashkov would never threat his friends and say he would leave everything for a girl but you better not hurt her or your pretty face would be on fire." Jesse said.

"Yeah if you ever make her cry Jesse would put your face on fire and I put your royal ass on fire." Said Christian.

"And I would chop your balls off." Said Eddie

"And I would cut your arms off." Said Adrian

"And what's left for me? Asked Mason

"Oh you have his kidney, heart, lungs and his legs, have all of them, and then send all of them to Siberia." Said Jesse. Dimitri just looked like a kid who just watched a horror movie and I just laughed.

"Guys don't be mean." Said Victoria

"We are mean? Remember all his threats to us when we started dating you guys they were worse." Christian said.

"You see we have one sister he has five sisters who are our girlfriends." Said Jesse. And well all just burst out laughing.

This didn't go to bad. Yeah Christian and Eddie hurt my feelings but I know they didn't mean anything they were just protecting me. All the guys just went to the bar that they have in the wing and the girls stayed with me. We talked and Lissa was hurt that I lied to her when she asked me but then she was ok because I was not allowed to tell.

They were so excited that Dimitri and I are together and we all ended up making plans. Through the bond I found out that the guys were all ok and Christian and Eddie said sorry to Dimitri for punching him and he said he totally deserved it because he still thinks he is no good for me, but the guys said he was probably the best for me because they can see how much he loves me and care for me.

Everything was great I was more then happy. The gang knows about everything and we don't have to hide anything from them and we could always trust them. We all ended up having a sleep over. We watched movies with the guys in the theater room; we all talked about what will happen after graduation and how it would happen the plan was all set. I am spouse to get on the good books of grams. So she can accept our relationship. And it is really hard to get on her good books. The gang said they would help and I was so glad to have such good friend. No erase that such an awesome family because we are a big family.

The guys all went to Adrian's room to do whatever and us girls went to Dimitri's room and just gossiped about Hollywood and our guys and thank god I know how to block Dimitri because he would have told this to the guys. Us girls just love to insult our guys of course not in front of them or anyone else only on our sleep over's because its fun.

I hope everything just turns out to be ok like it turned out good today. All I am afraid is about dad how would he react but then I was afraid on how my brothers would react and it turned out to be good. I think he will just get a broken nose or a rib that he can just heal by himself, not a big deal for him. I was just missing Dimitri a lot and wanted to be with him in the bed and since Dimitri knows me so much and couldn't stay away from me he was waiting for me when I fell asleep and we talked and made love.

**AN: How was it? Good? Bad? Finally the gang knows about it. I just wanted to be evil and make the guys a little angry, but again at the end they would be ok with it. Please Review. **

**Ok guys give me some great ideas as you have given me before I really appreciate them; it makes my story better :)**

**Please Comment. **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews. :) Here is another chapter for you guys I hope you guys like it.**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does

**Chapter 20 **

It's Saturday today and we are leaving for Turkey. Everyone of us were excited and Alberta told us that we will continue our field experience while we are on vacation so whenever we go out somewhere there would just be another guardian with us. Usually there are tow guardians with a Royal Moroi and three with Dimitri.

Right now we are all sitting on the plane, waiting for Adrian to show up so we can take off. Seriously I think we should just leave him here because I think he is just sitting in the wing drinking but then again I know how supportive he was when my brothers found out about me an Dimitri so he is on my good books and he is also helping me to make Grams like me.

When we land in Turkey we are straight going for measurements for our ball dresses. Grams have already picked them out for us we just need to be to go the tailor and get measured. I hope she have picked out something for our likings.

Adrian finally decided to make his appearance with a cigar in his hand and went to take a seat with Victoria who slapped him on the back of his head and took the cigar for him and true it out. I know what he needs is a girl like Victoria to stay sane.

I was sitting with Dimitri and he had his arms around me. Our relation ship has gotten stronger and I don't think if I can just stay away from him anymore. I don't know what made it so strong but since the parking lot I feel like that I just need to be with him more. It actually hurts to stay away from him and by that I mean physically. On Wednesday he had some court work to attend so he flew to court with Mason and Adrian. So while Mason was gone to court I guarded Victoria for him because Mason was also required to go to court and that day it hurt like a bitch. I thought someone was ripping my heart out. And when I he visited me in the dream he told me it hurt him to the same way. He thought it was something to do with the bond because it's growing.

The plane ride was ten hours to turkey and most of the time I just slept because it was boring and Dimitri was busy talking to Mason. Sometimes I think Mason is his girlfriend so both Natalie and I just got bored and eventually fell asleep.

We landed on a small airport, which is mostly for Moroi or Dhampir. We all got in the cars and it took us twenty minutes to arrive at Ozera Mansion and sure enough all of our families were there. We all gave each other hugs and kisses and sure Grams hugged me and kissed me on the cheek like she does with other girls. And I was happy and trough the bond I found Dimitri was happy that there was a little progress in Grams and my relation.

"Ok I know all of you must be tired but we need to get you guys measured for the ball so go in the in the big spare room that's in the basement." Dad said. We all went to the room and Lissa said,

"I hope Grams picked out something god not old fashioned."

"I agree I don't not want something ugly." Said Mia.

Oh these girls! I agree with them but again I am not a big fan of balls period, so I don't really care. The tailor lady had an assistant with her who was going to be helping the guys with their tuxedos. The room was divided in half with a curtain. The girls were on one side and the guys were on other.

There were really beautiful dresses, which were all on mannequins. I am going to have to say that Grams have done a great job picking them out I know for her age she would have picked out some kind of dresses that she would love to wear but know these were elegant and really pretty. They all had a big puff just like for a ball. All the girls just fell in love with the dresses.

We all got our measurements done and Joan the tailor was showing us our dresses when Grams came in and smiled at us. All the girls loved their dresses but I still haven't seen my dress yet. Joan went in the back room, which is a storage and came out with a beautiful red dress, which was just screaming at me.

"Rose my dear this was my mom's dress, and I would like you to wear this at the ball because you are special." Grams said and it brought tears to my eyes I just could not believe that she was giving me her mom's dress. _Oh Roza its just perfect_ Dimitri said through the bond.

"But I cant take it" I chocked out

"Yes you can, my mom wore this dress on her first ball she ever attended and wanted me to give this to someone really special, and you are really special since you saved Dimitri and how both Dimitri and Adrian talk about you I can tell that you are a great girl." Grams said.

I didn't know what came over me but I just went up to her and gave her a hug. I always have wanted her to like me just like the other girls. "Thank you so much." I said.

"It's not a problem now wipe these tears off from your pretty face." Grams said.

I was just so happy. _Roza these would be easier than we thought_ Dimitiri said in my head. **(AN: Ok guys I didn't want to describe the dresses so go on my profile and check them out.) **

After all the measurements we were all really tired and left to go to our rooms. All of us plus the gang have there own room here because most of our holidays are spent here so dad decided to give everyone there rooms. I was a little sad that Dimitri was not going to be with me but I hope he dream-walks with me.

I changed into Dimitri's black boxers and a tight tank top. I stole Dimitri's boxers because they are just really comfy. I lay down on the bed to sleep but there was a knock on the door. Whoever it is on the door better have something important or my fist would meet their face. I opened the door and there was no one I got out to look if someone just knocked on it and left but there was no one. I got back in the room and locked it when I turned back Dimitri was standing there smiling at me. Oh my god I am going insane Dimitri how can he be here?

"No Roza you are not going crazy I was the one who knocked." Dimitri said

"But how?" I was confused

"Roza you have a bad memory remember I can be invisible it comes with my magic." Oh I am so stupid how can I just forget that. Dimitri chuckled. All I did was crash my lips on his. I brought by hands around his neck one going in his hair. Dimitri warped his big arms around my waist. I just missed him so much even it has been just couple hours that we have been separated. This kiss was rough but sweet at the same time. Our tongs met and my legs just went week as always. We broke the kiss and Dimitri said,

"Someone looks hot in my boxers" and I just blushed. Soon all our clothes were off and we made love again. When are we not making love? And when we fell asleep of course we dream walked.

I woke up and found that my bed was empty. When I looked around here was a note and a velvet box on my nightstand I opened the note and read

_Dear Roza,_

_Sorry I had to leave otherwise we would have been caught._

_Remember at the mall I bought the jewelry that you did not see,_

_Well here it is, it's a necklace set that I want you to wear at the ball. _

_Love, from yours and only yours Dimitri._

I smiled and opened the box and gasped. There was this beautiful diamond necklace and it was really pretty. Dimitri is just so crazy. _Yes in your love baby_ Dimitri said. _Are you always in my head?_ I questioned him. _Well there is nothing better to do than look in you head._ Dimitri replied_. Did I tell you that I love you_ asked Dimitri_. Yes and no love you to now go do something else_ I replied. And went to take a shower.

* * *

This vacation was just the best. We all played games and had fun. Grams were starting to like me more and more. I did what Dimitri was telling me to do. He said to avoid using bad words and be polite. Also give respect to elders and get to know Grams by spending time with her. Well you can say that I have spent less time with the gang and more with Grams.

By knowing her now makes me like her a lot because of all her point of view. I always thought that she was a bitch who only cares about Royal Moroi but it's not true she thinks of everyone equal. She told me stories about when she was a teenager and she use to hang out with Dhampir and her best friend who a lot don't know about is a Dhampir and lives in Russia and said that she would introduce me to her.

I asked he why she hated me. She said she does not hate me but not really loved me because of my attitude it's just like my mother Janine. She said that I was more like my mother than my father. She thought that one day I would turn out to be just like her and abandoned my family and it would have hurt my dad a lot and she could not see him hurt because he is like her son. She said that she allowed them to have a Moroi and Dhampir relation because dad loved mother a lot and she loved dad a lot to allow him to be with her. She said that it changed her point of view seeing that I saved her grandson and the way my brothers tell her about me that I love them and would never be like our mom. She said that she likes me more now because I have been nice lately, not using bad language and how smart I am.

So because of my mother she did not really like me anyway she was happy that I was becoming a better person and was happy on her decision on making me Dimitri's Guardian but she also said that she does not want any off us to be guardians, she would not be able to take it if anything happened to any of us. I know now that she loves her family and whoever is close to her to let them be happy with who ever they want to be with. I am glad that I spent all this time with her because it made alto of things clear between us.

I told her that I want to be a guardian but I do not wish to put my duty first then my family and if ever in future there was a situation where I have to choose it will always be my family and she was happy with decision.

On Christmas Eve we all had a huge diner Sydney mom could not make it or I say always could not make it. I have only met her once and that was when we all went to Russia to Ivashkov estate and Sydney invited all of us to her home we only met her mom and her grandma was out somewhere. Sydney said that her mom promised to come for the ball with her grandma. I hope they come because Sydney really misses them. We all exchanged gifts and I had a lot. Grams again gave me something that meant to her. She gave me her best friends stake it was beautiful. It had the Ivashkov crescent on it and had _Believe in your soul_ craved on to it.

I could not ask for more. Things were getting better and better everyday. I thought the things, which were impossible they were happening. Dimitri loved me with his heart, my brothers were ok with Dimitri and me, and Grams was starting to like me. My dad was proud of me because of my attitude change and said that I have matured up which I thought I already was but no.

Today is Saturday and its New-years eve and also the ball are being held today. The ball is held at the Bodrum Castel. All of us are already here and all of girls are getting ready. I don't like all these Royal parties but I am looking forward to today.

We did not had to do anything because Grams hired a hairstylist and a makeup artist for us. When I was done I could not recognized my self. The dress looked perfect and hugged all my curves. The stylist curled my hair and left them lose. My make up was smoky red eyes and a red lipstick. All the other girls looked sexy to. I think all the guys are just going to drool today all of us looked hot.

We were all done by the time to leave. We were all going with our guys. Yes all of us means I am going with Dimitri because both of us had no one and to go with, to both of our surprise Grams suggested that since I am his Guardian I go with him. So all the guys are here to pick us up. They all looked good but Dimitri just looked the best. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bottom shirt, which matched my dress. He had his hair in a ponytail and I had to help my self not to jump on him right there.

"Wow you girls look hot," said Jesse

"Damn he is right," said Adrian

We all went out followed by Dimitri and me. "Roza you're looking breathtaking." Dimitri said and I blushed. "You look good to Comrade."

We all made it to the hall and put our masks on to go in. Most of the people were already there and we all went in after our introduction, when Dmitri and my name were announced everyone got quit and just looked at us in shock expression. All the guys were staring at me and Dimitri gave them hard glares. We all went and took our seats at the front table where our families were seated and the gang had there own table near. The music was playing and some people were dancing.

"Do you know we are like the good looking here look at all there dresses." Said Lissa

"I know an I love grams so much for getting us all these clothes." Said Mia

"Rose you just look awesome in that dress its like if it was made for you." Said Victoria.

"All you girls are looking good. I think Grams had all of us in mind when picking our clothes because they are just perfect." I said.

"Hey Dimitri how come you are here with this whore." I looked up at whom it was and sure it was Avery Lazar.

"You listened to me bitch never call Rose this again and at least my brother has some conmen sense to go with someone who can meet his standards. If he was going with you that would have been an insult to a dog." Said Adrian and we all laughed. Avery just looked like someone have slapped her in the face and just left.

"That was a good one bro." Jesse said.

"Yeah the bitch deserved it," said Christian

"Yeah because no on here insults our girls." Adrian said.

We all just talked and when the food arrived we all ate.

"Would you dance with me Roza?" asked Dimitri and I nodded

We got on the floor and the song that came on was Love Story from Taylor Swift. It was just perfect and it was so our song. We danced like we were made to dance with each other. I was so lost in Dimitri's eyes and he was lost in mine. It felt like it was only Dimitri and I in the room alone. But it did not lasted long because Adrian tapped on Dimitri's shoulder and asked,

"May I?" Dimitri hesitant and did want to leave me.

"Don't worry brother I wont steal her from you she is like a sister." Dimitri nodded and kissed me on the hands before giving them to Adrian and left and I saw him went up to Victoria to dance.

"So how's it going little Roza?" Adrian asked.

"Hey only Dimitri gets to call me Roza and its not Little Roza." I said

"Ooooo the cat got claws." Adrian said while tuning me around.

"Anyway is Dimitri nice to you?" he asked

"Adrian he is more then nice. He does really take good care of me I have never been this happy."

"That's good."

"How about you, how are things between Victoria?" I asked

"Rose she is perfect for me an keeps me sane." He said

We danced a little while when Jesse interrupted to dance with me. Jesse was being him self and was flirting with me the whole time. I looked around to see where Dimitri was and I could not find him. I excused my self from Jesse and went to look for Dimitri. He was nowhere in the room so I tried to look out in hall. All the sudden I was suck into his head and what he was doing just broke my heart. He was kissing some girl I did not know about. How could he just do that? I thought he loved me but no I was just another on of his girls. Everyone was right that he was going to hurt me, and that's what he did. I got back in to my own head and ran up the stairs to the roof and blocked Dimitri completely out.

Everything I have done for him was just so useless. How could I be so stupid if he can block me he can also make up everything in his mid and trick me? Tears were coming out of my eyes. I got a reputation of a blood whore because of him and all he did was just use me just like his other girls.

While I was crying because of the pain he have caused me emotionally I felt the same pain that I felt on Wednesday. My heart was burning and it was like someone was stabbing me in the chest. It was worse then the pain I felt on Wednesday. It made hard for me to breath. I was clutching my chest and try to get my breath back but no. I was starting to see dark spots. It would be ok if I died it was too much to take. The pain was too much and I would be happy if death came. I was stronger than this but the pain was unbearable for me. I could not even scream nothing would come out. The last thing I remembered that Jesse was making his way over to me and then everything blacked out.

**AN: How was it? Good? Bad? Please Comment **

**Ok guys Sydney is an Ivashkov should she be Dimitri's sister or Adrian's? So tell me by commenting. **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you all of you guys for the awesome reviews :) also for adding the story as your favorite and following up. You guys are just the best. Here is another chapter for you guys in DPOV. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 21 **

**DPOV**

I can't even tell how happy I am right now. Everything has gone good so far. Rose gave her self to me and there was nothing in the world I have felt before when I made love to her. She completed me. The gang finally found out, I didn't want them to find out like the way they did but I am relived that we no longer have to hide our relation from them.

I just wanted to kill Christian for calling Rose a blood whore. I expected them to be mad at me but I never expected that Christian and Eddie would insult my Roza. But I know they were protecting her and love her. I was really surprised when Mason said that he was ok with this. I just have the best, best friend who just knows me so well.

I love Roza so much I never thought I would feel something like this strong and pure for a girl. I don't know what it is but her eyes call to my soul telling me that she trust me and would never leave me. I just can't stay away from her it physically hurts me. The pain I felt on Wednesday when I was at court was unbearable and it hurt me to know Roza felt the same pain. I don't know what it was? I talked to Adrian and he said that maybe it has to do something with our bond; maybe it's that strong that we can't stay away.

Today is the ball and I am overly happy at the fact that Grams and Roza's relationship is getting better. I was just really happy when Grams gave Roza Great-grandma's dress for ball and also the stake that belonged to her best-friend Yeva Belikov. I think maybe there is hope that Grams would allow us to be together.

All of us guys got ready and went to get the girls. I am going with Roza because I had no one to go with seeing I have never been in a relationship before and Grams said since Rose didn't had someone to go with why don't we go together. I just love my Grams so much right now.

All the girls looked really beautiful but Roza stood out. She was looking sexy, beautiful and breathtaking. The dress was just made for her and the necklace looked great in her neck. I took her hand and we all walked out.

"Roza you look breathtaking." I said and she blushed I love it when she blush. "You look good to Comrade" she said and I just love it when she calls me Comrade.

When our names were announced everyone got quit and looked at us. They can just go somewhere if they don't like Roza and I coming together. The guys were looking at Roza with lustful eyes and sure received glares from me. No one is allowed to look at Roza like that except me. We all took our seats and girls being they self-talked about how the other people looked bad and they looked the best and I agree no less with them. Avery bitch came up and called Roza a whore and my blood just boiled and before I could say anything Adrian shut the bitch up. We all ate when food arrived.

"Roza would you dance with me?" I asked and she just nodded.

The song that played was Love story by Taylor Swift. It was a perfect for both of us. I was looking her in the eyes and I don't know what I felt it was just her no one else and again it was like she is calling to my soul it was like her eyes are hypnotizing me. Everything that mattered right now was Roza and I just wanted to stay like this but someone tapped on my shoulder and brought me out of her gaze, I turned around and saw Adrian standing there and asked,

"May I?" I was hesitant and did not wanted to let go of Roza.

"Don't worry brother I won't steal her from you she is like a sister." I nodded and kissed Roza's hands before giving them to Adrian and left to dance with Victoria.

All I was thinking about was Roza. I was starting to feel so uncomfortable here dancing with Victoria all I wanted to do was go back to Roza an hold her in my arms. I started filling dizzy. It felt like the room was moving.

"Are you ok Dimitri?" Victoria asked all I wanted to say no. My hands were burning and I did not know why? I excused my self to go take some fresh air. I walked out and it felt a little better but my head was still dizzy and eyes were becoming blurry. Everything felt so numb. I didn't even know what was happening all I knew was someone was breaking my skin. I just walked a little bit but gave up because it was making the pain worse. I don't know what was happening. I saw a figure come up to me and started talking. I could not even hear what that person was saying. It looked like to be a girl and was wearing something red. I wanted to scream or say something but it felt like someone was sitting on my throat making hard for me to say something.

I didn't even know what was happening. I wanted my Roza to be here and to tell me that everything was ok that she would make it ok. The person came close to me and the pain got worse like someone was trying to slice me into pieces.

I was trying to call Roza through the bond but could not. Everything was so numb. Where is she? Can she not suck in my head and know what I was feeling? I don't even know what this person wanted. I tried hard to concentrate to see who this person is. All I know that this person just got closer to my face and the pain got even worse and this bitch was kissing me and I could not even do anything could not control this. I know this is not Roza because the pain just got worse.

All I wanted was to death to come because I just can't take this anymore. I tried again to get in Roza's head but it did not work. I just pushed this bitch in front of me and tried to get away from here.

It got so hard to breath and it felt like punched a big hole in my chest and was taking my heart out. I just stopped finding my way out of here because the more I went the more the pain got worse. I hoped it was a dream but no this is real and it is worse then death.

The blurry vision started to get black and I was ok if death came now but I wanted to fight this horrible nightmare for Roza because if I died, in afterlife it would be more pain because Roza would not be there with me.

Everything was dark and I finally took the darkness. All I was thinking was Roza. Roza's face appeared and tears were coming out of her eyes. I just wanted to wipe them of but when I brought my hand near it felt like she was going farther and farther away from me like I was loosing her.

I gave up it was to much pain for me to take and it made worse when I thought about Roza. I read that Vlad died and his bond mate committed suicide after a week of his death because it was too much for her to take. I don't want that for Roza.

Even in the darkness the pain was too much. I had a feeling that Roza was feeling the same thing like this. I don't know what is causing this and why? All I know is that I cant die not right now I have to fight this but the question is how?

**AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? Please Comment so I can post the chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thank you everyone for the great Reviews. You guys are just the best :). Ok I know you guys are confused on what is happening but it would soon be explained. Also Jesse is a good guys in my story so I though to put up his POV. So this Chapter is Jesse and Dimitri's POV. And sorry I did not update yesterday because I had to take my little sister to the hospital but to make up I made the chapter longer. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 22**

**JPOV **

As Rose left to find Dimitri I went to look for Sydney. She was nowhere to be found. I walked out to see where she was? But what I saw, I just wanted to go up to this bastard and beat the shit out of him. Dimitri Fucking Ivashkov was standing there kissing a whore and I know that Rose saw this.

I will handle this bitch later I have to find Rose. I walked and saw that the door to roof was open so I made my way up to the roof. Sure Rose was there, but she did not look good. She had tears in her eyes. It pained me to look at her like that. She is a sister that I never had. Sure it's fun to flirt with her but always have and always would look at her like a sister.

She was clutching her chest and it looked like she was not able to breath. She looked up at me and collapsed. I ran up to her. I kneeled down to her and checked her pulse it was working but her breathing was not normal. I looked for my cell phone in my pocket. Shit I forgot my phone.

So what I did is pick her up. Shit she is heavy and I don't mean she is fat, it's just that I a Moroi and she is heavy for me. I need to work out like that bastard Dimitri. Struggling but somehow I got her down. I really need to have some blood now.

Instead of going in the ballroom with her, I just walked to find a room; while I was walking I saw the asshole on the floor and that whore of his way kneeling down to him. What the fuck is going on? First Rose now him.

"What happened?" I asked her

"I don't know I was talking to him he just looked blank so I thought I would kiss him to bring him out of his gaze but he pushed me and walked away but then collapsed." the bitch said. What the hell I can't hold Rose how am I going to help him. And defiantly putting this bitch on fire because all this is happened is because of her. Couldn't she just slap him, but no she has to kiss him?

Rose breathing was coming back. Ok that's a good sign. I saw Sydney coming out one of the rooms.

"Baby, come here and help me." I said.

She ran to me and asked,

"What happened?"

"I don't know what happened I'll explain you later. First we have to bring them to a room. Go to the ball room and get the gang out here ok." I said and she nodded and ran to the room

"Listen you bitch stay here until the girl comes back." I said to her and she just looked at me. I left to go to one of the rooms.

I laid her down on the bed, and thank god this place had a bed. I hope nothing is wrong with her. She was my sister who I love a lot. The door opened reviling Christian, Adrian and all the girls walked in.

"What the he'll happened?" yelled Christian. Man this boy has some temper issue. Why would he not? He is the son of Abe Muzur Ozera.

"Calm the fuck down" I said.

"What happened Jesse?" Mia asked before I could say anything Mason and Eddie brought Dimitri and laid him on the bed next to Rose. All I wanted to do was put him on fire for hurting rose but then again the whore said he looked blank and then pushed her away, so technically not his fault.

"So what happened?" asked Adrian and I told them everything by the end everyone was mad and I think they were mad at the whore whatever her name is, she is a whore to me, because no good girl would kiss a guy, who his blanked out.

"But it does not explain what really happened to both of them?" asked Mason

"Well he did look like if he was in pain" we all looked who it was and was the bitch that kissed him. Yeah I get he was in pain and looked kind of out couldn't she help him? No she had to just kiss him. Whore!

"And who the hell are you?" asked Christian

"Oh I am Tasha Davashkov, last summer I met Prince Dimitri at the court and we became really close," she said

"Well I don't care how close you are to him, get the fuck out of here before I put you on fire." I said

She just glared at me and left. Adrian was looking at both of them, and deep in thought and said,

"Mia can you put Rose's hand in Dimitri's."

"And now why would she do that?" question Christian

"Well it's a theory I want to see if it works."

Mia placed Rose hand in Dimitri's and when there hands met there breathing came back and heart rate went up and was beating together in a rhythm. What the fuck just happened? Holy crap they were glowing like angels.

"What is happening?" I asked

"Well I don't really know but I think it has to do something with their bond. We have to wait until they wake up to know what is going on." Adrian replied

"Well when you guys went to court Rose didn't feel good and it was happening same with Dimitri today when we were dancing" said Victoria

What I am so confused what is going on and all these fucking sprit users are fucking freaks.

Rose and Dimitri started to wake up. Ok couldn't things get any wired? Rose got up and looked around. Her eyes were puffy red. The poor girl has to go through a lot. She looked at her hand in Dimitri and quickly took it away and tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Rose it's was not what it looked like," said Mia

"He was kissing a whore and your saying it was what looked like," Rose yelled.

"Fuck, my head." Dimitri got up and was holding his head in his hands.

"Holly shit I am alive" yelled Dimitri and was so damn happy and looked around. What a jerk thought he was dead. I wish he were, putting my sister in pain. Bastard!

"Roza you came to me, I thought I was loosing you." Dimitri said looking at rose and his face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Don't you ever fucking talk to me. Keep your fucking royal ass to your self." said rose. You should never piss of Rose.

"Roza what's wrong what did I do?" Man the boy didn't even remember the whore was kissing him.

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong? You were the one kissing that whore? How could you Dimitri? I gave everything, changed myself for you all you had to do was just hurt me." Rose yelled, and more tears came out. I think we should all let her yell at this bitch and then tell her it was not his fault, because he fucking deserves it.

"Rose I didn't kiss her. I didn't even know what was happening. I was so in pain that I wanted to die. I could never hurt you Roza." Dimitri said. Ok so what pain?

"I am not stupid, I am not going to fall for your lies again," Rose said.

"Roza you have to believe me." Dimitri said.

"It's rose not Roza, don't you ever fucking call me Roza." ok I think we should say something now.

"Rose, it hurts me to say this but he is saying the truth. The whore that was with him, kissed him and he was in pain." I said

"Yes there was this girl but I don't even know who she was, I could not even see clear and it felt like someone was slicing me into pieces and I could not even say anything or scream nothing came out." Aw, now I feel bad for him.

"I don't believe any of your shit." rose got up and ran out of the room and the girls also followed her. I don't know but both of them have a fucked up relationship.

**DPOV **

I can't believe, Roza don't believe me. It was not my fault. She saw the kiss through the bond, but couldn't tell that I was fucking in pain. What the hell is going on?

Before waking up I felt that, I have to wake up know because Roza was here and needed me. Who the hell was that bitch? She will be paying a big time for kissing me. I will probably just kill her.

I need Roza to trust me. When Roza said not to talk to her, it hurt me more then the pain I felt before. I just cant live without her and I need feed right now.

"Man what the hell? How could you do this?" Mason yelled. God he is going to hate me so much.

"If I knew what was happening I would have never allowed that." I said

"What do you mead you didn't know what was going on?" Eddie asked

So I told them everything, what I felt. They were all quit and I didn't know if they believed me.

"So your telling us all the sudden, you just started to have this out of no where." Christian asked and I nodded

"That's such a bullshit."

"When did the pain started?" asked Adrian

"Well, I felt really uncomfortable dancing with Victoria, and all I wanted to was go to Roza and hold her. My hands were burning." I said

"Was it like the pain you felt at court" asked Adrian

"It was but much worse." I said

"And all you wanted was to be with Rose." Adrian said and I nodded.

"Well when we placed Rose's hand in yours both of you were glowing." Adrian said

"What?" I asked. What the hell why were we glowing?

"Yes and we don't know why? We are going to have to research on what is going on? Because I think Rose also felt the same thing." Adrian said

"Now go talk to Rose and settle things out, you kissed the whore or not, I would be putting you on fire cause I am pissed at you, your fault or not." Jesse said

I just got up and left to find my life. The bond was block and I hate my self right now for teaching her how to bock me. I think she might be in her room.

I looked for her room number and was really nervous. Would she ever forgive me? What if she won't? Oh god what am I going to do? Relax everything would be ok I said to my self.

I knocked on the door and Sydney opened the door and gave me a pity look.

"Can I talk to Roza?" I asked

"I don't know Dimitri, she don't want to talk to you."

"Please, I have to talk to her."

"Ok, come in."

I went in and the picture in front of me just broke my hurt. Roza was on the bed crying and the girls were consoling her.

"Roza" I chocked out.

"What do you want just go away." Roza said and her voice just broke my heart because there was so much pain and I was the reason.

"Please let me explain." I begged her

All the girls got up and left. I locked the door behind them and went Roza.

"Baby please I didn't know what happening." I said to her

"Enough I am tired of your lies."

"No I am not lying and you know it, I can never do that to you." I let everything that was happening to me showing to her through the bond and she was just looking at me.

"But I didn't feel anything when I got suck in your head you were kissing and then I just went to the roof and then I felt the pain." she said.

"I don't know Roza what happened. We are going to research on what is happening." she just sat there.

"Roza please I need your forgiveness, I cant live without you." I said.

"Why do you care?" Rose said in a whisper

"Because I love you and I never intended on hurting you." I said

She just sat there staring at me with tears coming out. I was looking her in the eyes and again I felt that pull to her that is so strong. Her eyes were calling to me. I don't know what it is but since the parking lot incident, the bond between us has grown so strong and her eyes are always so intense.

I leaned in to kiss her and she sat there. My lips met hers and it completed the hole in my chest. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I know that she understood. She knows I was not lying. We broke the kiss in order to breathe but I kept kiss her on her jaw and moving down to her neck knowing if I let her go I would feel the hole again in my chest.

**(Warning! M rated scene don't read if not 18+ and skip it down) **

I unzipped her dress and let it fall. Sure I loved her in the dress but I love it more when she does not have anything on. I went back to her mouth and kissed her hard and rough and the noises she was making were tuning me on.

I took her bra off which was strapless. I brought my hands to her breasts and messaged them.

"Oh...Dimitri."

Rose took my jacket off and threw it somewhere on the floor. I brought my lips back to hers and kissed he with hunger. Our tongs met and did there own battle. She started to unbutton my shirt and I broke off the kiss to go to her neck. She slid my shirt of and her hands roomed my chest.

I got her up from the bed to take the dress out of the way. Some how she managed to flip us and kissed me hard on the lips taking control. She pushed her tong in my mouth and messaged my tong.

We broke the kiss to breath but she kept going kissing me all over on my face and moving down to my neck and she bit hard there.

"Oh Roza." It felt so good.

She went down to my nipples and licked and bit them a little. I was so hard already. I wanted to be in her now and I was not going to let her be in charge. So I flipped us over now she, under me and I pined her hands over her head.

I gave her open mouth kisses all over and moving down taking her left nipple in my mouth suck hard and licked them.

"Oh god Dimitri." Roza moaned.

And I gave her right nipple the same attention then moving down. Biting her flesh and licking. I was on her waistline and ripped her underwear off.

She was already wet for me. I put my finger in her and another and plumed in and out.

"Oh...fuck Dimitri." Roza moaned and I know she was close to her orgasm. Her walls clenched around my fingers and I moved faster.

"uhhh...Dimitri." she screamed and came all over on my fingers. I brought my finger to my mouth tasting her juices. She tasted heavenly.

I got up and took my pants and boxer off and hovered over Roza and kissed her hard before plunging in her. Her fists balled in my hair and tugged hard.

"Dimitri... more... faster." she moaned and I quicken my speed thrusting faster and harder. She brought my face to hers and kissed me hard on the lips and I kissed her back with the same force.

"Fuck... Dimitri...I... am... close" and her walls started to clench around me and I picked up my speed to go harder. Her body shake and toes curled and she came hard all over me and I was close to my release to.

I kept pounding and gripping her hips harder and I felt my release.

"Oh... Roza so good." I lower my lips to hers and giving her a hard kiss, and rolled over.

**(End of M rated Scene)**

Roza wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest. I kissed her crown and wrapping my arms around her tiny frame. God I love this girl so much.

"I am sorry Roza I never intended on hurting you." I said. I felt her tears coming out. What happened? why was she crying?

"It's been not your fault. I know how that pain was I felt the same thing and I am crying because you were in that pain and I didn't trust you." she said in a low voice looking up at me in the eye and again just something clicked that I couldn't take my gaze away from hers. It felt like they were screaming at me telling me that it is looking deep down in my soul.

"Don't cry Roza, I don't like it, and you couldn't help, and when you saw that I was kissing someone else and the pain don't worry about it. Well figure it out what is going on." I said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she said

"I love you to Roza, sleep well." she was already asleep, tired from today's activities. First thing I need to do is find that whore and put her on fire until it becomes ashes. Then I need to find what the fuck is going on with all this pain shit. And then make up to Roza and make sure never to hurt her again.

I have to leave her now otherwise we would be caught. I quickly got dressed and before leaving tugged Roza under the blanket and kissed her on the forehead and I left to go to my room.

I was going to my, when I heard someone talking and door was cracked a little and whatever they were talking about stopped me to listen.

"There is no way I an talking Sydney with me to Russia, she is staying here with her friends." the lady said.

"She can't stay here my reputation would be ruined" the man said.

"Well you didn't think that eighteen years ago."

"Look I will pay you as much you want but take her to Russia, she can't not stay here." the man voice was getting higher and it was so familiar.

"You cant do anything about it, she have never said a word about you to anyone and would never say anything in future, let her be with her friends." the lady was calm but looked like her anger was arising.

"She can not stay with her friends anymore and she is hanging out with the Zekloks kid and I don't want her to end up as a blood whore." what the fuck? Jesse would never hurt Sydney he loves her a lot and I can see that in his aura.

"They have been friend since they were five and it was your decision to send her to St. Vladimir."

"Yes because I wanted her to be with her brother and cousin and somewhere safe but she can't stay there it will rune her life." brother? Cousins? Who the he are they?

"I know you love you daughter, a lot, but it would crush her to be away from her friends."

"I don't-" I opened the door to revile who it is and I looked up to see tow shocked faces looking at me. And I was even shocked then they were.

**AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? Please comment!**

**Review so I can post the next chapter up. The more reviews sooner next update would be. So please Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thank you everyone for the Reviews :) I love you all. Here you guys go another chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 23 **

**DPOV**

I was shocked or beyond shock if I could get. There was standing, Sydney's mother Oskana Belikov and Sydney's father Nathan Ivashkov, my uncle, and Adrian's father. Did he have a death wish having an affair with aunt Oskana? Grams would kill him and on top Sydney is his daughter. Oh My God!

Rose was always right that Sydney was an Ivashkov. Now if I look at Sydney, she does look like Uncle Nathan and also Adrian. Man he would be so happy because Sydney was always like a sister and now I can tell why was she always making sure he did not go crazy, she knew all along that we were brothers and sister, and never said anything and why? I think I know, because of my ass of an uncle.

"Dimitri dear what are you doing here?" uncle asked as if nothing happened and he was not caught in a room with aunt Oskana talking about there daughter.

"Uncle I was passing by, and now, I want to clear something with you." I came in the room and locked the door behind me.

"What are you doing?" uncle asked, I know what I want to do. I went up to my uncle and was standing there face to face and I was glaring at him.

"Now you listen to me, Sydney is not going anywhere, and you would be telling everyone that she is your daughter." I said and uncle just laughed, does he not know me?

"You can't do anything son, no one will believe you." he said, a smirk pulled up on my face and his smile disappeared

"Now uncle don't make me mad because you an I both know that I can do everything." I said and he just looked at me.

"Now I can give you options you can chose. One I can compel you. Two we can have a DNA test. Third you can just go and tell the family about Sydney and if you don't like anyone these there is option four which I would not like to do." I said

"Which is option four?" he asked. Ok he have a death wish.

"Ok so fourth option is I can beat the shit out of you and chop your balls off and rearrange your face and put your ass on fire and I would keep torturing you until you tell everyone that Sydney is you daughter." I said and my uncle's face just paled and looked like he would piss in his pants.

"And both you and I know that I am capable of all this." I said. I looked up at aunt Oskana and saw that she was trying her best not to laugh. Well anyone would laugh at the expression on my uncle's face.

I started to got out, before I opened the door I said,

"You have until tomorrow to choose your options, I would say number three is best one." and walked out to go to my room. And all I did was thought about Roza. I went in my room and took a shower and slipped in the bed and went to sleep, dreaming about Roza.

I woke up and took a shower and ran down to Sydney's room. She was actually my sister not really but we had the same blood.

I knocked hard on her room and it opened reveling Jesse in his boxers only. What the fuck? Why is he here in his boxers?

"Dude what the fuck it's six fucking am and your knocking on the door." Jesse said rubbing eyes.

"What the he'll are you doing in Sydney's room?" I yelled.

"What the fuck are you like trying to screw my girl now? God you're so sick," said Jesse. Oh how I want to rip his tong out.

"What is up in your fucking head? It's full of gutter." I said

"Hey, you're the one coming up on my girl's door and asking what the fuck I am doing here? Clearly you know what I am doing here. I was doing what you were doing with your Roza last night." Jesse said. He was telling me that he had sex with my sister. How the fuck he can do that? _You idiot he is her boyfriend._ Roza said in my head and _I can't believe Sydney is Adrian's sister._ _I know baby she is our sister._ I replied. _And be nice to Jesse, imagine one of my brothers this early at the door and telling you to fuck off. _Roza said.

"Woo-ho Mr. King Where are you?" Jesse said.

"Oh sorry man I was talking to Roza." I said.

"You know you got a fucked up brain." Jesse said.

"Oh it's better then yours dough." I said.

"What the he'll guy's?" Sydney came from behind Jesse. And looked angry.

"Babe this thing here Mr. King have fucked up problems and I am pretty sure I want to put his ass on fire for hitting on you." Jesse said.

"He is what?" asked Sydney.

"Ok look Zekloks just get your fucked up head out of gutter and I am not hitting on her cause she my sister." I said.

"Oh yeah sister, so what are you doing here?" Jesse asked really annoyed.

"Because, to hug my sister." I said.

"What in the hell did you thought? You wanted to hug your sister at six am? Go fuck with Roza." Jesse said

"Oh I would do that, but latter, and I am here this early, your happy I didn't came in last night, cause I found that she is my cousin." I said, and Jesse's mouth fell open and Sydney was looking at me wide eyes.

"H-how? She shuddered

"Well, let see, that I caught your mother and father talking." I said and pushed Jesse out of the way and hugged her.

"I am so happy that your actually our sister, Adrian would go crazy when he find this." I said giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't breath." She said. I let go of her.

"What the hell are you talking about man?" asked Jesse. I think the gang can know about this. Does not have to wait for uncle Nathan.

"Well Sydney is Adrian's half sister." I said.

"Are you trying to tell me that Sydney's father is Nathan Ivashkov?" he asked

"Yes" I said

"Are you all Ivashkov's some kind of man whores? I wouldn't be surprised if you guys actually had a brothel." Jesse said and received a slap from Sydney's on the back of his head.

"What the hell baby? I was just stating something, that's true." Jesse said while rubbing back of his head.

"So your telling me that I am a whore to?" Sydney asked looking at him.

"No baby, I didn't say that."

"Then what did you mean by Ivashkov's got a brothel?"

"Oh that was for the men not for the women. I mean then I would have to include Grams in there and that would just be sick." Oh Zekloks really wants to die today. Sydney was just glaring at him.

"Whatever guys, Sydney why did you never said anything to us that you are, Adrian's and my, sister?" I asked.

"Because dad never wanted me to. He said it will ruin his reputation and Grams would kill him if she ever found out that he had an affair with my mom, and the result is me." She said.

"I don't fucking give a shit to if Grams kill him. He fucking deserves it." I said.

"Yeah he does deserve that, but what would it mater to grams that he had an affair with your mom?" Jesse asked.

"Because she is the daughter of Yeva Belikov." I said. Jesse's eyes just got wide and he knew what we were talking about know. The gang has met aunt Oskana before but never knew that she was Babushka Yeva's daughter.

"No way! Was he like wishing for his death?" Jesse asked.

"It looked like he was," I said.

We all talked for a while and then I left for them to get ready because we were going back to Ozera mansion and then we would leave for academy. I was already, ready and so I went to Roza's room because I was missing her. I knocked on the door and the door opened reviling Roza in a towel only and she saw me and blushed.

"Hey baby." I came in and closed the door behind her and kissed her.

"Hey to you to." She said and we just stared at each other and it felt like eternity. The pull I felt it again. Everything that mattered was she, no one else. It felt like the only reason I came to earth was only for her and the reason I am living is because of her. I wanted to protect her and just hold her and make love to her always. It always completed me.

"Dimitri I am going to go and put some clothes on." She said.

"No its ok I am really well enjoying the view." I said

"You are, but if you keep enjoying the view we would be late." She said and gave me a peck on the lips and went to change.

I sat on the bed thinking about everything and I had the feeling that something big was going to happen. I don't know what but something big that would change our lives and just the feeling scared me. I would not mind anything happening to me but not to Roza. Nothing, I would allow nothing to happen to her.

She was just everything and only the thought of loosing her hurt me in the chest. The feeling for her has grown so strong. I don't know if that is even possible. I couldn't live without her, but now I cant even think about it.

It feels like a storm is coming and the only people that can stop it is Roza and I. I don't know why this feeling is here but it is so strong. My inner self is telling me to take Roza away and hide her somewhere safe, because it is not safe here.

There are so many questions and no answers. I quickly blocked my thoughts from Roza not wanting her to know what's going on in my head.

I don't like this at all. I have to block this from her because if she ever found out she would probably want me to do it. Whenever we make love there is always this urge in me that I want to bite her, and drink her blood. Ever since I have tasted her blood, I don't want anyone else blood.

I don't know but I have to control and fight with myself that I can't do this. I respect her; I would only disrespect her by taking her blood. It is so wrong but again it feels so right, that she is mine and I can have her in anyway and she would allow me.

I feel like a beast for having these thoughts but what can I do? Whenever I feed I get the feeling to just throw up.

And then there is the pain. I wonder what's causing it? And deep down I know that there something big going on, something that I don't get. All I hope is this does not harm or hurt Roza in anyway.

"Hey baby what's going on?" asked Roza and bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing babe, jut thinking of a surprise for you." I said lying because she would ask me why the bond is block and I am unwilling to unblock it because my thought are allover and can't block certain of them. I kissed her on the forehead and we both walked out to meet the gang.

We told them all that Sydney is Adrian's half sister. Adrian was shocked at first but then he was really happy, because he was the only child. He was jumping up and down just like a girl. Everyone was shocked to and thought that uncle was going to be dead.

Adrian was mad at him for cheating on his mom but was happy also that he has a sister. We all made it to Ozera mansion and we all went to room.

After dinner uncle told everyone that Sydney is his daughter. Everyone was shocked and Grams was really mad and it broke aunt Danielle. Grams wanted to strip his Ivashkov title but aunt Oskana said that it was not his entire fault and she was part of this to.

Grams said that Sydney would get her last name as Ivashkov now and would live with us and would not go to Russia and would still guard Jesse, if that were what she wants.

I found out about that bitch that kissed me. Tasha Davahkov and I would kill her by my self next time when I see her.

I slept with Roza in her room that night and it was first time I have seen her that happy. She was just excited about everything and I am glad that she is happy. I just love it when she gets mad, because she just looks so cute.

Next morning we all got ready packed our stuff to go back to academy. We still have five days left for the break but we have to research on what is going on so we are leaving early and also Abe and Grams had to go back to court because of some court business.

There have been a lot of strigoi attacks and behind most of them was Janine. She wanted Mason, Rose, and Eddie. I don't get it, she never wanted them before, but now she is a strigoi she wants them.

She would not come near any of them they are my family and I would not allow anything happen to them. Grams have already signed two guards for each one of us in the gang.

It's funny that we have all killed strigois and we need guards, I would have not allowed them but we are talking about Roza's safety so they stay.

We all got on the plane and everyone was just talking about how much fun they had and screaming about everything. They all suggested when we go back we do something fun.

I was sitting with Roza and Mason and Natalie were across from us. I was talking to Mason, about court again and I know Roza just hates it but I love talking about court. I have decided that we all are going to live in the king mansion. Yes my own mansion it's being constructed right now and since the whole gang would be living in court I have decided we will all live together and Mason agreed.

I was busy talking to Mason and the girls were talking about girl stuff. We heard Natalie screamed and we looked at her.

"Babes what's wrong?" Mason asked and all Natalie did was point at Roza. We all looked at her and we all got shocked.

**AN: I know I am a little evil leaving you guys like that, but I just love leaving cliff hangers lol. So how was it? Please Comment!**

**Ok guys I am starting a new story and looking for a beta reader. So message me who wants to me my beta or if you know someone that can help me with the new story. Here is the summary for you guys tell me should I write it or not. **

She is the last one from her Kingdom. He is a feral, lethal Royal guard of her kingdom and swore to protect her. She is destine to be with him but for her kingdom would she sacrifice her happiness or would both of them find a way to save the kingdom and have a happily ever after?

**So what do you guys think about it? Should I write it or not? It's another Rose and Dimitri story and all of them are humans. And Adrian is Evil.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thank you everyone for all the great Reviews! You guys just make me want to write more and more. Love you all. I am still looking for a Beta Reader for my new story so please help me guys. Here is another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 24 **

**DPOV **

We were looking at Roza wide eyes. This was not real, what was happening? Her eyes were blue and she had fangs and she was glowing like an angel.

She blinked her eyes and they were gone to be gray color. What is going on? She was looking at us worried and I felt her in my head and when she left, her eyes were wide, she ran up to go to the toilet in plane.

**RPOV **

I have been feeling so weird lately all I wanted to do was drink Dimitri's blood. It always pulled me to him. I don't know what this shit is. I am not even a Moroi.

We were all sitting on the plane and I was talking to Natalie. I felt this pain in my teeth but ignored it and then Natalie just screamed, and everyone looked at her. Mason asked her what's wrong and all she did was point at me.

Everyone was looking me with wide eyes. I didn't even know what was going on. So to get my answers I let my self-slip in Dimitri's head. Who was looking at me, my eye color was grey and I had fangs. What the? And on top I was glowing. I was glowing so strong that there is no need to have lights on.

My eyes went wide and I ran to the toilet and looked my self in the mirror. What was wrong with me? My throat felt really dry all I wanted was blood from Dimitri who was standing behind me.

"Roza" Dimitri said, and I know he was worried he heard my thoughts about wanting to drink his blood. My hearing and smelling is better. Oh god his blood smells so good. Stop it your a Damphir remember.

"What's going on?" I asked as tears started to come out because all I was thinking was Dimitri's blood and I feel so low.

Dimitri came over me and holds me to his cheat and said,

"It's ok Roza we will figure out what's going on." And kissed my crown.

"But why do I want to have blood?" I asked

"Roza I don't know I wish I knew, but if you want to, go ahead and have it," he said, exposing his neck. My gaze was set on his neck and everyone else was looking. I turned around and said,

"Just leave me alone." not wanting look like a monster in front of them.

"Roza your not a monster, you do have some part Moroi in you, you can have a craving for blood."

"It's never been heard of before." I stated.

"Little Roza you are forgetting that you are a shadow kissed, so it is possible maybe Dimitri healed more of you Moroi part." Adrian said.

"But, why do I only want Dimitri's blood?" I asked as sobs broke through me. Everyone was quiet because no one had an answer.

"Maybe it has to do something with your bond." said Lissa

"That makes sense" Adrian said.

Everyone left and Dimitri stayed behind.

"Roza I have to tell you something, if that can make you feel better." Dimitri said. I nodded for him to go on.

"Well Roza, I have been having the urge to drink your blood to." he said.

"Dimitri, I know you are saying this to make me feel better."

"No, I am not, it's...I...all I want to do is bite you and drink from you and it's been going on since we first made love." he said and also let the bond open for me to know that it's not a lie.

I just looked at him. He had a hard time feeding because every time he feed, it felt like he feeding something raw and disgusting, while he have been drink blood from these feeders for a long time now.

I don't get this I mean there other people here on the plane and their blood just smell bad and Dimitri's blood smelled, so delicious, heavenly and it pulled me to him.

"That's what happens with me to." he said I blinked.

"Your eyes they keep changing and your still glowing there must something to control this," he said and I was really thirsty. He was sitting on toilet seat; of he was not pissing in front me. That would just be disgusting and he just laughed.

"Come here" he opened his arms to me and I went and sat on his lap. He tilted his head for me to feed.

"No I-I...can't." I stuttered.

"Yes you can, everything that I have is yours. All this is yours," he said, pointing to his body and I smiled.

"Now go take blood, before you die from thirst." he joked I slapped him on arm that was holding me tight to him. I hesitated but Dimitri brought his other hand in my hair and pushed me to his neck.

I sink my teeth in his neck ad started to take blood from him. I have never tasted something like this before. The smell was not even close. This was pure haven. Bitter, but sweet. It was like sour and sweet and cinnamon. I didn't want to stop but I have to. I can't kill him and I will become a strigoi. He felt a little sleepy and I know he needed some blood to.

So I exposed my neck for him. I know he really wants to but have been hiding this because it is disrespectful of him towards me, but as he said everything his is mine, so my, everything is his.

"No Roza I-" I interrupted him by putting my finger on his lips and showed my neck to his mouth.

I felt a little pain as his fangs entered my neck but was replaced by the pleasure of the endorphins as his saliva mixed in my blood. I felt a little week but I was in bliss. He swept his tong over the puncture marks and healed them.

I didn't feel dizzy or sleepy because earlier I took it from him.

"This has to stay between us and the gang no one can know this," he said and I nodded. He looked at me and just stared. I shook him a little.

"You stopped glowing." he said I got up and looked in the mirror. Yes I stopped glowing.

"Ok so maybe when you're glowing you really need blood," he said. My eyes were still green.

"Now try to calm down and relax." he Sao and that's what I did and blinked and my eye color came back.

"I think you eyes change by your mood." he said.

We both walked back and took or seats no one said anything and I was glad I was not looking forward on telling my brothers that both Dimitri and I shared each others blood.

The ride was just too long. I slept and Dimitri dream walked with me and need I say more what we did. We all made it back to the academy by the night and we were all tired so we all went to our rooms. Both Dimitri and I were tired so they're no funny business done. I was glad that we are back because now I get to sleep with Dimitri and wake up in his arms.

These feeling that Dimitri been having, I have been having the same. All we need to do is wait for tomorrow to research on what is going on.

**AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? I would like to say thanks to **_Delicious_** who suggested that Rose should drink some of his blood and it is also going to help because she is a Moroi now and on top a royal Moroi so Grams would not have any problem because she can give them Moroi kids. Also what magic should I give Rose, or should I give her all elements just like Dimitri? Please Comment! **

**And also check out my new Story called Queen and her Guard. I am still looking for a Beta Reader.**

**REVIEW! REVIW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thank you everyone for the Reviews and following up with the story. I know last chapter was not the best and was short but this one is longer and also explains all you answers for now. So here you guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 25 **

It's been two days since we have returned to academy and all we have been doing is go to the library and spend hours in there researching on what is happening and why?

I have been feeling really sick lately, all I want to do is relax, eat, and sleep. I have been having nausea and would throw up. This was not normal and Dhampir don't get sick it was so rare.

I couldn't go to the doctor because we are keeping that I have fangs and want to drink blood to our selves right now because we don't what is causing this.

Adrian and Lissa thought that maybe since my body is changing due to the fact that I need blood and might be becoming a Moroi is what causing all the sickness.

Everyone has been so tried of reading all day in the library. I feel so bad for them that on the holidays they don't get to have fun. Even when we were in Turkey Dimitri and I caused them so many problems.

They do have their own life but no they always want to help us. I don't like it because it's just taking their space up.

We have told them on the blood part that we can only have each other's blood and no one else. My brothers were not happy but they understood that we have to do it and what ever we do as a couple is between us.

We are all sitting in the library with big piles of books. We have been in here for the last four hours going through all the books but haven't found anything. And I have been so tired and just want to go to sleep.

"Guys there are nothing we should just stop it." I said.

"Rose this stuff takes time." Mason said.

"But we have been doing this for the last 3 days and haven't found anything." I whined.

"Rose stop being a brat and research." Mia said. I just signed and started to go through the books again and again. I was so tired and just want to go and sleep, but no they would not let me.

I was reading this current book about spirit user Vlad and his bond mate Anna. There bond was so different never caused them any pain. It only caused pain to Anna when Vlad died because the darkness was too much and her bond mate wasn't there.

"Look guys there are something in here." Eddie said.

We all hovered around him to look and he started to read.

"They would be exceptional with powers. They would be the key to save our kind. The gifts would get stronger when they share their blood, and would only be able to drink each others blood." He stopped.

"They would not be able to stay apart, it would only cause them pain and it can also lead them to their death. They would be made for each other, soul mates. They would not be able to intimidate with anyone else because it would cause them their life."

"One would die, and the second would bring them back with a unbreakable bond. They would not be able to control their feelings for each other, and after an year of their bond they would bring a life in to the world, who would lead them to there journey." I was looking at Eddie, and Eddie and everyone else looked at Dimitri and Me. This was us who he was talking about is it? I hope not.

"One would be a Dhampir and one would be Moroi. The Dhampir would start to change when is time to bring a life in the world and would become a half Moroi with powers."

"The Dhampir would stay Dhampir but would look like a Moroi and have powers. The life they bring in the world together would be a Moroi and there war would start with mortal enemy to protect our kind."

"They would discover their powers by themselves and would rule our kind." This was so not happening. If Dimitri and I were these two, it's not good. We are to young for this, to young to bring a life in this world. I cant get pregnant I am only seventeen.

"People would fear them and strigois would be after them. There blood would be so powerful that if a strigoi taste there blood, it would be like there drinking acid and they would become ashes."

"They would get there answers and what they are destined to do when they bring in the life who would help them get stronger and gain more powers. To look for there answers they have to wait until the life is formed and is brought to the world but they have to be careful because people would be after the life." Eddie finished reading and everyone was quiet.

I sat on my chair and Dimitri was right next to me. We were both quiet and taking things in. This was our life and we did not have control of it. It has already been decided what were meant to do.

We can't do this. We are too young to do it. _Within a year of there bond_ kept coming in my head and also Dimitri's. We are not ready for this. Why does god have to do this? I think he just hates me and gave me a fucked up life.

I don't even know what is spouse to happen and why are we the chosen ones? All I know is that I would have a baby soon and people would be after the baby. When would the baby be here? How much long do we have?

The war is soon going to happen and we would be the leaders and kill the evil creatures that are a threat to our kind our any human kind.

I blocked the bond because the next thing that came to my mind just made me jump up from my seat and I ran to my dorm and locked it. I went to the bathhroom and from the drawer got out a pregnancy test.

I took the test and waited for three minutes. These three minutes were the longest of my life it felt like forever. I know what the answer is without looking at the test but I can't bring my self to believe that it is true.

It is true that the life is already formed and would be here in short nine months. I don't know when but I brought my hands around my stomach to protect the baby. This was part of me, and part of Dimitri and was made out of love.

The three minutes were up five minute ago and I can't bring my self to look at it. This was not I wanted. We used protection and it was only one time when we didn't, I can't just get pregnant however I got up and to look at the stick.

It was a lilt pink plus sign and I dropped the stick as tears stared to come out. I was pregnant and this baby was real growing inside of me. The baby was in danger, my baby who I don't even know yet. His or her life was already chosen just like his parents.

The baby would lead us to whatever Dimitri and I have to do. Dimitri oh god how is he going to take this? What if he doesn't want the baby? What if he leaves our baby and me? What if my baby does not have his father with him and grow up without one just like I grew up without a mother?

How am I going to tell him this? He was not ready and I know it from the bond. He was panicking about this. It was to soon. He was worried if I became pregnant what would we do? We were still in school and this would get out and our reputation would just get ruin.

People would probably look at me like a blood whore and I wont agree less because I was becoming one. They would not think that both of us couldn't help. My dad would be so disappointed in me.

My brothers what would they think? No they would not think badly because they know it was already chosen. This was spouse to happen. They would support, would they?

I sat down on the floor clutching my stomach tightly because I don't want any harm to my baby. My baby, I would be a mom soon and I already love this little life in me and I would not allow anything to harm my baby.

I don't know how long I have been sitting on the bathroom floor but I can already imagine a little boy a version of Dimitri running around and both Dimitri and I chasing him. Would Dimitri be there with our little boy and me? I don't know and I am scared to tell him about this.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Rose, are you in there?" it was Mia who asked.

"Rose, open the door." Mason said.

"Roza, I know you are in there I can feel it. Open this fucking door before I burn it down." Dimitri said.

I can't face them. I want to be alone.

"Just leave me alone." I said.

"No, are you going to open the door or not?" Christian asked

"No, go away." I said

"Rose sweaty please, open the door." Natalie said

"I want to be alone, please go."

"No we are not leaving, I know you blocked me but I know you are not feeling good, please baby open the door." Dimitri said. No you can't open the door.

"I am breaking the door down." Eddie said. All I did is curl up in a ball and stayed in the bathroom floor. I hear the crash of breaking the door and someone turning the knob of the bathhroom door.

Dimitri came in and kneeled down to me and everyone was just standing there.

"Roza what's wrong?" he asked and I just shook my head and tears came out.

"Please tell us what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked and I wanted to say so much but words would not come out because I was scared that they would all leave me.

"Dimitri just bring her out in the room and then we will talk." Mia came in. Dimitri picked me up and laid me on the bed and stroked my hair.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Mason asked, words would still not come out but a scream came from the bathroom and it was Mia's, the test, oh god it was still in there in the sink.

"What is wrong Mia?" Eddie asked her she came running and pushed Dimitri out of the way and hugged me.

"Oh Rose! this is great." she said. Great? how can she think this is great? I am seventeen and pregnant and my baby is in danger. How can she think this was great?

"What is great Mia?" Lissa asked who was sitting on the bed next to me. Mia gave her the test and Lissa squealed.

"OH MY GOD." Lissa screamed and all the girls screamed knowing what Lissa was holding and the guys just looked dumb.

"Oh Rose! This is just awesome." Victoria said and the girls were jumping up and down and more tears came out of my eyes.

"What is it girls?" Adrian asked all the girls just went quiet and looked at me if I wanted them to know. I don't know what I wanted.

"What is this your holding Lissa?" Christian asked. I felt the nausea and got up and ran to the washroom to puke my guts out. The bond got opened because I couldn't keep blocking.

Eddie was holding my hairs back and I was feeling really bad. I brushed my teeth's and went back to the room. There was no expression on Dimitri's face and the bond was block.

I don't know what he was thinking and what was he thinking about and it scared me. Everyone was looking at the girls to find the answers of their questions. I went back and sat on the bed and kept looking at Dimitri who his back toward us and was looking out the window.

The silence in the room was killing everyone but no one said anything obvious to the fact that I am pregnant. Christian was holding the test and was staring at it with wide eyes.

"Everyone out." Dimitri said.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"I said everyone OUT NOW." He yelled. Everyone knew that they need to give us time to talk and this was not how I wanted him to know. I didn't want him to find out like he did. Everyone left and Dimitri locked the door behind.

I was scared on what he was going to do. All I was waiting for him to yell at me and watch him walk out of our baby's and my life.

"Do you really think I would do that?" he asked, of course why would he live with me and want the baby so young, we are both still in school.

"I-I" I couldn't come up with the words.

"Do you think I would just leave you now because you're pregnant and WITH MY BABY." He yelled the last part.

"I don't know." I said.

"Exactly, you should not make assumptions on stuff that you don't even know about." He snapped, with anger in his voice. I just stayed quite because there was nothing I could say.

"Why is it that you keep hurting my feelings and I just keep loving you?" he asked, more tears came out of my eyes and I just felt so bad. I know I should have never thought of this. He hurt me once or twice but I keep hurting him every time. I would not talk to him but he always talks to me and says it's not my fault. He signed and just sat on the edge of the bed.

The silence was killing me. I wanted to say something but what would I say?

"Don't you think it 's hurting me to know that maybe our baby's life would be in danger?" he asked.

"I don't feel bad for getting you pregnant because that's what I have wanted."

"But I do feel bad because you don't want this, you are to young and your life is jeopardized because of me," he got up from the bed. I didn't know what to say to him

"I-" he interrupted me.

"Save it Roza, you got nothing." a tear slipped out of his eyes and he just walked out. What have I done? I just made things worse between us. I should have never thought about it that way.

He was willing to leave everything for me and I doubted that he would leave me now because I am pregnant. It was his baby why would he leave us. He had always dreamed of having kids with me so why would he leave?

I am so stupid. I always make up thing between us. He was right I always make assumptions and never hear him out. He wanted to hear it from me that he was going to be a father but no he had to hear it from the gang and through the bond.

"You are not stupid." Dimitri said I looked up and he was standing there. I didn't even know when he came back.

"You came back." I said. He just came to me and pulled me to his chest and kissed me on the crown.

"Of course you silly how can I just leave you like that?" he said.

"Because I hurt you." I said as more tears came out.

"Silly, you made me the happiest man today, yes I know you thought I would leave you and our baby and it hurt me but again its not your fault." He said. He always says it's not my fault when it is.

"Of course its not, any girl would think like that." He said and I just grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips and putting everything in that kiss possible. And he kissed me back as hard as possible.

We broke apart and his hands went down to my stomach and a smiled formed on his lips.

"Wow" he said and I just smiled. That smile on his face was a million dollar smile and I know I was wrong he would never leave us.

He kissed me allover on my face and laid me down and pulled my shirt over and kissed me allover on the stomach.

"I love you so much already little one." He talked to my stomach and it was just perfect. He came back kissed me on the lips.

"I love you" he said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you to" I said and snuggled with him. He had his arms wrapped around me and I had my head on his hard but comfortable chest. We both didn't talk. There was no need.

We were both thinking about one thing, one thing that scared both of us. That someone outside is a big danger to our baby, that our baby is the one to lead us to whatever journey we have to go on.

We were scared for our baby because just like us he did not had a choice. Life for him was already chosen and he was already in danger and is not even in the world yet. Sacred if our baby would be able to open eyes in the world or breathe. We both fell asleep thinking about our baby.

**AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? Please comment!**

**So why rose having all these problems are because she is pregnant and the baby is special and giving her powers. I would like to say thanks to **_Lovedimitri_** because she guessed what was going on.**

**To find out what happens next,**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thank you everyone for the great reviews and for your ideas. You guys are all just the best. This chapter is a little short then my others because I didn't had time to write more but next one I would try to make it linger. So here is another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 26 **

I was woken up by kisses being placed on my stomach and it brought a smile on my face that Dimitri is happy and excited. I brought my hands in his hair and massaged his scalp.

"Good morning baby," I said, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning to you mama." he said and hovered over me and kissed me on the lips. He was shirtless and I just kept staring at his chest. He was perfect and I jut loved him without a shirt. He chuckled on hearing my thoughts and received a slap from me on the chest.

He just laughed and now he was making me angry, before I could say anything he kissed me. The kiss was soft and sweet and there was so much love in the kiss.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"Hmmm"

"Do you want to keep the baby?" he asked and I looked at him. What does he mean if I want to keep the baby? Of course I want to keep our baby and bring it in the world. I can never even think about killing it.

"Oh Roza I love you so much." obvious from my thoughts taht I want to keep the baby and I know he wants have the baby to.

"Dimitri what do you want? A boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Hmmm…I want a girl who is just like you," he said.

"But we are going to have a boy." I said.

"And how do you know we are having a boy."

"Oh mother instincts." I said.

"But what if we have a girl?" asked with an eyebrow raised up.

"It doesn't really matter what we have, we are going to love it equally." I said and he agreed with me. We stayed in the bed for another hour and then got up and got ready.

Adrian, send a text message to Dimitri to meet up at the wing immediately. We both made our way to the wing without anyone seeing. How can anyone see when there is not any students or many guardians here?

We got in the wing and everyone was already there and looked worried and the silence was killing.

"Finally you guys made it." Jesse said.

Both Dimitri and I sat on the couch and were looking at everyone to know what is going on.

"Well I did more research on this prophecy and also asked Grams about it." Adrian said and looked at us.

"It is true, all the Moroi's are basically waiting for you two but there is a lot of danger in this." he said.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked.

"The pregnancy can't get out, no one can find out about the baby because the baby is really important." he said.

"As I did the research on the prophecy they're so many ups and downs. You guys have to be very careful because everyone out there knows you two have a bond and now your pregnant and its only after four months of bond people would know that you two are the chosen one." Eddie said.

"And you guys know if one person knows something, it goes to everyone, so there is no way that the news can come out." Adrian said.

"So how do we hide it? I mean there are still five more months for school to end by that time I would start showing." I said. Adrian and Eddie looked at each other and nodded.

"Well you can't stay here." Adrian said.

"What do you mean I can't stay here?" I asked.

"We all can't stay here," he said.

"What do you mean we all can't Stay here?" Dimitri asked.

"You both are bounded and can't stay away from each other because it will cause you both pain and if you two leave together people will start to get suspicious and if we all leave together they would not think about that you two are chosen ones." Adrian replied.

"So where do we go?" I asked.

"Well we can't go to our families, and not somewhere there is harm. We have to hide in the human world and keep things down." Eddie said.

"Your saying that we run off to somewhere it would be hard for our families to find?" Sydney asked.

"Yes once the baby is born and we find out our answers we come back." Adrian said.

"How would we pull this off?" Mason asked

"Eddie and I have a plan." Adrian said and we all looked at them to go on.

"There is still two more days before everyone comes back. And we would leave tomorrow night which is day for humans." Adrian said

"We pack everything we need and I will transfer enough money tomorrow in to a private bank account under a fake name so no one will be able to track us. " he paused for Eddie to go on,

"There won't be a lot of protection here and we can't leave all together at one time. We will leave in three groups and each group should have a spirit user so they can use compulsion on the guards."

"The first group would be, Lissa, Christian, Victoria, and Mason. The second group would be, Adrian, Natalie, Sydney and Me and the last group would be, Dimitri, Rose, Jesse and Mia." Eddie said.

"And it is all up to you guys how you would sneak out of here and meet everyone at the cabin which is half hour away from here in the woods." Adrian said.

"How long are we going to hide for?" I asked.

"As long as it is necessary, we cant take any risks." Adrian said.

"Your baby is really special, if Moroi found out about it they would want to take it for there own selfish reasons and if strigoi found out they would just want to kill both of you and the baby." Eddie said.

Both Dimitri and I was happy that our baby is special but we were scared for our baby because there is a big threat to his or her life and on top all our friends are willing to sacrifice there happiness and come along with us.

"How much money are you putting in that account?" Dimitri asked.

"I was thinking of three million it should be enough." Adrian said. Dimitri got up and went to his room and got his laptop.

"Here put around twenty million dollars because we don't know how much we need and how long we would be gone for." He said.

"And don't pack to much because we would buy new stuff when we get in the human world." Dimitri said.

All the guys sat around the laptop and started planning on how and what we would do? What state we should move or the country and etc.

I was really scared for everything, scared for my baby, for Dimitri, for everyone in the gang and Dad. This was something Dimitri and I have to do but no our family is going to put themselves in danger.

All the girls said they don't care and that's what family is for to take care of each other and be there when needed. We all went to pack our things that we need. I got out a duffle from my dorm and just put all the pictures in it and went back to the wing because that's where my clothes and rest of the thing are.

I packed everything that I needed and so did Dimitri. We didn't talk at all; both just sat in the room did nothing.

All we did was talk about how we would sneak out. It looks like we are the last ones and Dimitri is going to use compulsion on the guards at the door and make them go to sleep and we would all get out. The guys have already got the extras stakes and I already had my own three stakes so I didn't needed another one.

Even at lunch no one talked. Everyone was thinking how everything would end up? Would we survive? Would the baby be ok?

This day has been the depressing day ever. Anyone hardly talked. We were all lost that we are leaving and we don't know when we would return and have a life we all dreamed about.

Right now both Dimitri and I were lying down on the bed and were staring at the ceiling and thinking only one thing that we are the cause of all this and eventually fell asleep.

Next morning things were still down for Dimitri and I. We both had breakfast with everyone and everyone just went of to do there own thing.

Dimitri was sitting on the bed with his laptop and I was sitting behind him. I didn't want to leave this place not yet. There were so many memories in here.

"Hey Roza everything would be ok stop stressing out it is not good for the baby." Dimitri said.

"I know but I just can't help it." I said he gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Just sleep for a while and relax because we are leaving tonight." He said.

"But I don't want to go to sleep." I whined

"Don't make me use compulsion on you." He said and I just glared at him and he glared back.

"Ok fine I'll go to sleep." And I lay down and when I hit the pillow surprisingly I fell to sleep right away and I dreamed about my little baby boy who just looked like a mini Dimitri.

Dimitri was playing with him and I was sitting on the porch watching them play and was rubbing my belly, which was huge and I was carrying our other child. It was a perfect picture but it didn't last longer because someone shook me and woke me up.

"No go away." I said.

"Come on Roza get up." Dimitri said.

"Give me five minutes." I said.

"No Roza we have to leave now." He said

"But I don't want to get up." I said.

"I am sorry but you have to get up, you can sleep as much as you want later." He said. I growled and got up. I went to the bathroom and took a quick hot shower, which relaxed my muscles.

I got out of the washroom all ready and saw Dimitri was ready to.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, come on lets go, Jesse and Mia are waiting." He said

"Did the others make it?" I asked.

"Yes they did, they send me a text." He said.

We walked out to the front gate without any problems and Jesse and Mia were already there and gave us a smile. Dimitri got up in front of the guards and used compulsion on them to go to sleep and forget they ever saw us here, before going to sleep the guards opened the door and let us out.

We all got out and after walking of five minutes there was care parked, which we all got in to and drove away to the cabin to begin our journey.

**AN: How was it? Good or Bad? Please Comment!**

**And to find out what happens next **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thank you everyone for your great review and following up with my story. I love you all :) so here is another chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 27**

We all made it to the cabin and from here we are all going to Texas and from there we would go to Australia because that would the last place anyone would be looking for all of us.

We all got in to the cars and went to the airport. Adrian had already made fake Id's for us so no one can track us. Everyone looked nervous and was scared to because never in our life we went out without guardians and be alone.

I know I have said that we don't need guardians but this is the first time we are all alone in to the real would where creatures of night roam around and we have to be extra careful now that I am pregnant and people out there are a threat to my baby.

Dimitri and I already love this baby so much even though I said we were young and I would still say that. The little life growing in me excites me and also frightens me.

It frightens me because what if I am not a good mother? What if I don't take care of the baby as mothers do? What if I become a mother just like mine? Would I be someone that the baby need? _Stop worrying Roza it's not good for the baby._ Dimitri said through the bond. _I can't help it Dimitri. What if I am not a good mother?_ I replied.

_Roza you would be the best mother and you would not be like Janine._ He said. _I don't know Dimitri I am just really scared. _

_I know baby you are and I am also scared but we would be the best parents ever to this baby._ He placed his hands on my flat stomach and kissed my temple. I don't even know why we were talking through the bond because he is just sitting right next to me.

We are currently waiting at the airport for our flight, which does not leave for another half hour and I am really hungry. Mason and Adrian have been gone for fifteen minutes to get chocolate doughnuts for me to eat and have not come back yet.

I am waiting and waiting but they have not come.

"Ugh…where are they?" I asked.

"Come on rose don't be a cow and wait patiently." Christian said and received a glare from me.

"Cow? I am not a cow and if you have forgotten I have a baby in me who is hungry to." I said glaring at him. He always made fun of my food. What can I do I am a Dhampir and have big appetite unlike him I don't just eat yogurt and survive the whole day. I was so angry that all a sudden there was a fireball in my hand.

I brought my hand in front of my eyes and just stared at it in shock. What the hell just happened?

"Roza put that out." Dimitri said. I didn't know how to put it out and all the sudden there was water and it put the fire out. What the hell? First fire now water what is going on?

"Roza remember you are spouse to gain gifts once you are pregnant." Dimitri said in a low voice. Wow! This is just awesome I have fire and water. If I was a Moroi I always wanted to be a fire user and now I have fire. Just awesome!

Dimitri chuckled and everyone just laughed on my confusion first and then my excitement and I just glared at them, which made them stop laughing.

Mason and Adrian came back with a bag in Mason's hand and he came over and gave it to me.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked still angry

"Rose there was no place in the airport where they had chocolate doughnuts so we had to go to the café, which is ten minutes away to get them." Mason said and anger was replaced by love. They went all the way out from here just to get me doughnuts. Tears started to come out of my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Mason asked,

"Man I thought if we went out to get them she would be happy but she is crying." Adrian said and I just didn't know what to say because they love me so much and I being brat that I am just have to be rude and these stupid hormones.

"Guys she is crying because you guys love her so much and because of her stupid hormones." Dimitri said and all the girls laughed and I stopped crying and smacked Dimitri on the arm. I mean who tells everyone that the girl is having hormones problems? And why did I have to be bonded with a guy? Why couldn't Lissa save me? This shit was not good.

"So you wanted to be bonded with Lissa who would practically kill you from her shopping and her gossip? Dimitri asked.

"Hey I am not that bad." Lissa yelled and everyone just roll their eyes. Dimitri had a point I would just die from hearing her talk about shopping and all the gossip she can come up with and also the thought of getting sucked in her head when she was going at it with my brother just sent me shivers. And Dimitri again just laughed.

"Hey she could have been bonded with me to." Adrian said.

And If I think about it being bonded to him it would be worse then Lissa. I probably would been an alcoholic by now and probably half dead and half alive seeing he is not good at all with healing as if Christian heard my thoughts he said,

"Man that would just be so disturbing seeing Rose drunk and half dead." And everyone just laughed.

We all got on the plane and the ride to Texas was 4 hours long and all the way there I just slept because I was really tired and being pregnant I just want to sleep.

We got off on Texas and we were taking another flight to Germany and from there we would take the flight to Australia.

I just slept my way to Germany too and we got off there. The flight for Australia would not departure till tomorrow so we all decided to live in a motel.

We found a motel not far from the airport and good thing was that motel had a restaurant in there. We got five rooms for each couple and then went to eat.

The food was really good here. Everyone was really tired so we all went to our rooms to sleep. I changed in to Dimitri's long tee shirt, which is so comfy and wore his boxers. When I got out Dimitri was already asleep. He was really tired and hardly slept on the plane rides.

He looked so cute an angel sent on earth for me only. I slipped in the bed with him and kissed him softly on the cheek and on the lips and snuggled close to him and fell asleep in his warm touch. I am so use to it now that I don't want to sleep without him. I just love him so much.

I woke up by the sound of alarm clock and I got up and turned it off. Dimitri was still asleep and looked so in peace to instead of getting him up I just went to take a shower.

When I got out Dimitri was still sleeping and I didn't wanted to wake him up because I know he was really tired but I had to because our flight is in tow hours.

I shook him, nothing. I called out his name nothing happened. I kissed me, nothing. So I decided to be my evil self and took the water bottle from the nightstand and pour it on Dimitri's face and I giggled. Dimitri jumped up and the look on his face was just priceless.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked in a panic tone and I just laughed because this was so funny.

"Roza" he said frustrated and I got up from the bed and ran in the room because he was going to pay me back. He caught me and we both fell on the bed and he started tickling me and both of us were laughing.

"st..op...no…Di…mi…tri." I said while laughing.

"No you had fun now let me have my fun." He said.

"pleee….seee." I said and he tickled me more and said,

"Fine ruin my fun." And folded his arms around his chest and gave me pout. He just looks so cute like a kid. I kissed him on the lips and said,

"Go take a shower we have to leave soon and you stink." I said.

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Yes,"

"See you said you stink and I win so be nice to me and go take a shower." I said he glared at me and went to take a shower.

He knew I was joking, he can never stink, he always smells good. We both got ready and met with everyone at the lobby and Adrian returned the keys and we all headed to the airport. It was afternoon for humans and midnight for Moroi.

Everyone was happy that we have not been encountered with any strigoi. We all ate at the restaurant that they had at the airport and I ate more then anyone else did and they just stared at me. Come on they should know I have an appetite for two but they didn't said anything knowing that I would get mad.

We all got on the plan for Australia and I was glad that Adrian has booked us first class tickets. I had my head against Dimitri's shoulder and was happy on how things were going right now and everyone else looked better the before. Now we have to see what in store for us in Australia.

**AN: So what do you guys think about it? Good or Bad? Please comment!**

**Sorry for the chapter a little short but I was not feeling good today and I wanted to update for you guys so I did as much as I could. **

**And in order to find out what happens next,**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Thank you everyone for the great reviews :) Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had to really think about this chapter and how to put it together. So here you guys go another chapter and this is my longest chapter, I wanted to make up for yesterday so I added a DPOV to, so I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 28**

We all arrived in Australia and all we wanted to do is hit a pillow. The ride here was direct, no stops, and was thirteen hours long. We arrived in Ballarat, Victoria where Adrian has bought a house for us. I have never been here before, but I would say that the city is beautiful, tall Victorian buildings and a lot of beaches.

It was nighttime, when we got out from the airport to get in the cars that Adrian, had bought for us. We took off to the house that we are spouse to live in. When we all got there and got out of the cars, guess who was waiting for us.

Strigois were here and not just some there were at least twenty. We were so not in the mood of fighting strigoi right now. Without knowing I brought my hands over to my stomach to protect my baby. I didn't know how and when it happens but all the strigois were on fire and I had fireballs in my hands, shooting them at strigois.

All the strigoi turned ashes before the blink of my eye and I felt really tired. I wanted to just sleep. Everyone was looking at me with there mouths wide open and to my surprise I was shocked to on what happened I took all these strigois down in seconds and I didn't felt the need to feed, I was tired but not tired like a Moroi would be. I was just tired from the trip.

The house that Adrian got us or rather I say a mansion for us is at beach. All the girls jumped up and down including me because the house was perfect it didn't matter that we just faced strigoi. It was open, no trees surrounded and we can all easily put wards up. It was a Victorian style and was three stories.

The outside was all in grey and blue on the roof. The garden was also beautiful. Inside the floors was Galala Marble, which was white and rich brown. The walls were beige in the hall and also in the living area. The doors and windows were high. The wood was thick and the color was dark red brown.

The room was all in browns and beige and we all liked it. There were big couches all Victorian styles. The color of the couches was beige and golden with design prints on them. There was a big coffee table in the middle with marble on top and the color again was brown and beige.

"Oh my god this is like just perfect Adrian." Lissa squealed.

"I would have kissed you right now, but I'll ask Victoria to do it for me." I said.

"Yeah, I never thought you could pick something like this." Mia said.

"Thanks guys I am tired and we should go see the rooms." Adrian said. We all went to the second floor, which had two big rooms and a family area, game room, and a theater room.

"Guys I am thinking of giving this floor to Dimitri and Rose because she is pregnant and cant climb a lot of stairs, so they can have the big room and this other room we can turn into a nursery for the little one." Adrian said and it brought tears in to my eye. I went up and gave him a hug.

"It sounds perfect Adrian." Victoria said and everyone else nodded.

"Yeah because all of us get the better rooms." Adrian joked and we all laughed. I wanted to see the whole house so we all went up. Adrian was right this was huge here. There were seven more bedrooms in here and they were huge also and all Victorian style. All of the rooms were different.

Lissa, and Christian, picked the room that had white walls and light green furniture. The furniture was again an antique. They had a big window that gave a beautiful view.

Eddie, and Mia, chose the room that was blue. The walls were baby blue with white panels and the furniture was beige and blue. It fitted them perfectly.

Mason, and Natalie, room was just made for them the furniture was again Victorian style and the colors were brown beige and white and two big widows and a small balcony.

Adrian, and Victoria, room was more Victoria because the walls were light brown and the bed was golden and the headboard was pink. Big windows with pink and brown draperies and a beautiful view Overall their room was also fitted them perfectly.

Jesse, and Sydney, room was the best out of all of them. They had long windows with linen draperies color of orange and red. The walls were colored in deep green color and the furniture was light brown with dark brown. The bed sheets were red and orange and had a big balcony and it fitted their personality perfectly. They got lucky there because that was the last room we saw and they just fell in love.

Both Dimitri and I made our way down to our room because we were all tired. Now our room was just perfect and I wouldn't change anything in it. The room was huge it had a king size bed with matching nightstands, dresser, and a chest. The color of the furniture was beige and gold and had silver snow finish. The bed had big pillars that had draperies around them.

The bed had a lot of pillows and I just wanted to snuggle in them. There were couches and long windows and a big balcony. The bathroom was also huge with big bathtub and a stand in shower and double sinks, and the room had a big walking closet.

I changed into a tank top and boy shorts and Dimitri was just in his boxers. We both got in to the bed and I snuggled close to him.

"I love you, Roza." He said.

"I love you to." I replied he placed his hands on my stomach and said,

"I love you to little one." I smiled and fell asleep like a baby.

I woke up alone in the bed. Where was Dimitri? _I am down in the kitchen, baby._ He said in my head. I smiled to myself and got up and went to take a shower. I put on my skinny jeans and a back tank top. I made my way down to the kitchen. Everyone was already seated on the counter.

What can I say about the kitchen? It was just perfect, like the rest of the house. Counter tops were in marble, the color was beige, golden and everything just looked perfect.

"Good morning guys." I said.

"Good morning." Everyone said it all together. I was so hungry and something smell really good but all the sudden I was hit with the nausea and I ran to the nearest washroom and puked. Oh how I hated this. I was in the washroom for at least half an hour and by the time I was done my head felt light and I didn't even know Dimitri was here with me.

"Roza are you feeling better?" he asked and his face looked, pained.

"Yes, I am feeling better." I said and kissed him on the cheek. We both walked out and I had breakfast and I felt like a pig because I ate a lot. I had five pancakes, bacon, and three eggs. We all talked and decided we would only leave house when necessary and if someone needs anything guys would go and get it.

All of us girls went out at the back and there was a big swimming pool. It was good because we might not go to beach a lot. We all wore our swimming costumes and went out I didn't want to go in the water so I just sat lounge chairs and relaxed.

The guys were all playing video games in the game room. Soon the guys joined in here and it turned out to be a splashing fight, girls against the boys. This was so much fun. We were free and were able to do anything.

Living here with everyone in this house was just great. We all got tired and eat and then we all went to bed with smiles on our face.

**Four Months later….**

Things have been great, all of us have been happy. As we thought no one would look for us here that was true. On the Moroi news we saw that everyone was going crazy because all of us were missing. They didn't even know if we were alive or not. We were all sad that we put our family in trouble but we had no choice.

I have gained more powers. I have gained earth, air, and spirit. I am really good at using Spirit but it drains me out a lot and I can't use it due to being pregnant. I don't really know how far along I am because we cant go to a doctor due to our pictures have been also shown on human television and there is a price if someone told about us and since we don't know how powerful the baby is we cant take any risk with human doctors.

Whenever the guys go out they change their appearances. Dimitri has made charm rings and necklaces that make you look like a different person. By the way I look, the girls says I am around probably five or six months along. The baby has started to move around and kicks a lot.

The baby just loves to kick whenever Dimitri is talking to the baby. The gang, has started to work on the nursery, and would not let Dimitri and me to see the room. They say it's a surprise. The girls have order so many clothes for the baby. I said it's a waste because we don't even know what we are having. They say it doesn't matter because this is the first baby in the gang and they would love to spoil the baby. They have order both boy and girl clothes.

We have been encountered with a lot of strigois and of course they all died and no one from us was harmed. Dimitri, Adrian, Lissa and I can see aura around my stomach and it looks like the baby is doing great. The baby is always happy. The guys got vitamins for me and gave me a health chart on what to eat and what not. They research it online.

Everyone just loves this baby so much. My brothers are really excited about being uncles. I am only scared because I haven't been to the doctor for a check up and I don't know if the baby is healthy or not. I have to feed from Dimitri more often now because the baby needs blood to since it's a Moroi.

No one like to piss me off because I get angry really fast now, all the hormones problems. I have the weirdest cravings ever and make Dimitri's life hell. I mean come on I am doing all the work carrying the baby and would have to go through the birth so he has to do something to right?

Everything is just great. I have learned how to knit since there is nothing in here to do, so I knit. Natalie thought me how to do it and I have made baby shoes, hats, and a sweater. I feel like a grandma now doing all this stuff but it makes me happy knowing I am doing all this for my baby.

"Hey Roza." Dimitri came and sat on the bed and kissed me on the temple. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Our relationship has grown stronger and we understand each other better I don't block him and he don't block me, but sometimes we both need our privacy so we just block certain stuff.

"How are you and the little one doing?" He asked placing a hand on my stomach.

" We are doing good." I said. I was on my laptop looking for baby names.

"Did you like any names?" he asked.

"Yes I do but it would have been a lot easier if we knew what we were having." I pouted and he just smiled.

"It's ok, it would be a surprise, and so what are the name you like?" He asked.

"Ok for the girl I like Anya, Alena, Nikkita, and Tamara and for boy I like Alexei, Ivan, Mikhail, and Nikolia." I said.

"Hmm…I like them but I love Anya, Nikkita, Ivan, and Nikolia." He said while kissing my neck and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Get ready, I brought a dress for you to wear, we will go out for dinner in the back yard." He said and kissed me on the lips and got of from the bed and left. There was a box on the table in the room. I opened the box and there was a beautiful maternity dress.

It was soft silk and chiffon and the color was a brown-purple. It was sleeveless and on the chest it had a flower. I just loved the dress. It went down to my feats and also had golden flats to go with the dress and golden earrings. I smiled, knowing this was actually our first time going on a date, and Dimitri went all through with this.

I took a hot shower quickly. I blow-dried my hair and leaving the ends flipped out. I applied a natural eye shadow, a nude blush and a nude lip-gloss giving all natural touch. The dress fitted perfectly, not to tight, not to lose and hugged all my curves perfectly. I would have said that I looked like a whale and don't want to go on a first date looking like this, but I looked hot in this dress.

I was already, and didn't know what to do? Should I jut go to the backyard? _Yes come out. _Dimitri said in my head. I made my way out and everything was just so quiet, usually this place is never quiet. I walked in to the backyard and it took my breath away.

They're where candles everywhere and white and red rose petals spared on the floor. There was a table and two chairs underneath and the big tree and lanterns were hung on the branches. The pool had floating candles in and rose petals.

Dimitri was standing near the table looking all sexy. He was wearing blue washed out jeans and black button down shirt; the 3 buttons from the top were open. It was so hard for me to not drool. He came up to me and kissed me hard on the lips, so I can come out of my thoughts and I kissed him back.

"Do you like this?" he asked.

"Like? No I love it." I said and kissed him again. We both went to sit. He helped me sit down and went to sit on his place. There was food already placed here, my entire favorite, Chinese. There was chicken fired rice, egg rolls, chicken chow mein, and shanghai stir-fried noodles. I was really happy and because of that tear started to come out of my eyes.

"Roza what's wrong?" he looked worried, I stopped crying and said,

"Nothing is wrong, you love me so much and all I ever do is to be mean with you." And more tears started come out. He brought his hands to my face and wiped my tears of.

"That's your way to show me that you love me." He said. I just can't believe this man, he always make me feel, I have never done anything wrong.

"Now lets eat I am hungry and I believe you and the little one are to." he said. We ate in silence glancing at each other. When our food was over Lissa and Sydney came they were dressed up as waitress and took out empty plates away and served us our desert and left. The desert, we had was chocolate soufflé my favorite and how ironic I was craving chocolate soufflé.

This evening was the most romantic and memorable evening. I would never forget it. We both got up and walked to the beach, which was deserted, and again it was decorated. Most of the trees had lanterns hung to them and it looked so relaxing. I turned around to see Dimitri. He was on his one knee and had velvet box in his hand. I could not believe this. He was not going to….

"Rosemarie Ozera Hathaway, I have known you all my life, we have grown up together and since I first laid my eyes on you as grown up girl, you were everything, my world, and when I lost you I wanted to die with you. You have made me a better person; a person who thought he could never be in love with a girl, but you changed that. You loved me when I never deserved your love. I tried to make decisions for you and you forgave me and now you would be giving me the most precious gift ever, you are the mother of my child. Will you marry me?" he opened the box and showed me the most beautiful ring.

The bond was blocked and he could not hear my thoughts and he looked a little tense on what would I say? I could not say anything because words would come out. I know what I want to say but I don't know how to get them out. As I opened my mouth to say something, I was interrupted by a piercing laugh.

Dimitri got up back on his feats and we both looked around us. This was not good, not at all. The gang was at the house and we were at least fifteen minutes away. I didn't had my stake and neither did Dimitri and we were surrounded by over hundred strigois.

And the laughed belonged to my strigoi mother. How did she locate us? No Moroi was able to, but here she is standing with her army which impossible for Dimitri and I to take down. Even if we use our magic it would not help because it would drain us out and we can't have anyone else blood and we would only be able to take half of them down.

"I am very disappointed in you Rosemarie." Mom said.

"What do you want Janine?" Dimitri asked.

"I want my kids, to join me." She replied.

"It would be better if you all leave otherwise you do remember what happened months ago in the parking lot." Dimitri said.

"What do you think I am stupid Dimitri? I would take Rose today and the rest would be easy when Rose is awakened." Janine said,

"You would have to touch her over my dead body." Dimitri said with anger.

"Now I don't want you dead you would join us, of course Rose would want you to be there with her, wouldn't you Rose." Janine asked. I would never imagine that life for Dimitri, but I do remember the prophecy that if a strigoi taste our blood it would be like acid. I laughed, and laughed hard. What doe she thinks of her self? I was so angry by now that my magic started to come out and I was throwing fireball one by another.

Dimitri went invisible and ran to the house. Janine looked so confused on what was happening. I was so worn out by the fight and the baby was kicking me hard. But I had to be strong, strong for my baby; I would never allow anything to happen to my baby. I saw strigoi come up to me and I started to use more magic as possible I could. Where was Dimitri? Did he not know that his pregnant wife was fighting, probably over two hundred strigois? I heard the gang come and took their stakes out and started to stake strigoi.

I was so tired, so worn out. I needed blood, badly and the baby would not stop kicking me. My back hurt and my head was spinning. I don't know how many strigois I took down but there were still over hundred-strigoi keep coming up. Someone smacked me hard on the back of my head with something hard and last thing I remembered Dimitri, was running towards me.

**DPOV **

I am the stupidest person ever, thought that I could leave Roza, alone and run to get the gang. For fuck sake she is pregnant with my baby. Hell I can't do anything now. I open the door and everything is so quiet.

"Guys get out strigoi." I yelled and everyone came running I ran to my room to grab my stake. How stupid I am to not take my stake with me? And why the fuck Rose is blocking me? I am so fucking dying here. I run back out and saw the gang running toward the beach. I ran as hard as I could. When we got there strigoi were everywhere and rose was still using fire. She looked tired, my poor babies. I started using my magic and staking the strigoi.

How the fuck are so many strigoi working together? I am going to have to kill Janine from my own hands. That fucking bitch! My eyes were on Rose but I kept killing. She looked tired and I just wanted to run to her, but there were so many strigoi and I was stating to get drained. I staked seven more strigoi in the blink of an eye. I was going really fast, but fuck there were a lot. I saw Mia using water from the beach and was staking them, she was good for someone who didn't know how to use a stake.

I looked at rose and her hands were on her glowing stomach and she was glowing to. Oh god she needs blood. I saw Janine come behind her and with a rock, hit her on the back of her head. That bitch just did not. I ran toward Rose as if for running for my life, well it was true, I was running for my life, my girl and my baby. But it was to late. Janine picked her up and ran out of here and some strigoi behind her.

My world just stopped there, my life was taken away, from an evil bitch. Who would kill her and my baby, I failed. I have failed, a promise that I would never let Rose to get harm in any way and yet I left her alone and now she is gone. I saw most of the strigoi were gone and the rest were taken care by the gang.

I was not able to move from my spot this felling was just like the attack on the academy, but worse. I was looking at where Janine took her and there was no one. My chest was hurting and tears were coming out, my Roza, my baby, and my life, everything gone, taken away from me. Why was god so cruel to us?

I heard a scream and still was not able to turn around and look. Everything was frozen; there was no meaning of life anymore. We have come so far, leaving everything behind and had our own little world here and it was perfect.

I didn't even get to know what Roza's answer was. Why out of all days I had to choose today to propose her? I wanted her to remember this night forever and sure she would remember this forever. I was not a good protector, I couldn't even protect my family, how am I the chosen one? God has seriously fucked up.

I was brought out of thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Adrian and he had a pained look on his face. He has done so much for us and Roza, and I were thinking on making him our baby's godfather. He was a good brother.

"Mia and Natalie are taken to." Adrian said.

No fucking way in hell that bitch, taken them to. I was going to torture her so much before I kill her. Eddie and Mason were standing just looking defeated and tears were coming out of their eyes. There face showed how they felt, felt like failures, just like me.

"Man you both have double bond, get in her head and find out where she is." Christian asked. That was the problem she blocked me and now she is probably unconscious. I was not able to say anything. How could I? The pain in my chest started again and this fucking hurt. This was like everything in body is breaking and I had no control of it.

Breathing was hard for me and it felt someone was piercing needles in my body. I wanted to scream and pull on my hair, just do something but my body felt like it paralyzed. I have to be strong, strong for my Roza, my baby and my sisters. I would not let this pain take over my body and mind. I will fight the pain because nothing was worse then losing my life. Roza and that baby are reason to be standing on this earth and I will bring my family back.

No one mess with me, NO ONE. I will haunt all the strigoi down. I know she would not be awakened but they can kill her and my baby. By now most of them have already figured out that she is the chosen one and the baby is important for the Moroi world and if they kill her I would eventually die because that's how fate has chosen for us and I am happy with this part, because we will die together and be in afterlife. But there is so much that I have to do.

I try to take deep breaths and concentrate on my surroundings and as I do this I can see a little better. Both Adrian and Christian were looking at me with a pain face because they know they can't do anything to take away the pain, I only need my Roza.

**AN: So what do you guys think about it? Good? Bad? Please comment! **

**Now I am not going to revile if the baby is a boy or a girl until the birth so here are the names I want you guys to vote which one you like me to name the baby. **

**For Girl: Anya, Alena, Nikkita, and Tamara**

**For Boy: Alexei, Ivan, Mikhail, and Nikolia**

**Whichever name gets the most votes would be chosen. **

**In order to fin out what happens next, **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thank you everyone for the great reviews :) you guys all the best. I would like to say sorry for not updating sooner. I had a bad cold. So to make it up to you guys I made this chapter longer. Also someone brought up that Ballarat, Victoria does not have beaches and I would like to apologize for that. I don't know much about Australia and one of my friends told me that it has beaches down in Ballarat. I hope I didn't offend anyone. So here you go another chapter. Enjoy! **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 29 **

**RPOV**

My head hurt like a bitch and my chest was hurting and it looked like there were ten pounds placed on my heart. I heard sobs and I didn't know what was going on. I was scared, was my baby ok? My hands were tied and I was sitting on something comfortable.

This pain I have felt before but it's not that strong, I know I have this pain because Dimitri is nowhere near I. I think I am not feeling to much pain because I have Dimitri's part with me, our baby.

Oh our baby! I hope the baby is ok. I don't want to open my eyes because I have a feeling that something is not good, I don't want to hear that something is wrong, something wrong with the baby. No, no, no. We have come so far and we can't bear to lose the baby.

So I open my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was in a room sitting on a bed. The sobs belonged to Mia and Natalie and they were sitting on the bed, tied to the bed. What was going on? Memories came rushing through my head. Dimitri proposed, and then over two hundred strigoi, and someone hit me on the head.

"Oh Rose, are you ok?" Mia asked. I was not. I looked down at my stomach and I was glad it was still there and then I felt two hard kicks. What was that about? Maybe the baby was kicking with both of his legs.

"What happened? I asked.

"Janine and the strigois got us, she wants to turn all of us so we can help her get Mason, Eddie, and Dimitri." Natalie replied. What the hell?

"But she wont turn you until the baby is born." Mia said

"But she can't turn Dimitri or I." I said.

"That's what we know, Janine doesn't." Natalie said and an evil smirk pulled up on my face. A plan just formed in my head and this was going to work. Through the bond I was felling anger, loss and sadness coming trough. Dimitri's thoughts were all over and I know he was not felling good. I tried to open the block it didn't work. What? I tried to slip my self in his head but was not able to. What is going on?

"Rose what's wrong?" Mia asked.

"I can't unblock the bond." I said.

"How come?" Mia asked.

"I don't know." Before anyone could say something the door opened and reviled my strigoi mom. She had one other strigoi with her and food in there hands. They both came in and the other strigoi went to Mia and Natalie side and mom came to my side. How I want to throw the plate on her face but I was hungry and so was my baby.

"Rose honey, you must be hungry, I'll feed you with my hands." she said with adoration in her voice. I have to play this the nice way. I have to make her believe that I want to join her and help her in her mission. I have to get her trust. It was hard for me but I tried and smiled at her and not just small one a big one.

"Sure mom, I'd love you to feed me." I said to her and she smiled back and sat down on the bed.

"Can you open my hands because I don't feel comfortable?" I asked her and she just looked at me and said,

"Sorry I can't, you seem to use fire as your magic and I can't trust you. But how come you have the magic? "

"Well you know that I died at the school attack." She nodded. "Dimitri healed me and brought me back, but he healed more of my Moroi genes so I am a Moroi now." I know I should not be giving this information to her, but I think little information would be ok.

"And why did you guys run from the academy?" she asked.

"Because mom you know how much the queen bitch hates me, and Dimitri, is in love with me, and I got pregnant, and we all hated the academy, so we all ran away." I said. I am so sorry Grams for calling you a bitch. She knows how much we hate each other and Grams would never allow call her Grams.

"Well to much of the talking, you have eat," She said. And brought the sandwich to my lips and I opened them and took a bite. It was some kind of chicken sandwich and tears started to come out of my eyes. She never did this when she was a Dhampir and now that she is a strigoi she is feeding me, no matter the circumstances. She wiped the tears away and asked,

"What's wrong baby girl why are you crying?" I just looked at her but how I wish she were my Dhampir mom.

"Nothing, I never felt this much loved before." I said to her. She just stared at me and there was some sadness in her eyes to. We just all sat there and she feed me and also the girls were eating.

All I ever wanted her to be there for me but she never was. And now when I don't want her she is here in a strigoi form. I would have loved if she were Dhampir right now. She wants to turn my brothers and friends into an evil and I would not allow it.

She and her strigoi both left and all three of us were quiet. I was thinking how am I going to do this without hurting my baby and I don't know how many strigoi are here, maybe Mia and Natalie knows.

"Girls do you guys know where we are?" I asked.

"It's somewhere half an hour from our house." Natalie said.

"Do you guys know how many strigoi are there?" I asked.

"We don't really know, but I think at least twenty." Mia said.

"What are you thinking Rose?" Natalie asked.

"I am thinking of a plan to get us out of here. It would have been easier if I was able to open the bond." I said.

"Maybe because you are worn out, and haven't feed from Dimitri causing this." Natalie suggest and I thought about it maybe, I don't know, but I can do this and I have to do this.

"Rose, whatever you are up to, just remember that your not alone, both of us are here, and don't think of something reckless that can harm the baby." Natalie said and all the sudden she looked sick and went pale and threw up on the floor.

"Ewe Natalie, that is gross." Mia said scrunching her nose.

"And I would say the same thing when you get pregnant." Natalie said and both Mia and I looked at her. Was she saying that she is pregnant?

"Yes guys I am pregnant and I haven't told Mason yet, I just found out yesterday." Natalie said and it brought a big smile on both Mia and my face.

"Oh my god, Natalie that is so good." Mia said and if it was possible she was jumping up and down while being tied on the bed. I don't even get how they get this hyper.

"I am so happy for you guys." I said and saw that there was sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong Natalie?" I asked.

"What if we don't make it out? Mason would never know about the baby." and tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Don't worry we would make it out and Mason would know about the baby," I said and now I had to be very careful. I don't have a stake so I am going to have to use my magic. There are only twenty strigoi and if there are more I think I would be able to take them down and Mia and Natalie can help to.

Mia can use water but would not be big help it would just distract them and Natalie can use earth to open the floor and they can fall in the hole and she can close it or something.

While I am thinking about the plan the door opened again reviling my mom and two other strigoi. Her eyes landed on me and then to the girls.

"What happened?" she asked. I know she won't try to change me till the baby is born so it goes for Natalie.

"Oh mom, Natalie, is pregnant, with Mason, so you're going to be a grandma." I said to her and she just looks at Natalie and her stomach then a smile pull up on her face.

"Well isn't that just great Mason, would come willingly now." She said. Oh no he would not, because we would be leaving out of here.

"Mom can you just take this cuffs of because they are really uncomfortable." I asked.

"Now why would I be doing that? So you can put me on fire."

"No, mom I would never do that, I have come to terms that I want to be just like you and be with you for eternity." And it just disgusts me saying those words and my baby to because he kicked me so hard. A flash of understanding went through her eyes and a smiled pulled up on her face.

"Oh Rose, you don't know how happy that makes me." She said and came to open my hands but she was stopped by a strigoi who looked a little older.

"What are you doing Janine?" he asked.

"She wants to be like us and I opening her hands." she replied to him.

"No love you can't, you are forgetting that she can use fire and can kill all of us." Love? Who the hell is he? And why is he calling my mom love?

"She won't do anything like that." Mom argued.

"Are you forgetting about her? She is your daughter, of course would be just like you when you were a Dhampir." He said, really calm and I could see that was working on her. She turned around to face me, and her face showed that she believed this strigoi. She slapped me hard on face and said,

"Don't you ever try to trick me again," she just looked like an evil and I just wanted to kill her from my own hands.

"Let's go love, to hunt." The strigoi said and she turned around and went up to the strigoi and kissed him on the lips and it just disgusted me and then all the strigoi walked out.

Ok so she and her strigoi lover are gone hunting, makes it easy for us to escape, so its night time now, means not a lot of strigoi in the house. This is good really good.

I am tired but I don't give a shit to it, we have to get out of here. I start to use fire and tried to burn my cuffs. I was almost done when the door burst open.

**DPOV **

I don't know what I felt but I felt this urge to go in to the woods. That's where Janine took Roza. I didn't care about anyone or anything I just ran in the woods. I was tired, really tired, but I can't stop.

As I ran through the woods the pull got stronger, and stronger. The pain in my chest got less and less. I heard the gang running behind me or I say Mason, Eddie and Sydney. The rest of them probably would come by a car. I don't know why I was running here but it just felt so right.

It felt as if someone was calling for my soul. I kept going and my blood started to boil and I don't know why? Yes I was mad but as I got closer to where ever I was spouse to go my blood just boiled.

All I wanted to do was burn the whole world down and find my Roza and hold her in my arms. That strigoi just wish that I didn't encounter with her because her death would be a torture.

As the woods got clearer there was a house. And it looked like it was highly guarded. And my pain was gone, pain in my chest was no more there, the burning had stop and I felt more pull to the house.

I know Roza is in there, I can feel it. A smile pulled up on my face and all I wanted to do was just go in there and get my Roza back and hold her in my arms. Janine batter has not caused her any pain.

I started to make my way to the house but was interrupted by Mason placing a hand on my shoulder. "What are you doing and why are we here?" he asked.

"Because Roza is here." I said.

"And how do you know?" Eddie asked.

"Because I can feel it, there is no more pain and I felt a strong pull to this place." I said.

"Ok I get it but we can't just go in like that, because they have the girls and we don't know how many strigoi are there, we need a plan." Sydney said. And as much as I hated this she had a point. I can't just put them in danger.

"Sydney has a point." Eddie said.

"We are going to go back to the house and come back tomorrow in the morning." Mason said.

"No, that would be to late." I argued.

"Look they won't do anything to them anytime soon, and it would be better if we come in the morning because they would not be able to run away." Sydney said.

"I am not leaving, I am going to stay here." I said. Everyone was already here. I was not leaving until I have Roza in my arms and make sure the baby is ok.

"Dimitri can't stay away from her so we have to hide here somewhere but there is a risk if a strigoi come out they can smell us." Adrian said.

"We should all go back to the house and come back tomorrow, Janine would not do anything." Jesse said and everyone agreed with him. No matter how much I hated they were right. I can't stay here. We have to come back tomorrow.

We all made our way back to the house and the pain started again but it was not that worse. It was just burning and felt my heart was ripping out but I managed it. Why has Rose not opened the bond yet? She is probably still unconscious.

All of us made our way to our rooms. Mason and Eddie were just like me. They love their girls so much. All I hope is nothing is wrong with any of them.

I lay on my bed and it smelled like Roza. I tried to sleep but I could not, missing Roza and my baby so much. Both of them are my life. Things for the past four months have been great.

We all loved it here, and this life was perfect. Yes we missed our families, but all that mattered was that we were all together here. All of has come so far.

I was holding one of the knitted sweaters that Roza knitted for our baby. Roza was going to be a great mother. I loved it everyday knowing that my baby is growing in her. I have always dreamt of having kids with her and my dreams are coming true but there are so many bumps in the road.

I didn't know when but somehow I fell asleep and dreamt about Roza and my baby. Roza looked so beautiful holding my baby girl and I was chasing our boy. What a perfect family and a cute one to.

I woke up and all I wanted to do was run back to that house and get my Roza out from there but it looks like we all slept more than the night. It's the next night and I am not waiting for tomorrow morning. I get up and change as fast as I could.

I ran down and saw no one was up and I was not going to wait for them. They would just trick me in to going in the morning.

I ran to the house and when I arrived it was silent. I felt so much better down here. I went up to the door and just kicked it open.

There were four strigois waiting for me and I wasted no time and I put their heads on fire and staked them. Seven more came out and circled me. I was not in the mood in fighting them as much as I wanted to torture each one of them because they touched my Roza, but I just need to go to my Roza.

I put them all on fire and stake them all at a faster speed then a strigoi and it really surprised me. I took seven strigoi in just three seconds. Wow I guess being the chosen one is not that bad.

I looked up and saw ten more strigoi standing there and fuck them and I don't want to do this and how the fuck, were they able to get all together? All I want is Janine and bring her deep down in a basement and tie her there and make sure doesn't escape and then torture her with my magic and won't give her blood.

I saw red and I did the same thing with these strigois to it only took me five seconds. I kept going in the direction towards the stronger pull. More strigoi came and same thing happened to them as others. There was no sign of Janine anywhere and this point I didn't care I just want my Roza.

I came to a stop in front of a room and the pull was too strong. There five strigoi standing here and were shocked to see me come through there army. I didn't let them make any move and I put them on fire and staked them.

There were more strigoi coming from behind. I turned around and there were only four of them. One thing I just fond out today, is that strigois are really stupid. I nearly have taken down fifty strigoi and they still came after me. What fucking retards.

I shook my head and I was really surprised that I was no that tired, like I would get before, after this much magic. It's been three days I haven't feed but I am not really dying here. This chosen thing is just getting better and better.

They were making their moves to come to me but I was fast enough to make them go on there knees. I didn't felt like using fire so I used compulsion. I just went up to each one of them and slowly dragged my stake in their chest and watched them die.

I never felt good on killing strigoi because it was a life and was wasted, but right now it brought me peace knowing that they took my Roza and wanted harm to my family. No one touches my family. How dare they?

I saw a key hanging near the door so I picked it up and unlocked the door. I opened the door and reviling my family. Roza was tied to the bed or she was, I guess was trying to escape. Mia and Natalie were also tied to the bed and none of them looked well.

There eyes were blood shot and puffy. My eyes landed on Roza who had tears in her eyes. The next thing I saw made me really angry. There was a big bruise on Roza's face. Janine is going to pay big for this.

She was already free from her cuffs so I helped Mia and Natalie out. I can have my whole life holding Roza in my arms but we have to get out fast from here and from the house to.

I went to Rosa and crashed her to my chest and kissed her on the forehead and on the lips really quickly. We made out of the house fine no strigoi came. I guess that was all they had. I used my magic and put the house on fire and all of us left to go to the house.

**RPOV **

The door opened reviling Dimitri and I was glad it was he. He came for us. He looked at all three of us and I could see anger coming from the bond when his eyes landed on me.

He went to help Mia and Natalie and came to me crashing me in his chest. He kissed me on the forehead and the on lips softly.

We all got out, and there were dead bodies of strigoi all over. Dimitri was alone and I am glad that he was ok. The baby was kicking so hard again and I again felt two hard kicks. It's so weird the baby never kicked like this before but I guess he is moving around and loving that Dimitri came to rescue us.

We all got out of the house and Dimitri put the house on fire. We all left to go back to our house. Dimitri said that as soon as we get there to pack and we are leaving.

All four of us were walking in the woods and we were all quiet, not wanting to say anything. I was so happy that we made it out without using my reckless plan because it would have never worked because I had no stake and there were so many strigoi.

I was really hungry and wanted to have blood to but I'll wait till we get home. I placed my hand on my big stomach and smiled. I can't wait for my baby to come and received and hard kick.

We were walking for ten minutes and it seemed like we have been walking for days. My back was hurting and feats were swollen and can't ask Dimitri to pick me up now can I.

I just felt a bad pain in my lower abdomen and I felt liquid tripping down my thighs. Oh no! This is not happening. It can't happen right now. The baby is to early I am around six or seven months.

"Roza what's wrong?" Dimitri asked me and I was to shocked. The baby was coming, and was coming right now. Couldn't the baby just wait? I don't want to have a baby in the woods. The pain was too much and all I could say was,

"My water just broke."

**AN: I know I am such an evil for leaving you off like this, I wanted to write more but had no time. **

**So how was it good or bad? Please comment! **

**Please, please, please REVIEW! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Thank you everyone for the great reviews :) you guys are just the best and thank you for following up with the story. So here is another chapter for you guys and a longer one. Enjoy! **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 30 **

The look on Dimitri, Mia, and Natalie face looked panic. This was not really happening. How could it happen this is so soon?

"We have to go back to the house really quick." Natalie said. The pain was really worse I couldn't take it. It felt like my skin was ripping. Dimitri came to pick me up in his arms but before he could do anything strigois were all over the place. This is so not happening. How are we going to do this?

My mom stepped out with her strigoi lover and looked very pissed of. How the fuck she got so many strigoi again with her? I mean Dimitri just took her army down and she still have a lot of strigoi.

"What the fuck do you want Janine?" Dimitri asked and was really angry.

"Come on Dimitri, you burned down my place and I am here for a little revenge and to see my grandbaby." She replied. I was clutching, my stomach really tight and the baby would not stop for a while, he is really eager to come in this world.

I was so worn out and just wanted this baby out now. Dimitri made a fire circle around Natalie, Mia, and me. The girls laid me down on the floor and I was screaming in pain. Natalie pulled my dress up and took my panties of. This was not really happening, I was not giving birth to my baby in the woods and while the father is fighting with strigoi.

Natalie and Mia were just looking at me not knowing what to do. How would they know how to deliver a baby? My contractions seem to be one minute apart. I was screaming because the pain was too much.

"Ok Rose, breath in and out." Mia said and I did as she said. Natalie was in between my legs and Mia was seating beside her. I don't even know what was going on with the battle.

"Ok Rose, I don't know how to do this so basically on your next contraction, push ok." Natalie said and I nodded. So when I was hit with next contraction I pushed as hard as I could and let me tell you the pain is a bitch.

"Good rose I want you to do the same thing when your next contraction comes up." Natalie said and I was so not into looking at them all I wanted was the baby out and then I hold the baby. I pushed again when the next contraction hit and this went on for about ten more minutes and my skin was ripping.

"Ok Rose, I see the head, I want you to push as hard as you can." Natalie said and I pushed as hard as I could and screamed out of my lungs. This was just fucking great. Dimitri came and kneed down to me and held my hand.

"Ok Rose I want you to push again." Natalie said. I was so tired I just wanted to sleep.

"No, I can't do this anymore." I said.

"Roza you can do this one more push." Dimitri said and kissed me on the forehead. I know I have to do this. So I push as hard as I could and screamed really hard. The baby was still not out.

"Dimitri I don't know what to do?" Natalie said. He got up from me and went to Natalie and took her place.

"Ok Roza I see the head, I want you to push as hard as you can." He said and I did as he asked me.

"Ok, One more," He said

"No I can't do this." I said.

"No you have to just one more push." And I did. I pushed really hard and my scream filled the woods with the most bountiful noise in this world. My baby's cry and tears started to come out. But I was hit with another contraction, what was that? I looked up to see Dimitri but what I saw shocked me. I still had my stomach there. Oh no! I have another baby in me.

"Dimitri." My voice broke a little. He was holding our baby and was confused on what was going on.

"Oh my god, there is another baby in there, Dimitri." Mia said. Dimitri passed my first born to Natalie. This was not happening. I can't give birth to another baby.

"Ok Roza, I want you to push." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri I can't do this." I said. Sleep wanted to come and I started to close my eyes.

"No Roza, you have to, push when I count till three." Mia came held my hand for comfort and kept saying I can't go to sleep.

"1….2…3 push Roza." And I push hard as I could.

"Ahhhhhh." I screamed.

"Ok Roza breath in and out." Dimitri said.

"Can't we just wait?" I asked.

"No, and I want you to push now." He said. And I did as he told me. We kept going until I heard the baby cry and I felt relived. I don't even know what I had. I was really tired and the pain was too much but it all went away when I heard my babies cry's. At that time nothing mattered, the pain, and it didn't matter that I gave birth to them on the forest floor. I was happy by babies were ok and in this world. Happy tears were coming out of my eyes.

I felt Dimitri placed his hands on me and started to heal me. And the pain started to go away. All I wanted to do was sleep. I saw Natalie was holding one of my baby and Mia holding the other. One was covered in Dimitri's shirt and the other was covered in Mia's shirt and the rest of the gang was standing behind them, looking over to see the babies and all of them had big smiles on their face.

Dimitri came up to me and kissed me on the forehead and said,

"You did good Roza."

"Boys or girls, or boy and a girl?" I asked.

"Boys." Dimitri said looking over to the gang and smiling. There were tears in his eyes to and he looked down at me and that was the last thing I saw before letting sleep come.

**DPOV**

Roza said her water just broke and I was really shocked. How is it possible? She is around six or seventh month of her pregnancy. She does look like she is in her eight month but still this is to early for the baby to come. And for god sake we are in a forest.

"We have to go back to the house really quick." Natalie said and the look on Roza face told me she was in really pain. I went up to pick her up, so we can run back to the house. But before I could pick her up strigois came from the trees. There were so many of them. How is this even possible? I think we are all strigoi magnets. All the strigoi from the whole fucking world just came here to die.

I am not in a mode to fight these suckers; I have my baby coming in the world. Janine walked out with some strigoi.

"What the fuck do you want Janine?" I asked and I was really getting angry. I just took her army down and here she just brought more. How the fuck did she managed all these strigois?

"Come on Dimitri, you burned down my place and I am here for a little revenge and to see my grandbaby." She replied. I was so fucking ripping her head out today no matter what. Even if I have to chase her down I will. I made big fire circle around the girls and gave Mia my phone to call the gang.

I took my stake out and started to use fire with them. I took around seven and others were all trying to come at one. The other strigois were on fire. Christian and Jesse were lighting all these up and Mason, Eddie, Sydney were staking them.

I saw Janine going near the fire circle and this was the good opportunity. I used compulsion on her and made her go to her knees. I stopped air for her so she could not breath. She was clutching her chest. I started to make her feel as if she was burning all in side without using fire.

I went up to her and brought my stake to her face and sliced her right cheek. Then I brought my stake to her shoulder and sliced her left arm off from her body and did the same with her other arm. I put her hair on fire and loved hearing her screams.

I then made a cut in my arm and blood started to come out and I brought it to her mouth and she started to drink. I pulled it away really quickly because it was enough for her. In just 30 seconds she started to scream, and screamed hard and before in my eyes I saw her turn in to ashes. It was a big relief that she is gone and would not come after my family. A smiled pulled up on my face but I was really disgusted with my self because I enjoyed killing her.

I heard Roza's cries from the pain and I went to her. Natalie was doing the work to deliver the baby and Roza was in a lot of pain. She was screaming in pain. It pained me to see her. This was not how the baby spouse to come in this world, in a fucking forest on the disgusting floor.

Natalie asked her to push again but she said she couldn't do it anymore. I told her to one more push. I know she wants the baby to come but she is really tired. Natalie said that she didn't know what to do. How the hell were we spouse to know how to deliver a baby? So I went and took her place. I could see the head and asked Roza to push as hard as she could.

She pushed hard she could and I pulled the baby out. Roza's scream filled the forest with our baby's cry. Tears were coming out of my eyes, our baby, our little boy. I delivered my own baby and I am the first one who held him in my hands. I looked up at Roza but what shocked me was that her stomach was still there. There was another baby in her. Oh god she was pregnant with twins and we never knew. How the hell would we have known? We never went to the doctor.

"Dimitri." Roza said her voice broke a little.

"Oh my god, there is another baby in there, Dimitri." Mia said as if I was stupid not to know that there was another baby. I handed our son to Natalie and took my shirt off and gave it to her so she can cover him up. I feel bad for Roza because I know she can't do this because she is really tired and I am seeing everything and her skin just ripped. It was too much for anyone.

"Ok Roza, I want you to push." I said.

"Dimitri, I can't do this." She said. She started to close her eyes.

"No Roza, you have to, push when I count till three." Mia went to her and held her and telling her not to go to sleep.

"One….two…three, push Roza." And she pushed and screamed.

"Ahhhhhh."

"Ok Roza breath in and out." I said.

"Can't we just wait?" she asked.

"No, and I want you to push now." And she pushed again and I saw the head of the baby and told her to push. She pushed and pushed until I pulled the baby out and the cry of the baby filled the forest again. Another boy, our younger son, Roza always knew we would have a boy. I am the luckiest man on earth today because my Roza gave birth to two beautiful sons.

Mia came up and took her shirt off and took the baby from me. The fight just ended and the gang made there was over to us. The strigois were all killed and everyone was ok. They looked tired.

All of them made there way to the girls to see the boys and I brought my hands to Roza and started to heal her. Closing her wounds, the broken skin. I went to Roza and kissed her on the forehead. Tears were coming out of her eyes and they were happy tears. Both boys looked healthy and both of them looked like me.

"You did good Roza." I said to her.

"Boys or girls, or boy and a girl?" She asked in a whisper.

"Boys." And looked over at them and I was so happy a smile pulled up on my face and tears made their way down to my cheeks. I looked down to Roza who was smiling at me and closed her eyes. She was tired and needed sleep so I picked her up and held her close to my chest.

"Lets go home guys." And by that I meant lets go back to United States. I know we all loved it here but it would be better if we go back and be with out families because we miss them all.

We all walked quietly to the house. Everyone was really happy and loved the babies. Everyone was shocked including me that we had twins. I can't believe it. I was so excited and thrilled at the fact that I was becoming a father of a child and now I am father of two boys and this feeling is just great. I am already thinking of things I would do with them and teach them.

We all made it to our house and I went to place Roza in her bed. I changed her clothes making her comfortable and tucked her in the bed bringing the sheets on her. I left the room to go to the nursery. I went in and it took my breath away.

This was just great. The walls were painted in sky blue and green. There were clouds on the wall and grass with trees. There were animals painted on the walls making it look like a jungle. There was giraffe, zebra, lion, elephant, monkey and birds. In the middle of the room was a big white round crib with white net curtain coming down from the ceiling.

There were a lot of stuffed toys in here, organized. There was a baby swing, which was white. There was a chair for feeding the babies and a table to change their clothes. Everything was in this nursery that you can have for a baby.

"Do you like the room?" Sydney asked.

"I love it guys. Its great." I said. Mia and Natalie already had the babies cleaned and wrapped them in baby blankets. I went up to the crib to see by babies and the gang left me alone with them.

They looked a little different then each other. Our older son was just like me and had Roza's hair while the younger one had Roza's eyes and eye color. They were both asleep and the younger one had his thumb in his mouth and was sucking on it. I kissed them on the forehead and left to go to see Roza if she was ok.

She was sleeping and had a smile on her face. It brought a smile on my face to. I wanted to just got to her and snuggle with her but I was hungry so I made my way down to eat something.

I was all the way down when I heard voices they probably were the gangs so I entered the living room and stopped in my tracks. Oh how fucked up this all is. Can't we just be happy but no. God make us happy for a little time and send a new trouble to us. Now how were we going to face them?

Shit, shit, shit, major shit. In the leaving room was standing no other then my Grams, father, Abe, and their guards. How the hell the found us? And what is ironic is there perfect timing. We were going to come back but this I didn't wanted to face. They had murderous looks on there face and I just wanted to run from here. I was already tired fighting strigoi and now I have to explain everything to them and get rant on how stupid we are? How reckless? We could have died etc. etc.

Everyone else was quiet and the gang was just looking at me to explain shit to them. Why is it always me who has to talk to them and get there shit? Yeah well this was Roza's and my shit so we have explain. Just fucking great.

"Hello." I said with squeak in my voice and I could just see the gang trying not to laugh.

"I am not here to say hello young boy." Grams said with higher tone and had anger in her voice. Young boy? Shit she was really mad, beyond mad.

"Umm…how are you? I asked not knowing what to say.

"Lets just say I am not good." She said.

"Oh ok. If you don't mind can I just go grab something to eat really quickly because I am really hungry?" I asked as a child would.

"Do you think that this all funny?" Dad asked. Oh no dad. Why did Grams had to bring him with her?

"No dad, not at all. I have been killing strigoi all night and I had to deliver my babies in the forest while there were around hundred strigoi trying to kill us." I said with sarcasm and all thee if there mouth hung open.

"Yeah, congrats dad you are grandfather, Grams your great-grandma and baba you're a grandfather to." I said and the gang was looking at me like I have gone crazy. What the fuck do they expect from me? I am just so fucked up and all I want is eat and go to sleep.

"What are you talking about?" Baba asked. Well didn't I just tell you, that you are a grandfather?

"Baba, I am telling you that you are a grandfather, you daughter Rose just gave birth to my two beautiful sons an hour ago." I said really slowly for them to get in there head. His eyes went wide and I could see smoke coming out of his ears.

Oh no I am in great shit. I should have told them nicely. He is just going to kill me. "Dimitri, what are talking about?" dad asked. Can't they just get it?

"Ok for the last fucking time I am a father of two boys and Roza is the mother." I said really frustrated and left to go the kitchen. I don't give a shit what they will think. I just faced over a hundred strigoi and killed half of them. I made a sandwich for me and eat it really quickly.

I walked back to the room and saw everyone sitting there and Baba looked like he was going burst out of his skin. Come on shouldn't they be happy the fact there grandparents?

"So what's up guys?" I asked. They all looked at me with murderous looks and the gang giving me the same looks. What can I do I am just really happy.

"Why did you guys run away from the academy?" Grams asked and don't they just get it. Roza was pregnant.

"Because Roza was pregnant." I said.

"And who is Roza?" Dad asked. God I just want to bang my head on a wall right now.

"It's Rose, he gave her a nickname and calls her Roza." Mason said because he knew I was going to say something that would piss them off.

"Ok so she was pregnant and you guys all thought it would be ok to use compulsion on the guards and run away without telling anyone in your family." Baba asked.

"Well baba we were going to-

Baba interrupted me,

"Not him, someone else tell us what happened?" Adrian started on telling them what happened.

"You see they both have a bond. Both of them love each other and were together and kept it a secret, we found out and we were ok. Then at the ball Dimitri was away from Rose and some girl kissed him which nearly killed both of them."

"We all left to go back early to research on what is happening and we found a prophecy about the chosen ones. Everything in that prophecy was leading it to Rose and Dimitri and then Rose was pregnant."

"The prophecy said that no one can find out about the baby because people would be after the baby, so we all ran away to here and hide" he finished and Grams was just looking at me and Dad and baba looked a little confused.

"Oh god." Grams said. She came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. She let go of me, and slapped me on the face and said,

"You kids are such idiots, you could have told us and we didn't had to go through all the trouble." Grams just swore, what a fucked up world.

"But you would have never accepted Roza." I said and if it was possible, she got more angry and slapped me again on the left side. God what's up with the slapping?

"And why would I have not accepted Roza?" she asked.

"Because she is a Dhampir and you hate her." I said and before she could do anything I brought my hands on my face covering from her to slap me again.

"Yes she is a Dhampir and I have never been against Moroi, Dhampir relation and I would have loved to know that you guys were in love because she is the perfect girl for you." She said. What the? How many shocks could a person get in one fucking day?

"So you are ok with this?" I asked her, confused.

"Of course I do." She replied and it brought a smile on my face. "Now can I see my great-grandkids?" she asked. And I nodded and we all went to the nursery. Dad and baba looked happy too.

They held the boys and I saw tears in there eyes. They were happy. Finally. I am just glad this went good. Maybe I should have brought the boys out earlier because there anger was replace by love when the walked in here.

Grams, was so happy and held them close to her. They asked me what the names were but I told them we haven't named them yet since Roza just fell asleep right after the birth. This day was just getting better and better. I just hope Roza wakes up soon.

**AN: Ok guys I know some of you guys wanted twins and Boy and a Girl. But I wanted it do be different then other stories on fanfic. All the stories that I have read have girl, or twin girls, or Girl and a Boy so I just wanted to make them Boys. Yes Grams is ok with them because she really likes Rose. **

**So what do you think about the chapter? Please comment!**

**Please, Please, Please, Review, Review, Review, Review =)**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thank you everyone for the great reviews :) you guys just make me wants to write more and more for you. I did not name the boys yesterday because Rose was sleeping but I named them in this chapter. So here you guys go for being such great reviewers another chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 31**

I was deep in sleep. Nothing was there. Darkness surrounded me. I was happy, really happy. All the sudden I was brought to a forest. It was dark. The scent was the smell when you get in winter, at night, a scent mixed with smoke, and night. There were big trees. Everything was so quite.

It scared me because I know this was not one of Dimitri or Adrian's dreams. This looked like a nightmare but it felt so real. I was lost, lost in these woods and it felt like someone haunted me.

I felt someone was fallowing me and when I tuned around there was no one. I tried to get out of here but there was no exit. I don't know why I was here, or who brought me here. I walked through the woods and I came to a garden, which was dead. The flowers had no life. Everything here screamed death.

There was a water fountain in the middle of the garden and if it were not dead like this I would have said that it was really beautiful once when it had life. I felt like someone was behind me, and the hair from back of my neck rose up. I turned around to see who it was again there was no one, but I know I felt someone behind me.

I walked out of the garden going back in the woods. I don't know why I was here because there was no one, this was not a nightmare but something about this place creped me. All I wanted was to get out of here.

The scenery was changed and I was brought to somewhere alive. It was white and too much white I would say. There was a big white house and I hear laughter coming from the house. I went up to the porch and opened the door. I walked inside the house. I went in the living room and that was from the laughter was coming from. There were three children paying there with their toys, two girls and one boy. The boy looked older and the girls looked younger.

I was shocked on seeing what I was seeing. One of the girls looked like me and the other looked like Lissa. It looked like the girls were best friends. The boy looked like Dimitri. Then another boy came running in the room and picked up on the girl that looked like me.

The boy had so much love in his eyes for the girl and it looked like the girl was not interested. The girl pushed the boy and ran out. I was so confused at what was going on. I was here in child form, also Dimitri and Lissa. The other little boy didn't look like anyone I know.

The scene changed again and I was back to the forest again. I was so lost here and it felt like there was no way back out of here. I was running and running hard in the forest. I was running for my life and I didn't know why? I stopped, tired from running. I was panting and when I regained my breath I just starred in the forest. There was a deep dark secret here and I knew it. I had a feeling and I did not know why? I have never been here my life. Why was I brought to that house? I only knew Dimitri and Lissa but that scene never happened in my real life.

I felt someone again behind me. I was afraid of turning around knowing that there wont be anyone. I felt someone breath on my neck and my breathing pick up. The breath was cold and sent shivers down my spine. Not in a good way. "Ioana." A really beautiful male voice said and it felt like birds were singing. I felt drawn to his voice. I wanted to turn around and capture his lips with mine. I don't know why? I haven't even seen him. I wanted to be held in his hands and want him to make love to me. Why was I thinking this? I can't, this would be cheating on Dimitri. I turned around to see who was there and before I could see his face I woke up.

What was that about? The dream was so weird and it felt so real. Everything, I felt like I was there. I felt like I lived that part in the house with Dimitri and Lissa and the strange boy. I don't know why but it felt so real.

I don't know why I was so drawn to that voice? It was as if I have known him my whole life. I felt safe yet unprotected. There was a part in me felt all the lust with his voice and a part disgusted me, because it was like cheating on Dimitri.

I heard voices. I looked around and I was in my room, on my bed. I remembered everything. My babies. I have not even seen my boys yet. Where are they? I got up and I was still really tired. I want to go to sleep but I wanted to see my babies. The voices were coming from across the room. I got out and saw the room to the nursery opened.

I smiled to my self that my babies are there and walked in, but when I walked in I did not expected to see dad, Grams and Dimitri's father, Maksim Ivashkov. Grams were holding one of my babies and dad was holding the other and uncle Maksim was standing with dad and smiling down at the baby. Grams were cooing to the baby and it looked really nice. I think I am totally going crazy because this picture would never have happened.

"Roza you are not dreaming, they are really here and happy." Dimitri said to me from reading my thoughts. I looked back at them and they were all looking at me now. I thought I was going to see anger and disgusting expression, but I only saw love and happiness in them. They smiled at me and I smiled back and tears were making there way down. Ugh! I have been crying a lot lately.

"Rose dear how are you?" Grams asked and she handed the baby to Victoria who was standing next to her and came to me and hugged me tight. I was so shocked, but I loved it knowing that she was ok with Dimitri and me.

"I am so happy for both of you, but I am so disappointed that you guys never said anything to me. I would have allowed you both to be together." She said and I was just staring at her confused. She would have allowed us to be together?

"Of course I would have allowed you guys to be together. Rose you are a perfect girl for Dimitri and you to make a good couple. Why do you think I told you guys to go on the ball together because I wanted you guys together." She said and I was really shocked. She planed for us to get together. The world is just getting weirder.

"Oh Grams, that makes me so happy, knowing that you accept us." I said to her. And she just smiled and said,

"Thank you Rose for giving me the most adorable great-grandsons." And I smiled at her.

"Rose they are just like both of you but I have to say that I am to young to be a grandfather." Dad said.

"And same goes for me to." Uncle Maksim said and everyone just laughed. These two just think that they are still teenagers. Dad and Victoria placed the babies in the crib and everyone just left out leaving Dimitri and I alone in the room with the babies. I looked up at Dimitri who was smiling at me and I smiled back. We were both lost in our gaze and were brought out from the baby crying.

I went up and held the baby in my arm. He stopped crying when I held him. He was so cute, and looked like Dimitri but had my eyes. Tears came to my eyes. This was my baby.

"He is the younger one." Dimitri said and he started to cry again and I did not know why he was crying? Maybe he is hungry.

"I think he is hungry." I told to Dimitri.

"Yeah they might be hungry because they have not been fed since they have been born." Dimitri said.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know, we were not excepting them for at least two more months so we don't have any formula, you might have to breast feed him." he replied and I nodded. I was so new to this and I didn't know how to do this. So I just went and sat on the chair. I exposed my breast, I was hesitant but I let the baby mouth to my nipple and he started sucking on it. The feeling was great, knowing I was feeding my baby.

I don't know why I was hesitant but it felt nice. Soon the other baby started to cry and I thought that he was hungry. By this time the younger one stopped and was just staring at me with wide eyes and had his mouth open in "O". I smiled down at the baby and kissed him the forehead. Dimitri gave me our older son and took the younger one away so I can feed the older one.

He also looked like Dimitri but had my hair. Both of them were so cute and I can't believe it that I am a mother now, a mother of two beautiful sons. I did the same process with the older son to and I was really happy. He stopped soon and when I looked down he was already asleep. I smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. I got up and placed him in the crib with our other son who was sleeping to.

"Oh Roza they are just beautiful." Dimitri said who was standing beside me and kissed me on the forehead and I couldn't agree more.

"Did you name them?" I asked.

"No, how could I have name them without you?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"So what are we going to name them?" I asked.

"I don't know Roza, but I liked those name that you picked out, you know Ivan, and Nikolia." Dimitri said.

"I like them to." I said.

"Ok, so I like Nikolia for the older on and Ivan for the younger one." Dimitri said.

"Ok, can we name them Nikolia Maksim Muzur Ivashkov and Ivan Adrian Mason Ivashkov?" I asked him and he just looked at me and smiled.

"Oh Roza, you make me want to love you more and more everyday if that's even possible." He said and kissed me on lips.

"I love you to, papa." I said.

"And I love you more, mama." He said. We were both looking at the babies and smiled.

"Dimitri?"

"Hmm."

"I was wondering if Adrian and Jesse could be the god fathers and Mia and Natalie god mothers?" I asked him and he said,

"That would be perfect." And kissed me on the forehead.

"I am hungry." I said.

"Lets go eat and then we can tell everyone the names and talk to guys and girls about godparents." He said. We both walked out. I went to the leaving room where everyone were sitting and talking. When we both entered they all smiled at us.

"Guys we named the babies." Dimitri said.

"What did you guys named them?" Lissa asked and was smiling a lot. I know that smile. She is thinking of shopping.

"We name the older one, Nikolia Maksim Muzur Ivashkov, and the younger one Ivan Adrian Mason Ivashkov." Dimitri said. Dad, uncle Maksim, Adrian and Mason were really happy that we gave the boys their names.

"Thank you." All four of them said together. And Dimitri and I smiled at them. Dimitri went in the kitchen to get something to eat for me and I sat beside Grams. Dimitri came back with a sandwich and a glass of milk. I ate my meal really quickly because I wanted to ask the guys and girls to be the godparents.

"Ok Adrian, and Natalie, Dimitri, and I were wondering if you both would like to be Nikolia's godparents?" I asked. And both of them just looked at us with a big smile on their faces.

"Of course Rose I would love to." Natalie said and came to me and gave me a hug.

"I am not going to say no to that one, I was going to spoil my nephews but now I am definitely going to spoil my god son." Adrian said and a picture of Nikolia, holding vodka in one hand and cigar in the other at the age of five. And let me tell you this was not pleasant.

"Maybe it was a wrong idea choosing you to be the godfather because Roza can already imagine Nikolia holding a drink in his hand and cigar in the other." Dimitri said and everyone just laughed and Adrian was just giving everyone dirty looks but soon joined in and laughed with everyone.

"Jesse and Mia would you guys like to be Ivan's godparents?" I asked them and they both got really happy and nodded their head and said it together,

"I would love to." I choose Mia and Natalie to be the godmothers because they were there when I was giving birth and helped deliver them. Adrian because he have helped us a lot and Jesse because he is like another brother who cares a lot for me and I know would love the boys.

This felt so good here with the family and I would love it to have the whole family sitting around and be happy. We all talked what we have been doing for the last four months. They told us how they found us. The strigoi numbers were going down, and a lot of rumors had that there was group of hunters down here in Australia. The only thought that came to their minds was that we were all here.

Then with bank and everything they found out that a house was purchased here. So they thought we were all down here. I must say they were kind of smart. Grams said that we won't go back to the academy and we would go to the court. We would graduate there. She is allowing us to graduate without doing the whole year again because we were all good and we have survived living alone, we can handle the real world, with no more practice we were all good.

Since we all don't know how many strigoi we all killed, we were all going to get a battle scar. We were all going to leave in three days. We would be going to a doctor to get the babies checked and make sure they were healthy and in good condition.

Grams said that we could keep the house because we all love it here and come down sometime if we want to. We have all agreed that we would keep the babies a secret and Dimitri and my relationship to. Grams, Dad, and uncle Maksim are the only one who would know about the babies and our relationship.

Grams said that since we would be moving to court we don't have to attend school or anything so the guys would take care of the court business and us girls would take care of the babies without anyone knowing. Everyone is just worried for babies' safety. Grams believe that people will find out and that would put them and Dimitri and me in danger, which she is not looking forward to.

Dimitri and I were happy, that we don't have to hide our relation, but know we have to hide it again and the babies to which would be so hard. Grams said if it gets out of control to hide it we would all move down to Russia in Ozera mansion. Everyone loved the idea on moving to Ozera mansion because we could have more freedom there.

We all ate dinner and stayed up and watched TV. I got tired and wanted to go to bed so Dimitri and I excused our self to go to our room. We walked up and before going to our room we went to the nursery to check on the boys.

When we came in they started crying and both of us picked them up. I held Ivan and Dimitri held Nikolia. It looked like they were hungry so feed them. They didn't go to sleep right away so both Dimitri and I brought them to our room, wanting to be with them tonight.

Both of them were smiling and waiving their hand in the air, which was really cute. I laid Nikolia on the bed and Dimitri laid Ivan next to him. They were both so adorable and I still can't believe I am a mother. Both of them were smiling and had their eyes wide open.

I went to change and when I came out Dimitri was sleeping and had his arm around the boys and he had a big smile on his face. I took my camera out and took a picture because it was such a cute moment. The boys were asleep too. Ivan had his thumb in his moth. I smiled looking at my boys.

I was sitting on the bed, my back to the headboard. I was really happy; I have everything I ever wanted. Dimitri loved me, gang was ok with everything, I have two sons, and Grams, dad, and uncle Maksim was ok with everything and were happy. Sleep was coming so I lay down but before sleep took me the dream came to my mind. I have ignored it since I woke up but I have a feeling I would get same dream again and I don't know why? He said "Ioana." Who is she? And why was Lissa, Dimitri, strange boy and I was at that house when we were young?

Why do I feel that something big is coming? The dream felt so real and the scene at the house felt so real and felt like I have lived it when I know we never have. I am scared, scared for my boys and Dimitri. It felt like there was big secret to it that no one knows except me. I don't know but the dream, there was some thing wrong, but what?

**AN: When I decided what name I wanted the boys Nikolia and Ivan had most votes so I named the boys. Don't worry I would put the other names to, as you guys know Natalie is pregnant so I will name one of the names from there and there would be more babies so I'll use the other names :)**

**So what do you guys think about it? Good? Bad? Please comment! **

**Please, Please, Please, Review, Review, Review, Review =)**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thank you everyone the review :) you guys are just the best. Sorry I would have updated earlier but fanfic had some problems. It's going to be thanks giving in Canada tomorrow so Happy Thanks Giving guys. So here you all go for another chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 32**

I woke up from the baby's cry. I looked up and Ivan was crying, which also woke Dimitri up. I picked up Ivan to make him stop crying. He was hungry and I knew it, so I feed him. He had his eyes wide open and I was staring down at him while he was feeding. I was smiling and he smiled back. He had tears in his eyes so I wiped them of. He fell asleep and when I laid him down next to Dimitri who was smiling at us, Nikolia woke up.

He was hungry to so I feed him. He also was looking at me with wide eyes and I smiled down at him and he started to close his eyes. He soon stopped sucking and was deep in sleep. I smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead and laid him down next to me. Dimitri was still awake and was smiling at us.

The thought about our date struck me and I wondered if the offer of marrying him still stands. Well I have to ask him. I look at him; he has his back to the headboard and had his eyes close and was smiling. I don't know if I should ask him or should I just forget it. I mean he hasn't said anything again. I don't want to look like a desperate teenage girl.

"Don't you think you should block your thoughts?" Dimitri asked his eyes still closed. Holy shit! I forgot and he was listening to me. Ugh! I fucking hate this bond. He is such a tease now, he knows what I am thinking and would not even say anything. I mean come on, shouldn't he make the mother of his kids happy by saying yes the offer still stands, but no man and there ego.

"How can I say something when you haven't asked anything to me?" he asked. Still had his eyes closed and he is blocking me to. God why am I with this man? Yeah stupid me, fall for the wrong man. Damn him he is smirking now. Tow can play this game.

I turn the light off and lay down. Who cares if the offer doesn't sand anymore, I bet there are better guys out there and I can be happy with them. Who cares about Dimitri Ivashkov? Not me.

"Yes you do. And what is this thing about other better guys?" he asked. I am not in mood of replying to him. I mean why should I answer him? He didn't answer me earlier.

"There is no one better than me for you out there." He said. Yeah right. There are so many better guys out there then him, he and his stupid ego.

"Oh come on Roza I was just joking around." He said. Who cares?

"You do." He replied to my thoughts. I am going to give him silent treatment. He is so annoying,

"No, I am not." Oh god I am going to block him now. Ok feels better. I can think about anything and does not have to listen to him.

"Hey Roza, what the hell?" he asked. Oh he is so annoying right now. He could have been nicer and I would have been nicer to him, but no.

"Hey the offer still stands." He said. Like I care now. I do but I am going to play with him now.

"Go offer it to someone who is interested because clearly I am not." I said to him and closed my eyes and placed my hand on Nikolia.

"But you were earlier." He said. Yeah!

"And I am not now, so go find someone else." I said. I just hope he doesn't really go to someone else.

"I am sorry Roza, I was just playing I don't want to go to someone else." He said. I think I have played enough.

"Un hun…go to sleep." I said.

"But Roza." He whined like a child.

"What?" I got up to look at him in the eyes.

"So would you marry me?" he asked. God he is such a jerk but sweet at the same time. God I love this man so much.

"I would think about it." I said.

"But I thought you wanted to marry me," he said.

"Yeah now I changed my mind."

"But I love you."

"I love you to."

"So what's the problem?"

"You,"

"Come on, don't be like this."

"Don't be like what?"

"You know what I am talking about."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Roza come on you are killing me here."

"I am killing you here? I gave you two sons and all you do is show me your ego." We were yelling now.

"Roza you know I was just playing with you."

"So you can play with me but I can't?"

"Roza- he was cut of because the boys starting crying.

I picked up Nikolia and he picked up Ivan and both of us tried to stop them from crying. We are so awful parents. We were yelling at each other when they were in the bed with us. We both scared them. They finally stopped but they would not go to sleep.

They were both smiling now and waiving there hands in the air. I had my hair open so Nikolia was clutching to them really tight and was pulling them. I was smiling down at him. Both of them are so adorable. I looked up and saw Ivan was sucking his thumb again. This boy just love sucking his thumbs a lot.

I was glaring at Dimitri and he just glared back. Both of the boys started to cry again. These boys are smart. Trying to distract Dimitri and me from fighting. I tried to put Nikolia to sleep but he just won't and Dimitri did the same with Ivan.

They just don't want to go to sleep. I was looking at Nikolia and he just looked like Dimitri. I am thinking how stupid we both are fighting over nothing. I know I want to marry him and he was just playing with me and then I had to play and then we both just argued. Oh my god I feel like we are old married couples. I know at this time, that I don't want to be with anyone else than him and cant live without him.

"Yes" I said in a whisper but I know he heard me.

"What?" He asked and I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes I would marry you Dimitri Maksim Ivashkov." I said and he just looked at me if I was joking but then smiled.

"Are you for sure?" he asked.

"Yeah only if you put the ring on my hand." I said and giggled. His face looked like a child on Christmas morning. If we didn't had the boys in our arms, he would have claimed my moth and have kissed me hard. He was smiling. He laid Ivan down, who also was smiling and had his thumb in his mouth again, this boy and his thumb in his mouth. I just shook my head at him and smiled.

He was closing his eyes. Finally sleep was coming for him. I looked at Nikolia he was still wide-awake and was playing with my hair. He had his mouth open and was staring at me. He sneezed and he looked so cute. I am so in love with both of my boys. Ivan was long asleep and Nikolia started to close his eyes to.

Dimitri came back and sat across from me on the bed. He had the velvet box in his hands and I was smiling at him, both of us are such jerks. We could have done this the better way, but who cares he is giving me the ring.

Nikolia was already asleep so I laid him down next to Ivan and pull covers up on them, and kissed them both on the forehead. Dimitri took my left hand and put the ring on my finger. I was looking down at the ring. It was a white diamond ring (picture on profile). It was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

I went to Dimitri and sat on his lap. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. It felt like our mouths were on fire and shivers gone through my spine. His lips were so warm and soft as usual. One of his hand went to my and hair the second to my waist pulling me closer to him. My hands went to his hair and I played with his hair. Our tongs met and the war between them started, and of course as usual Dimitri won.

We broke apart but our foreheads were touching and we were looking at each other in the eyes and smiling.

"I love you Roza." He said.

"I love you to Comrade." I said back. His arms were warped around my waits and I rested my head on his chest and my hands were also wrapped around his waist. We both enjoyed the moment. It was relaxing. This is how I want to be like. I don't know when but I fell asleep in Dimitri's arms.

I was happy; I wanted to dream about Dimitri. But fate always chose wrong. I was again brought in to the dream that I had earlier. I know someone brought me here because this feels so real.

It was again the same deadly night in the forest. It was windy. Long trees, dirty ground, and nothing but fear. I felt lost again here. I wanted to run but I know there is no point, but I still run. Here I don't have control; it is being control by someone else but whom?

I run and run in the deep forest and it felt like I was leaving everything behind. I kept running, I wanted to stop but my legs would not stop. I felt someone behind me and I was to scare to look back because there won't be anyone.

I want to turn around but there is something holding me here and telling me to move. Move to find the deep dark secret this forest holds. I come to a stop again to the garden I was at yesterday. I look around and there is no one, nothing. But I felt someone and still feel someone here.

It makes me feel so uncomfortable because it looks like someone is looking through my soul and who ever it is knows something about me that I don't. "Ioana." I hear the most beautiful voice again and I feel drawn to the voice. I don't know why but I want to know this voice belongs to.

I want him to hold me in his arms. I want to crease his cheeks, but why? "Ioana" I look around and there is no one. "Ioana" The voice is coming from other side of the garden, I don't want to go there but my legs starts running without I knowing. There is a maze in here. I walk in to it and it feels so familiar, like I have been in to maze before.

I walk and it seems like I know where I am going. I feel someone behind me again, I look behind but there is no one. I feel like I am being haunted but the feeling to find the person whom this voice belongs to just wants me to keep going. All I want is to be with him, for him to hold me, to kiss till I forget my self and I don't know why I am feeling this? Who is Ioana? I feel a connection to her.

I come to a stop in the middle of the maze and there is a beautiful red rose, which is glowing and is really pretty. The moon is shining down making the whole place look like a fairyland. I feel someone behind me, really close. I feel his breath on my skin and the smell of this person is just heavenly.

I feel his lips on my neck and I close my eyes, wanting to die from pleasure. His lips are soft like feather. His arms warp around my waist, binging me closer to him, smacking my back to his hard chest. This feels so wrong but yet feels so right. I feel safe in his arms at the same time fear.

"Ioana." He whispers the name in my ear and starts kissing my neck. My breath caught up and I close my eyes wanting him to do more.

"Don't play with fire you would only burn." He tells me. I turn around to look at him but he is gone. I look around here and there is no one, no one. The place that looked like a fairyland, now looks like have been burned down and the flower in still here but no color and no life. I am so confused on what is going on? Why do I want this man so much? Who is Ioana? Why am I brought here?

I just want to look for him; I know he is here but where? I start to run in the maze only to get lost. I was able to come in here fine. Why am I not able to go out? I run and run again and there is no way out. "Ioana" I hear his voice again and it feels like he is calling to my soul. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, which send electricity trough my body. I turn around to see who it is, but again there is no one.

Somehow I manage to get out of the Maze and when I get out, I see the white house again and everything is alive again. I walk in the house and there is no one. I go up on the staircase and walk in to the big house. Rooms pass though and I don't feel like I have to stop here so I just keep walking. I come to stop to a big door. I hear noises coming from the room or should I say moans. I open the room and before I can look up to whom it is I wake up.

What the fuck? Whenever I am close on seeing who he is I wake up? Why did I felt like that? I want to be with him. I want him to hold me and kiss me. I wanted him to make love to me, but why?

I feel arms tighten around me and I look up to see Dimitri sleeping. We both fell asleep in each other's arms, seating on the bed. When I saw his face guilt washed through me. I wanted to be with someone else. How could I? I felt the need to be with him in that dream but here it's only Dimitri and only him.

Who is he? The dream was so real and it felt like someone was controlling me, controlling my emotions, and my needs. But I felt like I want him and need him but that's what I felt in the dream, here I don't feel that. Dimitri stirs in his sleep and he opens his eyes. He looked so cute there with half sleep in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me and smiled. I just want to snuggle with him, so I tighten my hold on him. He kisses the top of my crown and rest head on top of mine, clearly wanting to stay where he is.

I don't know how long we stay like this but soon get out of our moment from Ivan crying. I pick him up and I know he must be hungry so I feed him and then Nikolia wakes up and clearly he is hungry to so I lay sleeping Ivan back on the bed and pick Nikolia up and feed him. Soon he sleeps and I get up to take a shower but before leaving I place pillows around both of them.

Dimitri is already in the shower and I just go in to take shower with him. It's not like the first time. We both don't mess around just wash each other and kiss here and there. We don't talk a lot because there is no need for words. We both get out and get ready. Both of the boys were asleep so I pick Ivan, and Dimitri, pick Nikolia, and bring them to the nursery and lay them down in the big crib.

We both walk out my hand in his hand to the kitchen. Everyone is already there seated and the girls making breakfast. We all greet each other and sit down and talk. Everyone is done eating and we all get up to clean. Victoria sees my hand yell,

"OH MY GOD!" everyone looks at her and she is just jumping up and down.

"What's wrong honey?" Adrian asked and all she does is pint at my hand, everyone turn around to see my hand and big smiles pull their faces. All the girls' screams and jump up ad down. They all congratulate us, they all knew he was going to purpose but didn't know my answer so they were happy that I said yes. What did hey think I was going to say no?

Dad didn't look that happy but a smile was forming his lips. I guess he thinks that he is just too young. He hugs me and threatens Dimitri, that if he ever hurt me he would not see the next day. Uncle Maksim said that from now on I would call him dad because I am officially part of the family and he is happy for Dimitri and me. Grams, was happy to and hugs us both and threaten Dimitri, if he ever hurt me she would allow dad to do whatever he wants to do.

Dimitri, Dad, Grams, and I, with their guardians, went to the doctor to get the boys checked. The doctor said that both of them were healthy and were doing great. We all went home and ate dinner. We put the boys to the nursery and all of us went to the theater room to watch a movie.

We had a lot of fun; instead of watching the movie we all ended up playing popcorn fight. Everyone was laughing, free from the outside world, just in our little world that we have created. This is what we all want, to live like this, free from the strigoi world, happy in our world.

When we all quiet down and just sat and talked, Mason and Natalie said that they wanted to talk. Both Mia and I knew what they were going to tell. They happily announced that Natalie was pregnant. Everyone just got happy for them and was excited that there was going to be another baby.

We all got tired eventually and went to bed. Before going to bed Dimitri and I went to the boys room and checked on them. Of course they were hungry do I feed them and we both kissed them and went to our room.

I changed in to a boy shorts and a tight tank top and Dimitri stayed in his boxers. To afraid that I would have that dream again and I would want to be with that strange person who I feel drawn to in the dream, I ask Dimitri to dream walk with me. We kissed each other and said love you and feel asleep. Sure when I was asleep he was waiting for me there and I was happy for that.

**AN: Ok so I wanted to put the marrying question in this one and since both of them fight with everything, I mean they fought and Dimitri told her about his feeling, the fought at the ball, then when Rose got pregnant so they had to fight on this on to :D**

**So what do you think going to happen? Please comment! **

**Next they would all go to court and there would be Tasha and more drama :D so in order to find out what happens Please, Please, Please, Review, Review, Review. You guys review = a happy me = Faster update :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Thank you everyone for the review :) you guys are just the best. Now this chapter is not that long and mostly have Dimitri, Rose, and the boys in to it. I didn't had a lot of time but as I told you guys that as many reviews I get the faster I would update. Since you guys were nice by reviewing so I am being nice by updating, it's short but still you guys would get more of Dimitri and Rose. So I hope you would enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 33**

It has been a week since we are back at court. Things have been really crazy. It is really hard to hide the boys from everyone. All of us live in the king mansion that has been constructed for Dimitri. We don't have a nursery so the boys sleep with Dimitri and me. We do have a crib in the room but we both prefer them on the bed with us.

Grams said that Sydney and me wouldn't be guardians and would stay home with the boys and do whatever we want to do. All of us girls don't have anything to do. We all went to shopping yesterday and Baba and Dad offered to look after Nikolia and Ivan, since all the guys were busy doing court work.

Dimitri and I haven't had our time. By the time he comes back he is too tired so he goes to sleep. I know he feels bad that he doesn't get to spend more time with the boys and me. Today is Friday and he doesn't have to go to work tomorrow so I am happy for that

When we all came back all our families were here and were mad at all of us and said how disappointed they were. Since we are hiding everything from them so we had lie to them that we wanted to get out of the academy because we wanted more freedom and wanted a long holiday for us. They said we were all childish but were glad that we are all safe.

I still get those dreams and whenever I am about to see whom he is, I wake up. I feel so different in those dreams, its like I am not my self but someone else. I don't get who is this Ioana? He always calls me Ioana, and it feels like I have a connection with her. I feel like I have connection to the forest and the white house. The dead garden feels like once it was everything to me.

His voice pulls me to him but at the same time fear come to me. I don't know what he wants from me? I know he is somewhere out there and probably would hurt my love ones. I don't know why but he keeps saying, don't play with fire you would only burn. What does he mean by that? I don't get it.

I have been hiding this from Dimitri because in my heart I feel like I am betraying him for having these feelings for someone in my dreams, when it should only be him. He has been so busy that I don't ask him to dream walk with me. Sometimes he goes to sleep before me, or sometimes he comes late that I am already asleep.

I was brought out of my thoughts from Nikolia crying. He was in his crib with his brother. I picked him and try to make him stop crying but he wouldn't so he must be hungry. I went and sat on the bed and exposed my right breast and let him suck on my nipple.

I hardly give them the formula. I like them to feed from me, and the doctor even said that it is better to breast-feed them. We haven't been to doctor here because we don't want to take any risk so, Lissa and Victoria started to research and go to the hospital here at court and spend it with doctors to learn so they can help.

Nikolia stop sucking but he doesn't go back to sleep so I just play with him. Both of them are so adorable. Ivan soon wakes up and starts crying to. I feed him to and both of them are wide-awake now.

I lay them on the bed and both of them just wave their hands in the air and are laughing. They look so adorable. I took my camera out take some of their pictures. I see Dimitri coming in all tired but I take his picture to. He looks up and smiles at the boys and me with love in his eyes.

He comes up to me and pecks me on the lips and says,

"I missed you so much baby,"

"I missed you to." and kiss him on the lips hard. He lets go of me and goes to his sons and kisses them both on the forehead and says to them,

"I missed you two to." all they do is laugh and keeps waiving their hands in the air.

"I am going to take a shower." He said to me and went to the bathroom. I just sit on the bed and see the boys doing their own baby thing; Ivan starts sucking his right thumb and with his right hand plays with his small hair on his head. I just smile at him because that's what he always does.

Ivan always likes to make fuss, he always wakes up at night and cry's for at least two hours. He would quiet down but after two or three minutes start crying again. Nikolia is really calm, he only wakes up at night when he is hungry and when I feed him he goes to sleep right away but Ivan loves to stay up.

Both of them start closing their eyes and soon there are asleep and by this time Dimitri comes out only wearing black silk pajamas and his hair all wet. He is looking really sexy right now. I want to just snuggle with tonight and make out and make love seeing he healed me so we don't have to wait. I want him so fucking badly.

I pick up Ivan and he picks up Nikolia and we put them in their crib. I just stand there and look at them with a smile on my face. I still can't believe that I am a mother, a mother of Dimitri's two beautiful sons. He wraps his arms around my waist from behind and kisses me on the neck. I love our little moments like these.

"I love you." I said to him.

"I love you to, so much." He said.

I turn around and cup his face in my hands and pull his face down and kiss him. The kiss starts as innocent but soon turns into a passion and lust one. I warp my legs around his waist and his hands stays on my ass so I don't fall. He brings us to our bed and sits down, me in his lap.

Soon we broke the kiss but he keeps kissing me on my jaw and moves down to my neck and I just moan from pleasure. I know he wants blood so he bits me in the neck and take some blood. Whenever he is taking blood from me or I am taking from him, it makes me whole. He comes back to my face and pecks me on the lips and exposes his neck for me to take blood. I bite in his neck and when his blood and when the liquid goes down to my throat I just want to forget everything.

He tastes heavenly. Soon I pull away and bring ma hand on his neck and heal the two puncture marks that I created. I look up at him and smile and said to him,

"I missed you so much." And kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you to so much, work has been crazy." He said. We kissed again and I just wanted to get lost in this moment. I feel really safe in his arms and I would make sure he comes and dream walk with me. I am not looking forward on having the same dream again.

Soon our clothes go on floor and we both make love after months. I felt whole again and all I wanted was he, no one else. We both fell asleep, tangled in each other. He dreamed walk with me and again we only made love. I love to dream walk with him because I just loving spending time with him so much.

I wake up and Dimitri is still asleep and surprisingly the boys didn't wake up last night. Sometimes I think they have some kind of bond with us, whenever we fight they wake up and cry and last night we were making love and didn't disturb us. Dimitri was looking so cute sleeping, my angel he is. I didn't wake him up because he has been so tired so I let him sleep. I wrap the bed sheet on me and go stand at the window. The sun was going down, the sky looked orange and purple and it was really beautiful.

It felt really nice, standing here watching the sun go down. I was so lost that I didn't know when Dimitri woke up and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. I smiled; I don't know how he does it but always make my stomach do flip-flops. I rest my head on his chest and we both look out the window loving and wanted to stay like this.

Soon both boys wake up and I feed them. With the help of Dimitri I give them a bath and dress them up. They both go to sleep right away. Dimitri already had a bath ready for us and was already waiting for me. I smiled at him and went and sat his lap and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on neck and said how much he loves me the whole time. When the water went cold we both got out and got dressed.

We both went to the kitchen where Mia and Eddie were already and Mia was preparing things for breakfast.

"Good morning guys." Dimitri and I said it together.

"Good morning." Eddie said groaning, certainly not happy to be up.

"Good morning both of you. How are the boys?" Mia asked.

"They're great." I said and went to help here with breakfast.

Both of us made pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, French toasts, and waffle. By this time everyone joined us in the kitchen and were seating on the counters. The girls help putting everything on the table and the guys dug in the food like pigs, all the Moroi to. Looks like they are really hungry today.

We all eat and all of us girls wanted to spend time with our guys so they left the house to do whatever leaving Dimitri and me with the boys. We both just went to our room since the boys got up and started crying. They were not hungry but these boys love attention so much.

They would be one-spoiled kids. I picked Nikolia and Dimitri picked up Ivan. It's always easy to make Nikolia stop crying but Ivan is such whining kid. Dimitri cooed to him but he keeps crying but Dimitri start humming in Russia and it always calm him down and soon he stops crying but he keeps whimpering.

We both play with them and coo at them and soon they both go to sleep again. I just can't wait for them grow. It would be more fun staying home and playing with them. Because now whenever we play with them, they both get tired and go to sleep. Dimitri goes and sits on the bed and I sit on his lap and kiss him. God I love this man so much.

"Roza?"

"Hmm"

"When do you want to get married?" he asked and I looked at him and said.

"We can't tell anyone right now."

"I know and I am not saying we have tell anyone now and get married now, first of all we have to wait till you are eighteen which is in couple of months and by that time we would be able to tell everyone." He said. Ok so my birthday doesn't come till September and I have always wanted a fall wedding.

"Can we have a fall wedding?" I asked him.

"Anything you want, all I care is I just want you to be my wife." He said and kisses me on the nose and I giggle. I am so getting out of my touch. Rose Hathaway never giggles.

"So when do you want the wedding in fall?" he asked.

"I want it on a Saturday in October." I said and he nodded. He got his IPhone out and pulled out the calendar and asked,

"What date do you want?" and gave the phone to me, I looked at it and asked,

"Is twenty three ok with you?"

"Anything is ok with me." he said and kissed me on the lips. It was sweet and a soft one.

"So you are going to do everything, I am just going to show up to marry my girl." He said to me.

"Don't you want to be part of it?" I asked.

"I don't care, its your day and do whatever you want?" He said.

"Ok, can we have the weeding at your great-grandmother's garden?" I asked him. I don't know why I said that, I have never been there in real life just in dreams with Dimitri and Adrian and I loved the garden and know I think about it, it resembles to he garden in my dreams.

"Of course, if that's what you want." He said and I just smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. This time we both got carried away and the innocent kiss turned in to a heavy make out secession. We were so lost in each other and I am surprised that clothes haven't been on floor yet. Someone ringing the bell at the door interrupted us both.

Dimitri groaned not wanting to leave but we had to stop and see who it was at the door. He got up to see who was at the door. Nikolia woke up so I feed him and I was surprised that Ivan didn't wake up. Nikolia went back to sleep and I got up to see who it was the door.

When I walked out, there were voices coming and laughter from the living room. I went in there and saw Dimitri and there was that whore standing there. The whore was that botch from the ball. How dare she? How come Dimitri is talking and laughing with her? And out of nowhere she kisses Dimitri on the lips.

My blood boiled with anger and all I wanted to do was ripe her head off of her body. The pain was rising in my heart but Dimitri pushed the bitch way and yelled at her,

"What the fuck Tasha?"

**AN: I know I am an evil. I did not wanted to leave you guys like that I don't have any time :( so what do you think next I should do, make Dimitri do something about Tasha or have Rose do something? Please tell me what you guys want?**

**I know a lot of you want to know about Ioana and who this guy is hunting Rose, don't worry I would soon revile him. **

**So what do you guys think about this chapter? **

**Please make me happy and Review, I just love reviews and that makes me want to write more for you guys, knowing that you guys are waiting to read more, so please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Thank you everyone for the great reviews :) I am sorry for not updating yesterday I was really busy, my mom is sick so I have to do all the housework. But to make it up to you guys I made this chapter really long. It's the longest chapter I have written. So here you go another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 34**

**DPOV **

We have been back to court and things have been fucked up I would say. My life has turned up side down. It's been a week since we have been back. I am stuck with being trained for being a King and I have to put up with all these Royal Moroi. First the fucked up thing is that I have to put up with a pure bitch who doesn't get I am not interested in her. Tasha. I want to kill her but I can't. She is a princess and stands for Davashkov family. I have to be nice to her because Grams have requested.

Second I have been having these fucked up dreams with Lissa where both of us are in my great-grandma's house and having sex and we both want each other like we have never wanted anything. And on top Roza walks in on us but before she see us, she disappears.

I don't know but in the dream I feel like I only want Lissa, no one else. For fuck sake she is like a sister I have never and will never think about her like this. The dreams are real. I know it's somehow Lissa is doing it but she does not know how to dream walk. I have talked to her and she has said that she is having the same dreams. I don't know what is going on. I have been avoiding Roza a lot because I feel so guilty.

Both of us are having sex for real in dream, I mean it's like if I was dream walking with Rose. Lissa is also feeling guilty because in a way both of us are cheating on Christian and Roza. I don't know if the prophecy is true, because if it was true I would have cause Rose and me pain but there is no pain but again it's a dream but a fucking real dream.

I miss Roza, and the boys so much. I haven't had an alone time with them and being at court takes away being in a secret relationship and hiding your two sons, who the world does not know about. I always want to dream walk with Roza, but whenever I come home I am to tired and go to sleep before her or I came too late that she is already asleep and I don't want to interrupt her dreams.

I always put the block on the bond when I am going to sleep because I don't want her to get suck in my head. I try to go in her head but she blocks me to, I don't know why? I miss my boys so much; I haven't had a lot of time with them, it's only when they wake up at night and I help Roza to feed them and make them go to sleep.

Today is Friday, and I am fucking, happy because I get to spend time with Roza and the boys. I just want all four of us alone no one else, not even the gang. I have missed my girl so much and it's so hard to stay away from her when she is so near.

"Hey Dimitri." Tasha, fucking whore, brought me out of my thoughts of Roza and my boys, I have to control my self from killing this bitch.

"Hey Tasha." I forced a smile. I was sitting in my office, so she came and sat across from me, on the chair.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" She asked. Why the fuck I would tell her that now.

"Nothing much just staying home with friends." I said.

"Lets go out, and have dinner." What the? What is she up to? She is asking me on a date.

"I already have plans with my friends, I can't" I said to her.

"Oh come on, its only a dinner." No, it's not.

"I am sorry Tasha but I can't, I don't have any time to give it to you and I am not interested." I hope she gets the meaning.

"Ok, well I'll see you on Monday then." Finally leaving. I hope she doesn't try something else because I would not be leaving her.

I tuned my laptop off and closed the file that was open in front of me and got up to got to home to my family. I walked out of office and Mason was waiting for me. We both talk about our day and walk home. Mason is so excited that he is becoming a father and soon going to propose to Natalie. It is so easy for them; I wish it were easy for Roza and me to.

I walk in out room all tired and see, Roza, taking a picture of me. I look up at her and see the boys are awake and playing and I smile at them. I have missed them so much. I went up and kissed her and told her how much I missed her and then I kissed the boys and went to take a shower.

I got out and saw the boys were already asleep; we put both of them in their crib and watched them for a while. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kiss her neck and tell her how much I love her. She turned around and kissed me and wrapped her legs around my waist and I put my hands on her ass to keep her there. I went to the bed and sit down and her on my lap.

We both have missed each other so much. I don't even know how we have survived. We take blood from each other and times like this I just want to make love to her. I keep telling her how much I missed her and love her. Soon all our clothes on the floor and we make love to each other after months. It felt great and I was finally home.

She asked me to dream walk with her so I dreamed walked with her and we made love to each other and I was so happy that I did not had to have sex with Lissa in the dream.

I move around the bed and there is no Roza. Where is she? I open my eyes and look around the room and see her standing at the window warped in the bed sheet, looking out the window. I am surprised the boys didn't wake up last night. I have to say they are the smartest kids ever. Of course they would be, they are Roza's and my kids.

I get up and walk to Roza, and wrap my arms around her tiny frame and kiss her on the neck. She lean her head on my chest and just stare out side. The sun was going down and the sky looked really beautiful. We just stand there for I don't know, how long but enjoy the view.

The boys soon woke up. I helped Roza to get the boys bath and then I prepared a bath for both of us and waited for Roza to come. She came in after five minutes and sat on my lap in the tub. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the neck. God I have missed her so much.

I am going to make up to her for the time I have missed. We stayed in the tub until the water went cold and got out and got dressed.

Both of the boys were asleep, Roza and I went to the kitchen for breakfast Eddie and Mia were already there and Eddie, looked like he rather prefers being in bed then be here. We greeted each other and Roza went to help Mia, with breakfast.

I just love, Roza, cooking. I just sat there and talked with Eddie, and looks like he hates being at court because we haven't had a minute to breath. He is jealous of the girls that they don't have to do anything and they can do whatever they want.

I would only say that Roza, Sydney and Mia are the lucky one because Natalie and Victoria are the princess and stand for there families and since Lissa is also a princess but doesn't have to stand for the family she still have to attend all the meetings and work with us.

Roza and Mia were done making breakfast and by this time rest of the gang came in and greeted us. Lissa was not happy and looked like she wanted to kill me. Come on I just gave her a peaceful night without having sex with me in the dream.

I would have to ask her what's up with her. She was giving me death glares the whole time and rarely talked to anyone. This is so weird, because she is so hyper all the time and talks about anything she can find.

All of us wanted to spend time with our girls so the whole gang left to do whatever they wanted, leaving Rose, and me alone with the boys. I am so glad because that's what I wanted, to spend time with my family.

We both went to our room and the boys were awake. They were not hungry but wanted us to pick them. Roza picked Nikolia and I picked Ivan up. It's so hard to get Ivan stop crying. I cooed at him but it doesn't help, so I started to sing for him in Russian the one my mom use to sing to me. He stopped crying but he kept whimpering.

We both played with them for a while till they went back to sleep. We place them in the crib and I went and sat on the bed and Roza came and sat on my lap. She kissed me and the kiss was sweet and soft. I asked her about when she wanted to get married and she told me that she want a fall wedding.

We agreed to get married on October 23. She wanted to get married in my great-grandma's garden, which has been passed down through generations, it was owned by my great-great-great grandma Annika Ivashkov. She was a great Moroi, but her reputation made her low in our community, she fell in love with a Moroi but he turned strigoi willingly, she got pregnant with his child.

Some says that my great-great-great grandfather who turned strigoi is still strigoi and some says that he was killed. I don't know a lot about her or him but I do know that she constructed the garden by her hands and the white house near there belongs to her.

I don't want to get married there because then it would require being in the house and that is where Lissa and I have sex in our dreams. But if Roza wants to have a wedding there, then that's where we are having.

Roza kissed me on the lips and the sweet innocent kiss turned into more of a heavy make out secession. I was so happy right now being with her after such a long time. I just can't get enough of my Roza. I was looking forward on making love to her again, but the doorbell interrupted us.

I groaned not wanting to leave but I have to see who it is at the door. Who ever it is better have something fucking important for interrupting me. I walked out and opened the door and I fucking just wanted to kill her. How dare she come here? I had a lot of her the whole week, now I am not looking forward to talk to her and on top she is wearing really short clothes, exposing her skin too much. I was about to tell her to fuck off, when my phone rang.

It was Grams calling.

"Hello " I said

"Dimitri dear, Tasha, is coming to your place, please be nice to her, for me," she said. Oh great this bitch already planned this shit out. Now I have to be nice to her.

"Ok, I would be, bye." And with that I hung up the phone.

"Hello, Dimitri." she said with a fucking big smile on her face and all I wanted to do was put her fake hair on fire.

"Hello Tasha," I had to force a smile.

"Would you not ask me to come in?" she asked.

"Oh yeah sure come in." I moved so she can come in.

"So how come you are here?" I asked her.

"Oh I saw your friends out and you were not with the so I thought I can give you some company." She said. So she just assumed I needed her company.

"That's so nice of you." I said with sarcasm dripping out. She just doesn't get it.

"So lets go out and do something fun." Oh god! Not fucking interested.

"Look Tasha, I am busy today, I all ready have plans with someone else." I said to her really polite. I was controlling my anger.

"Oh come on, I know you don't have any plans, all your friends are out." She said. Yeah but my fiancé and my sons are home and I love to spend time with them.

"Yes they are but, Rose is here and we both had plans, we were both just going out. We wanted to give some alone time to rest of our friends." I said. She laughed and it was the most fucking annoying voice I could ever hear.

"Oh Dimitri, come on I don't think she would mind, both of us hanging out she can do something else." She said. Yeah Roza would mind and would rip your head of if she finds out that you are trying to get with her man. Out of nowhere she brought her lips to mine. I was so in shocked. What the fuck? How dare she? I pushed her off of me and yelled at her,

"What the fuck Tasha?"

"Come on Dimitri I know you want me." What is she on? Doesn't she get it I am not interested. Even last year she tried to get me but she is so fake that I did not even sleep with her, just to get away from darkness.

"No I am not fucking interested in you, it would be better if you just get the fuck out her because I would not be controlling my anger." I said to her in a really high voice.

"Dimitri, don't be like this, I really love you and I know you love me to." No way in hell I love her.

"No I don't. You are a fucking slut, and don't stand my standers and if you were the last girl on earth I would rather die then be with you." I said to her she was looking in my eyes and said,

"Dimitri you want me and you would make love to me and be with me forever." She was fucking using compulsion on me. All I wanted to do was slap and beat the shit out of her but I still have manners. I held her elbow and looked her in the eyes and yelled at her,

"Don't you fucking ever use compulsion on me."

"Dimitri I know you love me, why are you denying me?"

"What the fuck don't you get? I do not love you and would never love you, I only put up with you because my grandma asked me to be nice with you. I would have fucking killed you by now because first you kissed me at the ball and you kissed me again. I am being a gentle man with you and if you stand in here for another two minutes, your corpse would going out of here." I said to her and all she does is laugh. Doesn't she know I do fulfill my promises?

"Oh really Dimitri? I don't think so. You see I know your little secret about Rose." She said and what the fuck? How does she know?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know what I am talking about. I was there at the ball in that very room when your friends were talking about and when I left the room I stayed out to listen in the conversation." She said and before I could say something. She received a slap. I looked if Rose slapped her but there was no one.

She received another slap on the other cheek. She was cupping her face with her hands. From the bond I found out that Rose can go invisible and is slapping her. I tried hold in my laugh. Roza pulled her hair and she screamed in pain.

She was looking at me and was asking for help. No way in hell I am helping her. My girl is just the best. She received another slap from Rose on her face and again Tasha screamed. Roza took her hand and twisted it behind her and I heard bones cracking. Roza brook her right arm. Isn't it just great? Tasha screamed in pain. I was getting the pleasure seeing her like this but at the same time no.

Roza punched her in the stomach and she again screamed in pain. I think Roza have done enough damage and the rest I can do it. _Roza stop it, it's enough. _I said to her through the bond. _No Dimitri it's not enough for this bitch._ She replied back. _No, Roza, it's enough; I am going to handle the rest. _I said to her. Ok. She replied. I thought she was going to move but no she slapped her again on the face, and then slapped her again on the left side. I thought she was done, but Tasha, received a punch on her nose. Blood started to come out, Roza broke her nose also. Tasha had bad bruises on her face and tears were coming out of her eyes.

_Now I am done_. Roza said. I went up to Tasha who was crying and looked like in pain. I looked at her in the eyes and she asked,

"W-wh-at h-ha-p-pe-ned?" her voice broke.

"I don't know what happened, I am shocked my self to what really happened." I told her and she just looked at me. This was so good of the opportunity of doing what I want to do. I know a certain Dhampir who is madly in love with Tasha and as I think of this a smirk pull up on my face.

What a great time he just walks in, Stan Alto, my guardian, who knows about Roza and the boys. I look at him and back at Tasha. Tasha is still staring at me so I use compulsion on her.

"Tasha, you will forget about today and ever coming here. You were with Stan Alto, and you guys were going on a date and you fell from stairs." I said to her and she nods. Then I went to Stan who was looking really confused.

"Alto, you will forget whatever you saw. You were on a date with Tasha Davashkov, she fall from stairs you will bring her to the hospital and get her checked out." He nodded. Now I am still not done. I went back to Tasha and said,

"Tonight you will take Stan Alto in you room and you will both make love without any protection, and you are crazily in love with him that by next week both of you will get married." And she just nods at me.

"Alto you will go with Tasha in her room and you will make love to her the whole night, with out any protection and you will marry her next week." He also nods at me.

"Now take her to the hospital, you are off for today and tonight." I said to him and he nods. They both left and when I closed the door I heard laughing. Roza was laughing really hard. I looked at her and smiled. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and said,

"That was really mean of you."

"And what you did was not mean?" she asked. We both just looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Well she deserved it and Alto to is a really good guarding who deserves to be with the girl he is in love with." I said to her and again we both laughed.

"But don't you think you went to far, to not use protection and also get married by next week?" she asked.

"No, Alto deserve a wife and little Alto's running around." I said. We both laughed. We heard the boys crying from the baby monitor and both of us went to the room to check on them.

They were crying so loud. Rose picked Nikolia and let me pick Ivan. He is really hard to get under control. He just loves to make a fuss and he is only ten days old. Roza feed Nikolia and Ivan was crying more and more. He wanted his mommy. Roza laid Nikolia on the bed and I gave her Ivan so she can feed him and I picked Nikolia, and burped him.

He didn't go to sleep so I cooed to him. He smiled at me. My hair was open and I was leaning down to him and he grabbed my hair in his fist and pulled on them.

"Ouch Nikolia, stop." I said, instead of stopping he pulled more onto it and was laughing. It was hurting me because he was pulling my hair but I smiled down at him. He is just adorable. He loves pulling hair and Ivan loves his thumb.

"Oh Nikolia your just the best son ever, pull more of your fathers hair." I turned to look at Roza, which was not a good thing because Nikolia pulled more on to my hair.

"Roza a little help would ne nice." I said to her. She just shake her had saying no.

"Now you know what I feel when he pulls my hair. I put them up and you always open them." She said to me. Payback is a bitch.

"Ok I am sorry, I get it. Ouch" he pulled my hair again. I will never open Roza's hair again when she is feeding him or holding him.

"I promise I would never do that to you again." I pleaded and Nikolia pulled my hair again. Rose smirked and took Nikolia out of my hands but as soon as he went in her hands he started crying, facing me. Roza tried to stop him crying but he kept going and his face was towards me.

"I think he wants you to hold him." Roza said to me. No! "I don't think so, maybe he is hungry." I said to her and Roza, just laughed.

"Oh is the great Dimitri Ivashkov scared from his own son?" she asked me. Hell no!

"Ok wait let me tie my hair first." I said to her. And went to the dresser and got a ponytail and tied my hair. I was not going to let him pull my hair again. I took him from Roza and the minute he was in my arms his crying turned into sobs. He had tears in his eyes which I wiped the away.

I kissed him on the forehead and started talking to him and it made him laugh again. After about half hour he finally went to sleep. I laid him in the crib and saw Ivan on the bed. Roza was nowhere. I picked up Ivan and laid him next to his brother in the crib and walked out of the room to see where Roza is.

Through the bond I found out the gang was home and they were all sitting in the living room. I started to walk out but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me in the game room. It was Lissa. What the fuck?

**Lissa POV **

I don't know what is happening with me. Since Nikolia and Ivan have been born, I have been having weirdest dreams. The night they were born, that's when I started to get these dreams where I go to this white house and there are four kids, two boys and two girls. The girls looks like Rose and me and one of the boy looks like Dimitri.

It is so strange and then I got to a garden, which is so dead and all I want to do is look for someone name Adrik. All I want is to look for Adrik in the dream and want him to hold me and make love to me.

And since we have returned to court I started having dreams with Dimitri, in them and all we both do is have sex like we never wanted anything. I don't get it why? And on top I call him Adrik and he calls me Annika. I think he pulls me to his dreams but he would never do that. He loves Rose so much and thinks of me as his sister.

He says that I am the one pulling him because he would never do that and if he does pull me, it would only be to work on spirit and he is to busy to dream walk with Rose. He is right because I started to have those dreams in Australia and he was never in those dreams.

I feel so bad and feel like I am betraying Christian and Rose. It is like we are dream walking and it is so real. In the dream I think I would go crazy if we don't make love and he doesn't hold me in his arms. It so disgusting when I wake up because he is like a brother and then I see Christian sleeping next to me and guilt wash through me.

Both Dimitri and I don't know what to do. We have talked about it and we both like to stay away from each other because the images of our dreams pop up in our heads. I am so thankful that Dimitri can block his thoughts from Rose.

Rose really loves Dimitri and I am one of her best friends and it would really hurt her. And I really love Christian so much that I can't bear to lose him. Whenever I am with Christian I am so lost and confused.

Last night was the worse. I had to see Dimitri and Rose having sex and it was the most disturbing thing ever and on top all I wanted to do was rip Rose's head off. I was feeling so jealous that I thought of killing Rose with my own hands. When I woke up all I wanted to do was kill my self.

All the things I thought of doing to Rose last night in the dream where just pure evil. When I woke up, I looked at the man who was sleeping next to me and tears started to come out. I feel so lost, so confused, and a bitch cheating on her love ones.

"Babe what is wrong?" Christian brought me out of my thoughts; we were currently sitting in the court garden, at a bench, his head in my lap and my hands playing with his hair.

"Nothing." I said.

"You look so lost." He said and tears started to come to my eyes. I am lost, really lost. I don't even know what is happening. It's like I don't have a control on my self. Christian got up and asked,

"Lissa babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I don't know how to tell you." I said to him and my voice broke little.

"You know you can tell me anything you want to," he said, cupping my face and more tears came to my eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said to him.

"Do you want to break up with me? If you want just tell me, you don't have to put me through all this pain, I have been having for the last week." He said. What the hell?

"No, no, no, I don't want to break up with you. I love you so much." I told him and cupped his face and kissed him with everything I have and he kissed me back. We broke of and our foreheads were touching.

"I am sorry, things have been so crazy since we have been back to court. I really hate it here." I told him, it was half-truth but I know I just can't hurt him like this.

"I know babe, I hate it here to. We should all just move to Russia." He suggested and I do really want to move to Russia.

Both of us just stay in the garden all day and cuddle with each other. I know what I am going to do. I am going to have to talk to Dimitri because this has to end soon. We have to find a way to stop this. Even if it includes telling the gang what is going on because we can find a way to stop this together.

Adrian, Dimitri, Rose, and I can do some research and find out what is going on. I love Christian, so much that I can't think about losing him and I know if he found out he would be really hurt. We both walk back to the house and see everyone already here except Dimitri. Rose said that he is in there room playing with Nikolia.

I excused my self to go to talk to him. We have to talk alone. I was walking towards his room and saw him coming out. I opened the game room and as he was passing by I pulled him in the room with me. He looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"What the hell Lissa? What do you want? Isn't it enough you hunt me in dreams that you are pulling me in the room alone." He snapped. God! How does Rose put up with him?

"Look Dimitri, you know very well I am not hunting your dreams. What you are going through, I am going through with the same thing. Don't you think I would rather prefer Christian be in the dreams with me?" I ask him, really calm. He sign and says,

"Look I am sorry. It's just I feel like I am betraying Roza."

"I know what you feel, because I am going through with the same thing. I just want all this to stop." I said to him.

"And how would we do that? I don't know what is going on. I have thought about everything I can. I also gave you the charm ring and I also wore one to but it does not help. I can't think of anything. I have also used compulsion on you but it doesn't work. Nothing works." He said and pulled his hair.

"Maybe we ask Adrian to dream walk with us and stop those dreams." I suggested.

"No, we would have to tell him what is going on." He said.

"Maybe it is better to tell everyone what is going on." I said.

"No, I can not hurt Roza or Christian like this and rest of the gang would be hurt to."

"Dimitri I cannot go on like this. This has to stop. I can not stand another day seeing that we are betraying Christian and Rose."

"No- he was interrupted by the door opening reviling….

**AN: So who do you think is at the door? I know I am such a evil leaving you guys like this but I already made this chapter really long and I had not time to put more into it. **

**I would like to thank couple of people first I would like to thank **_Veena_** for giving the idea of having Dimitri the same dreams. I like to also thank **_RDforever, soon2be-gyardian, lovelylaver, Estefani, kanxkawaii, talkygirl, luvizu, ImpartialMoroi, disha, crystal49s, lovedimitri_** and all of you who reviewed, just don't have much time put all your names here but you guys are the best . I also want to thank **_nadia collanan_** for giving idea of Tasha and Stan to be together. **

**So what do you guys think about? Good? Bad? Please comment! **

**So please make me happy and review please, please, please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Thank you everyone for the review :) Here you all go another chapter for you guys enjoy! **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 35**

**RPOV**

I was so happy for what we did with Tasha. She has been a bitch. First she try's to be with Dimitri at ball and again she kissed him. I can't believe Grams, she said to Dimitri to be nice with her but again I think she is a Moroi and Grams don't want Dimitri doing anything wrong.

I was so happy finally. It was nice to spend the day alone with Dimitri and the boys except the time Tasha interrupted us but that fun, beating the crap out of her and she didn't even know what hit her and it would be fun to see her getting married and actually get pregnant with Stan.

It was so much fun seeing Nikolia pulling Dimitri's hair, serves him right. He always opens my hair whenever I am feeding him or holding him and Nikolia just loves pulling hair. I left them alone. By the time I was in living room the gang was here, all seating and chatting. Soon Christian and Lissa arrived and Lissa excused, going to do whatever she wanted.

I could feel her and Christian's emotions and I was getting sad emotions from both of them. Even there aura looked dark. What was up with both of them?

"So what have you both been up to?" Victoria asked. I so wanted to tell everyone what we did today.

"Oh nothing much just spent time the boys but we were interrupted by Tasha, I think that was her name. She was the bitch from the ball." I said.

"Yeah she is totally a fucking slut and whore. What was she doing here?" Jesse asked.

"Well when I got here she was talking to Dimitri and the bitch kissed him."

"What the fuck?" Jesse and Christian said together.

"What?" Mason and Adrian said it together.

"That whore" Sydney and Victoria said it together.

"Bitch" Mia said.

"What did you do?" Natalie asked.

I told them about everything that happened and by the time I was finish everyone was laughing and I was laughing with them.

"That was very mean of you guys." Sydney said controlling her laughter.

"Man, serves the bitch right. I am so proud of both you." Jesse said.

"Can't agree more. She has been on all of our nerves for the last." Mason said.

"I know I don't give a damn if she is on the Royal council and stands for Davashkov's, she is a pure slut." Adrian said. Christian was really quite and it looked like something was bothering him. I have to talk to him.

"I am going to my room." Christian said and got up to leave.

"I am going check on the boys." I said to them and left with Christian we were both walking down the hall to our rooms.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." And they way he was talking I could say something was wrong.

"Cut the crap flame boy, what's wrong? I know something is bothering you." I asked him. He stopped and looked at me and said,

"I don't know what's wrong. Lissa has been acting so weird since last week and today she was- Dimitri interrupted him.

"No, we would have to tell him what is going on." Dimitri said and it was coming from the game room. What was he talking about? What is going on? I tried to check the bond but it was block.

"Maybe it is better to tell everyone what is going on." It was Lissa who he was talking to.

"No, I can not hurt Roza or Christian like this and rest of the gang would be hurt to." Dimitri said. What are they both talking about? Hurt Christian, gang, and me?

"Dimitri I cannot go on like this. This has to stop. I can not stand another day seeing that we are betraying Christian and Rose." Lissa said. Betraying. How could they both? Are the both cheating on us? No, Dimitri would never do that and if he did I would have known. I would have felt the pain and Dimitri, looks at Lissa, like a sister they can't be. They must be talking about something else.

"No- Christian interrupted Dimitri by opening the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Christian asked and I came from behind him. I looked at both of them and they were really shocked.

"Oh we were just talking about the court and Lissa was just telling me how she likes it here." Dimitri said and Lissa's eyes just widen in fear. He was clearly lying. Why was he lying?

"Oh really because Lissa just told me couple hours ago that she hated here at court." Christian said. Dimitri looked a little worried and they were both looking at each other.

"So this what you both have been doing behind our back? Cheating on us? You didn't want to hurt me Lissa? You are cheating on with my friend and my sister's fiancé and father of her kids?" Christian yelled.

"Christian it's not-

"It's not what Lissa? That both of you were talking about something else? That both you are not cheating on us?" Christian yelled again by now the whole gang was in the room with us.

"Look Christian- Dimitri was interrupted by Christian

"No- I interrupted him and said,

"Look Christian, both of them would never do something like this. You and everyone know Dimitri can't be with anyone else because it would cause both of us pain, and I never have felt any pain. I trust both of them, we have to hear them out what they have to say." I said to him. He looked like he wanted to explode and burn the place down.

"Ok I am listening." He said.

"Look I don't know how much both of you heard, but this complicated, please just listen to us first. It's something we don't have control of." Dimitri said. We all sat on the couches and Lissa started.

"Ok since Nikolia and Ivan have been born, I have been having these wired dreams, where I go to a white house and there are four kids playing and laughing, two girls and two boys. The girls just look like Rose and me and on of the boy looks like Dimitri." I remember my first dream I had and it is like this.

"Then I go out of the house and go in to a garden which is so dead and scary. Everything there is death and fear and all I want to do is look for some Adrik. I want him so bad and long for him. I had those dreams in Australia and since we have moved here I have found Adrik in the dreams. All we do is have sex like we never wanted anything, in the white house and then all the sudden the door to the room opens and it's Rose standing there but before she looks up she disappears."

"All I think towards her in my dream is hate and want to kill her and I don't think her of as Rose I think of her as Ioana." I gasped and all the eyes turned to me. Ioana, it's the same dream but the part of that I miss. It's Lissa and Adrik in that room. Who is Adrik? It's him I want to know, who is Adrik?

"Who is Adrik?" I ask her. Both Dimitri and her look at each other and Dimitri nods.

"It's Dimitri." Lissa said. What the fuck? Dimitri is the guy that makes me want all those things?

"So you both have been fucking dream walking and cheating on Rose and me?" Christian asked.

"No, as I have said we don't have a control on it. I don't know what is happening. She is pulling me in to her dreams but we don't know how she is doing that. I have tried everything, using compulsion, charm rings, but nothing works. She doesn't even know how she pulls me. It's like she is in the dream first and then I get pulled and I only think of her as Annika and when Roza walks in it's like fear in me what would Ioana say." Dimitri said. Ok I am so confused. Why would he worry on what would Ioana says?

"Dimitri have you thought about all this? All these names don't they look familiar?" Adrian asked.

"Wait a second. What the fuck Dimitri? You have been pulling me your fucking dreams and have scared the shit out of me and whenever I get close on finding you I wake up." I yelled at him. He looked confused.

"Roza, I have not been pulling you in my dreams. What are you talking about?" he asked.

"What am I talking about? You have been pulling me in your dreams and call me Ioana." I yell at him.

"No, I have not been doing such thing." Dimitri argued. So I told them about everything and about the dreams. How I am not in control and how I want him. I opened my bond for Dimitri to see everything. Everyone was quiet and no one said anything.

"I feel like my dreams are being controlled to." Lissa said.

"Ok so all three of you been having fucked up dreams." Jesse said.

"What the fuck Dimitri? Since when have you been so stupid?" Adrian snaps at him.

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri asks him.

"So know I have to tell you about our history?" Adrian asked.

"Care to explain." Dimitri says.

"Ok first of all Annika, she's our great-great-great grandma. Ioana, she was her best friend. Ioana Zekloks, Jesse's great-great-great aunt. Adrik Belikov, who was a Dhampir and was bonded with Ioana since she was a spirit user and both of them were in love. And then the only person who is not mentioned here is Stepan Davashkov who was our great-great-great grandpa and turned strigoi." Adrian said. Wow! The guy knows his history.

"I never thought about that. But still why would we have dreams like this?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't know we have to fucking research. I heard dad saying that Stepan was crazy and was in love with Ioana and it was something fucked up with all four of them. We have to research and we don't know that Stepan is dead or not he can still be strigoi and he was a really powerful Moroi." Adrian said really frustrated.

"I don't know much about them." Dimitri said.

"Hey I heard my grandma telling me about my aunt Ioana. She said that she was a beauty and was wild spirit. She was specialized in all of the elements and when her guardian died fighting strigoi she brought him back to life, with a bond. Adrik was killed by Stepan when he turned strigoi and Ioana committed suicide because she couldn't handled and went crazy." Jesse said.

"Ok so if Ioana and Adrik were in love and bond mated, why is Annika and Adrik are having sex in the dream?" Christian asked.

"How the fuck would we know?" Dimitri said.

"It still doesn't make any sense." Sydney said.

"This is all so fucked up." I said.

"Have you ever seen this guy in the dream?" Eddie asked.

"No," I replied.

"Ok we have to research and in order to do that we have to go to great-grandma's house." Adrian said.

"And why would we go there?" Christian asked.

"Listen you temper head I know you are not liking this and you think they have been cheating on you but they can't control anything, they are not lying I can see it in there aura, and for why we are going to that house because we have to find all about these four and that is the only best place to look because that's where four of them leaved together and old pictures and stuff we might find it in the basement." Adrian said and made a lot of sense.

"I think you make sense and since it's not far we can go for a week there." Dimitri said.

"Good, pack your shit all of you and I will book our private plane and ask Grams more about four of them." Adrian said. We all left to go to our rooms. I was so lost in my thoughts. I didn't wanted to talk to Dimitri right now.

I have had these dreams but I was not having sex with anyone else. Lissa and him were both in bed. I get it they could not control it and I am not going to hold anything against them, it's just I can't talk with him right now.

I am just hurt and confused that's all and he gets it to not talk to me because he doesn't say anything. They boys woke up and I feed them. I changed in Dimitri's t-shirt and his boxers. Dimitri was lying down his hands behind his head and was just staring at the ceiling and I could see that he was hurting without using the bond.

I checked the bond and I felt the feeling of betraying. He felt he betrayed me. It was not his fault. I lay down on the bed and rested my head on his chest, which surprised him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Dream walk with me." I said to him and before I fall asleep I heard him say,

"I love you Roza." When I feel asleep he was waiting there for me. He brought us to a beach. I still didn't want to talk to him so we just sat and cuddled with each other and looked at the water.

**AN: So we are making progress here about the dreams. **

**What do you guys think about it? Please comment! And please, please, please REVIEW and make me happy :) REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW =)**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Thank you everyone for the great reviews :) you guys are the best. Ok guys this chapter is short and doesn't really give any information on the dreams. I had no time and I wanted to update for you guys so whatever I could write I am posting it up. So here you go another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 36 **

I woke up the next morning and saw Dimitri, was still asleep. Nikolia and Ivan were awake but were not crying. I quickly feed them and hoped in the hot shower, letting my muscles relax. I got out after twenty minutes, dressed. I went to the kitchen and all the girls were already there.

I was not in the mood of talking to anyone. I went up and helped Mia and Victoria to prepare breakfast. The girls kept looking at me. The tension was too much in the kitchen everyone wanted to talk but no one said anything. I am still not over the fact of what Dimitri and Lissa been doing in the dreams.

I know it was not there fault but he shared something with her that was only for me. I know they feel bad, really bad. But I just don't want to talk to both of them right now. I just need sometime.

"Rose, I am so sorry." Lissa said and I could see in her eyes how sorry she was and felt really bad.

"Look Lissa, there is nothing to apologize for. I know how it felt in the dream and you don't have the control over it. I just need some time. I can't talk to both of you right because I have seen everything through the bond and it really hurts me." I said to her. Dimitri wanted to show me that he didn't mean anything or they were not lying so he totally unblocked the bond. Tears started to come out of her eyes and looked like she has been crying the whole night.

"Thanks Rose, for understanding." She said and her aura was really dark and I can tell that darkness was building in her.

"What's wrong?" I asked and it looked like all the girls knew what happened.

"C-Ch-ris-tian." Lissa stutter.

"What's wrong with Christian?" I asked and now Lissa was full on crying.

"He broke up with her last night." Natalie said who was trying to comfort Lissa. What the hell is wrong with that jerk?

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Rose he is not like you. He doesn't believe them." Victoria said.

"But it's not there fault." I said.

"I don't know what is going on. Whenever Dimitri dream walks with you I am somehow in that dream and all I do is hate you." Lissa said. And now I am more confused.

"What are you talking about Lissa?" Adrian asked coming in to the kitchen.

"I don't know. Last night when I fell asleep I saw Dimitri and Rose on a beach cuddling in each other and I got really mad. They didn't even notice me there, I was standing in front of them." Lissa said. What, she was in our dream last night? There was no one there except Dimitri and me. Adrian was deep in thought.

"Was it the first time last night?" Adrian asked.

"No, I was in their dream the night before to." Lissa said. Oh no! That means she saw us.

"Oh God!" I screamed and everyone looked at me.

"That was really disturbing you know." Lissa said and everyone just laughed at me.

"So if Dimitri is not in your dreams you invade his dreams?" Adrian asked her.

"I think so." Lissa replied.

"Wow! This is even more fucked up." Adrian said. And I had enough of all this shit.

"What the fuck is going on? I get fucked up dreams where I am dying to see this fucker and then Lissa and Dimitri screwing each other in there dreams and don't have control on to it." I yell. I can't live with this shit anymore. Enough is enough.

"Rose there is no need to yell, no one knows what is going on." Mason said as he came in and sat next to Natalie and kissed her on the cheek.

"What's wrong Lissa?" Mason asked her.

"Christian broke up with me last night." She said and tears started to come out again.

"What?" both Adrian and Mason asked together.

"Yeah, he said he couldn't be with a whore." Lissa said. What the hell? How dare he call Lissa a whore? It was not her fault. He just hopes he doesn't come in front of me because I would defiantly put his ass on fire.

"How can he say something like that?" Mason asked more to him self.

"Lissa you listen to me. Whatever happened is not your fault. I know what it feels like because I have went through it to. I know it is totally different but I know you had no control just like I had none. It hurts me but again it was not both of your faults. We will find out how this is happening and my brother is a fucking jerk and believe me when I see him I would be putting some fucking sense in him.

"And when he comes back running to you and ask for forgiveness, you would not easily forgive him. He would have to earn it. And believe me he would back running to you." I said to her. Everyone agrees with me.

"Now go wash your face and come back as nothing have happened and you don't give a shit to Christian. It's his lost not yours. And don't even talk to him and show him that you don't care about him because he is fucked up in his head." I told her and everyone was staring at me wide eyes.

"What?" I snapped.

"How come you are so calm about this and telling me not give shit to your brother when it's all my fault and you should be hating me." Lissa said.

"Lissa I have told you earlier and I am going to make myself clear again. It hurts me to know what has been going on between you and Dimitri in the dreams but it's not both of your faults, you had no control. I know it's still cheating but you guys did not do it on purpose and had no intentions on hurting us. It really hurts me to know you shared something with him that is mine but I know what's in your hearts and that's what matter to me.

"Whoever is doing this have planed it all out, he wants us to lose each other trust and stand against each other. And if we do that we are letting him win and be successful in whatever his intentions are. So we all have to be strong and trust each other." I said to her.

"Rose, since when have you learned to use your brain?" Adrian asked and received a slap from Victoria, behind his head. Oh how I just want to kill all these boys. Lissa left to do as I told her and by the time she came back, Eddie, Dimitri and Jesse joined us.

They all knew what Christian did and were giving Lissa sympathy looks. Dimitri was feeling really bad and was thinking that I would do the same thing as Christian and leave him and take the boys with me. I opened the bond to let him know I had no intentions on leaving him and I don't hold anything against him.

Christian didn't show up at breakfast and we all let him be alone. Adrian booked the plane for us and we would be leaving in four hours. Dimitri and I went to our room and I told him to just give me sometime. I told him what I told Lissa that I just need sometime. I told him that we would stay like this but I am not ready to talk with him right now.

I want to fix this shit out first. We both packed our stuff and I packed a lot of clothes and baby stuff for the boys. They have been so quiet lately and it worries me a lot. I want to take them to a doctor and have them checked out but I can't. Maybe when we are at the house we can go to a human doctor and have the boys check out.

Nikolia and Ivan woke up by time I was done packing and I feed them. They didn't go to sleep so I played with them. Dimitri and Adrian were gone to get the baby seats for the boys so we can easily put them on the plane.

Lissa came in and played with the boys. She looked sad and I felt bad for her because deep down in my heart I felt that I was the cause for this. I felt as what happened with Dimitri and her was because of me. I felt as like that mystery guy wanted me and that's why he was invading their dreams. And believe me when I find that fucker I would be killing him from my hands.

Both of the boys went to sleep and both Lissa and I just sat there in a silence. We both left the room after putting the boys in the crib to go to the living. Christian finally came out and didn't look good. I want to yell at him beat the shit out of him but I didn't say anything because I know he is hurting to but he doesn't understand.

We told him when we would be leaving but he said that he would not be coming with us and would stay at court. We let him do whatever he wanted. He looked up at Lissa and I still saw the love in his eyes for her. He was a little hurt by the way Lissa acted, that she didn't care. He should know better not to hurt a girls feeling and never call her a whore.

He could have been a little understanding and try to see what is happening, but he just loves to run away from his problems. I know he still loves Lissa and would never stop loving her and I know whatever he said to her, is hurting him now and he is regretting because that's what I am getting from his emotions and aura.

He left the house to do whatever he wanted. It was time for our flight and the guardians who were in our secret were all here. We were about to leave when Stan and Tasha walked in, hand in hand and looked really happy.

"Alto, why are you not ready to leave yet?" Adrian asked.

"Prince Ivashkov, I was wondering if I could get two weeks off because next week I am getting married." Stan said and we all tried to hold our laughs and the rest of the guardians looked confused.

"Alto, what is this? You should have brought this up with me earlier. We are about to leave and you are required." Pavel who is the head guardian for all of us and all our guardians report to him.

"I am sorry Guardian Pavel, but the decision was just made yesterday to get married and this morning, I was buy with my sweet Tasha." Stan replied. Oh god this was funny and on top Tasha kissed him on the cheek in front of everyone in the room. All the guardians looked shocked in the room. Tasha looked up and said,

"Dimitri can Stany please stay because I really can't wait to marry him." this was just better.

"I am not sure, we do need him." Dimitri replied.

"Oh come on. You know I really love him a lot and we want get married and I want to get married next Saturday, so we have a lot to do, please you guys survived without guardian four five months. It would not matter if you would miss one guardian and Stan would be my guardian from now on you can take one of mine." She said and gave puppy dog eyes and pouted and let me tell you it would only have scared someone not to give in.

"Ok, fine he can stay and you can take him as your guardian but on one condition." Dimitri said.

"What would that be?" Tasha asked.

"That you would invite all of us to your wedding after all we helped you to find your true love." Dimitri said.

"Of course all of you are invited on our big day. Right baby." She looked at Stan who looked at her lovingly.

"Of course." He said and both of them kissed and this was something anyone would want to see. All of us tried to hold out laughs. When the broke apart Tasha said,

"Ok guys, we have to go and plan for the wedding but don't tell anyone about it, it would be a surprise to everyone at the court." We all nodded and both of them left.

"Well that was…. interesting." Pavel said.

"How in hell did Stan got her to agree to be with him?" Anton said who is another guardian.

"Did you see how they were so in love?" Kyle said. They were so confused and loved to gossip like teenage girls.

"Enough talking about Tasha and Stan, lets go we would be lat." Dimitri said and we all boarded the plane. And finally we would have some answers to what is going on.

**AN: Ok I am really sorry. I know all of you are really confused on what is going on I promise next chapter I would make it as long as I can and explain everything in that chapter. It's just I don't have a lot of time. **

**There is a poll on my profile for this story so please go and vote!**

**So what do you guys think about it? Please Comment!**

**I would be really happy if you guys review so please, please, please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) you guys are just the great. So this chapter would clear your confusion, I hope. So here you go and Enjoy! **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 37 **

We all landed at the small airport and took three SUV's to the home. The flight was three hours long and the whole way here I slept. All of us just want to find out what is going on. When we all arrived at the home we were all tired. We decided that we would rest and then do the research we wanted to do.

We all took our rooms on the second floor and the room down in the hall was the most uncomfortable one. Dimitri and Lissa didn't look good and looked really uncomfortable being here and we all knew, why?

We didn't have a crib so Nikolia and Ivan would share the bed with Dimitri and me. I took a shower while Dimitri played with the boys. I changed into black yoga pants and white tank top from lulu lemon. I got out and saw that Dimitri was asleep both Nikola and Ivan lying on his chest and it brought a smile on my face.

All three of them looked really cute. I just wished Dimitri and Lissa's dreams never happened. I know I have been showing to everyone, I am being matured up for the situation but it really hurts.

I just sat on the bed and plugged my headphones and turned songs on my IPhone. I didn't know how long I sat there and listen to the music but all I was think was what was going to happen? I know something is not good and I am the cause for it. I have a feeling that something big would come and would change our lives forever or it have already started.

Christian and Lissa have broke up and Dimitri and I have drifted apart only in a two days. I don't know what is in store for us all but I know something bad. But I will fight and I am not going to let our family fall apart. We all have grown up together and have a great bonding with everyone.

Dimitri woke up and laid the boys on the bed. We both just looked in each other eyes and there was only one thing sadness. I know it have hurt him a lot of what has happened and still feels like I will leave him. I would if I could but I know I can't even to think about it, it hurts.

I got up and sat in his lap and kissed him on the lips. It was soft and sweet and he held me tight and close to him as if I was giving him a goodbye kiss but it was not. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat and he rested his head on top of my head. I was looking at our boys and smiled at them.

Dimitri, Nikola and Ivan are my life and I can never or would never think about leaving them. Being with Dimitri was really comfortable. He understood me and I understood him with out even using the bond.

I fell asleep in Dimitri's arm and he was there waiting for me. I was glad that he was there waiting for me because I did not wanted to have the dream. We both just ended up cuddling and making out.

I woke up and Dimitri was already awake. The boys were sleep so both of us just left to see if the gang was already up. When we arrived in the living room and everyone was already seated. We took a seat on the love seat, which was not occupied.

"Ok so, I talked to Grams about Annika and she said she did know much about her. She said that Annika lived alone most of the time in this house with her friend Ioana. And not a lot of the Moroi world knew exactly what went on with their lives." Adrian said.

"Ok doesn't help at all," I said to him.

"I know it doesn't help at all, so we are going to look in the basement because that's where all the old stuff has been restored and we can find something." Adrian said. We all got up to go to the basement and I told Pavel to stay with the boys and if they wake up come and get me.

We all made it to the basement and Adrian turned the lights on. It was pretty big here and looked really dirty. There were a lot of rooms here and we didn't know where to go.

"Ok where are we going to go from here?" I asked.

"I don't know we can check the storage room first." Adrian said.

We all went to the storage room, and it was really dirty in here, dust, was everywhere and pile of boxes. It would take us forever to look into these. Everyone started to look around the room and I don't know why but I had this feeling to go in the back of the room and look.

I made my way over at the back and the gang was in front of the room. I looked at boxes and there was this old trunk. The trunk was locked with the lock on it. I burned the lock down and opened the trunk. There were picture albums and journals in here. I picked up one album and opened it up.

There was a picture of two little girls giggling and they both looked like Lissa and me. I turned the page and there were two boys and both of them looked angry. One of them looked like Dimitri and second I don't know whom he looked like.

I turned to next page and all of them were together and had ice cream in there hands and on their faces. They looked like they were six years old. They all looked really cute. I flipped more pages and more of their pictures came in. I was currently looking at the picture where both of the girls were in their teenager's year and both of them exactly looked like Lissa and me. It was like if they were our clones.

I flipped the pictures and saw the Dimitri and the strange guy. I was so confused how can someone look alike so much. Under Dimitri's picture, it said Adrik and strange guy said Stepan. Next picture was Dimitri and mine. He had his arms wrapped around me from the back and I was looking up at him and he was looking down at me and both of us were smiling.

Next picture was Lissa and Stepan or I should say Annika and Stepan. Stepan had his left arm wrapped around Lissa's waist and they were both smiling. I closed the album and picked up a journal. There were two journals one was Annika's and one was Ioana's.

I opened Ioana's journal and started to read.

_Life has been wonderful. I have everything I need, a best friend who understands me more then anyone else. Annika, and I have known each other since we were five and we become best friends since then. I live with her in her house. I have my own house but it is in England and I want to stay close to my friend so I live with her. I am in love with Adrik who is my guardian and my bond mate. He died in a strigoi attack and I brought him back with my magic. I have all the elements, which is so rare for Moroi to have. I also have another best friend he is Stepan. He has been in love since we were five and Annika is in love with him. I have told him that I don't love him and can never return his feelings and he understood. I can't ask for anything more. _

_Ioana, _

_January 18, 1830 _

I flipped the page.

_Adrik and I made love for the first time last night and it felt really good. I love him more than anything. It is so wrong to have a Moroi and Dhampir relationship but I love him a lot and don't care if he is a Dhampir. I can see both of us married one day and have kids. He can get in my head, which I don't like. I don't know much about this bond but it keeps me sane from using all the magic. I don't know but spirit takes a tool on me and place darkness in me but since I have been bonded with Adrik the darkness goes away and he takes it away from me. I still can't believe he loves me. _

_Ioana, _

_March 5, 1830 _

I flipped to the end to know happened.

_I am so happy today; I am pregnant with Adrik's baby. I can't wait to tell him that he is going to be a father. He loves kids a lot. We are getting married in a month and I can't ask for anything else. It is so wrong and since everyone knows that I am in love with him and want to be with him, both of us has been banished from the Moroi world. But Annika insisted that we both stayed here with her. We are getting married next month in the garden that Annika and I have created with our hands and I can't wait to get married and tell Adrik that he is becoming a father. _

_Ioana, _

_September 26, 1830_

I flipped to the next page.

_Adrik. I miss him a lot. It has been three months he has been murdered. I couldn't even get to tell him that he was becoming a father. Stepan I hate him so much. I told him that I don't and could never love him but he didn't understand. He turned strigoi willingly and killed Adrik. I was waiting for him to come home and all that came to me was that he is no longer in this world. My world shattered that day. It physically hurt me. All I want is death to come to me, so I can be with Adrik in after life but I have to be stronge for the life growing in me. Annika is no good her self. She loved Stepan more then anything and all he did was take away the beautiful life we were all having. I know he wants me and would come to get me but I have to keep my self save till my baby is born. _

_Ioana,_

_December 30, 1830_

I felt bad, really bad. Tears were coming out of my eyes and I felt her pain. I flipped to the end of the journal.

_I gave birth to a beautiful son and I gave my son to Annika. I cannot put my baby's life in danger. I gave birth to a Moroi baby not a Dhampir and I don't know why he is Moroi. I think it has to do something with our bond. I named him Alexander Adrik Ivashkov. I couldn't give him Adrik or and mine last name because this baby would be known as Annika's and Stepan baby. Most of the people have known that both of them had and affair. Annika have no problem having him as her son. I am not sure when but soon Stepan would come for me but till then I want to have as much as time with my son. _

_Ioana, _

_July 20, 1831_

Oh god! The Ivashkov's are not even Ivashkov's. I can't believe this. How come this really happen? That means most of the Ivashkov's are Zekloks and Belikov. I place the journal back in the trunk and picked up Annika's journal wanting to read what happened.

I looked through the last pages of the journal.

_I can't believe Stepan came and took Ioana. I was out with Alexander and when I returned she was gone and there was note from Stepan that he has taken her. As mush as I loved him, I hate him know. He has ruined my world. All four of us lived happily and he knew how happy Ioana and Adrik were together. They loved each other since they were five. I know have to take care of Alexander by myself and he would have to grow up without knowing his great, parents. _

_Annika,_

_October 8, 1831_

Stepan, that fucker! So he took Ioana with him and Annika's baby was not hers it was Ioana and Adrik's. I feel really bad for both of them. I flipped to the next page.

_Alexander is growing really fast and I miss Ioana and Adrik. I also miss Stepan a little because he was a good man before turning strigoi. I wish they were all here and could see Alexander grow up. I love him as he is my child and in the Moroi world he is known as an Ivashkov. I can't risk his safety. I have been depressed lately and only thing that is holding me in this world is Alexander. The boy needs me here without me there is no one for him. He is only a year and half old. I don't know what happed to Ioana. I think she is a strigoi since Stepan would have turned her by now. I don't think he has killed her because then why would he take her. I am just holding on everyday only for Alexander. _

_Annika, _

_January 23, 1832_

Tears were coming down my face. The poor girl had no one there for her and the only thing she was living for was her best friend's child. I flipped to the last page.

_Alexander is now five years old and the pain in my chest is still there. I have cut my self from the world and I live in my house with my son. Over the years I have got attached to Alexander so much that now I don't ever want to tell him about his real parents. I know I am selfish but if I tell him he would probably leave me. He is everything to me and would carry on to Ivashkov race. I know it would not be Ivashkov but still in front of everyone else it would be. I can't take this pain anymore of living in this world alone. I talk to my brothers and I know they love Alexander a lot and I know they would take care of him. I know I made a promise to Ioana that I would take care of her son no matter what but the pain is too much and everyday I fell like I am losing my mind. I have made a decision, a decision that would give me peace that I long for. I no longer wish to live in this world because there is nothing to live for. I know there is Alexander but everyday I look at him, it reminds me of his parents. I know one day he would become a fine man and would be known as an Ivashkov, son of Annika Ivashkov. _

_Annika, _

_April 12, 1837_

By now I was full crying and sting on the floor. They went through so much and I felt bad for Annika a lot because she was left alone and had to go trough the pain of losing loved ones. I know she committed suicide. But what happed to Ioana?

Is it Stepan doing this in our dreams? If it's him I am going to kill him from my own hands. He caused so much pain to Annika, Ioana and Adrik. Poor Adrik didn't even know he was becoming a father. Ioana couldn't even get to know his son and Annika and had to go through heartache. The love of her life took everything away from her and she had to go through the pain everyday.

I feel bad for Alexander because he grew up knowing that his mother committed suicide and father turned strigoi willingly, which was not true at all. His identity was hidden from him. He was a Zekloks and Belikov and he grew up knowing he was Ivashkov and Davashkov.

I picked up another album. There were pictures of Ioana and Alexander together. She looked happy but I could see the sadness in her eyes. There were pictures of Annika and Alexander together and sadness was in her eyes. I could see Alexander did not looked like Annika at all. I don't know how people missed that.

He looked alto like Adrik/Dimitri. He had his father features and his mother's eyes. There were a lot of his pictures when he was young. I guess Annika loved to take pictures. I don't know but I felt so close to both of them. Rest of the gang was here and was looking at me concern in there eyes. I don't know how long I have been here for. My face was stained with tears.

"Roza what's wrong?" Dimitri asked as he came and sat beside me. I looked at him and smiled. I don't know how Ioana did it and lived without Adrik because I know I can never like without Dimitri. I looked at the journals and felt like giving Lissa, Annika's journal.

"Lissa here, I think you should keep this." I said to her and giving the journal to her. She took it from me and asked,

"Rose what is this for?"

"It's Annika's journal. You should read it because I think you would feel a connection with her because both of you looked just like each other." I said to her.

"Did you find anything?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, a lot of it and I think we should all talk about it and bring this trunk upstairs with us." I said to him and they all nodded.

We all got up and I hear the boy's crying and I ran up to them. Pavel was coming out of the room.

"I was just going to get you." He said and I nodded at him. I went in and both them were crying. Dimitri came in behind me and picked up Ivan so I can feed Nikolia. As I was feeding Nikolia, I was feeling really bad for Ioana, because she couldn't had time to be with her son. I can never think of staying away from my boys. Nikolia went to sleep right away and I feed Ivan and he went to sleep right after I feed him.

Both Dimitri and I made our way down and the gang was looking through the stuff in the trunk and Adrian was reading Ioana's journal. I don't know how much he read but I saw tears in his eyes. He was finding out his true identity today and so will Dimitri and that they are not Ivashkov's at all.

**Stepan POV**

I have waited so long, so long for her to return. Now that she has return we can be together. I hate the fact that in this life to she loves Adrik. I am going to have to kill him again if I have to but I don't think I would that seeing Annika is back to. I would just have to make them apart, which I have already started.

I have grown to be really strong and I can invade dreams. I have used compulsion on Annika to want Adrik. Every dream they have they have sex and I use Ioana's dream and bring her to them but whenever she is about to see them or me she wakes up.

I don't know how that happens but it does. I am going to have to fix that. I hate it when Adrik and Ioana dream walk with each other but I have Annika who would be helping me a lot in this.

Ioana was so stupid back then. I knew she loved me but Adrik made her mind clouded. When I got her and turned her she still was clouded with his love and went out in the sun and burned her self. I can't believe she did that.

This time that would not happen. This time she would be mine and only mine for eternity. I know when she will find out Adrik and Annika have been having sex in the dream, would devastate her and would easily become mine.

I don't have anything against Annika; she had been a great friend and was in love with me but I was and I am in love with Ioana. I don't care she have kids, I would happily have them as mine or if Adrik want to keep them he can happily do so.

If Ioana is not going to be smart this time, I am going to have to take her kids and then she would happily come to me. I love her so much and I am going to have to show her. I have been controlling hers and Adrik, and Annika's dreams. I just don't get why she keeps waking up.

I am going to make her fall in love with me, and make her come to me happily and if she doesn't then I am going to have to force her. I am going to show her who I am soon and would go to claim what's mine soon. Soon Ioana would be in my arms and would be with me for eternity.

**AN: Ok so I hope your confusion is gone and things are clear if any question PM or review =)**

**Ok so what do you goys think about it? Please comment!**

**Please if you want to know what happens next I want you to review for me. I would only update sooner if I get your reviews so please, please, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW =)**


	38. Chapter 38

**An: Thank you everyone for the great reviews :) I am so happy right now I received more than 20 reviews for the last chapter. I was so tired and didn't want to write today but then you guys were all so nice and made happy so I wanted to make you guys happy. Sorry I did not reply to your reviews, I was so busy today. **

**Ok guys I know some of you think Rose and Dimitri would not be together don't worry they will be together it is their story and I know you think Lissa would help Stepan but she would not that's what Stephan thinks. **

**Now this chapter is more of the Ivashkov's POV Lissa and Rose. So here you guys go another chapter. I hope you guys Enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 38 **

**Adrian POV **

I can't believe what I am reading. I just found out that I am not who I am. We were not Ivashkov's at all. I have thought that my great-great-great grandma was Annika but it was Ioana and my great-great-great grandpa was a Dhampir but since they both had a bond, they were able to have a Moroi child.

Great-great grandpa Alexander didn't even get to know his true identity. I have heard a lot about him. Grams always told us about how great he was. He has and is well known in our world.

While I was reading all about her live and what she went through, I had tears in my eyes. She was in love and her own best friend took that love away. I am curious on to what happened to her. I was done reading and saw the whole gang was looking at me. I saw Lissa had the other journal that belonged to Annika and I wanted to know about her life to. I wiped the tears away and asked Lissa,

"Lissa, can I read that journal?"

"Sure, here." She said and I gave Ioana's journal to Dimitri who was sitting with me on the couch. I started to read Annika's journal. She was happy, just like Ioana. She was happy that her best friends lived with her. She considered Adrik as a brother and loved him.

She was in love with Stepan and wished one day he would return her fillings. She was devastated when he turned strigoi and killed Adrik. She has to see her best friend everyday as a broken, empty shell.

I can't believe Stepan took Ioana and Annika was left alone with Alexander. She didn't even get to know what happened to Ioana. She always stayed at this home with Alexander who was more then a son to her. It was hard for her to live in the world but she kept going for her best friends son.

At the end it got to hard for her that just committed suicide. Both Ioana and Annika went through a lot and it was similar to each other's pain. Both of them lost the ones they loved and one fucked up friend took everything away from them. I don't feel bad and have never have given shit to anyone but this is something that I really feel bad for. I am a strong guy and never had tears in my eyes but this made tears come to my eyes.

I placed the journal on the coffee table not looking and the gang; I left the leaving room to go to the garden, which is only five minutes away from here. I wanted to be alone because of what I just found.

I have just learned that I am not who I am. I am not an Ivashkov at all. This defiantly changes everything. I don't know how Dimitri and Sydney would take it and also Jesse. Now we are definitely related. I just sat on the bench in the garden and thought about everything. What would happen next? Because I think there would be something big coming.

**DPOV**

Adrian was reading a journal when Roza and I came down and everyone else was looking in the trunk. I sat beside Adrian who had tears in his eyes. I don't know why he had tears but he looked sad. Whatever he was reading made him sad.

I picked up a photo album, which was on the coffee table. I opened the pages and went through them. There were pictured of Roza, Lissa and me with a strange guy. Roza and I looked happy together and Lissa was happy with this guy.

I looked through the whole album and there were only the four of our pictures. There was no one else just the four of us. I placed the album down and looked up to see everyone, who had their eyes on Adrian. I looked up and saw tears in his eyes. What was wrong with him? He wiped his tears off and asked,

"Lissa can I read that journal?"

"Sure, here." She said giving him the journal. He gave me the journal that he was reading before for me to read. In front of the journal it said Ioana. I opened the journal and started to read.

By the time I was done, I also had tears in my eyes and the biggest truth of my life was just told in the journal. I am not and Ivashkov. I felt really bad for Ioana and Adrik. They loved each other and it was taken away from their own best friend. I don't know what happened to Ioana but I wanted to know what happened.

I wanted to know how she died. If she stayed in this world for so long without Adrik then why she committed suicide after the baby was born and if she didn't, why is there no more in this journal?

I saw the journal that Adrian took from Lissa on the coffee table. I didn't know who I should give the journal to so I gave it Jesse who the closest one. I think he might want to know what we just found, after all now we were cousins by blood relation.

I started reading Annika's journal. There was so much happiness at the, begin and at the end, there was so much sadness and hurt. I don't know how she did but she lived for five years alone with her best friend son. She was truly a strong woman.

I still don't know what really happened to Ioana but Stepan took her. I wonder what really happened? Did he turn her strigoi? Did he kill her? There are so many questions but no answers.

I had tears in my eyes, so I wiped them off. I got up and gave the journal to Jesse who also had some tears in his eyes and left to go to my room and to be with the boys. I wanted to be alone so I told Roza through the bond that, please give me some alone time.

I went to my room and sat on the bed and looked at my boys. I felt so bad for Adrik, even I don't know what he went through but he never got to know that he was going to be a father and Ioana never got time with her son. I can never imagine being apart from Roza and my boys.

I don't know but I don't look at life like I use to. In just four days things have changed so much. I almost lost Roza, but she understood on what happened and Lissa lost Christian, just because of the same fucker who ruined our previous lives. He is again ruining them.

I have just found my true identity. I am not and Ivashkov but I am a Zekloks and Belikov. I don't know what will happen but sure things have changed and nothing would be same. But we would fight this fucker and defeat him now.

**Jesse POV**

What the fuck? I just read both of the journals and now I know why Rose, Adrian, and Dimitri had tears in their eyes because I have them to, god how can everything change in minutes.

I don't know what to feel. I know that Dimitri, Adrian, and Sydney we are cousins now. How can anyone hide something this big for more than hundred years? How can we all just find out now that Alexander Adrik Ivashkov was not Ivashkov but he was Zekloks?

I don't know but it is so pathetic these journals have been in this house and no one ever looked at them. Then now we have to come and find shit out. I feel so bad for Ioana, Adrik, and Annika, and that fucking bastard Stepan, I don't even know what I feel like doing to him.

He fucked up back then and now he is trying to fuck up again. I want to kill him so bad now, if it was not for him, this would not be happening now. I can't believe how all our lives are changing so fast. I feel so bad for Dimitri, Rose, Lissa and Christian. All of them are drifting apart. Christian broke up with Lissa and I don't know what will happen with Dimitri and Rose.

I left the gang in the living room and went to my room. I know probably soon Sydney would be here because she was next on reading the journals. I don't know what will happen and I don't want to know because maybe it will not end well.

**Sydney POV**

I don't even know what to say. We just found out that who really we are. I feel so bad for Ioana, Annika and Adrik. I heard about him a lot. My grandma Yeva told me a lot about him. She said that he was a fine man who was dedicated to his work as a guardian and lived with his friends.

She told me that he fall in love and didn't care about anything and him and the girl whom he fall in love with, got banished from the Moroi world because they would not leave each other and when he was about to get married to the girl, one of his good friend turned strigoi and killed him.

She said no one really knew what happened and now I know what exactly happened. I have known my life that I am a Belikov and an Ivashkov but know that Ivashkov changed to Zekloks.

Adrian, Dimitri and Jesse left and I know why because it was too much to take in. I walked to Jesse and my room. Jesse was sitting on the bed eyes closed and was leaning against the head bored. I went up to him and snuggled with him.

I had tears in my eyes and I was crying. He warped his arms around me and held me close to him. We didn't need to say anything because both of us didn't want to talk it about right now. I wonder what will happen since seeing everything is changed and nothing would be same anymore.

**Lissa POV**

I just read both of the journals and I have not words at all. Rose was right, I would feel a connection to Annika, because I do feel a connection to her. I hate Stepan so much because back then he took away everything from Annika and now he trying to take everything from me.

Just because we look like each other don't mean it that he is going to rine our lives. I can't even believe Annika never had a son; he was Ioana and Adrik's son. I don't even know what Dimitri, Adrian, and Sydney are going through because their world has been just turned upside down.

I left to go to the room after reading the journals. I wanted some alone time. I went to my room and took a shower and changed into Christian's t-shirt that I have stolen. I miss him so much. I know it was not his fault for breaking up with me, and calling me those names.

He loves me so much and the fact that I was sleeping with Dimitri in the dreams, he just couldn't take it. I know him and know right now he is probably regretting what he said to me. I was mean to him when I showed, I didn't care and I felt so bad for doing to that to him.

All the sudden I got nausea and ran to the washroom and vomited. This has been going on for so long now. I started to feel like this in Australia. I don't even know what is wrong. I need to go see a doctor soon.

I was tired and wanted to sleep but I was scared to go to sleep because I knew I would have the dream again. I picked up my phone and called Adrian. He picked up after the fourth ring.

"What's up Lissa?" he asked me when he picked up.

"Hey, I was wondering if you can dream walk with me because I don't want to have that dream again." I said to him.

"Sure I would, I would also bring Victoria along with me. When are you going to sleep?" he asked.

"I am not sleeping right now but when you are just message me." I said to him.

"Ok, I will. Bye." He said.

"Thanks, Bye." I said and hung up.

I just sat on the bed with Christian's picture in my hand. I just sat there and cried and looked at him. I miss him so much already. I never wanted this to happen and it was not Dimitri and my fault.

I so hate that fucking Stepan. What does he even think of him self? He can't just fuck up with our lives because of whatever he thinks. He has already caused so much damage and we will not allow him to do more damage.

I received a text that Adrian was going to sleep. I was so tired by now and when I hit the pillow I fell asleep. Adrian and Victoria were already there and we all just talked about what is happening and what would happen.

**RPOV**

Adrian left as he finished reading and soon Dimitri, Jesse, Sydney and Lissa left. Everyone else was so confused as of what happened. Eddie picked up Ioana's journal and started to read out loud to all of us who were left.

He finished after twenty minutes and everyone was shocked and I would say more on to fact that Alexander was Ioana's son not Annika's. Mia and Natalie had tears in there eyes.

Eddie picked up Annika's journal and started to read. He read more about her then I did and it was also really sad. How she had to go everyday with her best friend who was just a broken, shell. Annika was broken to but was strong and kept their sanity.

And when Ioana was taken she lost her sanity and it just got worse everyday. I don't know what to say because there pain was so much. All I want to do is look for that bastard Stepan and kill him and tonight I am going to see him in the dream.

"It changes everything." Mason said and everyone nodded.

"That fucker Stepan. He did had enough back then, now he wants to fuck up everything again." Mia said.

"I can't even believe that most of the Ivashkov's are not even Ivashkov's and they are Zekloks." Eddie said.

"I don't even know what all four of them are feeling right now and because of this Stepan, it jeopardized Christian and Lissa's relation. And also Rose and Dimitri's." Natalie said.

"I just hope nothing bad happens. It's already enough and I don't think we can take it. We have been trough so much in so less time." Victoria said.

"I don't know guys. He has fucked up big and we still don't know what he will do." I said.

I honestly was really scared. The guy can invade dreams after having charmed rings on and I don't know what he would do. I want no one to get harm.

"I think I am going to go to my room and check on the boys." I said and got up and went to the room. Dimitri was asleep and the boys were asleep to. I didn't wanted to change and I was comfortable so I went and lay down and when I hit the pillow sleep came to me, and soon I was brought to Stepan's dream.

I was brought in to the same garden except it was not dead. I walked to the water fountain and still had the same feeling that someone was following me. I was scared but I am going to be calm and confident.

I felt hands on my shoulder and all the feeling of wanting him came through me. His hands went down to my waist and warped his arms around me. He started kissing me on my neck, which was exposed.

The pleasure was too much and all I was thinking was about him. I know his name and I know him now. I am going to really see if it is Stepan. He stopped kissing me and when I turned around he was gone.

I was so frustrated and was tired of his little games and now I am going to call him. I know he will show up when I call him, because he would think I remember him now.

"Stepan" I yelled but no one appeared but I heard "Ioana."

"Stepan, please show me where are you?" I yelled again.

"Ioana, you remember me." Stepan said. Oh he is Stepan after all.

"Of course I remember you, now please show me your self." I said and calm because I was going to be calm about this. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around he was standing there with a big smile on his face.

He was not bad looking. He had high cheekbones. Pierced blue eyes, but shouldn't they be red? He had thick blond hair. He was around 6'2 tall and was very muscular. I was taking everything in me. I was in aw of his beauty. He was gorgeous and then next thing I knew his lips were smashed against mine.

**AN: So what do you guys think? Please comment! **

**Now I was really happy from all your responses and look forward on receiving it again. It makes me so happy and I am a sucker for reviews so please, please, please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =) I would only update soon when I get a lot of reviews =)**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) I didn't get a lot and had a really sad face but whoever reviewed you guys are just the best. Ok so in one review I had the question about Jesse and Sydney because now they are related. I just want to clear that they are far cousins. They come from the same bloodline but there are not first or second cousins. I don't know but my culture allows cousins so to be together and Jesse and Sydney are far cousins. Let me know if it doesn't seem right and I would try to change things around. Ok I think I have talked a lot and it's time to shut up. Not a long chapter but I did what I could to post. So here you go and Enjoy! R&R**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 39 **

His lips were against mine and I kissed him back. All I was feeling was pleasure; his lips were soft and warm. My hands went up to his nick bringing him closer to me. His hands were resting on my waist and he held me tight to him.

Our tongs met and a war started between them. I was feeling so much but this was not something like Dimitri, his kisses were the best and always sent me over the edge. Dimitri. No. I can't be doing this.

I pulled away from him but he had a death grip on me and his lips never left my skin. He kissed my jaw and moved his way down. I moaned from the pleasure but I had to stop this. This was not right. He was not Dimitri. I can't do this to Dimitri.

I got out of his death grip. He looked shocked and I could see red. He was mad, and was getting angry. I can't have a psycho strigoi getting mad at me now. That is the last thing on my mind. I went up to him and placed my hand on his cheek and he melted in my touch and leaned in. I smiled at him and it was a forced one.

"Why didn't you show your self before?" I asked him with so much love in my voice and all wanted was venom.

"I tried and when ever I did, you woke up." He said to me.

"I can't wait for us to be together, are you for real?" I asked him and that was only to get information out of him, so we can prepare for whatever he has plan for us. He laughed and I thought that my little attempt is caught.

"Well love, I am, for real and I cant wait for us to be together to." he said and captured my lips again and I kissed him without knowing I was. I was feeling all these feelings that I should only have for Dimitri and all I wanted him to do was make love to me. I was so disgusted by my self.

He broke the kiss this time and attacked my neck with kisses and bites and I was moaning from the pleasure. I want to go back to Dimitri soon but I have to play with Stepan and make him believe that I want him to.

"Stepan, when are we going to see each other, in real?" I asked him.

"Soon love. Soon." He replied.

"But when?" I whined because all I am really tired of this game of his.

"You are just like you were before, stubborn and hard to resist." He replied looking me in the eyes. Well that's who I am really, asshole!

"What can I do? But come on I can't wait anymore to see you in real." I said to him.

"I said, soon, and it will be really soon love. I can't wait anymore." He said and the dream started to fade and I woke up to Nikolia crying, which woke Ivan and Dimitri up.

I picked up Nikolia and feed him and Dimitri had Ivan. Something about Dimitri was not right. Did he have the dream with Lissa?

"No." He replied to my thought and had a looked really angry for some reason. I tried to see through the bond but I was blocked. Nikolia went to sleep and I took crying Ivan and the moment I had him in my arms, Dimitri got up and left the room, slamming the door really hard, which woke Nikolia up again.

Ivan was feeding so I tried to put Nikolia back to sleep at the same time. He stopped crying and went to sleep. I don't even know what happened to Dimitri. Ivan soon went to sleep. Why did Dimitri act like that? I waited for him to come back he didn't return, so I fell asleep with a heartache and pain in my chest.

I woke up and Dimitri was nowhere. Both of the boys were sleeping. I got up and took a shower and got dressed. I went to the kitchen to have breakfast and Dimitri was nowhere. Everyone was looking at me with sad expressions; they heard the door slamming last night.

I sat down next to Lissa, whose eyes were red and puffy from crying. I feel so bad for her and I am going to make that bastard pay for everything. No one talked and hardly anyone ate.

Where is Dimitri? I have to talk to him about my dream and tell him what I am up to. I want no secrets between us and that was our promise. I hope Stepan didn't do anything last night. I found out that Adrian dream walked with Lissa last night to keep away her dreams so what happened last night?

**DPOV **

I fell asleep and was having dream about Roza, Nikolia, and Ivan. We were in our house and I was playing with the boys while Roza was sitting on the porch smiling at us and had her hands around her swollen big belly and had a little girl sitting on her lap who was waiving at us.

That was the best dream ever. I was so happy of this dream and all the sudden I was brought to great-grandma's garden. Roza was there and was kissing Stepan. It took the entire smile and the happiness I was feeling before, away.

It felt like someone just ripped my heart out of my chest. Roza, pulled away from the kiss but Stepan, never left his lips away from her skin. I wanted to kill that bastard. He started to kiss her on the lips again and Roza was moaning.

I was the only one to make her feel like this no one else. Roza pulled away from him and from his grip. They were both looking at each other in the eyes and I got happy that she pulled away but soon that was wiped off from my face.

Roza went up and placed her hand on his face and both of them were smiling.

"Why didn't you show your self before?" Roza asked him with so much love in her voice.

"I tried and when ever I did you woke up." He replied to her.

"I can't wait for us to be together, are you for real?" she asked him and it ripped another peace of heart. How can she say something like this? He laughed and said,

"Well love, I am for real and I can't wait for us to be together to."

He started kissing him again and she was kissing him back. He was holding her tight and bring her closer to him. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I know you can't control your dream but she said she wanted him and wanted to see him in real. Lissa and I never talked.

He broke away from the kiss and started to kiss her neck. That was my neck and was my favorite spot; I loved kissing her soft skin there. He was taking away what is mine. I feel so hurt and it is so painful to look at them right now.

"Stepan when are we going to see each other in real?" she asked him and it felt like a slap on my face.

"Soon love. Soon." He replied. I was the only one to call her love, no one else.

"But when?" She whined and I can't believe it.

"You are just like you were before, stubborn and hard to resist." He replied.

"What can I do? But come on I can't wait anymore to see you in real." She said. I don't even want to be here anymore but I am trapped in here. I wanted to break something. Kill this bastard. Put everything on fire and burn my self.

"I said soon and it will be really soon love. I can't wait anymore." He said. She was going to say something but she disappeared I guess she woke up. Stepan looked toward me and laughed with an evil hint. The dream started to fade and I woke up to Nikolia and Ivan crying.

I wanted to just get out of here. I can't face Roza. I am just to hurt by what I witnessed and I know it would have hurt Roza to see Lissa and me together. I held Ivan, while Roza, feed Nikolia.

I was angry, really angry and Roza picked on it and was thinking what was wrong and if I had a dream with Lissa.

"No." I said with a harsh tone. Nikolia was finished feeding so Roza took Ivan from me. I got up and left the room and slammed the door really hard, which woke Nikolia up. I didn't wanted to slam the door that hard but I was really angry and wanted to break something and if I stayed in the room, I would have hurt Roza.

I went to the gym that we have in this house. I started punching, the punching bag and took my anger on the bag. I was so angry that the room burst into flames but they were only flames, would not hurt anyone or damage the room.

I punched the bag till it became pulp. I was still angry so I got the dummies out and started to punch and kick them. Soon there were five dummies like the punching bag. I was still angry so I went to the weights and started doing weights.

I don't know how long or how many I did but when I felt the anger leaving me, I stopped. I was sweating a lot. I don't know what time it was. I was still mad at that Stepan. He have fucking ruined everything for me.

First I was sleeping with Lissa in the dreams and then I almost lost Roza. Second I just found out I am not an Ivashkov but Zekloks, which has turned the world upside down for me and now I am sure I might loose Roza forever.

What will happen? What would I do? Would she take Nikolia and Ivan away from me? Would she leave them with me? If she does, how would I take care of them alone? Would I be even able to live? I know I won't be able to live without her. I need her like I need air and blood.

I heard her thoughts and she was worried where I was? She wanted to talk about the dream with me because she didn't want any secrets between us. I was so overwhelmed by all my thoughts and my insecurities. She was freaking out where I was and I wanted to go up and hold her in my arms but I just couldn't move.

I was so scared for the first time. I was scared that I am going to lose her. I can't lose her. She is the only best thing that has ever happened to me. She thought me how to love and gave me two beautiful sons. She is everything, my life.

I couldn't be away from her and would live the moments that I have left with her and make her happy and love her so much. I know soon she will go. A guy like me can't deserve a girl like her. I got up and made my way to the living room where everyone was. When I stepped in the room, Roza had her arms wrapped around my waist and head on my chest. I smiled, but it was a sad one and warped my arms around her.

"Where were you?" She asked, tears in her eyes. I whipped them away and said,

"I was in the gym, needed to get away from everything." She smiled and nodded and I bent down and pecked her on the lips. We went and sat on the couch. Everyone was already here.

The front door opened and a very tensed looking Pavel walked in.

"What's wrong Pavel?" I asked him.

"Court was attacked by strigoi and Prince Ozera was taken." He said.

**AN: I know you guys are mad at me for leaving you guys like this but my mom is telling me to cut down on writing and I have like no time but I take it out for you guys. I am really sorry for leaving you like this. **

**So yes Christian is taken. What do you think will happen? Will he turn strigoi? Review and tell me what you think will happen? **

**So what do you guys think about the chapter? Good? Bad? Please give me all your thoughts. **

**Please make me happy and bring a smile on my sad face and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) you guys just make me so happy. Ok so everyone voted more for a sequel and I am going to do a sequel. I know a lot of you think that I would do a leap and have it as the kid's story but I am not. I am going to finish this Stepan story and the sequel will continue from where I left. It's just I can't have around 100 chapters so I am going to do a sequel. A lot of you reviewed and who ever had an account I sanded you the summary and for the one did not had an account I am posting it at the bottom of the chapter. **

**Ok and I would try to update soon for you guys, but I do have another story that I have to update and I am also writing a new one, which is about Rose & Christian but I would not neglect this story at all. **

**So enough of me talking now and it's time for you guys to read. So here you go and Enjoy! R&R**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 40**

**Christian POV**

It hurts so badly. How can she do this to me? I know it's not her fault, but still, she slept with Dimitri, in the dreams. Dimitri is my sister's fiancé and father of her kids. I didn't want to say all that stuff to her but I was angry and now I want to take it back.

I couldn't go with them because I did not wanted to see Dimitri or Lissa. On top whatever happened she was giving me an attitude. Fuck I don't give shit to her or that bastard. Rose is to fucking blind in his love and would not leave him because of Nikolia and Ivan.

I think she should leave him and take the boys, with her, because when they grow up they would turn out to be like him. I have always been against there relationship, but then he made her happy I was ok and now he hurts her like I expected.

It has been two days that they have been gone and I do really miss all of them. Whatever we did, we did it together. I miss Lissa so much. She made me so happy and we have been together since we were twelve. I love her so much and had dreamed that one day we would get married and she would be mother of my children's.

Now I can't see that happening. I can't love anyone else because there is no space in my heart for someone else, it's Lissa, and it would be only her. I am going to apologies to her when they all come back because I had no right to call her all those horrible names. I feel guilty for calling her a bitch, whore, slut and I don't remember what else I said but they were really vulgar.

I was sitting in my office right now and was looking at Lissa and my picture. I was kissing her cheek and she was smiling. Mia took that picture when we were in Australia, having a water fight in the pool.

I miss those days. We were so careless and there was nothing a lot to worry about. We were safe till Janine came but other then that life was going perfect and I still wish we still lived there and probably nothing like this would have happened.

I heard crashed sounds and they were really loud. I got up to see what was going on. My guardian, Sasha came in and said,

"Prince Ozera, you have to come with me to the safety point, court is under strigoi attack" what the hell? I got out with he and saw around fifty strigoi at the front and guardians were fighting. I could not just go in and sit around. The gang would be so ashamed of me.

We always fight strigoi with our magic and I am going to help all these guardians. I started to walk towards the guardians to help them.

"Prince Ozera what are you doing? We have to get you to the throne room." Guardian Sasha said and I ignored him. There was little guardian women struggling with three strigoi and I lit all three of there heads on fire and the guardian looked shocked but staked them and it took her more time then the gang takes.

I lit another five strigoi and two guardians who were struggling with them staked them. This all went on for another good fifteen minutes. More strigoi came and I lit them and guardians staked them.

Why was there not other Moroi helping with there magic? When Dimitri becomes king I am going to push him to defense magic use. No mater how much hate that dastard right now, he is still my friend and I am on the Royal Council and I know the gang would support this.

I was getting really tired and the magic was draining me. I can't stop because these guardians would lose their lives. I lit around twenty more strigoi and I started to see dark spots. I saw around five guardians circling me.

I don't know what happened and when, but I felt fangs in my neck and felt someone take blood from me. The strigoi was draining me and this was all last for me. I would not see the gang again. I would not be able to tell Lissa that all that I said, I did not meant it and I love her more then anything. I would not see Nikolia and Ivan grow up and would never meet Mason's baby.

My throat was burning and I wanted blood. I felt someone push something toward my mouth. I opened my mouth and started drinking. It was blood. I was so out of it and I did not know what was happening to me. I felt the blood go down my throat and I wanted to take more.

Soon someone took their wrist away from me and I wanted to hiss and take the wrist back and drink the blood. I never felt like this and all that was on my mind was blood, and more blood.

**Stepan POV**

She remembers me. I can't believe it. She wants to meet me. She doesn't know I have already planned to see her really soon. When she wakes up she would soon see me at the court. I love her so much and then I would awaken her and we would be together for eternity.

I brought Adrik in that dream because I wanted to show him that Ioana is only mine. He will realize that Ioana could never be his and she would come running to me. I own the strigoi world and I rule it.

I have a biggest army of strigoi with me. I have planned it all. I have decorated our room just like Ioana like it and I also have made a baby room for the little boys of hers. I would defiantly love to have them and raise them as mine and when they are old enough Ioana and I can awaken them. I am taking with me around two hundred and fifty strigoi.

They would distract all the guardians and I would go get Ioana. I just can't wait. In couple hours Ioana would be in by arms. I have always wanted her and always would. She is my obsession. Her beauty always calls me.

I just sat there and looked at the paintings of Ioana that I have painted with my hands. I was free for hundred sixty-five years and had nothing to do. I have controlled on my blood lust and it would be better with Ioana's boys and for her control I can teach her how to.

It was time to leave and go to the court and claim what is mine. I can't wait to hold her in my arms in real. All the other strigoi who are going with me today are going on there feet's and I am going in my car. I am not that far from the court. It takes around two hours to be there and we would not take that much time.

I have my own estate, which is highly guarded. Strigoi fear me because of my powers. I was a spirit user when I was a Moroi and I still had my gift after turning strigoi and they were more powerful.

We make it to the court and the entire strigoi circle around the court. The human I brought with me to break the wards, break them and I sit in the car. I see my army breaking in court and the fighting being with them.

There were not a lot of strigoi and I know they would not be able take my army down. I was so happy and had big smile until it was wiped off. A Moroi was using his gift, fire to burn the strigoi.

He burned down around fifty strigoi and guardians were fighting. I can't let him take my army down. I got out of the car and made my way over to him. I know his magic was draining him. He was the Ozera, Ioana's brother in this life. I can't kill him so I have to turn him.

But why is he alone, shouldn't his group be helping him right now? I saw around five-strigoi circling him and I wanted to awaken him so I yell at them to not touch him. I am going to awaken him and then take Ioana because he would be a great help.

He is not in a good condition and it is perfect to turn him now. I bring him in to my car and see guardians running. Of course they would be, he is a Royal Moroi. The strigoi who was driving the car took of and I bit in his neck and drained him enough to awaken him.

I make a cut in my wrist and bring it to his mouth and he started to drink from me. Until I think it's enough I take away my wrist from him and I know he would be really hungry.

Before going to my estate, we stop in an ally and there are around three humans. I get him out of the car and in seconds kill the humans and he take blood from them. I give him two and take one for my self.

He got up and surprisingly he was not dirty while drinking. I looked at him and meet with the red ringed eyes, then the blue ones. I smile at him and he smile back. There was another reason for taking him, Annika was with him, in this life and I put her with Adrik and if Adrik is a problem he can take the revenge from him.

We make it to my estate and I started my mission. I am going to make him hate Adrik so much that he wants to take away everything he loved. Ozera is a great addition and would be really good for my family.

I told him that the dreams were not controlled and that's what they feel and whatever they did was because they wanted to and craved. I am going to fill his dead heart with hate toward Adrik.

**RPOV**

"Court was attacked by strigoi and Prince Ozera was taken." Pavel said and all of us looked at him shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Mason snapped.

"Court was attacked by around two hundred strigoi and while guardian Sasha, was taking him to the throne room, he went and started using his magic and helped killed strigoi. I guess he drained him self and around seven strigoi circled him and one of them took him in his car and took of." Pavel told us what happened.

I looked at Lissa who looked like she would just pass out. She places a hand on her mouth and ran to the bathroom. All of us girl followed her. She was throwing up and I held her hair back for her until she was done.

All of us had tears in our eyes because Christian was taken. We don't even know if he is still alive or not, if he is turned into a strigoi. Lissa was done throwing up and when she moved she felt sick again and threw up again.

Finally after fifteen minutes she was done and brushed her teethes.

"Lissa how long is this been going on for?" Mia asked her.

"It's been going on for three weeks now, I was going to go to the doctor when we go back to the court." Lissa said and realization washed through me.

"When did you last have you periods?" Victoria asked and Lissa said,

"Tow months a- she stopped as she realized what was happening to her. More tears started to come out and she started to cry. I held her and wrapped my arms around her while she cried on my shoulder.

I cried with her because Christian is not here and we don't know if he would, now that he is taken. Natalie called Mason in and he picked Lissa up and brought her to her room. I sat on the bed with her also Natalie and Lissa cried. I know she would have been happy but this was not a situation she could be happy about.

She is carrying my brother's baby and we don't know if he is alive or if he would come back. I don't even know what she is going through. I can't tell and would not be able to tell. I might know the pain to be away from your love but I knew where Dimitri was and how he was.

Lissa don't know where Christian is or how he is, no one knows. We all sit, while the guys just stand around. Lissa cry her self to sleep. We all left her and I brought comforter on her. I know who did this and I know I am the cause.

Stepan said that he was soon coming and he came to court. He took Christian because why would anyone else take him? They would rather kill him then take him. I am going to kill Stepan if something happens to Christian, I was already going to kill him but I am going to torture him now.

"What are we going to do?" Natalie asked.

"We don't know Natalie, don't know." Mason replied.

"We should go after him." Jesse suggested.

"How are we going to do that? When Rose was taken we had the bond, but now we don't know anything." Dimitri said.

"We don't even know if he is alive or not." Adrian said.

"I am going to kill that fucker. I am going to rip his head out. Stepan better have not even touched a hair of his." I said.

"How do you know it was him who took Christian?" Eddie asked.

"I know it, I talked to him last night in my dream and he said he was soon coming but I didn't know that he would just come after I wake up." I said.

"You talked to him." Adrian asked. I nodded and said,

"Well we all knew it was Stepan and I was not going to let him torture me in the dream so I called him and then he appeared and kissed me and believe me I wanted to kill that fucker right there but I couldn't, so I had to make him believe that I want him to.

"I asked him when I am going to meet him in real life because I wanted to know what was he bringing for us and when so we could be prepare and all he said was soon. And I think it be this soon, he already planned this a long time ago."

"Wow. Rose what is with you and all these strigois, you are a strigoi magnet." Jesse said.

"What can I do I am fucking special." I said to him. This was killing us all.

"We will go back to court tomorrow, since what we needed is done." Adrian said and we all agreed and went to bed. But none of us could really sleep because if one is missing, then there is no gang.

I am worried about Lissa and her baby. What would happen? I am scared for Nikolia and Ivan. I don't want anything happening to them. I want to protect them and I will. Dimitri has been acting so weird. Last night what he did was not Dimitri at all.

I just hope there is nothing and I don't have to worry about it because I have a lot on my plate right now. My baby brother is missing and he is having a baby, which he does not know about. I hope there is nothing bad and we can have Christian back, safe.

**AN: Ok so yes Christian is a strigoi and that was the reason I needed to know if you guys wanted a sequel or no.**

**SO what do you guys think about the chapter? Please Comment! **

**Ok here you go for the summary and tell me how it is. **

Dimitri is the king now and the Moroi world is changing and a lot of strigoi attacks are happening. Dimitri and Rose are getting married and the Moroi society has accepted them and knows that they are the chosen ones. Dimitri is in danger and Christian haunts him to get revenge. Lissa is pregnant with Christian's baby and he thinks Dimitri is the father. He knows all there secrets and their fighting moves. He will take away something that is important to Dimitri more then his life. Would the gang be able to survive from Christian and be successful on the journey, which is impossible? Or would it be the end for them?

**So how is the summary? Good? Bad? Just to let you know there would a lot of things happening in the sequel. More babies, strigoi, more Tasha and Stan hehehehehe :D, and more heartache so tell me how you like it. I don't have any name for the sequel so if you have any suggestions please PM not in review ok. **

**Please pretty, please Review and make me really happy. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Thank you everyone for the review :) I know a lot of you got confused because of my last chapter that it was the last one. I am sorry the AN that I posted got deleted by accident. I still have at least 2 or 3 chapters for this story. Ok so here you go another chapter and I hope you Enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 41**

We all arrived at court and a lot of things were a mess. Guardians were cleaning up. We all went to the house first and left the boys with Pavel and went to the throne room because that's where we would find our families.

The guardians opened the door for us and we made our way in the room. Baba had his head in his hands and aunt Olena had tears in her eyes so does Grams.

Dad had tears and was sitting next to aunt Olena. Baba looked up and his eyes were blood shot and were swollen. Mason went up to him and hugged him and Eddie and I went to hug him to.

Lissa was crying and Natalie was holding her in her arms. We all sat, and no one said a word. We all knew that Christian was not coming back. He is probably dead or worse a strigoi.

Grams said that there were search parties sent out but there was nothing they could do. A strigoi was held captured by guardians and he did not say a word. Now since there was no one from Ozera's to have the prince or princess title, Grams said that since I am now a Moroi because of the bond I would represent the Ozera.

I was not happy about it, because that is Christian's place and I would not be taking his place. I am going to have to talk to Stepan again and know what he did with Christian and if he has done something then he should probably go hide somewhere.

I received a text from Pavel that the boys were up and crying. I let Dimitri know from the bond where I was going and why. I made my over to the house and went to our room.

Poor Pavel, he was holding crying Ivan in his arms. He was seeing his tantrum and looked really uncomfortable. I smiled and got Ivan in my hands. Pavel left and Dimitri came in.

"I thought you might need my help." He said and I smiled at him. He picked up Nikolia and started to coo at him.

Dimitri was smiling but I saw sadness in his eyes. All the gang has sadness in there eyes. Fire-boy is gone and our gang would not be same anymore.

I finish feeding Ivan and give him to Dimitri and take Nikolia. Dimitri burped Ivan and I fed Nikolia. I was looking down in his eyes and was smiling at him. He had his eyes wide open and his arm was flying in the air.

I don't know but I felt something that I don't have longer time with Nikolia or that's what he was trying to tell me. Tears came to my eyes. I don't know but the feeling was so strong, strong like I had a special bond with him and I could sense danger.

It's probably my mother instincts that I have and fear for both of them. But I did not feel such thing with Ivan so, why with Nikolia? I was crying by now because the feeling was so strong and I felt that soon Nikolia would be taken away from me.

"Roza what's wrong?" Dimitri asked me as he came and sat with me. I didn't know what to say or how to say so I opened the bond for him, so he could have the same feeling that I am feeling.

After about five minutes for him to take everything, he spoke,

"Roza nothing would happen to Nikolia or Ivan. I promise you I would not let anything happen to them." I nodded because I trust him and he kissed me on my temple.

I looked down to Nikolia and he had tears in his eyes. I wiped them away and smiled at him. I burped him when he was done. Both Dimitri and I played with the boys, until they went to sleep.

I snuggled with Dimitri in the bed as silent tears were coming out of my eyes. I lost my brother and I don't know if he is a strigoi or not and then I have a feeling that I would lose my older son.

Dimitri tried to sooth me but I was really having bad feelings. I feel asleep and was brought to Stepan's dream.

I looked around to see him but he was nowhere. I felt arms wrapped around my waist and kisses down my neck. I was going to be lost in those so I tried to control my self.

I turned around and looked at him in the eyes and he had the biggest smile on his face and I am so going to wipe that of.

"Where is my brother? Where is Christian?" I yell at him.

"Don't worry love, he is with me and safe." He relied.

"What did you to him?" I yelled at him again.

"Nothing you would soon meet him." He replied really calm.

"Look Stepan, I love my brother, a lot and I want to know what you have done to him, and if you don't tell me don't bother coming to me." I said to him cooling down a little.

"Well I could not keep him a Moroi, so I awakened him. You will meet him very soon when I come and get you and your sons." He said to me. What the fuck is he talking about? Christian. No, no, no, he is not strigoi. I am never going to allow this fucker to touch my sons.

"You turned him." It was not a question and I wanted to just get it out.

"I was going to kill him but then he is your brother in this life and I thought you would have not liked if I killed him, so I turned him and when you are awaken, we can all be a big family." He said. If he would have killed Christian, it would have been better then he is a strigoi.

I so fucking hate him. I wanted to be out of here and just go to my sons and Dimitri and my family. I don't even know what would happen if I tell them that Christian is a strigoi.

"Look Stepan, I just want to sleep could you just go and leave me with my dreams." I said to him and I saw hurt in his eyes. Like I give a shit to it.

"Why my love? We hardly get any time together and I don't want to leave." He said. I so don't want to put up with him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"When are you going to come and get me?" I asked him.

"Soon." He replied.

"I don't fucking care about your soon. Just tell me when are you going to come." I yelled at him and he smiled.

"You are very eager to meet me." He said.

"Yes, I am, and I don't want you to do any harm to my family or neither I want any of them turned strigoi. So tell me when and where you would come and I will come to you." I said to him.

"Now do you think I am stupid? That I would just tell you where and when I would come and so you can come prepare." He asked. Oh no, he is smarter then I think he is.

"No, of course not. I don't want any harm to my family, that's all. If you come to court, you will take away a lot of lives and seeing if you come to court my friends and family is not going to let me go without a fight." I said to him.

"It's ok, I love challenges." He said and before I could reply the dream faded and I woke up to Nikolia crying.

I picked him and I thought he was hungry but he was not. I tried to feed him, but he would not drink. It also woke up Dimitri and he came up to me asked me,

"Roza what is wrong? Why is he crying?"

"I don't know Dimitri. I tried to feed him but he is not hungry and would not stop crying." I replied. He took Nikolia from my arms and tried to make him stop crying and nothing was working.

I was getting really scared. What was wrong with him? I took him from Dimitri's arms and tried to stop him from crying but nothing worked. I rocked him, but nothing worked. Victoria came in our room and asked,

"Rose what is wrong he has been crying for the last two hours." I didn't even know it has been two hours.

"I don't know. He is not hungry and he would not stop crying." I said to her. She took him from my arms and tried to sooth him and nothing worked and it also woke Ivan now. I picked him up. He was hungry so feed him and he went to sleep.

Nikolia was still crying and I tried to feed him and he did drink and when he was done he started to cry again. I was getting scared now.

"I think we should take him to the doctor." Adrian said and I didn't even know when he came in.

"I agree, Roza he has been crying for almost three hours now, maybe he is sick." Dimitri said and I nodded.

I got up and changed and got out.

"What about Ivan?" I asked.

"We can look after him." Victoria said.

"Thank you guys." I replied. I took Nikolia from Victoria and made our way out and as we were going out he stopped crying and started to sleep.

"I think he is sleeping now." I told Dimitri.

"Yeah, it looks like it." He said.

"Why don't you guys go tomorrow and also take Ivan with you and get them both checked out." Victoria said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Dimitri said. I wanted to go to the doctor now but I didn't wanted to leave Ivan so, we stayed.

Instead of placing Nikolia in the crib, I put him on the bed between Dimitri and me. I was really scared and the feelings were not good at all.

"Roza, everything would be ok." Dimitri said kissed my forehead and kissed Nikolia's cheek. I placed my hand on Nikolia and Dimitri placed his hand on top and I smiled knowing he is here and nothing bad would happen.

I fell asleep in to a pure darkness and I was happy for that. I did not want any dreams, not even happy ones. I just wanted sleep in darkness.

I woke up and the boys were asleep but Dimitri was not in the bed. I heard the shower was going. I picked Nikolia up and laid him in the crib next to Ivan. I got up and went in the bathroom and took my clothes off and went in shower with Dimitri.

We both haven't had time alone. Things have been really crazy. I feel safe and in peace with Dimitri, no matter how many arguments we have or fight at the end I just want to be with him.

We both made love in the shower and got out after an hour. Both of the boys were asleep, so we went to the kitchen. We were the last one to arrive and the girls already had breakfast ready. Lissa was not looking good.

She had red puffy eyes and looked really pale. We all sat down and ate and she was only picking us on her food.

"Lissa hun, you have to eat." I said to her and tears came to her eyes.

"I don't want to." She said.

"You have to. It's not good for the baby." I said to her and everyone agreed.

"Why is it always us? We have never done anything wrong with anyone and yet we all just find trouble." She said and it was what everyone had on their minds.

"I know, and we will get through this. We still don't know if Christian is dead or a Strigoi." Natalie said and my heart fell. How am I going to tell them he is a strigoi now?

"Yeah, all these guardians suck. We will go and find him and bring his fucked up ass back here." Jesse said and now I think I should say something.

"And we all know Christian, he probably is already out, from those strigois." Eddie said.

"He is brave enough to fight alone. We will find him." Mason said.

"Yeah and- I cut Adrian off and yelled,

"He is not coming back. He is strigoi now; you can not bring him back, fire-boy is never coming back." And I ran to my room with tears in my eyes.

Who will make fun of me now? Who would fight with me? Who would be overprotective of me? Who would make sure that no one hurts me? Who will call me a cow? Who will I call fire-boy? I can't let him be a strigoi; I am going to have to stake him. I am going to stake him, because that's what he would want.

He would not want that his child grow up, people taunting him that his father is a strigoi. He never wanted this life for him. It makes me a little happy inside that he is still on this earth but it makes me sad that he is an evil creature who will destroy a lot of lives.

I was crying on my bed and Dimitri came in and picked me up and placed me in his lap. I buried my face in his chest and cried.

"Shh, Roza, I am here for you. We will get through this." He kept saying soothing words to me. I calmed down and but I sobbed.

We heard glass-crashing sounds and I looked up at Dimitri. We both got up to see what is going on and went to living room and saw twenty strigoi in the room. One face stuck out and it was…

**AN: So what do you guys think about it? Please comment!**

**I have a poll on my profile for sequel names so please go and vote and also check out my new story Promises. **

**So please reviews for this chapter. It would make me really happy and I would make the next chapter really long for you guys so please, please, please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =) **


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Thank you to everyone who review and add alerts and added the story as their favorite. I was not going to update because I did not receive many review only 6. But then I thought about the people who reviewed for me and I didn't wanted to disappoint them. It's a short chapter and I am sorry for that because everyone is asleep and I am going to sleep to. So here you go guys another chapter for you all and it was only posted because of the people who reviewed :) I hope all of you Enjoy! R&R**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 42**

The face that I knew anywhere and it was my own nightmare coming true. Stepan. He had the biggest smirk on face. The fucker has some nerves to show up here.

"Ioana, love I have come for you. Now I wont harm any of them, if you come with me without a fight." Stepan said.

"Hell you will, over my dead body." Dimitri snapped and pushed me behind him.

"I have got no problem to take Ioana, over your dead body, Adrik." Stepan said threw clenched teethes.

"I am no Adrik or nor she is Ioana. I am Dimitri and she is Rosemarie." Dimitri said with a higher tone.

"Well Adrik, you do seem to have same anger that you had years ago." Stephan said and laughed. I didn't know who was here from the gang but I do know that Jesse was now standing beside Dimitri to protect me, like I needed the protection.

"Listen you fucker, I don't know who the fuck are you or what you think about your self, but you are not leaving from here, your ashes would be." Jesse said to him and again Stepan laughed.

Jesse formed a fire ball in his hand threw it at Stepan but it did not hit him. It was like there was a wall standing there and protecting Stepan. All of us looked confused. Dimitri threw a fireball at him, it did not touch him but it returned towards us. If we didn't bend down the fire would have met with our faces.

The fireball hit the back wall and the wall was on fire now. I saw Mia used her magic and put the fire out so the place doesn't burn down. Stepan laughed again and then there were around thirty more strigoi in the room. Dimitri, Jesse, Mia and I were circled by fifty strigoi now.

Shit! I don't even have my stake. I guess I will just use my powers. Dimitri and Jesse started to use fire and Dimitri started staking the strigoi while putting them on fire. I started to use fire; I was not to good with fire so I was being careful. We were in a living room and the place would catch on fire really quickly.

I saw Mason, Eddie, and Sydney staking strigoi. They were struggling and had pretty bad bruises. I saw Pavel and Sasha also staking strigoi. Suddenly I was caught in someone's arms and was smashed in to the wall.

"You fucking bitch, I knew it you were just acting with me." Stepan yelled at me and had my hands pined above my head.

"Stepan what are you talking about?" I asked him trying to be innocent.

"Don't you play with me. I will make you pay for it. I am going to kill Adrik and then you would be all mine and now I am going to kill your little Adrik's to." And my eyes went wide in fear. No, he will not touch Dimitri, Nikolia, and Ivan.

"No, no you will not touch them, you fucker." I yell at him and his eyes showed anger. They were not the beautiful blue eyes they were red. He left my hands and in seconds he was holding Dimitri by his neck.

I tried to move but it felt like my hands were tied and I could not move them. I don't know what he did. I was so scared; Stepan had Dimitri and was going to kill him soon. Tears were coming out and I was yelling.

"Stop, stop it Stepan. I will come to you. Have me but leave him a lone." I yelled. He looked at me and left Dimitri but punched him on the face. I saw blood coming out of his nose and I know it's broken. He had a lot of bruises on his face.

Stepan was in front of me in seconds and captured my lips with his. I felt so disgusted but I kissed him back and tears came out. He let go of my lips and went back to Dimitri and punched him in the stomach. Dimitri also fought him.

Dimitri was able to land some pretty good kicks and punches. They both fought pretty well. Stepan was fast and so was Dimitri. I was still tied to whatever Stepan tied me with. I was struggling to get out so I decided to use fire.

It burned my wrist and I was so in pain from using fire. It took around two minutes to get out of his invisible hold on me. I saw there were probably around five-strigoi left and everyone was fighting them.

I was going to torture this bastard. I went invisible and probably my eye color changed to red because that's what is when I am angry. I went up and pushed Dimitri out of my way and opened the bond for him. I punched Stepan in between his legs, since I really wanted to do that.

He had his hands where I kicked and was looking for who did it. I punched him on his nose to take revenge for what he did to Dimitri. I saw Dimitri's stake on floor and picked it up.

I went back to him and made a cut on his right cheek and he screamed in pain. I stabbed the stake in his stomach and moved up but not hitting his heart. I was no longer invisible. Tears were coming out my eyes doing this because I was happy.

I was happy to torture him. He took Christian away and was going to take Dimitri, Nikolia, Ivan and rest of the gang. I was not going to allow that. I want to kill him right now but that would be to easy for him.

He has ruined so many lives. Because of him Adrik died. Ioana suffered and probably was turned strigoi and Annika killed her self. Because of him Alexander never got to know who his parents were and his identity was hidden, which changed Dimitri, Adrian, and Sydney's life upside down.

Because of him Christian is taken away from us. His baby would never know his father and he would never know his baby. He took so much away from Annika and he did the same thing with Lissa.

I saw he was having hard time to breath, like he needs it. From the bond I found out that Dimitri was using his magic to. I wanted him to suffer but I wanted him dead so I brought the staked to his heart and saw him dyeing and I really enjoyed doing it.

I dropped the stake and ran to my room to see Nikolia and Ivan. When I came in Adrian, Victoria, Natalie, and Lissa were here. Victoria had Nikolia in her arms, who was crying and Ivan was in Lissa's arms who surprisingly was not crying.

I went up to Viktoria and took Nikolia in my arms and kissed him all over on the face because the feeling of loosing him was getting stronger and stronger. He was hungry so I fed him. I didn't care that Adrian was in the room, I was going to have all the time I can have with my son.

I know something will be happening and soon. No one will be able to change it because it's already planned. I just can't get this feeling out of me. I want to believe that nothing will happen to Nikolia but it has been getting stronger and stronger.

I just wish I had more time with him. I just wish I knew what was coming and why was it coming for Nikolia? I am never going to be away form Nikolia and Ivan. Nikolia went to sleep and I took Ivan and fed him. He went to sleep right away.

I wanted to sleep. I got in the shower and took a hot shower, which relaxed my mussels. I wore Dimitri's long t-shit and a thong. I got Nikolia and Ivan out of the cribs and laid them on the bed with me. I placed my hand on Nikolia and when I closed my eyes, I feel into pure darkness.

**AN: Ok so finally Stepan is dead. Yeah! I am happy. **

**So what do you think about this chapter? Please Comment!****Also go to my profile and vote for the Sequel Story name. **

**I want to thank my reviewers: ****Estefani, ****talkygirl, ****vampirelovr333, ****disha, ****Vaena****, and crystal49s this chapter was for you all. **

**I want to say Happy Birthday to ****X-XWilted-RosesX-X**** hope you have a god one :)**

**Now I was nice for posting, now you guys be nice and review for me. **

**Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Thank you everyone for the great reviews :) I was really happy from your response. Now I know a lot of you guys have question about Nikolia what is coming for him, it will be in the sequel. All you guys know I an evil and love having cliffhangers, so yeah I am going to have Nikolia's story in the sequel. Now here you all go another chapter for you all. I hope you guys enjoy! R&R**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 43**

It has been two weeks since Stepan has attacked the court. Around ten guardians lost their lives and fifteen injured. He had brought around four hundred strigoi and all of us were shocked so many strigoi. How can they work together? No one got too much hurt from the gang except Dimitri. He had couple broken ribs, a broken nose, a black eye and bad bruises.

The doctor said he has to stay in the hospital for a week so he can heal, but I was not having any of that so I healed him. Our house was a wreck, so we had renovations done and stayed at Dimitri's parents house.

Olena finally found out about us and she was mad that we hid it from her and also Nikolia and Ivan. But when she held them she had tears in her eyes and she was really happy. Now I call her mom since that's what she wants me to call her.

Over this past two weeks the feeling that I was having about Nikolia have faded. They are still there but not that strong any more. I am still worried about him because he wakes up at night and cry for hours. Dad got the Ivashkov's family doctor to have the boys checked.

Dr. Guy, yes that was his name and when he came in I called him Dr. Gay. What can I do his name is like that. He said that the boys were healthy and fine. I asked him why Nikolia cry's so much, he never did before, and he said that sometime babies tend to cry a lot for no reason.

Dad said that he was a trusted doctor and would not say a word to anyone about the boys. He seemed a nice doctor and he was funny. I liked him and trusted him to check the boys.

Everyone has been really upset about Christian, not being with us anymore. We had a service for him, where everyone came and talked about him. We also have an empty grave made for him to have something for us.

Lissa has been getting a little better. She is eating and getting along now. She said that Christian is gone but she has something of his. She is around twelve weeks pregnant and there is a little bump showing on her now.

Natalie is around fourteen weeks pregnant and also have a little bump. Mason proposed her two days ago and she said yes to him. Natalie parents are really happy to be grandparents and also because that their daughter is getting married. They really love Mason.

Adrian and Victoria just announced that they were pregnant, a week ago. We were all happy and said to Jesse and Eddie to man up and have some kids now. Eddie blushed and Jesse made Sydney blushed in front of everyone.

He said that they were already working on it every night and plans to have a football team. That guy is just so out of his mind. Everyone has been trying to be normal again but we all no we can't be like before anymore.

All of the guys have started work again. I was spouse to sit for the Ozera's and attend all the meetings but since Lissa is actually carrying an Ozera and the next heir I asked her to take the place. She didn't wanted to but said that it will take her mind of things and thanked me.

I wanted to spend time with Nikolia and Ivan as much as possible. Mia, Sydney, and I have been going to shopping a lot and we leave the boys with Mom. I bought a lot of clothes for the boys and stuff for their room. We are going to have their own big room next to Dimitri and my room.

Things were so down but last Sunday was the funniest Sunday ever.

_Flashback _

_We were all in the café for lunch and it was not really busy. We left Nikolia and Ivan with mom. We all talked about how good times we had together and talked about Christian. _

_We saw Stan and Tasha sitting on the next table from us and they were both making out. We didn't go to their wedding but we heard that it was a big drama. Tasha parents were against it but she did not care. They both got married. _

"_Oh god this is just so funny." Victoria said._

"_Hell you guys did good." Jesse said. We all laughed. I can't believe the compulsion is still going. I want to see her reaction when the compulsion wears of. _

_We all order our food and Stan and Tasha were still making out. They were like rabbits. All of us girl talked about Dimitri and my wedding. I still wanted to marry in Annika's garden because that would be something we can do for Adrik, Ioana, and Annika. _

_We still didn't tell anyone what we found and that's how we are going to leave it. Things would just go crazy. Our food arrived and we started to eat and talk. There was a loud scream and looked up and saw Tasha standing and anger was coming off of her._

"_What the hell are you doing, kissing me?" she yelled at Stan._

"_Tasha, baby what are you taking about?" Stan asked her looking confused. _

"_Baby? How dare you call me baby?" she yelled at Stan. All of us were laughing, at our table. She finally snapped out of the compulsion. _

"_That's what I always call you, baby." Stan said. _

"_I am not your baby. I can not be with a Dhampir and on top some one like you." She yelled back. I felt bad for Stan. _

"_We got married last Sunday. Don't you remember?" He asked her._

"_Married? I would never marry you I love Dimitri. Dimitri Ivashkov." She yelled and I was now mad for what she said. She had a fucking big mouth. _

"_But you said it in front of everyone that you love me and want to marry me." Stan said to her and if I could say the man would cry. _

"_I would never do such thing." She said and slapped him on the face. _

"_Where is my guardian?" She yelled. _

"_Guardian Alto is your guardian." One of the waiters said. _

"_No he is not. My guardian is Corner." She said. No he is not. She looked around and saw him standing near by our table. _

"_Corner, what are you doing there? Come hear and take him away from here." She said. _

"_I am sorry Mrs. Alto, I am not longer your guardian. I am now assigned to Prince Dimitri Ivashkov." He said to her. _

"_Mrs. Alto? How dare you? I am Princess Tasha Davashkov." She yelled. _

"_I am sorry, but the day you married to Guardian Stan Alto, your parents striped your princess title. Now you are Mrs. Tasha Alto." Corner replied back to her. I think he hated her too because the way he said it. _

"_No, this is not true. My parents would never do that and I would never marry him," she pointed at Stan. She walked away but before going out she threw up. Stan was holding her hair back. _

"_Baby, are you ok?" Stan asked. _

"_I told you not to call me baby," she said and started to throw up again. _

"_Why am I throwing up? What did you made me eat?" She yelled at him. _

"_Baby, you forgot, you are pregnant," he said and that was something to hear. She was pregnant. The look on her face was priceless and I saw Jesse making a video on his phone._

"_I am not pregnant," she yelled._

"_Yes, you are baby, we found out this morning. We went to the doctor because you were not feeling good and he said you were pregnant." Stan replied. She screamed and left out of there, Stan behind her. _

_She was pregnant. We were so mean and everyone was laughing at our table. _

"_That was epic." Jesse laughed and we all laughed harder. _

_End of Flashback _

Since that day we have been seeing their drama. Tasha wanted to get an abortion but can't get one because she will die, so she has to keep the baby. Stan is really happy that at least she is keeping the baby and maybe they would be together again. He is still her guardian since Grams said she is not allowed to change her guardian. And if she has a problem with Stan she will take him off and Tasha would not have another guardian.

Today is Dimitri's coordination and he will be crowned today and become the king. I was getting ready in our room at his parents house. Dimitri got me a black dress, which went down to my toes. There was a hot pink belt with it and a flower on the left side of my chest.

I did my make up in pink and black smoky eyes, pink blush but no to much leaving it natural and a pink lip-gloss. Dimitri also got me jewelry with the dress. He got me a black and pink necklace with earrings and bracelet.

I wore four inch hot pink heals. Both of the boys were ready and were fed. I have started on giving them formulas now but not a lot. The doctor said that it was good to feed them breast milk because it is good for their immune system.

Ivan was sleep but Nikolia was crying and it was so hard to put him to sleep. It was a good thing he woke up after I got ready. I tried to sooth him but he would not stop crying. I sang a lullaby to him that Dimitri thought me in Russian but he still wouldn't quiet down.

Whenever he cried the feeling got stronger, I have been trying to ignore the feeling and since it's not that strong anymore, it's easy for me to ignore it and put it aside. Dimitri came in and asked,

"Roza, what is wrong with him?"

"I don't know, the usual." I replied to him and he took Nikolia from my arms and held him close to him and started to sing. Nikolia, clamed down and thank god, went to sleep.

"I am getting really scared Dimitri." I said to him and he looked worried to because we have done research and no baby cries this much.

"I am scared to, but nothing would happen to him. I promise and please put these feelings aside like I do." He said. Dimitri has been also having these feelings and they are strong just like mine. Dimitri got Pavel and Sasha assigned to Nikolia and Ivan. So if we are not in the room, they are and they look after them. They are like Nikolia and Ivan's nannies.

They finally learned how to calm them down when they cry and know if they are hungry or just looking for attention. Both of them love them a lot. Nikolia goes in to anyone's arms but Ivan put a big tantrum. He didn't like Pavel and Sasha at first but now he smiles and laughs with them.

Dimitri fixed his bow on his tuxedo and Pavel and Sasha came in. We were leaving soon. I told them the formulas were ready and if they need me just text me. Both Dimitri and I left to go in to the living area.

Everyone else was ready. Lissa wore a yellow long dress and it looked really good on her. Natalie was wearing a dark green long dress. Victoria wore a pink knee length dress. Sydney was wearing a royal blue knee length dress and Mia was wearing a purple dress, which was really short and hardly covered her ass. I asked her why she was wearing a dress this short and she said that she want to enjoy before she got knocked up.

All the guys were in tuxedos. Mason was going as Dimitri's guardian because he would be all of ours head guardians and all the guardians would report to him. We didn't wanted any other guardians coming with us so they will just be in the hall on guarding duties.

We all made it to the throne room and it was packed with people. All the Royal Moroi families were hear to attend the coordination and meat their new king. Everyone went as a couple and Dimitri and I went as a couple to which caused people to gasp.

Well they can all go fuck them selves. I don't give shit to them. We all sat on our table, which was at the front. There was wine being passed through and all of us grabbed one.

Soon Grams came in and went to where the throne was, on the stage. She started taking. She thanked everyone to be here, how she has loved to be their queen and how glad she is that her grandson is going to be the next king.

She called Dimitri on the stage and had him take his vows that he will be a good king and do anything to protect our world. Dimitri said that he would bring more different laws and how he plans on to change a lot of things in the Moroi world.

He came back down and the food was served. We were having a great time. I texted Pavel to see how the boys were and he replied saying that they were both sleeping. We all finished eating and some people were dancing. No one from the gang felt like dancing so we just sat at our table. We all missed Christian so much.

I don't know when but Dimitri was on the stage asking for everyone's attention.

"I am so thankful to all of you that you guys have come here to celebrate with me. I want to celebrate it fully and I want to share, great news with all of you. Rose can you come up here?" he asked me. Oh no! He is not doing this today. Is he? I got up and went up and stood next to him.

"I would like you all to meat my fiancé Rosemarie Ozera Heathway, and mother of my two beautiful sons." He said. There were a lot of gasps and I saw the room doors open.

Pavel and Sasha walked in with Nikolia and Ivan. They came up on the stage and handed them both to us.

"Everyone I want you all to meat my sons. Rose is holding our older son Prince Nikolia Maksim Muzur Ivashkov, and I have our younger son Prince Ivan Adrian Mason Ivashkov." Dimitri said and everyone looked like someone has just killed their cats. No one had words.

There faces were shocked and priceless.

"Now both of us are getting married in two months on October 23. We would both love if you guys come out and celebrate with us. And now if you can all excuse me I am going to have some family time. Goodnight." Dimitri said.

We both walked down and out of the throne room and the gang followed us. I was so shock of what Dimitri has just done. I was happy that we no longer have hide but I was not expecting him to say it today, on his coordination.

We all walked back to the house and said goodnights to everyone and went to our room. I changed into a black silk nightgown, which was down to my thigh, because I had different plans for tonight with Dimitri.

I fed Nikolia and Ivan and they both went to sleep. Dimitri walked out of the bathroom just in a towel, wrapped around his waist. His hair was open and water drops were falling down. His fine, hard chest had water drops on them and I was practically drooling.

I still can't believe that this man is all mine and no one else. I was sitting on the bed and he came over and laid me down and hovered over me.

"I love you, my Roza." He said seductively and before I could say anything his lips were on my lips. My hands went to in to his hair, to pull him close to me. I can never get enough of this man. Our mouths were once again one fire and my whole body was in electricity. Butterflies were flying my stomach and it felt like my own personal haven on earth.

I love him so much. We fight, get in to arguments over stupid stuff, and we both yell at each other, but at the end we still love each other and we would always love each other.

I always get lost in his touches and his kisses, his warm and gentle touch, his soft pouty lips. I love all of him and I would not like anything changed about him, not even his attitude because that's how I love him, and when you love someone you don't have to change for them or change them for you.

Soon his towel was on the floor with my nightgown, bra, and thong. He kissed me all over, and telling me how much he loves me. He was always gentle with me, even when he is angry. We both make love and the night was too long and we were both lost into each other.

**AN: Ok guys so this is the last chapter for this story. I would try to post the sequel tomorrow if I can. I want a beta reader for the sequel so if anyone wants to be my beta let me know, and if I don't get a response I will still try to post. And please the poll is still up so vote because it will be closed tomorrow night. **

**So tell me what do you guys think about this chapter? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**Please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW =) **


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews I really appreciate it. Now you guys wanted to know what would the sequel be called. The sequel is called True Promises. That is the name that won the most votes on my poll so I am going to name the story that. **

**I want to thanks ****LovinTheSun1996 ****because that person suggested the name. So the credit goes to them for the name. Now I do have Chapter 1 and I would maybe update tomorrow because I just sent it to be beta. You guys know that I suck at grammar and have a lot of spelling mistakes so I wanted to make the sequel good for you guys. **

**So I hope you guys don't hate me for not updating sooner but I will try my best to keep updating everyday :)**

**Thank you all for reading this,**

**Bisma **


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Ok everyone I just wanted to let you all know that the sequel is up. It's called True Promises. So go and check it out :)**

**Thank you,**

**BadassRussianGOD**


End file.
